My Love Anibest
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: Èl era un vampiro, y el otro un Amibest, quien hubiera pensado que su amor seria tan grande?.. Pero la tragedia del pasado de naruto les traerá consecuencias con su hijo- sasuke perdóname… soy peor que escoria
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste… en agradecimiento con -Nirumi- gracias por todo, enserio si no fuera por ti no me abría inscrito ni de milagro, me gustaría que me dejaras comentarios ok?...

* * *

**capitulo I**

**El dian en que te encontre **

La mayoría de las personas se preguntan en estos días:

¿ de donde abran salido los demonios que hoy nos aterran?.

Y es que como no se lo van a estar preguntando?... cuando de repente asta convivimos con ellos, sin darse cuenta, por supuesto.

No se sabe en que momento comenzaron a haber mas de una criatura que representan al demonio entre nosotros; puede que ya hallas conocido a alguno, son muy comunes mas de los que se cree, están con nosotros, sin saberlo tu mejor amigo, tu maestro, tu doctor de confianza o asta el señor del periódico pueda ser una de estas cosas.

Tienen la forma de un humano pero claro cunado lo desean pueden pasar a su verdadera forma; garras y colmillos, si así son, la mayoría se convierten en su animal predestinado.

Hay muchos, demasiados, pero yo les quiero contar la historia del último de su especie y su vida al congeniar con otros de sus hermanos siendo único.

Gato, perro, rata, cuervo, conejo…. Muchas cosas en las cuales estos demonios se pueden transformar, pero eso no quita lo triste que se vuelve un cuento cuando el protagonista de la historia, que estoy por contarle, es el ultimo de su tipo, el zorro, si, para la mayoría este animal les parecerá la menos de las preocupaciones en las lista de especies por extinguirse, son engañosos, rastreros, del tipo en que definitivamente no se puede confiar en ellos.

Pero así no es el zorro de mi historia, cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo me pareció que él podría ser uno de mis mas grandes amigos, era muy hiperactivo, alegre, siempre preocupándose por los demás, muy bueno en todo lo que hacia, era alguien tan inocente que nunca hubiera imaginado que podría ser una de esas criaturas.

Honestamente nunca les tuve miedo, ya que, aun y cuando sea un secreto para todos sin excepción se que mi padre era uno, mi madre no lo sabia, pero creo que es de esperarse que yo tenga algo de sus habilidades, puedo ver la verdadera forma de un Anibest, los pudo oler se en donde están, pero nunca me e podido trasformar.

Bueno eso no tiene nada que ven con la historia

Yo siempre pensé en que las personas están predestinadas a su verdadero amor, así que cuando el zorro se quedo solo en el mundo, apenas nació, el destino le negó un amor o eso creía asta que un día, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi. , y no cabía de felicidad al verlo, feliz con alguien que lo amaba.

………….................................................................................………………

No me acuerdo que edad tenía yo cuando él llego a casa; era una noche lluviosa, y mi padre no llegaba, me desperté de mi improvisada cama en frente de la puerta, cuando escuche el cerrojo, de inmediato supe que mi padre no venia solo; olí algo y no era normal, era un Anibest, lo comprobé cuando, lo puso en mi cama y le quito la manta húmeda de enzima.

Admito que soy de mas recelosa con lo mió, pero cuando lo vi., no podía creer que un cachorro pudiera ser tan lindo, no era mas grande que yo, y en ese entonces era una niña; tenia pequeñas orejas doradas y una colita esponjosa del mismo color, cu cabello un poco mas claro, de un rubio envidiable.

Mi pequeño estudio se vio interrumpido cuando mi padre me hablo, " esta será tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante, no dejes que nadie lo sepa", eso fue lo que me dijo y se fue; por un momento entre en pánico, pero que quería que hiciera?, un quejido me devolvió a la reapiadad, estaba llorando, ese pequeño estaba llorando, ahí lo note, la cara le sangraba, me apure a atenderle las heridas, eran tres corte horizontales en cada mejilla, le dejarían marca; esa noche no dormí nada.

Después me dio tiempo de conocerlo, no tenia nombre así que lo llame Naruto por que eso es lo que era un remolino de locura, le gustaba mucho el ramen, aunque mi padre dijo que un anibest como el debía comer un trozo de carne diario; le encantaba un vaso de leche en la noche, siempre dormía hecho un ovillo, parecía un gato.

Pero no duro mucho; un año después cuando logro ocultar su forma animal, con solo 6 años, salio solo de la casa y no volvió más, se que alguien lo atrapo, me dolió en el alma, el era mi mejor amigo, y al desaparecer en la noche cabía la posibilidad de que un no muerto lo hubiera atrapado

Los no muertos se alimentan de la sangre de los vivos, son una rama lejana de los anibest, solo que ellos están malditos, por eso no pueden salir en el día.

………………...............................…………………………………..………

Él caminaba bajo la noche como algo normal de todos los días, buscando a algún desprevenido que pudiera representar una victima potencial, el hambre no le dejo darse cuenta que comenzó a llover y que no era el único que transitaba esa vacía y solitaria calle, solo cuando estuvo a unos metros tras el fue que se dio cuenta que un niño corría la mar de asustado seguido de otro hombre que a leguas se veía que tenia malas intenciones, nuestro transeúnte principal de cabello negro azulado, ojos tan negros como la noche y una apariencia de 21 años mas o menos, se quedo quieto en la calle, dejo que los dos individuos que corrían por la acera lo sobrepasaran sin esfuerzo.

No supo que es lo que le llamo la atención de la situación, pero como si fuera un niño curioso quería ver el desenlace de dicha persecución, así que ocultándose en las sombras siguió al par de corredores asta un callejos sin salida en donde el mas pequeño se avía acorralado solito

El hombre más grande tenía un cuchillo en la mano

-maldito engendro- hablo el tipo meneando el cuchillo- todos los de tu calaña deberían morir

Y abalanzándose sobre el pequeño niño, cuchillo en mano, hizo intento de matarlo

Para el espectador secreto, su espectáculo improvisado le dio una sorpresa, cuando el cuchillo giro repetidas beses en el aire y cayera a algunos metros de distancia de donde su dueño se retorcía en al piso con ambas manos en una desgarrada garganta, pronunciando unas ultimas maldiciones antes de dejarse llevas por el frió de la muerte.

Viro su vista sorprendido al pequeño niño que respirando agitado se encontraba frente al cuerpo del hombre, con una de sus manitos llenas de sangre y la vista trastornada en un color carmesí.

Nuevamente culpo a su instinto curioso al salir de su escondite y caminar asechadoramente asta donde se encontraba aquel chico, que al verlo se encogió en la pared a sus espaldas, mostrándole los crecidos colmillos y estrechando la mirada, alerta.

- así que tu debes de ser una de esas cosas a los que llaman Anibest, no?- afirmo el joven mirando al difunto a su lado- admito que con tantos años que llevo en este mundo eres el primero que me llama la atención

Siguió avanzando ignorando los siseos de amenaza que le mandaba el acorralado

-Mi nombre en Sasuke Uchiha, el vampiro que acabara con tu vida hoy- ya estaba a unos dos metros y seguía avanzando- pero solo por etiqueta, no mato sin saber la identidad de mis victimas, cual es tu nombre?

Pero el aludido no dijo nada, solo se enderezo lo más que pudo quitándose la capucha que cubría su cabeza y mostrando su rostro sonriente de picardía, con ojos azules y mejillas marcadas

-no hablas?- pregunto cansado de tanto silencio, cuanto mas se tardase con ese niño, mas peligro corría, el amanecer estaba por llegar- o no tienes nombre?

Una risita reservada lo incomodo, miro atento al niño

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el anibest zorro al que no podrás acabas con su vida- y dicho eso, con velocidad de vértigo, rebaso por un lado a sasuke y llego a la calle

- Joder- corrió tras ese mocoso engreído, si antes lo quería atrapar ahora lo quería destrozar, nadie se la daba de listo con el y menos un niño

Pero cuando la persecución llego al borde de la calle, naruto estaba tan concentrado en su nuevo perseguidor que no noto que por detrás una camioneta estaba por arroyarlo

Sasuke solo se quedo sorprendido de segunda ronda, cuando ese "mocoso", quedo frenando el vehiculo con una mano

El impacto fue tan potente que los pequeños pies del zorro se hundieron en el asfalto, y su mano que detenía el avance de la camioneta, seguro se fracturo; no supo si fue eso o el susto que se dio pero, perdió el conocimiento segundos depuse

……………….........................................................………………….................

Y ahí estaba sasuke llegando a la mansión Konoha, con un bulto tiritando envuelto es su chaqueta negra, respirando hondo ingreso y sin dar mayores explicaciones se encerró en su cuarto, puso el bulto en su cama y tomo su células, marco el numero apresuradamente y espero…

moshi moshi – hablaron desde el otro lado de la línea

Itachi te quiero aquí ahora- ordeno

Eh?? Estoy ocupado

Eh dicho, te quiero aquí AHORA

Ok pero para que?

Tengo…- miro el bulto en su cama- un serio problema….

* * *

ok eso es todo.. dejen rr porfa


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Como cuidar de un Anibest**

-en que le puedo ayudar Sr. Itachi- sama- pregunta la criada del piso con algo de incredulidad cuando vio a su joven amo totalmente mojado, con cara de malas pulgas, un tick en el ojo, una vena palpitante en la cien y con un estomago que no paraba de rugir- quiere que le traiga alguna pastilla?

Itachi solo suspiro, aun no se creía que acababa de dejar escapar a una súper nena esa noche por que a su hermano se le antojo traen una maldita mascota a la casa "_maldito esta me la debes" _pensó

-Sr. Itachi-sama??- pregunto nuevamente la criada, preocupada de que su joven amo hubiese pescado algún resfriado

- no te preocupes Riyu, es solo que estoy pensando seriamente en comerme un caballo, solo eso ¬¬. – palabras que fueron apoyadas por un rugido un poco mas largo y sonoro de lo que a itachi le hubiera gustado- joder a este paso me llamaran la atención, no eh podido traer nada a la mansión desde hace una semana …

- no se preocupe joven amo, el joven sasuke-sama tampoco a traído nada el día de hoy, de hecho a llegado en las mismas condiciones que usted- se paralizo al ver la mirada cabreada que le propinaba itachi por su comentario- pero con gusto será un placer ayudarlo con su estado, que desconsideración por parte del joven sasuke-sama- se apresuro a explicarse

-no te preocupes, ese pequeño engendro del demonio me las tendrá que pagar esta vez Ò-ó - farfullo al escuchar nuevamente su estomago- bueno se que esto no es digno de un cazador como yo pero… Riyu- chan podrías prepararme un poco de sangre?

-Sr. Itachi-sama, Tsunade-sama no permite que el abastecimiento de sangre sea visitado por nadie que no sea de su confianza, en estos días se a vuelto muy valiosa- itachi bajo la mirada, eso quería decir que no podría comer nada sino asta la noche siguiente, _"maldito seas sasuke-baka" _– pero….- continuo Riyu- si usted gusta puede alimentarse de mi

- bueno…- dudo por un minuto, ella era su criada y aunque el fuera un Uchiha y su orgullo dijese lo contrario también era su amiga así que….- no quiero causarte problemas

-no son problemas, usted es mi joven amo así como joven amo sasuke-sama, no existe ninguna excusa por la cual yo le niegue mi sangre cuando usted la necesita- insistió

A itachi se le izo agua la boca, lo único que necesitó fue un sonoro gruñido de su estomago y ya tenia a Riyu tomada de la cintura y a punto de clavarle los colmillos cuando….

-que haces Itachi?!!- se escucho antes de que un fuerte golpe fuera a parar a la cabeza de un itachi mas que cabreado- acaso intentas dejarme sin modelo para mis vestidos?

- Ino-chan, es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando van a comer – hablo itachi con falso tono cortes- que no ves que no eh cazado nada y me muero de hambre?

-y un pepino, quien te a dado permiso de utilizar a Riyu-chan como premio de consolación?- escupió mas que enfadada Ino, quien no soportaba que se metieran con su "hermanita menor" como ella le había auto-proclamado( claro si tomamos en cuenta que Riyu era una pequeña de unos 12 años, cabello rubio agarrado en dos largas coletas sostenido por unos monos cascabeles plata)- eres un cabezota!!

- que maña con llamar de esa manera a todo el que te desagrada Ino- cerda- una nueva persona entro en escena, con un pijama blanco con pequeños cerdito saltando, una cara de adormilada que no se la quita ni un litro de café y un cabello rosa de mas de desordenado- que no pueden ponerse a discutir al frente de otra habitación que no sea la mía??.. y ahora que les pasa a ustedes??

-es que itachi se quería comer a Riyu-chan – lloriqueo Ino

Sakura alzo una ceja, miro a itachi luego a Riyu y a ino, se estrujo un ojo bostezando, después camino asta donde itachi sequía tirado de culo en el suelo, lo tomo de la coleta y le grito

-ES QUE ACASO TE AS VUELTO LOCO?? – el grito era tan potente que a itachi se le echo el cabello hacia atrás y sus mejillas ondularon violentamente- no se puede hacer algo tan entupido como eso, Tsunade-sama se enteraría tarde o temprano y te cortarían los colmillos y lo sabes

El pobre de itachi quedo pintado en la pared sudando aceite, eso era demasiado castigo por haber mordido a una criada, el solo pensar en estar un mes sin sus preciados colmillos le daba pavor

Los vampiros pueden perder sus caninos de manera indefinida pero tardan un mes exacto en crecer, durante este periodo no pueden alimentarse, sobreviven de sus reservas corpóreas, el único inconveniente es que cuando los colmillos al fin les crecen, el cuerpo de su desnutrido dueño esta tan débil que parece un esqueleto de laboratorio con piel de pasa, blanda y escurrida

- sa… sakura-chan no seas así, además de que no e llegado a hacerle nada a Riyu-chan, verdad??- pregunto dirigiéndose a la pequeña que había quedado al margen

-claro Sr. Itachi-sama, por favor perdónenme, todo este lió fue por mi culpa- dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a sus señoritas- yo fui la que le propuso al Sr. itachi- sama que se alimentara de mi, es que… -(cara de corderito)- el tenia hambre y quería ayudarlo…y….

-KYAAAaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- se escucho a Ino, la cual estaba parada en un pie, con las manos en puño bajo su barbilla y los ojos hechos estrellas- Riyu-chan es tan tierna, y linda, y buena, y generosa, y señorita, y educada y…, y…, y…,

A todos les resbalo una gotita por detrás de la cabeza, es que Ino es admiradora de las cosas cuchis y… bueno según ella lo mas tierno en ese lugar aparte de ella misma, era Riyu ya que decía que era como ella cuando tenia su edad, así que vivía metida en la fantasía de disfrazar a la pobre Riyu con trajecitos cómicos, alegando que así debía de vestir su persona miniatura (pero que ego tiene la niña, no??)

- ash… - susurro sakura- Ino la vas a asfixias- hizo observación del tono azulado que estaba tomando la cara de Riyu, que siendo achuchada por su señorita, no dejaba de abrir la boca tratado de que algo de aire le llegara a sus pulmones

- enserio Ino la asfixias- apoyo itachi ya cansado con tanta bobería- bueno te dejo esto a ti sakura-chan- dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro a la aludida- tengo que ir con mi hermano antes de que se ponga mas amargo de lo que ya esta

- deja de decir idioteces cabeza uec….- pero cuando volteo ya itachi se había ido- maldito vago

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- en donde demonios estará eso idiota?? Hace una hora desde que lo llame, y ya va a amanecer, acaso se quiere morir rostisado como un pollo??- pregunto sasuke al aire como si las paredes le fueran a responder

- no gracias, ahora es que falta para que me muera, si lo ago el mundo no podría disfrutar de este jugoso pastelito que ves aquí- se alabo, mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano

- joder itachi, te has tardado una ostia en venir, en donde estabas?? Jodiendo con kisame??, que raro…- ironizo, ya sabia que su hermano era mas que activo durante la noche y no dudaba en perder el tiempo en un club nocturno en vez de traer comida a la mansión como era el deber de los cazadores- es eso no??.. Me apuesto los colmillos a que no as traído ni gota de sangre a la casa…

- no hables jodiendas que tu tampoco has traído nada

- si pero al menos no llevo una semana entera incumpliendo como tú, el día de hoy fue una de mis pocas excepciones y no porque yo quisiera precisamente- dirigió su mirada a su propia cama, que estaba toda destendida, con un bulto tiritarte en el centro tapado por el grueso cobertor- ahora a lo que te eh llamado…

-si, si tu mascota… que es??. un gato?.. un perro?...o acaso ya te decidiste y travistes una nena a tu cama??...- se mofo del mal humor que estaba comenzando a tomar sasuke- ok, no te esponjes.. pero que carácter

- mira sesos de chicha, no ando para bromas, dime si me vas a ayudas o no??- camino asta donde se encontraba su cama y se paro al lado de esta- además esto es un secreto que no quiero que nadie sepa… y…

- ok, me estas asustando, pero que demonios trajiste??.. no me digas que otra culebra morada??... que no te basta con Manda… mira que es bien difícil alimentarla, especialmente cuando esa cosa es mas larga que el pasillo… y

-no hables de mas, Manda es totalmente mansa

- siiiiiii, como la vez que casi se como mi pierna??... o como la vez que se coló en el cuanto de las chicas y se comió a la gata de Ino-chan??.. o….

- esta bien… no me saques en cara los defectos de mi mascota, eso es para otro momento, ahora, no le dirás nada a nadie??

- pero ni se de que va esto- la poco sana imaginación de itachi comenzó a sacar cuentas y se le vino de toda clase de locuras a la mente pero se quedo con los ojos como platos cuando su hermano descubrió a un pequeño niño con orejas y loca, algo mojado y hecho un ovillo mientras dormía en su cama

- PERO QUE DEM….- no término su frase, sasuke le tapaba bien fuerte la bocota, y lo miraba con sus ojos rojo sangre, amenazándolo con solo verlo con que si habría la boca el mismo le cortaría los colmillos

- no puedes ser mas escandaloso??

- que mierda es esa!!!????- hablo

-es solo un niño

- SI!!!, un niño que tiene orejas y cola y esta mojado y huele a sangre y…, y…,

- si se que es loco pero veras es solo que yo…

- que tu nada!!!... saca esa cosa de aquí, si Tsunade-sama se entera de que trajiste a un Anibest a la mansión te cortaran los colmillos, no no no , o peor te mandaran a drenar la sangre así no podrás tener compañera mas nunca!!! O, no no no tal ves…

- quieres calmarte??...

- lo are cuando me expliques por que cojones hay un Anibest en tu cama!!!

- es que … me pareció especial… bueno eso no importa te llame para que me ayudaras, no para que me dijeras lo que esta y no esta permitido hacer en la mansión- se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado del pequeño y le puso una mano en la frente- Itachi, es por que confió mas en ti que en sakura que te llame, tu solías ser un doctor antes de que te convirtieran en vampiro, podrías…

- hacerle un chequeo a ese niño??- suspiro tratando de calmarse, la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar fue tan grande que asta se le quito el hambre- sasuke, estas haciendo muy imprudente, que pasara con tu reputación si alguien se entera de esto??... no quiero formar parte de algo que se que te va a perjudicar… mejor quédate aquí iré a decirle a…

Pero no termino de decir nada, ya sasuke se había levantado y con solo mirarlo le estaba diciendo "despídete de tus colmillos", no paso ni un segundo pero antes de que alguien normal se hubiera podido dar cuenta….

- pero que te pasa??... es que intentas matarme- grito un exasperado itachi que siendo sujetado por el cuello por su hermano, pendía a unos 20 o 30 cm. del piso- esta bien… joder… esta bien solo suéltame

- si le llegas a decir algo de esto a alguien te atare al poste de luz que queda a las afueras de la mansión, para que el amanecer te incinere- soltó a su hermano y lo aventó con poca fuerza al filo de la cama- quiero que lo cures, no se que tiene, no a parado de temblar, pero tiene fiebre y…

- silencio!, que ahora vas a ver a tu vello, encantador y atractivo hermano mayor revivir sus viejos años de doctor- en menos de 5 minutos, en los que había medido la temperatura, tomado pulso, tantear al pequeño, ya tenia un diagnostico que mas o menos podría explicar las condiciones de su "paciente"- ok, tiene un resfriado leve que se puede volver mas fuerte si no le medicamos, presenta una fiebre alta, tiene una fisura en la muñeca derecha y algo de deshidratación, todo esto debe ser resultado de pos-trauma de alguna situación peligrosa

- me lo puedes decir de manera menos profesional??

- ash… necesita medicamentos, comida y agua, no se como pero tenemos que colocarle un yeso en la muñeca- se quedo pensativo por un momento- tu encárgate de bajarle la fiebre con una ducha fría, yo iré con sakura-chan para que me de lo que hace falta

- pero no se lo podemos decir!!

-tranquilo, le diré que son para ti y no pondrá ningún pero

Mas tranquilo sasuke asintió, luego de eso itachi se fuera a por las cosas que se necesitaban y se quedo solo con el niño, comenzó con su tarea de bajarle la fiebre

Estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida se había puesto a hacer algo tan vergonzoso e incomodo, no es como si quitarle la ropa a un niño fuera algo obsceno, pero sencillamente no cuadraba con su personalidad; luego de tenerlo completamente desvestido, le puso una toalla en sima y lo llevo al baño, en donde una tina prepara con aguan se-mi fría los estaba esperando

- bien… a ver como salgo de esta ahora- pensó, mientras se decidía entre bañar al niño, o meterse a la ducha con el. A la final se decidió por lo segundo, y una vez sentado en la tina tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo metió con el en la bañera – espero que así se te baje la fiebre, pequeño dobe

Se quedo un rato largo pensativo, esa situación era extraña, pero al mismo tiempo le era algo nostálgica, es como si recordara haber estado en las misma con si madre o algo así. Aun y cuando el sabia que eso no era cierto, los pocos recuerdos que el tenia de su vida humana, eran de un pobre niño sumido en un mundo peligroso y lleno de odio.

Sus divagaciones eran tan profundas que no se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba comenzando a murmurar algo mientras dormía, solo fue asta que este dio un pequeño bote que sasuke despertó y le presto atención

Acercando su oreja al niño escucho entre sollozos, como pedía a su mama. No entendió por que pero esa simple petición le estrujo el corazón de una manera abrupta, atrajo al pequeño un poco mas a si y comenzó a hablare en voz baja, tratando de calmarlo, dándole palabras de confianza y afecto. En unos momentos después el niño se volvió a dormir profundamente. Suspirando de alivio, termino de asearlos a ambos y salieron de la tina

Luego de ponerse un pantalón negro, y de vestir al chico con sus ropas de cuando era pequeño (agradeciendo a su madre sustituta, por no dejar que las botase), lo acostó en la cama una vez mas, se propuso a ir a buscar a itachi cuando la puerta de su cuanto sonó tres beses, con eso ya sabia que era la criada del piso, así que cubriendo un poco mas al niño, se dispuso a abrir la puerta

- diga- hablo mientras abría la puerta para ver a Riyu en frente de su puerta

- ano…. Joven sasuke-sama, itachi- sama me mando a darle esto…- dijo mostrándole una bandeja con algunos remedios, un baso de agua y una nota de itachi- espero que se recupere pronto

- s… si claro…. Gracias- tomo la bandeja y serró la puerta- por que no estas aquí idiota??- farfulló tomando la nota

-"_sasuke, no podré ir hoy a tu cuarto, Tsunade- sama me ha llamado para hablar así que no te podré ayudar mas por hoy, en la etiqueta de los medicamentos te especifique la dosis que le debes dar al niño, tienes que hacer que beba algo liquido cada tres hora, y asegúrate que coma algo, creo que es algo así como un perro o un gato así que te recomiendo que le des proteína, carne si no sabes a lo que me refiero… bueno eso es todo…. Ah! Y por lo de la fisura no te preocupes solo no dejes que doble la muñeca y todo bien ellos se regeneras rápido, ok??... nos vemos" _

Cuando termino de leer suspiro largamente, siguió las instrucciones de los medicamentos, bajo a la cocina por algo de comer, alimento a la fuente de sus últimos problemas y se dispuso a dormir

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- ne, sasuke-teme- grito un chico de 15 años mientras corría en dirección al aludido- a que no sabes que paso hoy en la escuela???

- no me digas que hisistes de las tuyas otra vez??- pregunto sasuke con cara de fastidio mientras caminaba en la calle con su pequeño compañero

- eh??? Así es como piensas en mi?? Que lata- izo uno de esos pucheros cómicos que a sasuke le gustan y le sacaban una sonrisa- pues no fíjate, anda anda pregúntame

- esta bien… que te paso hoy en el colegio??

- jijijijiji…. Un chico me pidió que fuera su novio

Sasuke paro en seco como si un imán le estuviera atrapando los pies

- sasuke??? No estas feliz???- pregunto, ya que de repente su "hermano mayor" se había detenido

- qu… que le respondiste???

- eh??- no sabia a que se refería

- y que le respondiste a ese chico???

- AAaaa…. Pos… por supuesto que ….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- KYAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- un grito sonó a la distancia, haciendo que sasuke cállese de su cama

-joder y ahora que….- se quedo estático, el niño… el niño no estaba en su cuarto…- hay dios no me digas que….

- SAAKURA VEN A VER ESTOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho nuevamente a ino

- NO no no no no ….. ese moco se a salido de mi cuarto- sasuke salio corriendo aun estando solo vestido con un pantalón negro- si se enteran ya puedo darme por muerto

Y corriendo en dirección de los gritos se dispuso a encontrar a ese pequeño demonio….

* * *

Ok… se supone que iba a seguir escribiendo pero mi hermanita que es la que representa a Riyu-chan en el capito de hoy, insistió en que dejara el capitulo asta aquí…. Gomen

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en espacial a :

K sofi : no te preocupes por la ortografía, de hecho la mía es peor, discúlpame tu a mi… y con respecto a la introducción… si … me acabo de dar cuenta que párese un narusaku… pero la verdad en que la chica que habla al principio soy yo o algo así… bueno gracias por leer mi historia tratare de escribir semanalmente y no dejarte muerta XXDXDXDXD

sxn-lady : gracias por tu comentario… enserio lo aprecio… espero que este capitulo te guste mucho… déjame rr

haneko-chan: ok aunque como soy nueva en esta pagina no se a que rayos te refieres con alerta … espero que nada malo XDXDXDXD

katsurag: gracias… espero no decepcionarte… sigue leyendo mi historia Profa.

RyuuGuRena13: no vale… tus comentarios me ayudan mucho sino no hay chiste en escribir una historia no??? …. Bueno aquí esta este capi para no dejarte "picada" XDXDXDXD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II****I**

**Siempre te cuidare **

- KYAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- un grito sonó a la distancia, haciendo que sasuke cállese de su cama

-joder y ahora que….- se quedo estático, el niño… el niño no estaba en su cuarto…- hay dios no me digas que….

- SAAKURA VEN A VER ESTOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho nuevamente a ino

- NO no no no no ….. Ese mocoso se a salido de mi cuarto- sasuke salio corriendo aun estando solo vestido con un pantalón negro- si se enteran ya puedo darme por muerto

Y corriendo en dirección de los gritos se dispuso a encontrar a ese pequeño demonio

Cuando llego al cuarto de Ino se paralizo en la entrada, comenzó a respiras mas agitadamente, solo con ver a sus amigas pensó de inmediato que algo malo pasaba… es que como no se lo va a estar imaginando?. si tanto ino como sakura estaban abrazadas, con un temblor extraño y cuchicheando grititos que sasuke interpreto como lloriqueos, ya que no podía verlas a la cara directamente. Giro su vista para encontrar a alguna especie de monstruo con grandes dientes y afiladas garras…. Pero…

-señoritas ya me puedo quitar este traje??? Es que me incomoda mucho- hay estaba el niño… con… con un traje de marinerito!!! Pero que demonios??

-que significa esto??- pregunto sasuke, el cual no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Él pensando que a sus amigas les había pasado algo grave y que era por su culpa, pero las encuentra en sus típicas cesiones de tortura a las ellas llamaban moda, con su nuevo… bueno… con el dobe, que gracias al cielo tenia oculta su forma animal, quizás con esto las chicas no se abran dado cuenta todavía- porque estas ti aquí??- pregunto al niño

- es que me dio sed… y…

- que no podías avisarme???- ya tenia suficiente… el ambiente estaba cargado de pequeños corazoncitos voladores que despedían las chicas, parecían burbujas

- trate de despertarte pero lo único que hacías era decir " dobe, dobe, usuratonkachi, dobe dobe" una y otra ves- respondió moles de que su nuevo…. Bueno… el teme le estuviera regañando- además yo no tengo por que pedirte permiso para nada

- mocoso mal agradecido- camino al interior de la habitación y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo…

- EN DONDE ESTA EL RATÓN????!!!!!- pregunto Riyu, que con escoba en mano miraba furtivamente el piso buscando el dichoso ratón que según ella había asustado a sus señoritas

- no hay ratón Riyu… - sasuke estaba perdiendo los estribo, le quito la escoba para prevenir accidentes- es solo que creo que te han reemplazado

- eh?? – miro a sus señoritas y luego a sasuke, su mirada recorrió la habitación y se poso en… en… - es… es…

- espera… espera por favor no te atrevas a…

- KYAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- (pobre sasuke vive rodeado de puras locas)- es tan lindo!!! Me lo quiero comer a besos- corrió a abrazas a naruto, casi atropellando a sasuke

- HEY!!! NOSOTRAS LO VIMOS PRIMERO!!!- gritaron al unísono, sakura e Ino, corriendo para formar parte del "abrazo grupal" que seguro tenia como meta matar al pobre rubio

- oigan… que corra el aire. Van a matar al pobre chico- sasuke compadecía al dobe por los lindos afectos de sus amigas, aunque pensándoselo mejor, se lo tenia merecido por haberse salido de su habitación sin permiso… vio la situación una ves mas, y resignado trato de ayudarlo- sakura, Ino podrían hacerme un favor??

Las aludidas voltearon sin dejar ir a su pres… pequeño angelito

- verán… es de suma importancia que me den una mano con esto sino Tsunade-sama me expulsara de la mansión- puso pose resignada y bajo la mirada de manera en que a las chicas les pareció súper sexy

- lo que quieras sasuke-kun- dijo sakura tomando de un brazo a sasuke, soltando por fin al dobe- tu solo dime en que te puedo servir

- quítate frentona, sasuke-Kun se refería a mi- dijo ino tomando por el otro brazo a sasuke- dime en que te ayudo, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor que esta niñata

Las dos se miraron desafiantes, sasuke juro ver un pequeño rayo entre ambas miradas, suspiro llamando a su paciencia

- chicas… no quiero que nadie sepa que este niño esta viviendo con migo, me pueden guardar el secreto??- se soltó aprovechando el pequeño desafió de miradas que esas locas se estaban dando, tomo a naruto en brazos y las encaro- es importante que nadie sepa nada sino todos tendremos problemas

-que tiene de malo??- pregunto Riyu, no entendía por que expulsarían a su joven amo solo por traer otro humano a la mansión

- no le digas a nadie y punto- ordeno sasuke, sin derecho a replicas- Riyu… que tan rápido puedes llevar a mi habitación un desayuno humano??

- no hay problemas, joven sasuke-sama, esta mansión esta abastecida con mucha comida humana solo que como aquí viven mas vampiros que humanos no se nota- dijo poniendo cara confiada, sasuke no se sorprendió, de algo tenían que vivir los criados

- ok… bueno, ve rápido

-si!!- riyu salio corriendo por el pedido de su señor

-y… ustedes??- viendo a sus amigas

- no te preocupes sasuke-kun, no le diremos a nadie de esto- dijo Ino ilusionada de estarle haciendo un favor a su amor platónico

- pero… sasuke-kun, no entiendo, porque tanto secreto??- sakura siempre saliendo de lista

Sasuke miro al niño entre sus manos, no estaba seguro ni el mismo pero lo mejor seria no causar problemas

-sakura solo no digas nada…- se fijo en el trajecito de marinerito que llevaba su dobe y…- porque tiene esta cosa??

- no te gusta??- cara de empalagosa marca ino- yo misma lo hice… pero nunca encontré a alguien que se lo pusiera pero… cuando andaba por el pasillo y vi a este lindo bomboncito me lo secuestre y le pedí que se pusiera – comenzó a agitar las manos como si las tuviera mojadas mienstras daba saltitos- quedo tan lindo que tuve que grita IIIIIIIiiiiiii!!!

Las chicas volvieron a abrazarse y a chillar, que nunca cambian??. Esas dos eran las mejores amigas y las mejores rivales de todo el mundo. Sakura, una vampiro un poco mas joven que sasuke, con 50 años menos; e Ino desde hace unos años la mejor amiga de sakura una Anibest gato que se la pasa metida en la mansión y que prácticamente vive ahí; claro sasuke estaba consiente de que Tsunade-sama permitía eso por que sakura era como su hija, y luego dicen que no existe la preferencia no??

- sasuke… - lo llamo naruto que seguía siendo cargado, tomándolo por unos de los dos mechones que le caían a cada lado de la cara- me quiero quitar esta ropa

- Ino- llamo sasuke, esta volteo rápido- en donde esta la ropa de este enano??

- oye!! Yo no soy enano- tiro más fuerte del mechón de cabello

- grrrr… suéltame, maldito dobe- tratando que le soltase, tomando la manito del niño- joder… me despeinas

- teme.. No me digas así!!!- y siguieron con el jueguito

Las muchachas no se creían lo que estaban viendo, ese era sasuke uchiha??, el cazador mas eficiente y orgulloso de toda la mansión jugando con un niño??.. NO!! seguro que lo abdujeron los marcianos si es que existían, o le echaron brujería, por que el sasuke que ellas conocían no se dejaría ofender como ese pequeño lo estaba haciendo y mucho menos participaría en una pequeña riña como la que se estaba llevando lugar entre ellos. Era…. Sencillamente magnifico!!!... quería decir que su amor tenía debilidad por los niños, ahora si tenían esperanzas de tener una familia con el.( pobres locas XDXDXDXD)

- esto… -ino quiso responderle de una vez a la pregunta que le avían hecho ase un par de minutos, sino alguno de los dos terminaría lastimado- la ropa de….- ahora que lo pensaba no sabia el nombre del niño

- naruto… naruto uzumaki- grito enérgicamente esbozando una sonrisa colgate digna de enmarcar

- KYiiiii!!!... que lindo!!!.... bueno naru-chan aquí esta tu ropa- le tendió su ropa dobladita- promete que me vendrás a visitar si??- mientras le estrujaba las mejillas dejándoselas rojas

- jeje -.-U – si eso la hace feliz señorita

Sasuke saco a rastras a naruto de la habitación y serró la puerta de un azoton, antes de que otro grito de sus locas amigas terminara por dejarlo sordo, que no entendían que para el agudo oído que tenia un vampiro un grito como ese era un sufrimiento??

Llego a su habitación y soltó a naruto en la cama, luego se dejo caer a su lado boca abajo ocultando su cara para no perder los estribos, usualmente ni tenia que salir de su cuarto en el día, prácticamente estaba madrugando en ese momento, porque demonios tenia que traer a ese niño a la mansión?? itachi tenia razón estaba siendo muy imprudente, pero… es que cuando vio a ese pequeño niño allí tirado en el suelo todo mojado y temblando… pero que le estaba pasando?? El no era así… usualmente nada le afectaba. Él era del tipo de personas que patean a los perros y se ríen por eso. Mucha maldad metida en un cuerpo. Pero porque? Porque con ese pequeño era diferente??

Dejo de pensar, eso solo le daría más estrés. Giro su cara rápidamente cuando sintió un calor en su fría piel

- que…??- se quedo quieto, quien sabe cuanto rato había pasado, quizás no mucho pero tenia a naruto dormido a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro, eso era un mensaje metafórico para alguien tan calculador como sasuke, puso una pequeña sonrisa y le acario el cabello, así que tendría que cuidarlo??

- pero que tiernos- (ok cagaron el momento ¬.¬) sasuke se levanto como un rayo y vio a la entrada-no sabia que te Iván los menores…

- itachi en donde estabas- reponiendo su compostura y mascara de frialdad – pensé que te habían mandado al carajo por las faltas de esta semana- recordándole a su Hermano que le debía una buena cantidad de sangre a la mansión

-pues sigo en una pieza… pero ahora veo por que todo mundo le teme a esa bruja ^^U- le dio un corrientazo por todos lados- bueno bueno eso es para otro momento…_(mirada de "te pille")_ creo que encontré tu talón de Aquiles, ju ju ju

- VETE A LA M….

-shhhhh … lo despertaste- apunto a naruto que sentadito en la cama se estrujaba un ojito- bueno despierto y sin olor a sangre es mucho mal lindo- se acerco a la cama y estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando naruto abrió los ojos por completo y se puso a la defensiva, podía detectar el poder de un enemigo en el aire, ese sujeto era muy fuerte

Salto de la cama en un movimiento rápido, le mostró los dientes gruñendo, mientras dejaba salir una energía roja que sorprendió a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación, sus ojos se volvieron rolos y la pupila alargada

-grrrr… aléjate!!!- grito algo asustado

Itachi paso de sorprendido a preocupado. Ese niño no era normal ni siquiera en el mundo de los Anibest existía una energía tan maligna como esa. Quizás lo que tenia enfrente no era ni un demonio ni un no muerto… que era??

- naruto cálmate no te va a hacer nada- sasuke avanzo para tocar a naruto pero itachi puso su brazo de por medio- que haces??

- sasuke ese niño no puede ser un Anibest normal – su cara preocupada demostraba que estaba hablando enserio- solo míralo- si quizás era cierto pero… no era posible que el chico débil y tierno que el vio fuera ese

Sasuke aparto el brazo de su hermano y camino tranquilo, se arrodillo en frente de naruto y le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Naruto se calmo y la energía desapareció, volvió a ver a itachi un tanto inseguro, pero la cara de sasuke lo termino de convencer

- no hagas eso dobe- le acaricio otro poco y lo llevo en brazos asta donde estaba itachi- él es el idiota de mi hermano, se llama itachi, aprenderás a quererlo cuando lo conozcas, no te ara nada

Naruto estrecho la mirada, se inclino un poco en los brazos de sasuke para olisquear a itachi, ente se sintió algo extraño, no era normal eso pero…, sasuke puso una pequeña sonrisa y le paso a itachi a naruto, este se sintió inseguro durante unos segundos pero como itachi no le había hecho nada se relajo un poco, comenzó a tocarle la cara con las manitos, lo veía con ojitos curiosos, repaso con la punta de los dedos las pronunciadas ojeras que tenia, luego le sonrió abiertamente

Itachi se quedo hipnotizado por la carita que tenia el niño en sus brazos, era cierto que no tenia un poder normal pero… no podía creer que el corazón del dueño de ese poder fuera tan inocente

- je je je. Itachi-san no es tan malo como creí- hablo naruto una vez seguro que el hombre que lo cargaba no era malvado- pero no es tan fuerte como sasuke-teme!!

- eh??- sasuke no se esperaba un comentario como ese- bueno siempre supe que era mejor en todo

- como dices??...- eso si que no, a itachi nadie le ganaba en nada- me lo dice el pequeño mocoso que no se pudo ni defender de una niñita en su primera casería??

- eso fue ase mucho tiempo- alzando la mano como si nada- al menos no me entretengo viendo traseros al aire en ves de cazar

Naruto fue bajado, y escogió un lugar cómodo mienstras veía a sus nuevos amigos discutiendo entre sí. De repente la puerta sonó tres beses. Seguro que era Riyu con la comida para naruto, así que sasuke no se preocupo por ocultarlo, pero apenas abrió la puerta…

- Uchiha Sasuke!!.... que significa esto??- pregunto una mujer rubia de grandes proporciones, ojos miel y presencia dominante- quiero que me digas inmediatamente ¿que ase un anibest en Mí mansión?

Sasuke se quedo muy quieto, esto iba a ser realmente complicado, como le iba a explicar a su superior que tenia un Anibest en su cuarto??

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió como algo le apretaba el pantalón, vio hacia abajo, naruto se ocultaba tras él con una caria asustada, temblaba mucho, suponía que era por que Tsunade-sama era mucho mas poderosa que itachi y si con el se había asustado con la mujer al frente suyo estaría aterrado

- y bien!! – naruto se encogió un poco mas- en donde esta??... la presencia que sentí ase unos minutos era muy poderosa, de seguro un enemigo formidable!!

- la verdad Tsunade-sama…- itachi decidió ayudar a su hermano ya que este parecía que no iba a explicar nada- es que ese anibest es…

- que haces tú aquí?? … pensé que te había dicho que tenías suficientes problemas con tu falta de trabajo y que una falta mas aria que te largaras de este lugar!!- amenazo- y tú!!- señalando a sasuke- muéstrame ahora mismo en donde esta el Anibest o te expulso ya!!

-espere un momento Tsunade-sama…- itachi trataba de que no le fueran a expulsar

-sigues aquí??... lárgat…

- él no tiene nada que ver en esto!- sasuke no quería que por su culpa su hermano saliera perjudicado, a fin de cunetas él lo metió en ese lió- por favor escuche, no hay necesidad de que expulse a nadie, no ahí peligro aquí!

Tsunade no se podía creer como le acababan de hablar, que insolencia!!, pero cuando estaba a punto de gritar, todos se voltearon a ver al niño que se escondía tras sasuke, el pobre pequeño se asusto tanto que comenzó a llorar y dejar salir su energía roja una vez mas.

Sasuke se agacho asta su altura, lo tomo en brazos y le acarito tratando que se calmara

- es… este es el Anibest??- Tsunade no podía creer que algo tan pequeño la hubiese alarmado tanto, bueno es que la energía que despedía ese chico era realmente maligna- pero si es solo uno niño!!

- exacto- sasuke logro que naruto se calmara- es solo un niño, no es alguien que podría lastimar a otras personas, por favor, Tsunade-sama permítame qu… -Tsunade alzo una mano en señal de callar

- sabes que en la situación en las que se encuentran tú y tu hermano no tienen ningún derecho de pedirme nada no es así?

- pero Tsunade-sama, Naruto no es ninguna amenaz…

- has dicho naruto!!??- por la cara que puso Tsunade creo que se acababa de dar cuenta de algo, sasuke rezaba para que no fuera nada malo. La mujer tomo a naruto por la cintura y se le quedo viendo durante unos agotadores segundos- no puede ser… - le paso los dedos por las marcas que tenia en las mejillas, el pobre pequeño estaba algo asustado pero desde que sasuke dijo su nombre el aura de la mujer había pasazo de amenazante a uno mas calido- t.. tú eres el hijo de yondaime???

- que??!!- shisume, la asistente de Tsunade la cual había pasado desapercibida durante todo el show, se alarmo por la observación que había hecho su superior, lo que acababa de decir implicaba un tema muy delicado- Tsunade-sama se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir??... si es eso cierto entonces…

Los hermanos uchiha que por el momento permanecían callados, a ver si así se olvidaban de la idea que tenia su jefa con respecto de echarlos de la misión, no entendían ni media palabra de que esas dos mujeres estaban diciendo. Quien era yondaime??, y que tenia que ver naruto con todo eso

- shisume!! – llamo Tsunade dejando por fin en el suelo a naruto

- s… si Tsunade.-sama

- quiero que des una orden de inmediato

- d… de que??- shisume no entendía nada

- quiero que nadie en la mansión toque a este niño, que aquel que le haga daño perecerá ante mis puños!!!, diles a los ancianos des consejo, a esos vejestorios de poca fe que a llegado el hijo de yondaime!!!

- e… entonces s… si se trata del descendiente de…

- shisume eso es un secreto!!- se agacho y vio a naruto a los ojos, el cual ya estaba de nuevo oculto tras sasuke- e estado esperando mucho por la llegada de mi nieto- dijo mienstras le revolvía el cabello- eres idéntico a él

Itachi y sasuke cruzaron miradas, ambos estaban tan confundidos como el otro. Tsunade encaro a sasuke, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo vio de una manera ¿cariñosa?

- sasuke! Tú eres el mejor de los cazadores, no veo por que no dejarte la tarea de que cuides de naruto, a partir de ahora tendrás todo mi apoyo para criar a este niño, espero que lo protejas con tu vida

- quiere decir que ni mi hermano ni yo estaremos expulsados, cierto??- con tono seguro, como afirmando y no preguntando- pero es que no entiendo…

- tu no tienes que preocuparte de nada, solo…- vio a naruto el cual ya estaba mas confiado y examinaba a la mujer frente a él- quiero que lo protejas con tu vida, esa será tu tarea a partir de este momento. Tienes a la razón de mi vida a tu cuidado

Sasuke solo asintió, no entendía nada de nada, pero al menos ya no estaba en problemas y no le separarían de naruto

Tsunade abrazo al pequeño y lo miro maternalmente, este comenzó con su tarea de oler y examinar a esa señora que le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien, luego de estar seguro de que esa mujer le seria muy preciada a partir de ese momento le sonrió calidamente, eso hizo que a Tsunade se le escaparan algunas lagrimas, naruto las limpio con sus deditos

- oba-chan?? Porque llora??-(Carita de niño lindo marca Kitsune)- acaso le duele algo??

La mujer se compuso un poco y le negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, luego de abrazarlo con efusividad y frotar la punta de su nariz con la del niño, se lo entrego a sasuke

- confió en ti Uchiha

- no le fallare Tsunade-sama – dijo inclinando la cabeza con respeto

La mujer al fin dejo la habitación del muchacho y se fue, acallando algunos cuchicheos que se oían en el pasillo, seguro serian chismorreos por tanta gritería en la habitación de sasuke

Los hermanos uchiha dejaros escapar un largo suspiro de alivio, esa situación los agarro de sorpresa, definitivamente ese mujer ejercía autoridad con su presencia, aparentemente el único que no estaba alterado en ese lugar era naruto que estaba asomado en la puerta viendo marchar a su oba-chan

- sasuke, hazme el favor y se mas cuidadoso te dije que nos meteríamos en un gran problema- itachi camino asta la puerta, retiro a naruto con cuidado y la serró, los cuchicheos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y lo menos que querían los hermanos era tener un zoológico en el cuarto- que vamos a hacer con naruto??

- que no escuchaste lo que Tsunade-sama dijo??- se sentó en la cama un tanto Cansado por el alboroto- a partir de ahora me dejara cuidarlo, quiere decir que ya no es un secreto para nadie

Todo quedo en silencio, por una parte eso era bueno, Tsunade tenia preferencias claras así que cuidar de este niño traería beneficios pero por otro lado… que pasaría en su vida de cazador, definitivamente estar encerrado en la mansión las 24 horas del día seria una lata… a buena hora se vinieron a dar bien las cosas… esta bien sasuke no se quejo y si algo lo incomodaba no dijo nada, él no era una de esos individuos que se quejan asta por el aire que respiran, le dieron una orden y la cumpliría así se quedaran las cosas….

Un gruñido interrumpió las reflexiones de ambos hermanos, voltearon en dirección a naruto, que tenia un pronunciado sonrojo y las manitos en el estomago, itachi rió de medio lado, ahora que lo recordaba el debería estar en las mismas condiciones, y sasuke arrugo el ceño, en donde estará Riyu con la comida

La puerta sonó tres beses

-Jm…. Y hablando del rey de roma….- sasuke abrió la puerta pero esta vez oculto a naruto tras una repisa de libros no quería mas problemas- diga…- pregunto antes de abrir

- esto… lamento la demora… es que tuve que regresarme un par de bese- menciono Riyu entrando a la habitación de su joven amo, con una bandeja en las manos

- porque tuviste que regresarte??- pregunto itachi

- la primera ves lo hice por que sakura-san e ino-san me lo ordenaron no estaban de acuerdo con que unos waffles con miel fueran el alimento adecuado para un niño… así que baje a prepararle unos huevos, tostadas y jugo de naranja… pero la segunda vez fue con Tsunade-sama que me encontré en el camino y cuando le dije para quien seria la comida, casi y me come a mi….- escalofríos en la pobre niña

- y… que trajiste??- pregunto itachi nuevamente

- pues… como no sabia que hacerle le he traído un carrito con varias cosas… esta afuera

- y entonces que tienes en la bandeja esa??- apunto a la dichosa bandeja que cargaba en las manos

- esto solo son cubiertos y ropa nueva que le a mandado Tsunade-sama- dijo quitando el paño que cubría lo nombrado- quiere que el niño vista con presencia…

Otro gruñido de parte de naruto y la cara enfadada que puso sasuke por eso, y ya Riyu estaba metiendo el carrito de comida en el cuarto de sasuke

- espero que sea de su agrado señorito- le dijo a naruto poniéndole un paño en el borde de la camisa- déjeme que le sirva….- destapo el mantel que cubría los alimentos, era un carrito de tres pisos en la parte de arriba avían tres platos hondos, seguro seria sopa, en el medio otros tres pero estos cubiertos por unas campanas metálicas y de ultimo otros tres con campanas de vidrio dejando ver unas rebanadas de pastel de distintos sabores- por favor dígame que le gusta

El pequeño se asomo en los platos de sopa, los primeros los había probado antes pero el tercero lo dejo hipnotizado, prácticamente se comió el plato… sasuke se dio cuenta de la preferencia por tal plato así que pregunto

- que es eso??

- eso es un plato oriental… se llama Ramen y esta hecho con… - pero no termino de hablar naruto ya estaba hurgando en el carrito así que fue a atenderlo- lo siguiente que desee señorito??

Se repitió lo mismo que al principio… naruto solo le presto atención a los onigiris que había bajo la tercera campana. Con respecto al postre se comió los tres por igual ^^U… eso dejo algo confuso a todos ¿en donde rayos metió toda esa comida?

- tal parece que aparte de dobe eres glotón- se burlo sasuke

- es que no como nada desde hace dos días- riño molesto- entupido teme

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pasado un rato cuando Riyu e itachi se fueron, sasuke se dio un baño y dejo a naruto tomarse su tiempo también, se encontraba en la cama leyendo un libro viejo que le había traído itachi, el cual era la razón por la cual lo visito ese día

Era un libro muy extraño, hablaba de los poderes que tenían distintos tipos de Anibest, lo que comían, en donde Vivian y como lo hacían, pero seguro que en los tiempos en que Vivian eso ya no se aplicaba a los Anibest de la época…

Reviso cada página, tratando de aprender más de esas criaturas, ya sabía que cuando naruto creciera iba a tener un problema con los demás Anibest, por ejemplo:

- los perros eran muy sociables pero también dominantes- seguro que eso le causaría problemas a alguien como a mi dobe

-los gatos eran muy pegajosos y cuando plantaban parejas no les importaba la especie de esta- ahora entiendo por que ino es tan loca

- los búhos son muy listos pero flojos- bien aquí no hay líos

- los mapache de arena eran muy agresivos con los que se metieran con sus conocidos, y totalmente obstinados con la persona de la que se enamora- ok ya se que ninguna de estas cosas se debe acercarse a mi dobe

Y así siguió durante un buen rato… asta ahora las únicas criaturas que le habían agradado para su dobe eran los conejos y los búhos, pero no por ser convenientes sino poco problemáticos. Quiso saber que decía el animal de naruto, el día que lo encontró, él mismo le dijo que era un Anibest Zorro, pero en el lugar en donde debía estar la pagina del zorro no había nada, la pagina avía sido arrancada, lo único que quedaba era un poco de la pagina que seguía adjunta en el lomo, eso era terriblemente sospechoso, ahora tenia motivos para sospechas de Tsunade la cual afirmo que había un secreto con el tal yondaime y con naruto que aparentemente su signo animal estaba oculto…

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un naruto adormilado, caminaba arrastrando los piecitos, traía una pijama azul con blanco… se acerco asta los pies de la cama, se metió bajo el edredón y comenzó a deslizarse asta arriba

- jm… -sasuke puso una sonrisa de medio lado ese niño era un caso especial- oye que haces??.. – pregunto cuando el pequeño bulto bajo el cobertor recorrió toda la cama y no se detuvo sino asta que se centró entre las piernas de sasuke, saco la cabeza por el filo del edredón y se acurrucó en su vientre- así que quieres dormir sobre mi??- le pico a ver si así reaccionaba, pero naruto solo lo ignoro, se acomodo otro poco apretando en un puño el pantalón negro de sasuke, como para asegurarse de que no se fuera y se durmió

Sasuke puso una cara calida, algo que definitivamente nadie vería, comenzado a acariciarlo y a quedarse él mismo dormido, a ver si descansaba un poco antes de que fuera de noche y tuviera que ir a cazar

- supongo que seré algo así como tu hermano a partí de ahora…- pensó mientras le tomaba la muñeca que se había lastimado y se le enderezaba como le había dicho itachi- me pregunto como serás de grande…- recordando el sueño que tubo la noche anterior, eso lo incomodo, no sabia por que pero el solo pensar que naruto estuviera con otra persona que no fuera él le incomodaba mucho, demasiado es mas, quizás era por que el siempre fue muy posesivo, así que lo dejo hasta allí y se durmió…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- naruto!!. Te he dicho que no me gusta esa cosa!!…- grito sasuke a un chico de 15 años- el sonido que hace me pone de los nervios

- vamos sasuke-teme es solo un celular, todos en mi colegio tienen uno… además tu mismo me preguntaste que quería de regalo no??- siguió tecleando haciendo sonar al aparato y que a sasuke le saliera otra vena palpitante en la cara- esta bien lo apago, solo déjame mandarle otro mensaje a Gaara y listo

- porque hablas con ese chico??... te dije que no me agradaba en nada… es demasiado raro para mi gusto

- tu también eres raro y me la paso contigo… además Gaara en muy amable conmigo, siempre me da cosas lindad y…

- no quiero que te juntes con el, entendido!!- dijo agarrando a naruto de un brazo y quitándole el celular

- tu no me puedes decir con quien ando y con quien no, el es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho.. tu nunca serás como el!!!!- se soltó del agarre de sasuke y salio corriendo

- maldita sea!!!...- sasuke miro el celular que tenia en la mano e ignorando el sonido que hacia, reviso los últimos mensajes, leyó unos cuantos, cuando de repente se enojo mucho y lo estrelló contra la parad destrozándolo- ese maldito me las va a pagar…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Unos golpecito en la puerta lo hicieron despertar, miro a su alrededor y naruto seguía dormido en su regazo, suspiro de alivio, algo lo traía muy incomodo, nuevamente se escucharon los golpes en la puerta y cubriendo a naruto con el cobertor, pidió que quien fuera que sea pasara a su cuarto

Cuando la puerta se abrió se aprecio la figura de una mujer muy hermosa, con largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, piel pálida y vello rostro

-hijo mió, e estado escuchando rumores muy extraños sobre ti… quieres hablar al respecto- pregunto tomando un banco y sentando al lado de la cama de su hijo

- cuando has llegado??, si tu estas aquí quiere decir que papa también a llegado… como les fue en rucia??- pregunto sasuke tratando de que no fuera evidente el bulto que dormía bajo el cobertor

-la colonia de rucia esta muy necesitada estos días y quieren que les ayudemos, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo comunicándoselo a Tsunade-sama, ahora todo depende de ella… pero ese no es el caso… mi pequeño- dijo acariciándole maternalmente el cabello- tú y tu hermano me tenían preocupada, quiero saber porque hay rumores en la casa acerca de que te van a expulsar??... acaso es verdad que trajiste a una humana a tu cuarto??

- que?!!... mama no me digas que le creíste esas boberías a itachi- no lo suponía, estaba segurísimo que fue ese mal nacido- no traje nada semejante a la mansión

- entonces??... hijo mió… ase mucho tiempo que no hablamos de esto... – dijo sacando un libro rosa de su bolso- e leído que a esta edad ya tendías que tener una compañera y…

- mama deja de leer esas cosas, yo estoy bien, no necesito una compañera, no por ahora – le quito el libro a su madre y lo oculto bajo su almohada- en este momento Tsunade-sama me a dado una misión especial y es en lo único que debo concentrarme, te lo diré a ti y a mi padre cuando sea el momento por ahora…

- pero hijo.. Itachi se interesa en las jovencitas y gusta de ellas, tu me tienes preocupada, lo único que te interesa es el trabajo- saco el libro de detrás de la almohada y lo abrió en cierta pagina- aquí dice que este comportamiento es normal para los jóvenes que temen aventurarse, como tu madre quiero apoyarte para que no le temas a algo como esto

- mama….- sasuke se estaba avergonzando y enfadando al mismo tiempo como era posible que insistiera en algo como eso??

-déjame terminar!!- tono autoritario (Mikoto se hace respetar)- ok. Solo dime que es lo que sientes, no importa si no es con palabras.. Tan solo has un sonido… un simple sínodo que exprese los sentimientos que tienes acumulados…

-mama… esto no es necesario…

- solo un sonido y veras que luego todo se te ara mas sencillo

Sasuke puso cara de mala ostia, pero que quería que hiciera??, que emitiera un sonido??... lo que quería era gritar pero antes de que le dijera a su madre de que ya tenia suficiente de tanta estupidez, un largo y **muy mal pensado** gemido salio de la boca del dormido entre sus piernas... Se puso rojo, giro la cabeza hacia su madre la cual tenía la cara igual de roja pero con una sonrisa malévola

- ma… mama te juro que ese no fui yo…- dijo sasuke adelantándose a lo que seguramente su madre estaba pensando

- Oh!!… mi pequeño quiere cositas!!!...- dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a leer ese estupido libro- eso quiere decir que solo te reprimías por temor a que no te aceptáramos por eso??.. no seas tonto… hay mi pequeño- lo abraso al punto de la asfixia

- madre.. Yo no hice ese sonido…- tratando de quitársela de enzima

- tonterías estamos solos en la habitación quien mas podría ábrelo hecho…- mirando a todos lados

-pues ¬////¬… -levanto el edredón que cubría sus piernas y dejo ver a naruto que seguía dormido inocente de lo que uno de sus sollozos había causado

- pero… que es esto??...- dijo mikoto algo confusa y desilusionada

- tengo que cuidar de este niño a partir de ahora- le acario un poco- yo no eh hecho ningún sonido sino él!!

Mas exasperado no creo

- ok ok no te me alteres que aras que te salgan arrugas y canas- observo por unos minutos como su hijo mimaba al pequeño rubio que tenia en brazos- tú eres muy cuidadoso con ese niño no??

Sasuke solo le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, enserio que era difícil leerle los sentimientos a sasuke…

-mierda…- hablo su hijo el cuan estaba un poco desesperado

-que ocurre mi vida??- pregunto, si para algo era buena es para ayudar a sus hijos

- creo que tiene pesadillas no puedo hacer que se calme…- mikoto observo a naruto el cual se abrasaba muy fuerte al pantalón de sasuke y gimoteaba con lagrimillas en los ojos

- sasuke, querido... así no se duerme a un niño…- se levanta y se acerca a naruto- a ver… déjame cargarlo…- y así lo izo, comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación cantando y acariciando al pequeño, este al cabo de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido- vez?? Así tienes que hacerlo

Sasuke se quedo callado era mejor no decir nada, si abría la boca quedaría como un inexperto en ese campo o puede que terminaría haciendo lo que su madre acababa de hacer

La mujer dejo a naruto en la cama, lo arropo y le dio un besito en la frente (Mikoto es una mama excelente), se volvió a sentar en el banco al lado de la cama de su hijo y lo miro intensamente, este tenia la mirada a gachas, era obvio que algo lo incomodaba, tomo las manos de su hijo y le regalo una sonrisa

- que tienes pequeño??- mientras le alzaba la cara- acaso te sientes mal por lo que hice??

- no, no es eso…- baja la mirada una vez mas- madre he tenido un par de sueños raros y no se lo que significan…

- sueños raros??- se quedo un rato pésanos- y supongo que no me vas a contar como es el sueño verdad??- sasuke negó con la cabeza- bueno aunque no hace falta que me digas de que era el sueño… sabes sasuke??. Abecés los sueños son premoniciones de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro… quizás tus sueños te dicen algo que no quieres que pase

Sasuke se quedo pensando lo dicho por su madre, esta se dio cuenta que sobraba en ese lugar y dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo se fue luego de ofrecerle ayuda con cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar naruto.

- Así que premoniciones he??- miro a naruto es cual entreabrió los ojos vio a todos lados lentamente, se acercó a sasuke y se durmió pegado a el- creo que… no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti pero… porque??...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**Yendo a la escuela **

(9 años después)

- itachi-san!!... en donde pusiste la nota de mi inscripción!!!- el aludido, el cual estaba dormidísimo en un escritorio en la biblioteca de la mansión, dio un salto de su asiento perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo con todo y silla hacia atrás- itachi-san!! Estas bien??

-Mmmm… naruto-kun porque no eres un poco mas cuidadoso??… recuerda que nosotros tenemos un oído sensible- dejo que un chico muy guapo, de 15 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules y mejillas marcadas lo ayudase a parar- pero mira que te ves muy bien con el uniforme…- le llamo la atención el atuendo del chico

- je je je… si… pero… a sasuke-teme no le a gustado mucho- baja la vista

- no te preocupes naruto-kun lo único que tiene mi estupido hermano es celos de que otros aparte de él te vean tan lindo- naruto se sonrojó y miro hacia toro lado

- enserio crees eso??...- recuperando la sonrisa

- pues claro!!... yo nunca te mentiría… hablando de colegios que viniste a buscar??- levantando la silla que seguía en el piso

-Aa.. eso… pues…. Mi inscripción, prometiste que arias que sasuke-teme la firmara

- bueno no logre que la firmara es muy difícil convencerlo… ya sabes… cada año es mas difícil- naruto se entristeció- pero…- llamo la atención- yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo así que aquí esta tu inscripción firmada- le pasa el dichoso papel

- co… como lograste que lo hiciera no que no pudiste??...- viendo que efectivamente la firma que tenia el papel era la de sasuke

- el y yo tenemos la misma letra… me quede dormido luego de tanto practicar y hacer que la mía fuera idéntica a la suya no fue sencillo pero lo logre – naruto se le lanzo enzima y comenzó a agradecerle alegremente – vamos… vamos. Que llegarás tarde… recuerda que tienes que ir y venir antes de que salga el sol- naruto siempre salía de noche pero cosas como ir al colegio las tenia que hacer a una hora en la que el sol estuviera por salir

La mansión Konoha, refugio para los no muertos, una fortaleza impenetrable para los humanos, tenía la característica de desaparecer en el día para proteger a los vampiros, ya que en el mundo existían barios grupos reconocidos cazadores de criaturas demoníacas

Cuando la mansión desaparece en el día, solo quedaba un terreno baldío en donde se supone que debía de quedar la casa

Esto a representado un problema para Naruto, ya que nunca a podido entrar a su casa de día, pasaba el día solo en la escuela y asta que se pone el sol estaba en las calles, es por eso que a sasuke no le agrada en lo mas mínimo que naruto ande solo por allí sin protección en especial cuando desde hace unos años para acá no se había trasformado en animal, decía que no le gustaba su forma de Anibest, y estaba seguro de aunque se viera en problemas el no se transformaría

Luego de consultarle sus preocupaciones a Tsunade, esta dio su veredicto unos días mas tarde, dijo que lo mejor seria que fuera a la academia de criaturas oscuras que estaba bajo el cuidado de su muy viejo amigo Jiraiya-sama, un antiguo Anibest sapo, reconocido por sus libros de alto contenido obsceno y claro por dirigir una academia secreta de criaturas extrañas, eso era incluso peor bajo el juicio de sasuke, aun y cuando la academia funcionase de noche y tuviera el mismo sistema de la mansión, era algo muy malo, ya que el que su dobe conociera a otros anibest le daba miedo, después de sufrir 9 años de tantas premoniciones, en las que naruto sufría o se peleaba con él por culpa de sus compañeros animales, lo menos que quería era tener que ver como esas advertencias se hacían realidad

Por eso mismo se negó a firmarle la nota de inscripción a naruto cuando este se lo pidió, aunque nuestro rubio ni muy lento ni muy perezoso, le pidió a su tío Itachi que convenciera a sasuke, si había alguien que pudiera tratar con él ese era su tío. Y ahora estaba allí riéndose con cara de felicidad confundiendo a itachi

- y a ti que te pasa??...- si no se daba prisa la mansión desaparecería y estaría en la calle todo el día solo, como un par de veces te había pasado

- pues es que no necesito ganarle al sol, por que yo uzumaki naruto he logrado pasar el examen de admisión de la academia oscura con honores- se apuntaba a si mismo con el pulgar y esbozaba su mas grande sonrisa

- siempre supe que eras muy inteligente…- le revuelve los cabellos- bueno quiere decir que cuando sakura-san, sasuke o yo hallamos terminado de cazar podremos ir a recogerte no??

-aja… me hace muy feliz quedar en una academia tan especial con honores, siento que esa es la única forma de pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi, hacerlos sentir orgullosos ^-^

- siempre nos as hecho sentir orgullosos…- plan despeinar a naruto culminado (no queda nada que revolver??)- bueno y si tu primer dia … digo noche de escuela no es sino asta mas tarde porque traes puesto el uniforme???

-Aa si!!... toma- le da unos marcadores- es que en esa academia se puede ir con ropa normal sin uniformes, y como no pude despedirme de mis compañeros humanos quise que al menos ustedes me despidieran del uniforme… solo tienes que escribirme encima los deseos que me tengas y listo

-aja… en mis tiempos el uniforme era sagrado que raros son los chicos de ahora

-je je je… hablas como un viejo Itachi-san ^-^ - ante eso itachi tomo los marcadores y puso una cara de depredador que no se le quitan ni con maquillaje y comenzó a perseguir a naruto por los pasillos de la mansión

Se reían como niños, las personas que caminaban tranquilas por los pasillos tenían que quitarse rápidamente o seguro las aplastaban, la persecución se extendió asta la oficina de Tsunade, andes de darse cuenta estaban los dos tirados en el piso rayándose las caras y riendo como bobos frente al escritorio de…

- Ejem!!!.... se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí???... que le estas haciendo a mi nieto???- grito la mujer al verle a naruto la cara revuelta en garabatos de colores, itachi se paralizó, pero naruto siguió riendo

- oba-chan que linda se ve hoy… je je je- tsunade alzo una ceja y luego sonrió, cada ves que naruto le decía algún cumplido su humor daba un giro de 180 grados- quieres darme la despedida de uniforme??

Luego de darle una explicación corta del extraño ritual de despedida que se entregaban los humanos entre ellos y de que Tsunade le escribiera un par de líneas en la camisa a naruto, este junto a itachi salieron de la oficina

- Dios ese niño es un caso...- hablo un viejo de pelo blanco y largo, con unas líneas rojas en la cara y una mirada de pervertido total- definitivamente se párese a él

- será mejor que lo cuides mucho, Jiraiya, quiero que mi nieto tenga una infancia tranquila antes de que tome mi puesto- se sentó tras el escritorio y se apoyó en este con sus manos cruzadas- que has logrado arreglar con el consejo??

El hombre suspiro serrando los ojos, Luego se sentó en la silla al otro lado del escritorio

- es obvio que no quieren a un ser tan poderoso al mando de una organización tan importante como lo es Konoha… tenemos que tener paciencia... por ahora naruto solo es un niño que tiene que terminar sus estudios como los demás Anibest- se levanta y camina a la puerta, pero antes de salir se gira y le muestra una sonrisa confiada- no te preocupes Tsunade, ese niño será mi carta maestra cuando sea grande ya lo veras- y se fue luego de eso

- eso espero… eso espero…- la mujer se levantó de su escritorio y camino asta un estante en donde tenia oculto tras unos cuantos libros y documentos una pequeña y alargada cajita negra, cuando la abrió, se pudo apreciar un sencillo collar con una hermosa piedra verde en el centro, le sonrió como si estuviera viendo a una persona y luego lo tapo

- espero que esto te ayude a llegar a la sima naruto…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- sakura, frentona yo quería ese espacio- grito ino exasperada

- ni lo sueñes ino cerda, ya tienes toda la manga derecha para ti así que no veo porque tengo que dejarte a ti la espalda

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir como siempre dejando a naruto con los marcadores en las manos y una mirada de sufrimiento

- bueno si no van a escribir mas nada entonces le diré a alguien mas a ver si quier…

-TU!! NO TE MUEVAS!!- gritaron las dos al unísono, mientras aun discutiendo prosiguieron con su tarea

La sesión duró unos minutos mas y... luego, por petición de las chicas, tubo que elegir cual era el mensaje mas bonito y colorido, se quedo a cuadros ya ni se veía el color de la tela de su uniforme por la parte de atrás, paresia un cuadro andarte con tantos colores que casi y se marea

Luego de zafarse de sus amigas y de pedirles a otras personas que le dejaran un mensaje en la camisa, fue a buscar a sasuke, quería que le dejase un mensaje él también así que le guardo un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera escribir

- sasuke??...- estro a la habitación del aludido pero nadie contesto- sasuke –teme???... en donde estará??.. Porque este lugar esta tan oscuro??... joder no encuentro el interruptor de la luz

Comenzó a tantear con las manos extendidas a ver si podía encontrar el interruptor de la luz, pero se tropezó con algo y callo aparatosamente, se escucho el sonido de los marcadores al regarse por el piso, entorno la vista y….

- sasuke!!!...- había ido a parar sobre sasuke, corrió mas desesperado que nunca y prendió la luz de la habitación- sasuke estas bien??!! que tienes??!! que te pasa??!!!- pero no respondía, aparentemente había estado en el piso mucho tiempo antes de que él llegara- sasuke??...- inseguro lo tomo en brazos, apoyándolo en su regazo y retirándole algunos mechones de cabello de la cara, estaba pálido mucho… bueno más de lo normal… y frío- sasuke…

Antes de darse cuenta comenzó a llorar sobre él, las lagrimas caían silenciosamente sobre la cara de sasuke, naruto lo abrazo fuertemente, estaba asustado, que le avía pasado a su teme??. Los latidos de su corazos eran pesados y su respiración entrecortada, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera sujetarse de él y sollozar, creía que si no lo hacia sasuke se le iría

No fue sino hasta que unas manos le correspondieron el abrazo, que se separo lo suficiente para verle la cara al vampiro, tenía los ojos entreabiertos, parecía muy agotado, su cara era serena así como su respiración, aparentemente no tenia nada grabe

- no llores dobe…- le dijo secándole las lagrimes

- teme!!... estaba preocupado por ti… creí que…

- me había muerto??... no seas tonto no puedo morir, ya estoy muerto…- trato de levantarse pero no pudo, sus fuerzas le fallaron – maldición

- que te sucede??...- pregunto acomodándolo mejo en su regazo

- no es nada…. Solo que no e cazado nada estos días, no es gran cosa- otro intento de levantarse… otro fallo- me siento patético

- no te esfuerces, iré a decirle a oba-chan que te de algo de sangre…- pero antes de que hiciera el intento de levantarse sasuke lo detuvo- sasuke??

- sí, se entera que e colapsado por algo como esto no dejara que te siga protegiendo y yo…

Naruto puso una sonrisa comprensiva, aparto un poco a sasuke y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, sasuke supuso que era lo que estaba planeando, trato de levantarse para que así el dobe no se preocupara y dejase de lado su idea pero no pudo, maldición!! Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comer??.. esa no era la pregunta… porque no había podido cazar??... tampoco… en que se distraía en vez de cazar??. Si esa era la pregunta ….

No sabia porque?? Pero desde que naruto entro en la adolescencia, se había vuelto demasiado lindo como para ignorarlo, en consecuencia de esto sasuke empezó a dormir poco, esperando a que naruto llegara a casa, si se tardaba aunque fuese un minuto se comenzaba a preocupar y cuando llegaba le soltaba un regaño de 20 minutos

Y cuando no era eso, era cuando lo vigilaba en la mansión, en más de una ocasión alcanzo a verlo "por accidente" en situaciones poco sanas, como la ves en que se callo en el baño, se preocupo de que le hubiera pasado algo y entro sin tocar - /// - … o como la vez que se partido el labio por andar jugando con otros chicos del colegio, y sasuke insistió en curarlo, tubo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no besarlo

Por que ese era otro secreto, no supo en que momento, pero naruto se metió en su corazón, a tal punto de amarlo con locura, odiaba estar lejos de él, odiaba cuando se hacia daño, odiaba cualquier cosa al que le prestara atención que no fuera él… se la pasaba distraído pensando en su dobe, ya no lo veía de otra manera, era suyo por que lo amaba pero nunca dijo algo, estaba seguro que naruto solo lo veía como su hermano, o como su mejor amigo, además estaba bien así no???, aparte de que no se concentraba en cazar por estar pensando en naruto, no había ningún problema, cierto??? Nada cambiaria nada si no le decía nada, cierto?? Cierto??

Ok, eso lo pensaría en otro momento, por ahora tenia a su dobe con la camisa deslizándose por uno de sus hombros, acomodándose en su regazo y susurrándole al oído…

- no hay problema sasuke… solo hazlo rápido…- le dijo, y luego serró lo ojos y lo abraso, dejando su cuello bien expuesto

- naruto yo…- no podía ignorar sus instintos, su estomago le pedía a gritos que se alimentara, pero su conciencia la cual se estaba haciendo cada ves mas pequeña, le decía que tenia que alejarlo, seria una verdadera escoria si lastimaba al dobe- yo… - tomo por los hombros a naruto y trato de alejarlo

- solo hazlo rápido… no te preocupes por que me duela, apresúrate y muérdeme!!- pido

Listo, perdió el control. Los ojos de sasuke se volvieron rojos, abriéndolos de una manera aterradora… pronuncio un siseo al crecerle los colmillos, apretó el agarre que tenia en los hombros de naruto al punto de clavarle las alargadas y afiladas uñas, se acercó al cuello desnudo que tenita al frente, oliendo el dulce aroma de la sangra bajo la piel, solo… solo quería probarla, solo mojaría sus labios con ella un par de segundos y se alejaría

Así que se decido a hacerlo, mienstras mas rápido mejor, dio un par de besos en la zona que eligió y rompió la piel con la punta de los colmillos, lo suficiente para que salieran algunas gotas de sangre, pero apenas sintió el sabor, no pudo parar, mordió mas fuerte, queriendo saborear cuanto pudiera de ese liquido caliente y dulce, era como tomar un vaso de agua fría luego de caminar durante días por el desierto, sencillamente no te satisfacía uno, quería mas… mas de eso que le estaba llenando por dentro con su calidez, sentía como bajaba por su garganta…como saciaba su hambre, seria feliz si pudiera probarla por siempre… ahora si estaba seguro, nunca antes, en ninguna de las presas que había atrapado, ninguna tenia una sangre como la que estaba tomando, tan dulce, tan calida… era especial como su dueño… su dueño??... Naruto!!... demonios…

Tenia que para, sino podría lastimarlo, lo intento varias beses, intento para pero no podía, era como si su cuerpo se negase a obedecer. Logro desclavar las uñas de los hombros de naruto, pero no llego mas lejos, sentía que algo oscuro en su interior lo obligaba a seguir tomando, estaba pensando seriamente en cortarse los colmillos él mismo si lograba salir de esta, cuando sintió algo deslizarse por su piel, no era sangre seguro que en el estado en que se encontraba no dejaría que ni una gota se escapase, entonces que era??..., el olor salado que le llego luego de eso le izo darse cuenta que eso eran lagrimas… estaba llorando… naruto estaba llorando… y por su culpa!!!!... él, que había jurado despellejar a cuan imbecil hiciera llorar a su dobe, le estaba causando dolor

Se sintió como un verdadero parasito en ese momento, saco fuerzas de Dios sabe donde y se separo de naruto lo más que pudo, no tuvo corazos para verlo a la cara después de lo que le había hecho… solo…. Se fue… no quería tener que hablar después de que perdió la razón de esa manera.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo sostenía la hería de su cuello con una mano para evitar que siguiera saliendo sangre, no estaba molesto, pero definitivamente se sentía incomodo, porque sasuke huyó de esa manera??... tan mal sabia su sangre??, quizás no tenia nada que ver con eso sino con su orgullo, quizás sasuke se sintió patético como lo había mencionado ase unos minutos, y no soporto ser alimentado, malditos Uchihas ¬.¬ tan orgullosos como siempre, trato de no darle mas vueltas al asunto ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de superioridad de su teme, así que sabia que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, al rato le hablaría (como siempre)

Se levantó lentamente, se sentía algo cansado, como si tuviera anemia, pero sabia que se recuperaría pronto, el era y aunque odiaba admitirlo, un Anibest, así que con una noche de sueño estaría como nuevo, espera, de que rayos estaba hablando??, noche??... que horas eran??. Iba a llegar tarde a su primer, día en el colegio!!

Corrió por todos lados buscando las cosas que necesitaría, luego tomo un baño, en donde se dio cuenta de los surcos que tenia en los hombros y de la gran mordida que le izo sasuke, se las vendó torpemente, para que ningún otro vampiro de la mansión supiera que estaba herido y se lo dijeran a su oba-chan. Tomo su cena en la cocina, en donde riyu ya le esperaba y salio junto con sakura e itachi, los cuales también tenían, que salir esa noche, a cazar supuso

No vio a sasuke por ningún lado, eso lo entristeció un poco pero no dejaría que ese teme le arruinara su primer día de clases en la academia oscura

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- así que no pudiste parar??... ja ja ja ja… hombre, yo que pensé que ustedes los uchiha eran de los que tenían el control en todo momento- hablo un chico de cabello azul, ojos morados y sonrisa diablesca- bueno no te compliques… no le paso nada no??... no veo el motivo por el cual te asustas tanto

- tiene razón… deja que pase el tiempo si así te sientes mas cómodo, pero tampoco es para que le dejes de hablar, si piensas que esta enojado o algo con tigo entonces háblale y pregúntale- dijo otro hombre de cabello naranja

- no es tan sencillo, no es por lo que le halla pasado sino por como me comporte, nunca lo he hecho como lo hice con naruto… es como si con él las cosas fueran distintas…

-sasuke, como tu amigo te recomiendo que le digas que lo sientes y de una ves que lo amas, y listo te lo llevas para el cuarto y cham- cham- dijo el chico de cabello azul, colocando sus manos a modo de boca de cocodrilo

- suigetsu eso no es un consejo- el hombre de cabello naranja le dio un coscorrón al aludido

- Jugon, porque eres tan poético??, tu sabes que lo que mas le preocupa a sasuke es su relación con ese chico no??... entonces porque no le dice de una ves que quiere con él y listo??- (este chico no tiene remedio)

Jugon solo rodó los ojos cuando su amigo se ponía así solo karin era capas de enfrentarlo, claro acabando en peleas siempre pero así eran ellos… dirigió su vista a sasuke que estaba cabizbajo, apretando los puños haciéndolos sangrar. Esa situación era molesta para los otros muchachos, su amigo sasuke, compañero de casería, no era así, trataban de buscar la manera de animarlo pero no se le ocurría nada, no fue sino asta que karin, con sus gritos agudos y personalidad chocante llego y se sentó en el regazo de sasuke que este reacciono

-Uuuuu… sasuke-kun estas muy tenso, quieres que te de un masaje?? – puso las manos en los hombros del aludido y comenzó a masajearlos

- karin estas invadiendo mi espacio personal- dijo molesto e irritado por las libertades que se tomaba esa loca

- pero si sasuke- kun esta tenso… anda deja que te de un masajito y olvídate por un rato de ese mocoso tono

Suigetsu y Jugon intercambiaron miradas, coincidiendo en que mas tarde irían al entierro de cierta pelirroja, sasuke se levantó despacio como conteniéndose, tomo a karin por el cuello de la camisa y la coloco a escasos centímetros de su cara

A karin estar tan cerca de sasuke le hubiera fascinado en otra situación, pero al ver la cara que tenia este solo le dio miedo y terror, con los ojos rojos y una mirada acecina aterradora

- te recomiendo que cuides tu lengua, por que si llegaras a mordértela te morirías envenenada, maldita víbora- escupió enfurecido, tratando de no perder el control

La soltó, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza de sus compañeros y se fue

Caminaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos de la mansión, esa noche no quiso salir a cazar, a fin de cuentas ya había comido, llego y entro en su cuarto, estaba algo desarreglado, culpó al dobe por eso, comenzó a recoger resignado, no había mas nada que hacer asta que noto una camisa demasiado colorida para su gusto tirada en la cama y los marcadores regados por el suelo

Luego de recoger los marcadores y la camisa se sentó en la cama y se puso a apreciarla, reconoció la letra de itachi, sakura, ino, Riyu, Tsunade… y otros mas, todas con mensajes para naruto, algunos felicitándolo por haber pasado de año, otros diciéndole lo lindo que era con las personas y que nunca cambiase, y otros que tuviera suerte en el futuro y que todo le fuera muy bien

Entre tantos colores encontró un espacio demasiado evidente en el pecho, no supo si fue intencional o no pero estaba justo sobre el corazón, ahora entendía por que naruto estaba en el cuarto esa tarde, normalmente se la pasaba haciendo cosas por ahí o realizando sus tareas, eso le recordó que hoy era su primer día en el colegio de ese loco sapo maniaco de las novelas porno, así que se decidió a ir a ver como se encontraba el dobe en ese lugar,

Se vistió con algo juvenil para pasar desapercibido, entro al baño para arreglarse mejor el cabello y noto que en la papelera había barias gasas húmedas de sangre, eso le estrujo el corazón y le izo sentirse culpable una vez más, pero ya estaba decidido iría a esa academia y cuidaría del dobe, para que no le pasara algo malo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Guaoo… este lugar es enorme- sakura chismeaba todo lo que podía para decirle a ino lo super que era Su amigo naruto por estar en una academia tan genial como esa

- nada que naruto-kun no se merezca verdad??- le revolvió los cabellos al rubio

- je je je… basta déjenme….- pedía naruto para que dejasen de halagarlo como a un niño- bueno mi primera clase es en 10 minutos… nos vemos – y se alejo corriendo

-recuerda que a las 5:00 A.m estaremos en la puerta esperándote!!!- grito sakura

-claro!!!...

-me siento como un viejo- itachi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-jeeee??... porque???- sakura lo alcanzó y camino a su lado

-bueno es que naruto es como el hijo de esta familia… mejor dicho sin él no abría familia… así que verlo crecer me recuerda los años que llevamos en el mundo y como no nos afectan, pero se que pasa el tiempo y me siento viejo por eso

-si… tienes razón, espero que naruto nunca se aleje de nosotros- tono nostálgico

-yo también…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-bien, si la intuición no me falla, la clase de ciencias debe estar en el salón del 2do piso…. Si me apresuro quizás no llegue tarde- dijo naruto mienstras corría a toda prisa doblando una esquina, claro si al menos le hubiera prestado atención al camino no se habría estrellado con…- Wuaaaaa…..!!-cae al piso

-Mmmmm….- un chico pile rojo con marcadas ojeras y ojos aguamarina callo junto con naruto al suelo- oye niño fíjate por donde va….- el chico se le quedo viendo fijamente a naruto

-l… lo siento, no me fije…- sale corriendo- en serio lo siento tengo prisa- se pierde por el pasillo

-Oye espera!!...- naruto se gira pero no deja de correr- cual es tu nombre??

-naruto uzumaki y el tuyo??...

-sabaku no Gaara!!...

-ok… sabaku nos vemos en clase!!!

- así que naruto eh??.... creo… "que estoy enamorado"- se recompone y caminar en dirección contraria

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que cierto pelinegro estaba viendo la escena y no le gusto nada

- este… este es el chico del que naruto se enamora… estoy seguro de eso- sale de las sombras en las que estaba oculto y comienza a caminar- en las premoniciones que tuve ese sujeto lastima a naruto… él… no dejare que se acerque a mi dobe


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

**El mapache de la arena **

- Bien clase eso es todo por ahora, pueden salir pero recuerden las reglas, no quiero ver a nadie transformado en los pasillos- hablo un profesor de cabello café en una coleta y una cicatriz en la cara- para los de nuevo ingreso les espera una clase guía en la próxima hora

Los alumnos salieron poco a poco del salón, en el cual solo se quedo naruto y el profesor

- así que tu eres el chico que viene de la mansión konoha no??... eh escuchado muchas cosas de ti- le hablo el hombre desde el otro lado del mesón de naruto- mi nombre es Iruka, estaré a tu disposición para cualquier cosa que necesites

-hai!... muchas gracias Iruka-sen sei, pero por ahora solo necesito que me diga como llegar a la cafetería me muero de hambre- sujetándose el estomago

-ja ja ja… de acuerdo joven naruto que te parece si te invito un plato de ramen??- propuso el profesor caminando de lado con su alumno

-Claro!.. me encanta el ramen!!- cara de ensueño- eh!... lo lamento profesor pero no creo que pueda, tengo que disculparme con alguien, le párese para una próxima ocasión??

-no hay problemas, pero la próxima vez no te escapes…- revuelve el cabello del chico

-hai!!....- sale corriendo

- es tal y como era él- piensa cuando el chico se marcho

Naruto corría por los pasillos buscando la dichosa cafetería, ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la invitación de su profesor… bueno ya la encontraría solo tenia que buscarla no??

Pensando en eso estaba cuando un pequeño bolso azul fue a parar a sus manos

-eh??... y esto??- viendo el bolso y a su alrededor buscando a la dueña del objeto

- Oye tú… nuevo… pásame esa cosa- le pidió un chico con pinta de buscapleitos- muévete enano

-por favor déjenme… devuélveme mi bolso- pidió una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos perla

-cállate tonta… tu primo me causo un grave problema sabes???... ahora yo se los causare a él- se acercó a naruto para arrebatarle el bolso de la chica pero este no se dejo- quieres problemas niño??

- dejen a la señorita en paz…- reto al chico

- somos mas que tu… además no creo que un gatito como tu pueda con los lobos del equipo de fútbol, o acaso eres perrito??... ja ja ja ja- empujo a naruto y lo cogio del cuello de la camisa- creo que te tengo que enseñar modales, pero antes te daré la oportunidad para que te transformes, sino no seria divertido, adelante muéstrame lo que eres

Naruto frunció el seño, esto le iba a doler, no estaba dispuesto a trasformarse, odiaba su verdadera forma desde que… el otro chico, impaciente se arto de esperar, alzó el puño y estaba por estrellarlo en la cara del rubio cuando una ráfaga roja embistió al buscapleitos y lo mandó a bolar algunos metros, para cuando naruto levantó la vista ya la ráfaga había embestido a los otros integrantes del equipo de fútbol y se había materializado en un gran mapache rojo del porte de un león

-estas bien- escucho naruto en su mente

-si, no hay problemas…-respondió, en donde había escuchado esa voz antes??

- me las vas a pagar sabaku, ya lo veras- chillo el líder de la banda y se alejo con su equipo

Naruto quedo a cuadros, sabaku??, entonces ese chico era…

-gracias por ayudarme- dijo la chica tomando el bolso de las manos de naruto- cu… cual es tu nombre??

-Naruto uzumaki – respondió un Gaara en forma humana, adelantándose a responder por el rubio- me debes una- le hablo confiado

-je je je… bu… bueno que tal si almorzamos juntos?? Si quieres puedes venir señorita…

- hinata…. Hinata Hyuuga- respondió aceptando la invitación de su héroe

-Bien Hinata, solo te porgo una condición – hablo poniendo un dedo frente a la nariz de la chica

-cu… cual??

- que me digas en donde rayos esta la cafetería!!!... no la encuentro por ningún lado… por mil demonios…- con su comportamiento infantil izo reír a Hinata y que a Gaara le saliera una micro sonrisa

El nuevo grupo de amigos comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería, ignorantes de la mirada carmesí que los vigilaba de entre las sombras

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya eran las 4:45 a.m y naruto se encontraba en la puerta de la academia esperando por itachi y sakura, estaba muy tranquilo leyendo un libro para su tarea de historia, cuando escucho unos pasos a su lado y alzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba

-Así que… estas solo no??- un grupo de lobos lo estaba asechando, ya lo tenían rodeado y naruto se preparo para lo que viniese- no me gusta dejar las cosas pendientes y no ahí nadie que nos interrumpa ahora, si quieres puedes llamar como una niñita a sabaku pero no vendrá nadie, j eje je

-vamos chicos no quiero problemas…- trato de razonar pero fue inútil- si quieren pelear búsquense a otro por que no pienso entretenerlos mucho

- si es eso lo que te preocupa no ahí problema, solo quiero destrozarte la cara!!!- y salto con las fauces bien abiertas hacia naruto

Este lo esquivó, pero de inmediato fue mordido y atrapado por otro lobo, se trago el grito de dolor y se concentró en soltarse, afortunadamente con zafarse de su suéter logro liberarse, corrió asta llegar a un pasillo sin salida y se vio acorralado

Eso le recordó… le recordó la noche que conoció a sasuke, pero no solo eso, sino… sino al hombre que mato en aquella oportunidad, su mirada quedo oculta tras el flequillo de su cabello, quedo cabizbajo y muy tenso al punto de temblar

- que te pasa?? Acaso tienes miedo??.. entupida gatita asustadiza- nuevamente se lanzo hacia naruto en dirección a su brazo herido, logro clavarle los dientes con una presión de las que parten huesos y desgarran la carne, pero naruto no grito, ni siquiera reacciono cuando el salpicar de su propia sangre callo en su cara, el lobo comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro buscando escuchar aunque fuera un gemido pero no logro nada – maldición es que acaso te quedaste mudo???

La sangre salpicaba el piso una y otra vez, los demás lobos estaban quietos como esperando a que algo pasase, una atmósfera aterradora rodeo el lugar, sé comenzaron a sentir observados y asechados, uno de ellos solo llego a ver el resplandor de unos ojos rojos antes de caer al piso inconsciente, cuando esto paso los demás comenzaron a correr en círculos tratando de encontrar a su atacante pero fue inútil simplemente caían como moscas una tras otra, asta que solo quedaron naruto y el lobo negro que seguía en su frenético movimiento ignorante de lo sucedido a sus espaldas

- si no lo sueltas conocerás al diablo en persona…. – se escucho una lúgubre y aterradora voz tras el par de muchachos

Al escuchar esa voz naruto pareció reaccionar, comenzó a temblar de una manera compulsiva, levanto su rostro trastornado con unos ojos rojos y sus cicatrices mas marcadas, la sangre que la cubría le daba un aspecto fiero y salvaje, sonrió de manera sádica pasando su lengua por la sangre que estaba en sus labios, el lobo quedo totalmente paralizado por eso, no pudo moverse para salir corriendo, como un ratón bajo la zarpa del gato no había mas nada que hacer

Se escucho una risa siniestra antes de que el lobo saliera despedido contra un vitral de la escuela y se clavara barios fragmentos del cristal, pero aparentemente naruto no tenia suficiente con eso, camino a cuatro patas despacio pero seguro en dirección al lobo, mienstras lo hacia su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar de manera inexplicable, se cubrió de dicha sangre y de la energía maligna que lo rodeaba, termino hecho un monstruo de ojos vacíos y con cuatro colas, estaba a punto de matar al lobo, ahora en forma de chico por lo inconsciente que quedo, cuando una mano detuvo su zarpa antes de que la dejara caer pesadamente en el cuello del muchacho

- no hagas esto naruto…- hablo nuevamente la persona- tu no eres así…- le sostiene la cara entre sus manos y trata de ver en esos ojos blancos y vacíos- mírame… con tus propios ojos- logro que de lo mas profundo de esos ojos emergieran los bellos cielos azules

-s..su..k..e…-pronuncio la criatura con tono doloroso- a…yu… ayu…dame…- lagrimas comenzaron a caer por esos dolidos ojos – pos…favor

-Naruto!!!...- solo pudo abrasarlo no sabia que debía hacer, notaba el miedo que tenia su compañero y eso lo desesperaba mas- naruto yo…- seco sus lagrimas lentamente y se acercó a su cara con duda- solo cálmate…-pronuncio antes de besarlo con cariño

Naruto serró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, la rabia que lo consumía por dentro fue menguando así como esa extraña transformación, durante el corto periodo que duro el beso naruto logro regresar a la normalidad, cuando se separaron intercambiaron una mirada intensa, no se movieron en unos silenciosos minutos, asta que naruto se arrodillo repentinamente sosteniéndose con una mano la gran herida que tenia en el brazo, apretaba los dientes con fuerza así como los ojos

- Naruto, aguanta un poco te llevaré con Tsunade…- lo cargo en brazos y echo a correr

-n… no lo hagas… te castigaran por lo que me paso…- trata de bajarse de los brazos de sasuke pero no pudo- maldición, bájame!!...

-y que quieres que haga???. Que deje las cosas así y haga como si no paso nada???.. tenemos que curarte esas heridas

Detuvo su marcha cuando dos personas se pararon frente a él

-sa… sakura-chan, itachi-san que hacen aquí??- tratando de que la expresión que traían en las caras se ablandara un poco

-naruto-kun, te dijimos que te recogeríamos en la salida, pero veo que llegamos algo tarde- mira seriamente a su hermano- que paso??. Y porque naruto-kun esta tan mal herido?. Creí que era tu responsabilidad cuidar de él

-tu no tienes nada que reclamarme- mira a la pelirosa- sakura puedes curar a naruto??

-claro..- saco de un bolsillo unos guantes y un pequeño botiquín de emergencias – déjalo en aquella banca – señalo el lugar y cuando sasuke siguió sus instrucciones se puso a trabajar en la herida

- no me as respondido sasuke, porque naruto-kun tiene esa herida en el brazo??- insistió itachi

- tubo una riña con unos Anibest en la academia- apretó los puños- por eso decía que no era buena idea llevarlo a un lugar como ese… además- ve en dirección al rubio- ya entiendo porque se negaba a transformarse, aun no controla su figura original y termina convertido en una bestia inestable

- ya veo, acaso lo viste??-

-por desgracia – respira hondo- naruto te sientes mejor??

-claro!!, sakura-chan es la mejor- este niño parece que nada lo afecta- listo??

- no seas impaciente cabeza hueca, esto lleva su tiempo- termino con su conjuro de curación y dejó que su paciente se parara- si sientes un hormigueo extraño avísame, puede que sientas una quemazón pero es normal

Naruto movía el brazo circularmente y estiraba los dedos para que se desentumecieran, vio que sasuke tenia una mirada desaprobatoria, sabia que era por haber permitido que fuera a la academia pero no quería dejar de ir, ya tenia un par de amigos y le agradaban los profesores, suponía que ya no tendría mas problemas con el equipo de fútbol después de ese día así que, no entendía la reacción de sasuke

Emprendieron la marcha a la mansión Konoha todos en silencio, naruto se puso al lado del teme y lo tomo de la mano con cara tierna, pero sasuke no dijo nada, seguía a lo suyo como si naruto no estuviera

Pensaba en toda clase de cosas, se creía culpable por lo que le avían estado pasando a naruto últimamente, si no hubiera estado distraído no hubiera tenido porque dejar de cazar y tenido que alimentar de naruto, o no hubiera llegado tarde en el incidente de hace unos minutos, de hecho si enserio hubiera cuidado bien a naruto se abría dado cuenta que no se podía transformar, pero que clase de cuidador era él?? Seguro el más patético de todos

Eso le trajo una pregunta a la mente, en que momento fue que naruto se comenzó a trasformar en esa cosa??... tubo que haber sido hace varios años, ya que llevaba tiempo negándose a trasformar…. Aun así no le dijo a nadie, aun y cuando necesitase ayuda, porque??.... se supone que al menos debió decírselo no??? Después de todo sasuke era como su hermano, quizás algo más

Siempre protegió a naruto de la mejor manera que pudo, aun y cuando sus actos no eran acompañados de palabras tiernas, siempre velo por su seguridad y bienestar. Al principio lo hizo por cumplir con la orden que le dio tsunade, peroluelo lo hizo por que enserio lo deseaba, no veía el momento de que naruto se viera en una situación peligrosa, nunca dejaría que eso pasara

Así que cuando su dobe fue lastimado de la manera en que lo hicieron, se sintió realmente mal, definitivamente no dejaría que nada, pero absolutamente nada lastimara a naruto a partir de ese momento, aunque tuviera que renunciar a su vida lo protegería a toda costa

- sasuke… - este miro a naruto- l… lo siento… lamento haberte causado problemas… si no hubiera buscado problemas….. – baja la cabeza arrepentido- no quiero que estés enojado con migo si???....- apretó el agarre en la mano del teme- oye!! Aun no me has escrito nada en la camisa por pasar de año!! Je j eje solo faltas tú… me pregunto que clase de cosas podrías escribir- trataba de hacer que pensara en otra cosa, el lo conocía muy bien y no estaría feliz asta deshacerse de lo que lo incomodase- seguro será algo así como un "grandísimo dobe" o "….

- espero que dejes de dañar tus uniformes… a partir de ahora volverás a tu antigua escuela- ordeno soltando la mano de naruto y metiéndoselas en los bolsillos

- pero… no es justo!!... yo adoro mi nueva escuela!!... Gaara y Hinata esta ahí y… los profesores me tratan muy bien

- nada de eso… no dejare que te vuelvas a meter en problemas con otros Anibest nunca mas

- quiere decir que no te importa si no tengo amigos o no??!!... eres un egoísta!!!

- solo lo ago por tu bien

- entonces deja que valla a la academia oscura, ahi… ahi no me siento diferente- baja la cabeza apretando los puños y empieza a sollozar- siempre se meten con migo por ser como soy… dicen que soy raro y que no tengo familia…

- no me interesa lo que los demás dicen de ti, regresaras a tu antigua escuela y se acabo esta conversación- sentenció sasuke haciéndose de la vista gruesa con las lagrimas que derramaba el rubio- algún día me lo agradecerás….

- NO!! Me niego!!!... oba-chan no lo permitirá- intentaba apoyarse en algo que lo ayudase- y si sigues insistiendo me iré de la casa!!!

Salio corriendo después de eso perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

- NARUTO!!!- sasuke trato de seguirlo, pero Itachi el cual había tenido suficiente lo detuvo

- va a amanecer… mira- apuntando al horizonte- si no llegamos a tiempo la mansión desaparecerá y moriremos

- kuso…- le zarandeó el brazo a su hermano y siguió caminando

Si… llegaría a la mansión y estaría todo el día preocupado por naruto, no había forma de que pudiera salir en el día, pero eso si, apenas ponga un pie en la mansión lo encadenaría en su cuarto, si iba a proteger al dobe este tendría que obedecer a todo lo que él le dijese

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-cuéntame una ves mas… descríbemelo… solo de pensarlo me entusiasmo mucho… que envidia- chillaba una chica de cabello rubio agarrado en cuatro coletas- anda

- Temari te e descrito a naruto como 7 veces que no te cansas?- contesto un pelirrojo

-vamos Gaara dímelo… es que lo que nos contaste se escucha tan mágico… como llegaste y lo salvaste y…

-temari deja a Gaara en paz si tienes tantos deseos de conocer a ese chico porque no vas y a la academia un día y dejas que Gaara te lo presente??- propuso un chico de cabello café y extraño maquillaje morado en la cara

-Kankurou enserio no te da curiosidad??... nuestro hermanito se a interesado en alguien por primera vez y no te interesa??- reclamo la chica por la falta de interés por parte de su hermano castaño

- ya abra tiempo de conocerlo una vez Gaara y él estén juntos no hermano??-se dirigió a un mas que incomodo Gaara que comenzaba a perder su mascara de indiferencia

-Naruto y yo no somos más que amigos

-aja y por eso esta aquí en la puesta de nuestra casa… -dijo temari ampollada en la ventana

-que??- preguntaron los muchachos al unísono

-si no me equivoco ese chico que esta tocando el timbre es tal y como lo describiste incluso le veo desde aquí las marcas de sus mejillas – dijo contenta

Kankurou tomo su lugar al lado de su hermana para ver que efectivamente el rubio era como el que Gaara describió, este ultimo no dijo nada, sabia que ese si era Naruto, olía a él, nadie en el mundo podría tener el mismo aroma a lluvia, a naturaleza, así era como lo describía

Serró la puerta del estudio dejando a sus hermanos enserados, sabía que se meterían y lo avergonzarían ante su amigo y en ese momento quería tener buena presencia, en otro momento se los presentaría pero por ahora los mantearía lejos del rubio

Abrió la puerta principal, pensando en una frase de bienvenida, no era muy bueno conversando, pero cuando vio la cara de naruto se olvido de eso, tenia los ojos rojos seguro estaba llorando, y una expresión molesta

-Gaara… lamento esto, se que es muy de repente, pero podría quedarme hoy en tu casa??- pregunto abrazándose a si mismo por la impotencia de ase unos momentos

-pasa…- le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por enzima de los hombros para hacer que pasara y apoyarlo- que paso??

-por favor te ruego que no me lo recuerdes- se sentó en un mueble al lado de su pelirrojo amigo, este vio que tenia unos rasguños en el brazo

-que te paso en el brazo??- su tono era exigente, mataría a los que lo lastimaron (y eso que solo era lo que sakura no había podido curar si hubiera visto la verdadera herida seguro se le salen los ojos)

-Gaara enserio no es necesario qu…

- dime naruto- otra vez ese tono exigente

-me …. Me pelee con el equipo de fútbol, pero esta bien sakura-chan ya me curo- le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Gaara se veía mucho mas serio ahora

-quieres decir que la herida era mas grande??- no lo decía lo afirmaba

-bueno.. pero ahora todo esta bien si??... no hagas nada tonto… esos tipos son muy rudos j eje je, no te metas en problemas por mi culpa ok??...- lo sujeto de un brazo y otra vez le dio una linda sonrisa

Gaara relajo el ceño, pero ya sabia que el colegio tendría que buscarse otro equipo de fútbol, por que iba a despellejar a esos desgraciados por lastimar al rubio, no por nada era el mapache de la arena, el mas fuerte de los sabaku

Naruto paso todo el día en la casa de Gaara, como este temía sus hermanos hicieron el payaso en frete de su amigo, pero les callo bien gracias a dios, hablaron de muchas cosas pero no pudo saber porque naruto esta en su casa, él le había dado su dirección así como su numero celular por si necesitaba ayuda, nunca se espero que necesitaría su ayuda tan pronto, bueno quizás era el destino… todo iba sobre ruedas asta que a su hermana se le ocurrió que él y el rubio hacían bonita pareja, comenzó a parlotear de lo bien que se verían y ese tipo de cosas logrando que naruto se incomodase y que Gaara se comiera a temari con la mirada, porque sus hermanos eran tan desesperantes???

Cuando fueron las 5:00p.m naruto insistió en que tenía que irse…

- no quiero meterte en problemas Gaara… sasuke puede rastrearme y si se entera que pase el día en la casa de alguien que el no conoce no me dejara venir mas… te agradezco que me soportaras todo el día… j eje je- se rasca la cabeza de manera apenada

- no dudes en venir cuando quiera… - se acerca al rubio y lo abraza sorpresivamente, naruto no dijo nada, le correspondió el "amistoso" abraso- no dejare que te lastimen naruto

-hablas como sasuke-teme, gracias por todo- se suelta del abrazo, le regala una ultima sonrisa y comienza a correr en dirección a la mansión- nos vemos mas tarde en clases!!!

Gaara alzó la mano a manera de despedida y hecho a andar pero no asía su cara, iba a saldar cuentas con esos malditos lobos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- sasuke si sigues andando de un lado a otro como lo estas haciendo le abrirás un hueco al piso- trato itachi, de sacarle compresa a su hermano, paresia un lobo enjaulado esperando que se terminara la puesta de sol para salir a buscar al dobe- recuerda lo que hablamos lo mejor será dejarlo en la academia oscura, me sorprende que le hallas dejado quedarse…- insistió, odiaba que lo ignorasen

-solo lo ago para evitar estados de rebeldía, como los de hoy, y por que así no abra manera en que se me escape- vio el gran reloj de cuerda que quedaba sobre la puerta principal, apenas las manecillas dieran las 6 en punto la puerta se abriría- maldición muévete!!

-sasuke los relojes no hablas…- recibió una mirada acecina por su comentario- que harás cuando encuentres a naruto-kun??... tiene que ir a la academia esta noche, no lo podrás castigar

-pero nada impide que no le ponga una correa en el cuello….

-creo que estas exagerando… porque no te disculpas y listo??. Anda vamos por unas nenas… eso siempre te anima

- no, eso siempre te anima a ti… - vio como las puertas se abrían lentamente – por fin – pero apenas puso un pie afuera naruto entro hecho un manojo de nervios- oye dobe!!!... en donde rayos as estado todo el día???

-en otro momento te cuento… si no me apresuro llegare tarde… menos mal que ice la tarea en casa de…- lo ultimo no se escucho bien ni siquiera para los agudos oídos de los vampiros, naruto se había perdido en el interior de la mansión a toda prisa buscando sus cosas para ir a la academia

- ese usutaronkachi…- tenia un irritante tick en el ojo… - como se atreve a ignorarme así???

- creo que es por que al menos por ahora te perdió el respeto… eso es lo que les pasa a los adolescentes cuando un adulto les grita… eres un idiota – Itachi salio de la mansión a cazar no se quedaría para ver los patéticos intentos de su hermano por torturar a naruto – mas vale que no lo presiones sasuke, naruto-kun es joven pero ya puede decidir por si solo- y desapareció en las sombras

Sasuke bajo la cabeza quizás Itachi tenia razón, es solo que no soportaba que su dobe estuviera solo sin protección, por ahora iría a su habitación y…

-ese olor… en donde lo he…- abrió los ojos de manera exaltada- a estado con ese chico… tengo un mal presentimiento- corrió para hablar con en dobe, tenia que decirle que ese muchacho le no agradaba y el porque??... solo olía a sangre, de hecho apestaba a ella, no dejaría que se juntase con el mas

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Esa noche lluviosa, en un oscuro callejón, el agua que caía del cielo se llevaba los restos de sangre de un grupo de jóvenes desparramados por el suelo, se escuchaba el vocerío doloroso en el ambiente, y un chico permanecía parado a la salida del callejón con la vista fija en esas malditas ratas que acababa de castigar

-nunca olviden esta noche… en las que el Shukaku los dejo vivir…- y se marcho perdiéndose entre la lluvia…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V****I**

**Vestido rojo**

Honestamente nunca pensó estar en algún equipo deportivo, pero desde que el director anuncio que todo el equipo de fútbol fue retirado del colegio (jinjuriki: porque será??—Gaara: `¬.¬´), avían realizado algunas pruebas para determinar cuales eran los mejores deportistas, fue llamado junto a un grupo de jóvenes al gimnasio de la academia, cuando estaban todos formados llego el director acompañado de tres hombre bien peculiares

-bien muchachos, creo que ya saben que están haciendo ustedes aquí- hablo el director- ustedes van a formar parte del nuevo equipo de fútbol, otros de ustedes entraran en otras categorías deportivas por que han demostrado tener habilidades en estas, pero por el momento solo les voy a presentas a sus nuevos instructores deportivos y luego les diremos en que deporte fueron elegidos

Apunto al primer hombre, un tipo raro vestido de verde, corte redondo y grandes cejas

- este es Gai, será el entrenador del equipo de fútbol- a lo que el hombre esbozó una aterradoramente brillante sonrisa, algo les decía a los muchachos que ese era de los que te exprimen asta que no puedes mas

Luego siguió con el hombre del centro, era alto de cabello plateado y usaba una mascarilla en la boda, daba mucho miedo al menos para las chicas, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y ese ojo era rojo

-este es Hatake Kakashi, les enseñara a ustedes niñitas como fortalecer su cuerpo- se burlo del estado físico de los no tan musculosos cuerpos de los muchachos

Y por ultimo señalo al otro sujeto castaño aparentemente normal

- y este es Yamato-taicho, será el estratega de equipo y el coordinador deportivo del colegio- a lo que el hombre puso una sonrisa fría y aterradora, incluso su mirada quedo oculta bajo sombras, todos se aterraron por eso

-bien yo me marcho comiencen a trabajar, en unas semanas será el campeonato juvenil y esta escuela participará por primera vez- el director Jiraiya se fue dejando a los chicos con los nuevos profesores

- bien… creo que es tiempo de saltarnos las explicaciones e ir al grano- kakashi sostuvo una lista en la mano- los que mencione se colocaran detrás de Gai-sen sei, serán para el equipo de fútbol

-Rock Lee- este salto demasiado emocionado y se coloco tras su maestro

-Hyuuga Neji- este solo camino la mar de tranquilo con los ojos serrados

-inusika kiba- este no menos emocionados tomo su lugar

-aburame shino- sin comentarios

-uzumaki naruto- este abrió los ojos sorprendido, aun así camino a su lugar

-sabaku no Kankurou- camino con cara de sobrado

-sabaku no Gaara- se coloco al lado de naruto e intercambio mirada con este

-akimichi chouji- suponían que era el arquero, por que no era muy corredor que digamos

-sai- este aparentemente acababa de llegar por que nadie lo conocía y no inspiraba mucha confianza con la sonrisa falsa que daba

-Sarutobi konohamaru- brinco muy alegre al otro lado de naruto poniendo una carita retadora, el rubio comprendió que este chiquillo seria un buen amigo

-esos son los chicos de nuevo ingreso, pero como todavía faltan dos miembros en el equipo le e pedido a un muy viejo amigo que me asistiera en esto, yo seré el capitán y el vise-capitán será….-dijo kakashi apuntando a la entrada del gimnasio, todos se asomaron curiosos por ver de quien se trataba, el único al que no le entusiasmo tanto la identidad del nuevo integrante, fue a naruto ya que ese chico seria…- uchiha sasuke

Kakashi al ver las caras de mala ostia de los chicos se apresuro a explicar como eran las cosas

- él es como un hermano para mi- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro- una ves llego a estudiar en esta misma academia, así que es un viejo alumno- naruto desorbito los ojos…. Pero que rayo!!!... así que la academia oscura también albergaba vampiros???... y eso no era lo peor sasuke era un antiguo alumno???. Y aparentemente se llevaba muy bien con ese tal kakashi… que estaba pasando allí??- naruto creo que estas sorprendido no??- lo llamo con un movimiento de la mano y le hablo en secreto- no hagas un espectáculo, te lo agradezco…

- como diga kakashi-sen sei- respondió obediente, sasuke lo miraba tan intensamente que paresia que lo escaneaba, definitivamente el dobe se veía muy bien con shorts y sudadera, pero no era el único mirón, la mitad de la clase estaba pendiente de naruto

Luego de asignar al equipo femenino de voleibol en donde todas las chicas estaban, y el de ajedrez que solo eran shikamaru y temari, los muchachos comenzaron a entrenar, puede que eran mas dotados que los humanos pero prácticamente estaban empezando desde cero

Naruto jugaba muy bien al contrario de lo que sasuke pensaba, pero realmente estaba muy ocupado pisando el pie de alguien o empujándolo "sin querer" para que dejasen de verle el trasero a su dobe

En los descansos Gaara se sentaba frente al rubio y escuchaba su parloteadera graciosa que llamaba la atención de todo mundo, definitivamente no le costo nada ganarse la amistad de los muchachos, ante esto sasuke tubo que admitir que seria realmente cruel alejar a naruto de ese mundo en donde por fin se desarrollaba. Sabia que no se llevaba bien con los humanos pero nunca pudo hacer nada por que ellos eran diurnos, pero como le hubiera gustado partirle la cara a unos cuantos…

-Naruto-kun dime, tienes pareja??- pregunto el tal Sai, sasuke presto su completa atención en ese momento

-no… -miro a sasuke- y no creo que pueda tenerla…

-QUE??!!!- todos preguntaron a la vez

- que les pasa??- pregunto el rubio con las manos en las orejas

-naruto-kun un chico como tu ya debería tener pareja, mira que estas comestible, si tu me entiendes- dijo temari dándole un codazo cómplice a Gaara

-T…e…m…a…r…i….- Gaara se estaba hartando del comportamiento de su hermana, que ni veía que ese no era el momento, ahora sasuke no le quitaba el ojo de enzima, maldición

-b…bueno Temari-san, lo que ocurre en que todavía soy muy inexperto en este campo, me comprendes??- y como su hubiera hecho la cosa mas entupida del mundo todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a enumerar los diversos consejos para "tener pareja", si al menos lo dijeran de uno a uno los hubiera podido entender- ch…chicos no entiendo nada!!- y así paso el tiempo de descanso…

Todos se encontraban en el campo jugando, estaban muy fieros, ya que ese era el ultimo tiempo

-Naruto!!...- Kiba hizo un pase largo para naruto, solo tenia que patear y ganaban, pero sasuke (que en ese momento era del equipo contrario) se interpuso

-oye teme no te metas!!!

-No seas ingenuo dobe- le iba a arrebatar el balón, ya solo quedaban 5 segundos, todos mordisqueaban sus uñas del nerviosismo

-si no ago gol ya!!, perderemos- pensó, vamos naruto piensa rápido… seguía debatiendo la paleto con sasuke cuando… decidió darlo a todo o nada

Alzo la cara con expresión triunfante, quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara de sasuke, este se sorprendió por la cercanía y se olvidó de la pelota, cosa que aprovecho naruto para hacer un tiro desde entre las piernas del teme asta la arquería. Justo cuando sonó la campana el balón entro echando la malla hacia atrás y haciendo sonar el marcador

Todo mundo se levanto de sus puestos, incluso los otros equipos habían dejado de hacer sus cosas por andar viendo

Naruto jadeaba en la misma posición cerca de sasuke, tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban y el rubio con una pierna entre las del teme, tan cerca….

- si!!!... naruto eres el mejor!!!...- grito Lee a todo pulmón cargando al rubio junto con kiba en hombros y comenzando a caminar como locos por todo el campo

Naruto reía feliz por su hazaña, y todos gritaban junto a él, aun así sasuke no se movió seguía plantado en el mismo sitio, el único que se dio cuenta fue kakashi, camino asta él, le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurro bajito

-sasuke, porque mejor no te tomas un tiempo???... estas alterado por tu derrota???... o por la forma de jugar de ese niño???- cuando reacciono, se giro para encarar a su maestro

-asta jugando es un maldito provocador…

-hm….- mira en dirección a naruto- ese chico te tiene coladito no??

Sasuke abrí los ojos sorprendido, tan evidente era??

-tranquilo, me di cuanta por que éramos amigos, te acuerdas??... han pasado algunos años y parezco mayor que tu pero siempre fuimos de igual a igual… puedes ser completamente sincero con migo… que sientes por ese chico??

Sasuke se queda mirando quien sabe que, quizás si se lo decía a alguien…. Pero….

- no le digas a naruto… - y se fue, necesitaba un descanso

- estos chicos de ahora… - kakashi desvió la vista asta Gai-sen sei

- quien iba a imaginar que el nieto de esa bruja política iba a ser un orgullo en el deporte no??

-si…. en donde quedo tu forma de pensar, creí que pensabas que todos con esfuerzo podíamos llegar a ser alguien…

-tienes razón!!!… me castigare a mi mismo haciendo 200 lagartijas …- y dicho y hecho

El pobre de kakashi solo serró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, todos sus amigos eran un lió, incluyéndolo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya las duchas estaban casi bacías, la mayoría de los muchachos ya se había retirado a sus casas. El silencio del lugar solo era interrumpido por el sonido de una solitaria regadera…

-maldición… esos tontos me dejaron sin agua caliente… bueno es mejor así… siempre hacen del baño un carnaval y terminas mas agotado que antes…- seguía con su reflexión y no se dio cuenta que Sai y Kiba, estaban rondando los casilleros para ver a quien podrían dejar sin ropa

-no queda nadie…- en tono bajo

-mira, naruto sigue aquí gi gi gi gi…- Kiba se tapaba la boca para no dejar escapar todas las carcajadas maliciosas que amenazaban con salir

- vamos…- antes de darse cuenta tenían en una bolsa las cosas de naruto, no le dejaron ni los zapatos- tienes el vestido???

-si, se lo quieté a mi hermana esta mañana…- respondió Kiba – espero que le quede bien…- con falso tono preocupado

Y entre risas de ratón salieron de los vestuarios con una mueca triunfal… estaban tan alegres con su travesura que no se dieron cuenta de cierto pelirrojo, que los vio salir a toda prisa

-mmmm… esos idiotas traman algo…- bajo a los vestuarios y apenas puso un pie en las duchas escucho un grito la mar de frustrado…

- No pienso salir de aquí vistiendo esto!!!!!!- la voz de naruto se escucho haciendo eco en el enserado espacio- matare a eso cabrones

-que pasa aquí??…- pregunto Gaara antes de quedarse plantado en la entrada de los vestidores, con los ojos incrédulos y la boca abierta…- Naruto???

-Claro que si!!!... que digo!! no no no- mientas se tapaba con una bata de baño- qu… que haces tu aquí???... pensé que tu eras de los primeros en salir de las duchas….- se lo comían los nervios, pero que pena mas grande!!!!- Gaara deja de verme así… no soy ningún travestí ok???.... me puedes ayudar a buscar mi ropa???

- vi a Kiba y a Sai salir de aquí con una bolsa llena de ropa, por lo que veo- le mira de arriba a abajo- creo que era tuya… seguro ya se fueron a sus casas no tiene sentido ir por ellos….

- y entonces!!???... salgo de aquí vestido de mujerzuela???.... este vestido tiene escote y abertura en los muslos, y me incomodan las botas de cuero….- Gaara paso saliva, esto tenia que ser una señal del cielo

-naruto quítate la bata déjame ver…- se acercó a él y le bajo la bata por los hombros- no estas tan mal…

Que como no va a estar tan mal???... con un vestido rojo con escote y abertura asta casi las caderas, y unas botas de cuero negro que le llegaban asta las rodillas, con razón dijo que estaba vestido de mujerzuela…( que clase de hermana tiene Kiba??), naruto se lo comía la vergüenza, pero no sabia que era peor, ir pos allí desnudo o vestido de perra

-si solo tuvieras maquillaje pasarías por una chica… así nadie te reconocería… y….

- y una mierda!!!... quieres decir que salga así como así???... se darán cuenta, mi olor y mi forma de caminar … estas loco???.... además se vera que soy chico soy plano, no tengo de esas…- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho

-tu solo sal … si alguien dice algo yo los mato

-Gaara no todo es violencia, déjame que le diga a sasuke y el me podría…

-no!!...- naruto lo vio raro- no le digas nada…. Sino capas que te castiga o algo…- (si como no, tu lo que quieres es quedarte con naruto)

-tienes razón… bueno solo… déjame que me arregle…si voy a hacer el ridículo lo are bien

Al cabo de unos minutos se vio salir al pelirrojo tomado de la mano con una chica realmente hermosa según el juicio de los pocos estudiantes que quedaban a los alrededores de la academia.

-Gaara!!!... te hemos estado esperando…- hablo un chico el cual se planto cuando vio a la acompañante del pelirrojo

-Kankuro porque no se han ido todavía???- Gaara se paro frente a la "chica" para evitar que su hermano se fijara mucho en ella- en donde esta temari???- trato de sacar conversa y que a su hermano se le dejaran de caer las babas por la rubia

- esta a la salida…- miro a la chica y se le acercó- como te llamas???... creo haberte visto en algún otro lado…

-naru…- se paro de inmediato pero que estaba pensando… si le decía su nombre lo descubriría- naruko j eje je

-oye pero que lindo nombre… te pareces a alguien que conozco de hecho…- se le arrima y la ve de arriba abajo, era realmente linda, que muslos, que tono de piel, algo escasa de pechos, pero definitivamente las curvas de su cintura y su trasero lo compensaban- será que naruto tiene un hermana???

Naruto rogaba que se lo tragara la tierra, cuando de repente una sombra se materializó en sasuke de la nada y avanzó hacia el grupo

-tu…- apunto a Gaara- en donde esta el dobe, no lo encuentro…- se le quedo viendo a la chica al lado del mapache sin cejas…-pero que…- aparto a Gaara como si este no existiera, encaro a la chica y la tomo por las mejillas…

-oye no te tomes esas libertades con…. Mi novia- tenia que pensar rápido… el pelirrojo se metió entre sasuke y "su novia"- no e visto a naruto en un buen rato, pensé que se había ido con tigo, ahora vete que incomodas a mi chica…

-tu chica???- pregunto kankurou- hermano pero que orgullo- se abalanzo sobre su hermano y comenzó a exprimirlo

Aprovechando el desorden sasuke tomo a la chica en brazos, desapareció en las sombras y se fue. Para cuando Gaara se deshizo de su hermano ni sasuke ni "su novia" estaban

-hay no…- solo esperaba que naruto estuviera bien

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Bájame pervertido…- gritaba el rubio en brazos de sasuke

-así que ahora asta piensas como niña no???- se detuvo tras un árbol del parque camino a la mansión, recostó a su compañero contra el árbol y se le pego sinuosamente- pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta???... yo??... que te vi crecer??

-deja de parlotear… no estoy así por que me guste, se llevaron mi ropa y dejaron esto en su lugar…- trataba de despegarse al teme de enzima pero era inútil, se entieso cuando sintió una pierna del vampiro entre las suyas, eso era malo, el maldito vestido dejaba expuestas sus piernas- que… estas haciendo??- respiraba nerviosamente, sintió como una de las manos de sasuke subía desde una rodilla asta el muslo, con la otra mano alzó su barbilla para que lo viera directamente, pero mantenía los ojos fuertemente serrados, tenia…miedo

-mírame naruto…- pidió acariciando su mejilla- mírame -repito logrando que al fin el rubio entreabriera los ojos- que sientes??...- al tiempo en que la mano que tenia en su muslo viajaba mas arriba, casi asta llegar a su entrepierna, naruto se quejo por la incomoda sensación, para distraerlo sasuke lo tomo por la nuca con la otra mano y se acercó a su cuello, a sabiendas de que no iba a morderlo comenzó a besar esa zona…- se siente bien??- pero no lograba que el rubio dijera palabra estaba temblando por la cercanía del cuerpo del vampiro

-sa… suke…- escuchaba el retumbar de su corazón en los oídos, trataba de controlar sus temblores, que aumentaban cada vez que las frías manos del cazador se movían contra su piel- para…- solo consiguió que el teme insistiera con sus caricias, gimió al notas una mano en su baja espalda- sasuke no…- puso las manos en el pecho de su opresor e intento alejarlo, no podía quitárselo de enzima- no…- sus piernas fueron alzadas asta las caderas de sasuke, en donde las tubo que enredar por temor a caerse, sintiendo la excitación de este

-abre mas las piernas- ordeno, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, interpretaba los temblores como ansiedad, y los lloriqueos como inexpertos gemidos- vamos naruto, si quieres que te haga mió tienes que darme espacio…- dirigió una mano al trasero del rubio donde levantó el vestido y comenzó a indagar, besaba el pecho de su dobe, se veía realmente lindo con ese escote, pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la suave piel de los redondeados glúteos- naruto quiero entrar…- toco la entrada con los dedos y ascendió la cara para besar a su dobe-naruto??... que…- el pobre tenia los ojos fuertemente serrados, dejando escapar abundantes lagrimas, los dientes apretados y el seño fruncido- acaso tu…

-sasuke… estoy asustado…-abrió los ojos llorosos, su mirada era inocente, y llena de temor- para… por favor…para…-tomo las manos de sasuke y se las saco de enzima, logro por fin alejarlo, ya que el moreno no se resistió

-acaso tu… no sabes que yo iba a….- se detuvo de inmediato, naruto estaba arrodillado en el piso abrasándose a si mismo, conteniendo su miedo como mejor podía, callo en cuenta que era demasiado inocente para algo como eso, en que estaba pensando???- vamos dobe…- estiro la mano para ayudar al rubio pero este con miedo se arrimo en sentido contrario- no te voy a hacer nada- se sintió dolido de que desconfiara de él, trato de comprenderlo- usuratonkachi… no tengas miedo… lamento lo que te hice- lo abrazo, con otro sentimiento, de forma protectora, se sentía completamente diferente de cómo lo había tocado antes, por eso naruto se dejo cargar nuevamente para llegar a la mansión

En el camino el chico se quedo dormido, seguro estaba agotado por todo lo que había pasado esa noche, sasuke no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar los ronroneos del pequeño, le recordaban a cuando era un niñito que solo quería estar con él, tras eso pensó en la gran locura que estuvo a punto de hace, era cierto, naruto era un niño, solo tenia 15 años, quizás otros jóvenes de su edad eran mas sagaces y ya tendrían la inocencia corrompida pero no su dobe, él era especial completamente inocente y tierno, así era que todos lo querían, por ser un pequeño angelito que no debía ser manchado por el pecado

Miro su rostro durmiente, aun tenia restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, no pensó dos beses en secarlas cuando noto que temblaba y se arrimaba lo mas posible a su persona, seguramente era por como iba vestido, era solo un pedazo de tela roja después de todo, así que se quito la chaqueta y lo arropo, siguió su marcha un tanto apurado, ya se podía vislumbran una línea rojiza en el horizonte

Al llegar a casa, se podían escuchar los chismosos comentarios de la gente al ver pasar a sasuke con un/a chico/a en brazos, camino por los pasillos, ignorando el vocerío, entro en su cuarto y dejo al rubio en la cama, se sentó en un banco a un extremo del cuarto a mirar al lindo chico

Definitivamente era perfecto, su tono de piel, su cabello, los ojos, las curvas, la proporción de su cuerpo era perfecta, ni muy musculosa ni muy delgada, y su cara… tan inocente, cuando dormía de esa manera pareciera que nunca hubiera partido un plato.

Eso le recordó el día que lo conoció y de la manera en que acecinó a aquel hombre, como era posible algo así??, que se asustara por que estuvo a punto de tener algo con él pero que pudiera acecinar a un hombre rajándole la garganta??... no entendía algunas cosas pero no dudaba de la inocencia de su dobe

Ahora mas seguro de si mismo y aclarados sus pensamientos, se acomodo en la cama tras el rubio y lo abrazo por la espalda, pensó en que hubiera pasado si hubiera continuado, seguro naruto lo odiaría, es que solo pensar en poder hacer suyo al dobe lo volvía loco, entrar en él y sentir su calidez, seguro hubiera sido una increíble experiencia, y a pesar de que no supo como se controlo se detuvo ya que naruto se lo pidió, él no era ningún violador ni nada por el estilo, le gustaría pensar que solo fue un arranque de hormonas

-sa…sa…ke- escucho al rubio entre sus brazos, sonrió pensando que estaba ocupando los sueños de su amado- por favor… sasu…ke… no!!... no me hagas daño…-comenzó a llorar y a apretar las sabanas, a sasuke se le desorbitaron los ojos, naruto soñaba que lo estaba lastimando??- duele… no… Aaaah!!- comenzó a moverse con mas firmeza casi como si estuviera despierto

-tranquilo, no te are nada…-hablaba sasuke respondiendo a las suplica de su dobe, no sabia que le estaba haciendo en sueños, pero al menos le aria cambiar de opinión- jamás te aria daño, siempre te protegeré, nunca te dejare, por ningún motivo dejare que alguien te lastime…- siguió así asta que naruto se calmo y ya solo lloriqueaba- shhhhhh… cálmate, yo te cuidare, solo no te alejes de mi, nunca lo hagas y nunca te abandonare-(no se párese mucho a sasuke esta personalidad.. pero bueno, es solo por ahora)

Tras esto naruto se dio la vuelta y se abraso a sasuke, abrió los ojos despacio hasta quedas semi-despierto, el vampiro le alzó la casa y le sonrió

-estas despierto??- enterró la nariz en sus cabellos cerrando los ojos

-s…si, sa…sasu…- lo aprieta mas fuerte- no me dejes- rogó escondiendo su cara en el pecho del teme

-nunca…- le alza la cara una ves mas y se acerca un poco, se detiene, al ver que naruto también se acerca a él, sonrió triunfante y elimino la distancia entre ellos con un beso tierno y cariñoso, no quería llegar a algo mas, no quería asustar a su dobe, pero al sentir como le desabrochaba la camisa lo miro con intriga- que haces??

-quiero… quiero que tu…- un lindo tono carmín adorno sus mejillas- sasuke… Quiero que… - se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz, tomo una de las manos de sasuke y la coloco en su entrepierna- calmes esto…- se acerco un poco menos tímido y le dio un beso que comenzó a tornarse poco tierno, mas apasionado y exigente

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, había estado meditando durante toda la mañana sobre lo tierno que era el dobe y ahora le pedía repentinamente que le hiciera el amor??? Ahí había gato enserado

(Jubi: jojo me huele a chamusquina…

- jinjuriki: cállate que tú no sabes nada…

- Jubi: claro que se, por eso es que me encanta esto, pero si no quieres guardar secretos diles…

- jinjuriki: no me vas a manipular para decirles nada, se tendrán que aguantar hasta la próxima…

- sasuke: QUE???!!...

- jinjuriki: lo siento sasuke pero la vida es cruel XD…

-sasuke: también tu T.T

-jubi: tonto ingenuo, te vas a desilusionar…

-sasuke: `¬-¬´ )


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VI****I**

**La verdad **

Por cuantas veces se había preguntado lo que estaba pasando allí???... perdió la cuenta a la décima… era posible algo así??

-No es momento de que te preguntes eso idiota- se reclamo el vampiro por cuarta ves en los últimos 5 minutos

Estaba metido en un dilema titánico, por una parte su deseo mas grande se estaba haciendo realidad, pero por otra también su pesadilla mas grande

Tenía a su dobe, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con la respiración agitada, un sonrojo de campeonato y una mirada lasciva que raya la palabra. Era obvio lo que quería, sasuke también lo quería pero… a que precio??. El solo pensar en hacer lo que iba a hacer le daba… temor?... es que se resistía a creer que esa situación estaba pasando

-sasuke…- lo llamo el rubio con tono sensual acercando sus caras- te necesito…- sasuke paso saliva, se suponía que el dobe no sabia nada de nada de esas cosas, él mismo se había dado cuenta, si asta lo hizo llorar

-naruto no creo que esto sea lo que tú quieres…- lo tomo de los hombros zarandeándolo suavemente para que entrara en razón- … además, aun no estas listo… y… yo no quiero lastim…Ghj - se callo cuando sintió las uñas del zorro en su pecho

-shhhh… quiero estar con sasuke… no importa lo demás- se lamió las alargadas garras llenas de la oscura sangre del vampiro

-que… te pasa?? Tu no eres así… Ghhh…Aaaah…- se llevo las manos al pecho, le dolían demasiado los rasguños, casi como si le quemaran a fuego vivo, su vista se comenzó a nublar, se sentía mareado y desorientado, solo podía ver la imagen de un naruto sonriente sobre él, todo era tan borroso que no se dio cuenta de los ojos rojos, las delineadas facciones y la risa siniestra del rubio

-vamos sasuke… hazme tuyo… quiero sentir que se siente el dejar la inocencia de lado y morir de placer…hazme disfrutar

Comenzó a lamerle los labios al vampiro, el cual tenía la vista ida y solo reaccionaba mecánicamente a lo que naruto le pedía. El rubio arto de la monotonía de su compañero lo tumbo en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la camisa a estirones

-muévete imbecil – reclamo impaciente

-"porque mi cuerpo no responde??... que me esta pasando?... que le esta pasando al dobe?"- pensaba el subconsciente de sasuke

-tócame… vuélveme loco…- las palabras del rubio fueron seguidas al pie de la letra

El cuerpo del cazador comenzó a moverse entre incesantes caricias, tocando a paso apresurado la piel del chico, este no paraba de pedir más

-sasuke… quiero ser tuyo ya!!- tomo una mano del vampiro y la condujo a su trasero- apresúrate!... hazlo rápido- las manos de sasuke ascendieron por sus muslos, tocando todo a su paso, el rubio tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y lo beso fieramente, tanto que llego a cortarse con los colmillos del vampiro

-"detente!!, maldita sea, que tengo que hacer??... no quiero esto… así no"- intento detener sus movimientos con resultados nulos- "un momento… que es ese olor?"- era cierto, el ambiente estaba viciado de un extraño aroma narcótico, de hecho la habitación tenia un tono rojizo, como nubes rojas flotando alrededor de ellos-"que es esto?..."

-Aaah!!... vamos sasuke otro- grito el zorro al sentir el primer digito del moreno- que bien se siente… apúrate... dame mas placer… mas dolor… mucho… mucho mas dolor

-"Que!!... no no no no… detente maldición!!!... DETENTE!!..."- una ráfaga morada salido del cuerpo de sasuke, este abrió los ojos en un brillante rojo, mientras su piel empezó a llenarse de marcas negras, se levantó de un salto quedando sobre el rubio, mostrándoles los dientes con un agudo siseo, la energía morada desplazó a la roja, al punto de disolverla, en poco tiempo recupero el control de su cuerpo- maldición!! Que diablos te pasa??

-solo quería se tuyo…- le acaricio la mejilla, a lo que el vampiro lo tomo por las muñecas inmovilizándolo contra la cama- acaso te molesta???... tú empezases… cuando casi me violas en el parque o se te olvida- entorno los ojos rojos y se lamió los colmillos

- falso!!... nunca te hice nada… y jamás te lo aria a menos de que tu me lo pidieras… pero no así!!!- hablo rápido al ver que el rubio abría la boca para objetar- que te pasa??... ¡¡¡Responde!!!

- jajajajaja… que...jaja… que quieres que te diga??... eh???.... vamos dime… acaso crees que se trata de algo mas??... pues si pero nunca te lo diré… solo quería desfogarme con el que me parecía mas fuerte… pero bueno aun me queda ese pelirrojo perdedor- al ver como sasuke apretaba los dientes furioso continuó - o!!... claro… pero es que se me olvido que no puedo ya que crees que soy de tu pertenencia, niño estupido, maldito egoísta, naruto solo es un médium para hacer lo que a mi me plazca, si no tienes planeado continuar déjame, existen muchos mas candidatos para lograr lo que quiero!!

-Naruto que demonios estas diciendo??!!

-no me llames así!!... mi nombre… mi verdadero nombre es Kyubi… - de repente la puerta se abrió de un azoton, dejando ver a barias personas

- eso crees tu…- dijo Tsunade la cual había acudido al sentir la energía demoníaca del zorro y del primer nivel de sasuke

-vaya… vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si eres la madre de ese maldito…

-deja de hablar así de mi hijo!!... tu desgraciado demonio deja en paz a mi nieto ahora mismo!!

La mujer dio un par de pasos asta donde sasuke tenia atrapado al rubio pero este tal como si fuera una un gato salvaje, se puso a forcejear ignorando la fuerza que tenia que realizar el vampiro para sujetarlo, Tsunade saco del bolsillo el colgante que por muchos años había guardado y se lo acercó al rubio, este le mostró los colmillos amenazante a la mujer y luego vio a su opresor, sabiendo que este tenia debilidad por su otro yo empleo lo primero que se le ocurrió para sacarse…

-Aaaaah!!... sasuke me lastimas…- lo vio con los ojos azules y cara suplicante-… suéltame por favor… me duele Aaaah!!- el cazador se quedo en blanco, estaba apunto de soltarlo cuando Tsunade intervino

-no lo dejes ir Uchiha, este maldito solo trata de engañarte para que lo sueltes… mantenlo inmovilizado asta que termine…- la mujer con algo de dificultad consiguió ponerle al rubio el colgante, cuando el objeto empezó a brillar, realizo unos extraños movimientos de manos y toco el vientre de su nieto- este es el sello que te dejo mi hijo- entonces apareció un símbolo circular rodeado de barios caracteres, que brillo haciendo gritar de dolor al muchacho- la muerte de Minato no será en vano eso te lo aseguro… mientras naruto tenga este colgante jamás volverás a apoderarte de el… jamás!!

-maldita anciana… te aseguro que tarde o temprano lograre salir y cuando lo haga créeme, que será el fin de tus días- miro a sasuke fijamente se le acercó mordiéndole el hombro y dejando salir la sangre, este entrecerró los ojos por el dolor pero se mantuvo firme para no soltar a su presa- y en cuanto a ti, ya sabes que me debes algo y lo conseguiré……………

Para cuando los extraños cambios en el cuerpo de naruto desaparecieron, ya el colgante dejo de brillar y el sello en su vientre desapareció, toda la energía que había liberado su cuerpo había rajado sus ropas, destrozado la habitación y causado serias laceraciones en la piel de sasuke, aunque no se quejo, solo pensó en que tenia que ayudar a su dobe, lo envolvió en una manta y lo cargo en brazos, se coloco frente a Tsunade la cual estaba recargada en una de las destrozadas paredes del cuarto, tratando de normalizar su respiración y la miro seriamente

-creo. Que se terminaron los secretos Tsunade-sama, al menos para mi, quiero que me explique en este preciso momento quien demonios es Kyubi y que tiene que ver con mi dobe- la mujer lo miro serio, pero era obvio que ya no podría seguir guardando silencio, de hecho no sabia como avían pasado 9 años sin que el Uchiha le sacara las verdades, justo cuando abrió la boca, alguien le puso una mano en el hombro a sasuke haciendo que este volteará- que quieres Itachi??

-sasuke creo que este no es el momento para que…

-nada de eso!!... esa cosa hizo que naruto se saliera de sus casillas, actuó completamente diferente a como normalmente lo hace- miro serio a su hermano el cual serró los ojos, respiro hondo y luego le apunto con el dedo

-mírate sasuke…- este siguió su orden, notando que tenia la mitad del cuerpo lleno de marcas negras en forma de llamas- no se en que clase de situación te abras metido esta vez, pero un cazador nunca pierde el control, casi haces que te consumieran los instintos y sabes que pasa cuando eso sucede

-esto…- miro a naruto que tenia una cara algo tensa conteniendo una mueca dolorosa- esto es solo por que esa cosa me obligo a hacerlo, por eso mismo- se giro para ver a Tsunade- quiero que me diga de que se trata todo esto

La mujer se quedo pensativa por un momento, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, después miro a su alrededor, en donde estaban, sakura, ino, Riyu, itachi, shisume, y por supuesto sasuke y naruto

-bien… te diré de que se trata todo esto pero no quiero que ni una palabra de lo que te voy a decir llegue a oídos de nadie mas, entendido??- sasuke asintió, la mujer le hizo señas para que la seguirá, dejando atrás a todo el gentío llegando a la alcoba central de la mansión en donde se suponía dormía el líder de la colonia- deja a naruto allí- apunto a la cama, pero sasuke solo arrugo la cara, no se alejaría del dobe- tiene que descansar, en este momento esta soportando un dolor inimaginable, que solo pasara cuando recupere el sentido, así que mientras mas duerma mejor

Sasuke se acercó a la cama tendió a naruto en ella y coloco su cabeza en su regazo, Tsunade no objeto nada, tomo una silla, sentándose al lado del vampiro lo miro profundamente, buscando algún indicio de dudas pero nada, apenas si parpadeo, ante esto sonrió amargamente y se dispuso a hablar, era algo difícil pero sabia que por lo menos sasuke tenia derecho a saber de ello

-escucha… esto es algo duro para mi… pero como veo que tu lealtad hacia mi nieto en inquebrantable dejare que sepas la verdad- sasuke asintió, se relajo un poco haciendo que esas marcas negras en su piel fueran desapareciendo y que sus heridas se sanasen rápidamente, Tsunade lista para continuar pidió que sasuke le contara lo que había hecho su nieto desde que entro a la mansión, luego de terminar el relato de la desagradable experiencia, la mujer analizó las cosas y sorprendida vio directo a sasuke- estas enamorado de naruto verdad??-sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero era inútil mentirle a alguien como Tsunade

-si… lo amo realmente mucho…- recibió un toque en el hombro como apoyo, miro a su superiora, no lo iba a castigar ni a riñar?? Eso era raro- Tsunade-sama yo…

-no hace falta explicaciones Uchiha, se de esto desde ase mucho tiempo- rió por la desorbitada expresión del pelinegro- solo necesitaba que me lo confirmaras… escucha, esto te sonara algo indignante pero en este momento tu para naruto o al menos para Kyubi solo eres un compañero sexual, un portador de buenos genes

-que quiere decir con eso??

-déjame contarte todo desde el principio…

-"hace muchos años, existía una raza de Anibest muy poderosa y reconocida, se trataban de los Namikaze, los Zorros, y eran de la mejor elite que te puedas imaginar, las demás razas les brindaban tributo, y eran completamente leales a su líder, mi hijo, el gran guerrero Minato Namikaze

Una fatídica noche, en la que mi hijo iba a entra en el circulo de los inmortales, el oráculo, signo de la longevidad en el mundo mortal, rechazó a mi hijo diciendo que su linaje estaba maldito por un poder que arrastraría a la destrucción al mundo Anibest tal y como lo conocemos

Luego de eso, todos los demás clanes se rebelaron contra Minato alegando salvación para todos con la muerte de los Zorros, el clan fue muriendo lentamente y los pocos que llegaron a escapar fueron descubiertos y acecinados

Entre esos fugitivos estaba mi hijo y su mujer, una humana con el poder de la necromancia, en aquel entonces mi nieto estaba en camino, y nacería en cualquier momento

Lamentablemente en el camino fueron atacados por unos guerreros y Kushina la madre de naruto, fue hería de fatalidad, Mi hijo estaba destrozado, creyó que los perdería a ambos, pero antes de que mi nuera pudiera descansar en paz, le confeso a mi hijo que ella cagaba consigo al ser causante de todo aquello, ella iba a dar a luz a la criatura que se suponía acabaría con el mundo de los Anibest, llorando le pidió a Minato que la dejara morir con su hijo para que nada de lo que el oráculo dijo se hiciera realidad

Pero mi hijo era muy terco, y no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle al destino, sacrifico su propia vida realizando un poderoso conjuro en el que sello el poder maligno que estaba por nacer, y que aria que la criatura naciera igual de inocente ajena a lo que portaba en su interior

No tengo idea de como mi nieto logro sobrevivir a partir de aquella noche sin ninguno de sus padres, aquel día se creyó que yo era la ultima del linaje de los zorros, pero el destino decidió cumplir mis plegarias, yo solo sabia el nombre de mi nieto, y me imanaba su rostro, después de los años desde que eso paso, lo di por muerto, ya que se suponía que ningún Anibest que no allá recibido la inmortalidad puede pasar de los 100 años de vida, sin embargo cuando tu lo trajiste a casa solo tenia 6 años, eso no cuadra en nada"

-quiere decir que naruto tiene tantos años como yo??- pregunto el vampiro

-algo así, creo que naruto sigue siendo menor que tu aun y cuando le sumemos los años que realmente debería tener

-cuantos??

- mi hijo murió ase 50 años atrás…

- pero… pero si naruto solo tiene 15, y los a cumplido de lo mas normal desde que tenia 6…

-exacto, creo que aparte del sello que esta sobre el Kyubi también se realizo una teccina de tiempo, en la que naruto naciera o al menos apareciera cuando ya no hubiera peligro

- aun así, es extraño… si nació cuando el mundo ya no fue peligroso, quien cuido de el asta que yo lo encontré con los 6 años??

-eso es un verdadero misterio, pero si hay algo que se, es que las personas siguen creciendo aun y cuando están enseradas en una técnica de tiempo, lo que quiere decir que puede que naruto allá estado encerrado en la línea de tiempo durante años

-cabe decir que el dobe pudo haber llegado al mundo teniendo ya los 6 años no??

- eso no explica quien le enseño a hablar o a leer

-entiendo, aparentemente alguien lo encontró antes que yo después de todo- miro al rubio dormido en sus piernas le acaricio cuidadosamente, pensativo- ya me explico por que el dobe es como es y como llego aquí pero quien es kyubi?

-es la entidad maligna que vive dentro de naruto, el oráculo me dijo todo lo que pudo sobre él, aparentemente existe una manera en la que puede salir del cuerpo de naruto, y esa es mediante un nuevo cuerpo…por eso……….

-por eso… que ocurre?

-si naruto es mas fuerte que el demonio este no lograra lo que quiere, ya le di el colgante sagrado que le pertenecía a mi hijo, con el no podrá lograr lo que quiere

-de que se trata??-estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-recuerdas que te dije que tu para él…

.si si, era un compañero sexual, de que se trata eso?

-bueno, sonara extraño, pero con el poder del demonio naruto es capas de concebir

-naruto puede ser madre??!!

-bueno… si… por eso es que Kyubi quiso que naruto se te entregara, una vez fecundado tendrá un cuerpo al cual trasferirse y podrá hacer lo que quiera

-quieres decir que el hijo que tenga naruto nacerá con esa cosa dentro??

-no, nacerá siendo el mismísimo Kyubi- con pesar bajo la cabeza- por eso naruto es el ultimo de los zorros, jamás podrá tener descendencia y morirá solo

-no permitiré que eso pase- sasuke miro a Tsunade seriamente- tiene que haber alguna forma para impedirlo, dígame… no hay nada que se pueda hacer??

-solo si naruto es futre evitara que el demonio lo domine, pero jamás lograra tener hijos… eso es imposible

-no lo acepto, tiene que haber algo…

- lo siento sasuke, pero lo mejor por ahora será dejar que naruto se recupere de lo que acaba de pasar, con suerte ese maldito Kyubi no le ara nada a partir de ahora

-como que nada?... acaso puede hacer mas cosas aparte de controlar al dobe??

-pues… si… puede hacer lo que se le antoje con naruto pero no salir de él porque??

-Tsunade-sama, naruto…. es incapaz de trasformarse- la mujer se levantó del asiento con cara incomoda

-explícate… ya!!

-la ultima vez que se trasformo en lo que se suponía tendría que ser su forma animal se convirtió en un monstruo, no se parecía a ningún animal que allá visto

-cuéntame…- luego de explicarle lo que paso hace apenas unas noches, la mujer quedo mas seria que antes- ese infeliz, así que incluso a hecho algo así… nunca creí que tuviera tanto poder… debo suponer que para la próxima vez ya no serán cuatro colas…

-que tiene que ver eso??

-Kyubi quiere decir nueve colas, cuando alcancé las nueve, puede que logre dominar por completo a naruto… maldición tiene mas de una forma de escapar…. Ya veo, sasuke no dejes que naruto se trasforme… puede que pierda el control si lo hace

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luego de aquella conversación sasuke salio del cuarto de su superiora, con la cabeza a gachas y muy pensativo, porque el destino abría querido ser tan cruel con su dobe?

Al llegar a su nuevo cuarto, ya que el suyo había quedado destrozado, se echo en la cama sin ánimos de hacer nada, el rubio se había quedado bajo el cuidado de Tsunade en su cuarto, y bueno no tenia nada mas que esperar a que recuperara la conciencia

Todo lo que descubrió de su dobe lo dejo muy sorprendido, avían muchas preguntas y aun cuando él era muy listo y calculador no les conseguía las respuestas, pensar que podría ser feliz con naruto parecía una idea tan lejana ahora

Con ello redondo que naruto era capas de tener hijos, eso sonaba tan bello, el llegar a formar una familia, pero ahí se metía el Kyubi, si tuvieran un hijo nacería siendo ese demonio

Como sea, encontraría la manera de acabar con ese maldito y conseguiría ser feliz con el rubio, ya estaba decidido, y el cielo es testigo de lo terco que puede llegar a ser

Un doloroso pinchazo en so hombro le hizo retorcerse, tratando de llegar a la raíz de esto miro a su derecha donde la mordida que le había hecho ese infeliz antes de dejar a naruto en paz comenzaba a palpitar y a sangrar nuevamente

-que…- una imagen de un naruto anhelante de deseo llego a su mente tal como si fuera una foto- que es esto…- sentía la ferviente necesidad de tocar al rubio, sentir su cuerpo, y hacer todo tipo de cosas indecorosas con el, todo eso mas esa imagen de naruto lleno de deseo le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato- como es que….

-te estas excitando de esa manera??...- una voz le hablo desde un lugar indefinido del cuanto- sabia que había elegido bien, me lo demostraste hoy al anular mi poder, puede que solo lo hallas hecho por que yo estaba algo distraído, ya que casi consigo lo que quiero, pero conseguiste recuperar el control, demostraste ser lo que busco para garantizar que mi próximo cuerpo será perfecto y poderoso

-no lograras nada, puede que en este momento me encuentre deseoso de naruto, pero no de ti, no caeré en tu trampa, se que quieres salir del cuerpo del dobe, y estoy dispuesto a destruirte antes de que eso pase- lo decía todo muy seguro de si mismo, pero las palabras le salían con tono lastimero por el intenso dolor en su hombro

-no me hagas reír, no podrás detenerme en lo que deseo, además ya te lo he dicho, aun me queda ese pelirrojo, que es muy fuerte también, no tanto como tu pero si lo es y créeme, él estaría mas que dispuesto si naruto llegara a proponérselo, si hay algo que agradezco de este cuerpo es su aspecto, que no me limita con mis designios…-cada ves la vos se hacia mas y mas débil- así que piénsalo bien, muchacho…, o tu….o otros…jajajajaja…… -asta que no se oyó mas

-bastardo…

Luego de eso la puerta sonó tres veces, trato de tranquilizarse, ya que el dolor había desaparecido pero no las palabras que el demonio le había dicho, abrió la puerta dejando ver a Riyu con cara soñolienta

-disculpe joven sasuke-sama, pero Tsunade-sama me a mandado a decirle que el joven naruto-kun ya se a despertado, y quiere verlo, es con urgencia así que se le agrádese su presencia inmediata- dio un grandísimo bostezo y se dio la vuelta caminando torpemente asta que entro en su alcoba

Sasuke llego apresuradamente al cuarto central, en donde estaba su superiora al lado de naruto, hablando seriamente, al notar la presencia del moreno ambos rubios se giraron en dirección a sasuke, a lo que el mas pequeño corrió a abrasarse con su teme…

-sasuke…sasuke…no sasuke….porque???- lloraba fuertemente aferrado al vampiro

-cálmate dobe, deja de llorar…- separo un poco al chico para mirarle la cara y limpiarle las lagrimas- shhhh… no va a pasar nada de acuerdo?… no dejare que nada te pase

-sasuke… yo… yo, lo siento, si… si tan solo fuera mas fuerte, tu no hubieras tenido que verme así y…- un dedo en su boca detuvo sus palabras

-tranquilo…- lo abraza pegando la cara del dobe contra su pecho- tu no tienes la culpa de nada… no te preocupes… no dejare que se repita

-Pues eso espero- hablo Tsunade alfil- a partir de este momento este tema queda en secreto absoluto, entendido?... no se lo digan a nadie, es vital que tu sasuke, no permitas que naruto ande solo con otro chico, para que el Kyubi no logre su cometido, y naruto debes hacer todo lo posible para que tu cuerpo no se trasforme en un Anibest o podrías perder el control

Una vez los jóvenes tuvieron claro que era lo que tenían que hacer, se dirigieron al cuarto para descansar definitivamente tendrían que ser mas precavidos a partir de ese momento

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-naruto!!- lo llamo Gaara, el aludido se giro en dirección a su compañero- que paso ayer??... pensé que tu niñero te castigaría por llevar puesto ese vestido…

-sasuke no es mi niñero!!!- inflo los cachetes infantilmente poniendo cara enfadada

-si como no… y por eso te sigue asta para el baño??... para mi que ese tipo esta obsesionado contigo- naruto bajo la mirada, sabia por que lo vigilaba con tanta saña, y el motivo lo deprimía- naruto?? que te pasa??.... estas ido- le paso la mano un par de veces frente al rostro para que reaccionara

-eh??... que??... a, nada, nada Gaara, no me pasa nada… j eje je… tanto estudiar para los exámenes me esta dejando loco

- si claro…- miro hacia unos árboles, y aun cuando era de noche diviso claramente la figura del Uchiha entre las ramas- hey naruto…- le tomo de la mano- ven con migo Quiero decirte algo importante… - lo cargo en brazos, y una gran cantidad de arena los comenzó a rodear, luego de que el remolino arenoso se disipara ya los jóvenes no estaban

- maldita sea con ese mapache sin cejas – sasuke, que estaba oculto entre los árboles, izo acoplo de todos sus sentidos, tenia que encontrar al dobe antes de que a ese demonio se le ocurriera aprovecharse de la situación

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Gaara!!... suéltame no ves que…- su voz se cortó de inmediato, sentía al Kyubi moviéndose en su interior

El pelirrojo los había llevado a las afueras de la academia, justo en un bello claro del bosque donde la luna resplandecía como una moneda de plata

-naruto e querido preguntarte esto muchas veces, y no pienso perder esta oportunidad…- se acercó a su amigo el cual parecía demasiado interesado en el piso, lo abrazo tiernamente por la espalda, y le hablo al oído- me gustas mucho, quisieras ser mi pareja??

Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente, mostrando una picara sonrisa, tomo la mano de Gaara y la coloco sobre la piedra del colgante

-quiero ser mucho mas que tu pareja… -se le acercó rozando sus labios- mi bello pelirrojo…

(Jinjuriki: sasuke-teme en donde demonios estas??-

jubi: jajajajaja, nosotros los demonios somos demasiado listos-

Jinjuriki: vete al diablo, Gaara no se va a dejar cierto??-

Gaara: y perderme de esto, vete a freír espárragos

Jinjuriki: Gaara yo que creía que tu eras un chico responsable

Gaara: y lo soy, pero si mi nuevo novio me lo pide yo…

Sasuke: tu novio??... jajaja… no me agra reír, crees que naruto se fijaría en un tipo como tu?? Si ni cejas tienes

Gaara: al menos no lo intente violar en un parque público

Sasuke: eso es mentira!!

Gaara: aja si como tu digas

Sasuke: el dobe es mió entiendes… MIO!!!

………………………………………………..

Jinjuriki: dejemos a este par a solas, si se caen a golpes no quiero estar de referí

Jubi: uy si yo quiero sangre!!

Jinjuriki: estoy rodeada de puros sicópatas T-T)

sxn-lady: sasuke es celoso eso todos lo sabemos mero que le vamos a hacer?? Al menos así lo kelo yo XD, gracias por leer y espero que sigas con migo en el desarrollo de la historia

deijiko-kitsune dobe-kawai: no todo es yaoi, así que supongo que este capi te dejo cortada, pero aquí entre nos… en el capi 9 hay de eso XD

kryn hoshi: gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, y perdóname con la ortografía, si no fuera por que la compu. Corrige algunos errores esta historia estaría mas plagada de horrores, que ni se entendería nada

en esta historia, los vampiros envejecen realmente lento cada 100 años son como uno para ellos, en este caro sasuke tiene la apariencia de 21

y los Amibest envejecen como un humano normal, a menos como dice el capitulo de hoy, entren al circulo de los inmortales, como el caso de tsunade XD

y espero que me digas si me puedes ayudar con la ortografía aunque no tengo n.p.i de cómo contactarte, manejo la computadora de a milagro T.T, bueno espero que este te guste, y no te preocupes con que escriba una vez por semana no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además quiero terminar la historia antes de que comiencen las clases XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VII****I**

**¿Sexo o amor?**

-naruto e querido preguntarte esto muchas veces, y no pienso perder esta oportunidad…- se acercó a su amigo el cual parecía demasiado interesado en el piso, lo abrazo tiernamente por la espalda, y le hablo al oído- me gustas mucho, quisieras ser mi pareja??

Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente, mostrando una picara sonrisa, tomo la mano de Gaara y la coloco sobre la piedra del colgante

-quiero ser mucho mas que tu pareja… -se le acercó rozando sus labios- mi bello pelirrojo…

Gaara exaltado de felicidad (internamente claro, por que por fuera no demuestra nada de nada), tomo al rubio por la nuca y le dio un beso de película, pego sus cuerpos completamente para que ambos se sintieran mutuamente, empujo al rubio contra un árbol para afirmar el beso, ya las cosas se estaban acalorando, a naruto le temblaban las pupilas de la intensa sensación, noto la lengua del pelirrojo rozando sus labios y sin hacerse del rogar la dejo pasar, sin reservas toda su boca fue degustada por su "novio" asta que los pulmones les ardieron por falta de aire haciendo que se separaran

-na…Naruto….-el mapache estaba de mas encantado, sentía un fuerte ardor en su cuerpo, como si un volcán acabara de explotarle por dentro- eso es un si…- intento darle otro beso, pero el rubio se aparto divertido, sintió como este le apretaba la muñeca de la mano que tenia el colgante- que es esto??

-algo que me dio sasuke… no me lo puedo quitar por mi mismo… y si no me lo quito- se lamió los labios seductor- no podremos seguís a solas…- se deslizó por el tronco del árbol asta quedar sentado, jalo a Gaara para que este se arrodillara en frente suyo y lo tomo por las mejillas- dime koi, estas dispuesto a hacerme tuyo ahora?

-pero… nos acabamos de…- la cara de desaprobación del zorro fue suficiente para hacerlo callar

-ya veo…creo que no eres lo que busco- hizo ademán de levantarse- no perderé mi tiempo con alguien que se acobarde a la hora de satisfacerme- estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió un tirón del colgante en su cuello y termino unido a los labios del pelirrojo

-me estas poniendo a prueba??- pregunto una ves que se separaron- bien "koi" te voy a complacer- estiro del colgante asta que este se reventó, lo tiro a los arbustos viendo de reojo a naruto que tenia una cara complacida y feliz con un tono de misterio- ahora… dime si estas dispuesto a arrepentirte, por que una vez empiece no pienso parar- y empezó a desvestirse

-eso espero…

Ya avían pasado algunos minutos, en los que la pareja se encontraba completamente desnuda mientras se acariciaban tumbados sobre sus ropas evitando la fría tierra, era obvio que ninguno tenía el tacto delicado, Gaara no dejaba de morderle el cuello al rubio bajo el, y este no dejaba de arañarle la espalda gritando deseoso

-estas hecho un verdadero gato de callejón no??.... pareceré un tigre en vez de un mapache cuando terminemos con esto- sentía las tibias gotas de sangre resbalar por su espalda, y aunque era doloroso lo excitaba aun mas (masoca xb)

-solo quiero que me des lo que te doy, dame placer y dolor… ambos llevados de la mano- le dio un beso fiero que termino por partirle el labio- me encanta… más… Más….

Por lo que decía, Gaara concluyo que su rubio ya no era virgen, ya tenía razones para matar a otra persona más

Obedeció a las órdenes de su amante pasando su atención a zonas mas al sur, cada movimiento y carias que le daba era correspondido por un gemido o una excitante maldición

-Aaaah…- gimió el rubio cuando su miembro fue engullido por la boca de Gaara- maldición que bien se siente…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-matare a ese infeliz cuando lo encuentre- sasuke buscaba a naruto por todos lados pero le era imposible, su olor estaba por todas partes como si intentaran confundirlo- joder…

Su búsqueda lo llevó a las afueras del colegio, donde un familiar olor le pico la nariz

-ese olor narcótico otra vez… Maldición!!- se precipito en dirección del olor a sabiendas de que era lo que ocurría si esa energía roja te consumía- pero… no entiendo se supone que no pasaría nada si llevaba puesto el collar…

Estaba seguro de que no le faltaban ni 5 metros para llegar al lugar donde seguramente encontraría al par que buscaba cuando se vio estampado repentinamente contra una pares de un rojo transparente

-qu… porque no puedo pasar??- definitivamente esa tendría que ser una barrera puesta por el Zorro demonio- maldición déjame pasar!!- golpeaba aquella pantalla trasparente una y otra vez pero no lograba nada

-que ocurre Uchiha-bastardo??- la voz de un joven muy parecido a él le llamo la atención- acaso se te perdió el bocadito rubio??

-Sai??... que haces tu aqu... olvídalo no tengo tiempo para esto debo detener a naruto de inmediato- seguía arremetiendo contra la dichosa pared pero solo lograba encresparse los nervios- Hijo de su madre!!... Maldita barrera…

-que barrera??...- Sai camino al lado de sasuke y extendió la mano, el vampiro creyó que no conseguiría pasarla, tal y como le ocurría a él pero…- tal parece que aparte de acosad… niñera eres mimo por que aquí no ahí nada- termino de pasar la barrera, claro sin darse cuanta ya que ni la veía- creo que ahora si te bolbist…

-Tu puedes pasar!!...- pestaño un par de veces tratando de comprender como era posible que su copia barata pudiera pasar y el no…- Muévete!!...corre tras esos árboles y detén a esos dos!! Deprisa!!- estaba desesperado el idiota de su copia barata no se movía y lo miraba como si fuera de otro planeta….

De repente se escuchó un largo gemido con la voz de naruto, sasuke se paralizo y Sai alfil pareció entender lo que pasaba (Jubi: seguro es por que este idiota se a leído de todo tipo de libros menos de sexo…- Jinjuriki: déjalo en paz, el que le dice fea a Sakura tiene mi apoyo…- Jubi: ¬,¬)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Su respiración era agitada, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y el retumbar de su corazón en los oídos, entreabrió los ojos escudriñando su alrededor para ver en donde estaba, encontrándose con un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, de mirada lujuriosa y diablesca sonrisa, abrió la boca pero solo salio un alarido debido al helado viento que azoto su cuerpo en ese momento

-quieres que te caliente??...- pregunto el chico sobre él separándole las piernas y colocándose en medio de estas- te as quedado muy callado… -acercó su rostro al del rubio, alzándole en mentón para lamer sus labios y luego darle un bezo lleno de deseo

-Mmmmm….- podía sentir un extraño sabor en la boca del otro chico, se preguntaba que seria, jama había probado nada igual- Mnnnnhhhh!!!....- le ardían los pulmones necesitaba aire de inmediato, pero el contrario se negaba a romper su feroz contacto, estaba saboreando cada centímetro de la boca de "Su novio" y no dejaría un solo rincón sin recorrer

-Ha…Ha… eres, sencillamente delicioso- hablo el pelirrojo cuando se separaron dejando a un naruto mas que aturdido por la falta de aire- llego la hora…

Se llevo a la boca tres de sus dedos y los ensalivó bien antes de dirigirlos a la entrada de su compañero el cual no prestaba la más mínima atención, sentía que algo dentro suyo no le dejaba reaccionar ni pensar con claridad, en eso, un agudo dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal por completo, gimió dejando la garganta en el proceso, aquello le dolía horrores

-Hm… parece que alfil reaccionas… -comenzó a mover el primer dedo circularmente viendo como naruto se arqueaba cerrando los ojos dejando salir lagrimas oprimidas, por lo fuerte que apretaba la mandíbula- vamos… déjame oírte… déjame escuchar tus ruegos… pídeme mas – Gaara suponía que era debido a la sorpresa o quizás al gusto, que el rubio allá dejado de hablar desde que le provocó el primer orgasmo, pero quería seguir escuchado esa voz tan ronca y excitada que lo llamaba y exigía mas

-Ga…a…ra!... no…- intentaba hablar pero el dolor en su entrada era muy fuerte y casi no podía articular correctamente- du...Duele!!...

-me pediste dolor…- inserto los otros dos dedos de un solo golpe, sin consideración, sin cuidado, haciendo que naruto abriera los ojos de sobremanera, acompañado de un doloroso grito, exquisito a los oídos del pelirrojo- así que solo te estoy complaciendo…

-no…No…- quería morir allí mismo, que le pasaba a su amigo, es que acaso abra hecho algo malo?, sentía un ardor expandiéndose desde su entrada unos segundos antes de que un olor a sangre le llegara a su nariz, estaba confundido, quería que parase, quería desaparecer, quería estar con sasuke….- No!!... no…- de nuevo perdió la conciencia, para cuando abrió los ojos estos eran de un brillante y lujurioso carmesí adornado con una pupila rajada, para reír sádicamente- no te detengas…

Gaara entrecerró los ojos, con una media sonrisa, su pequeño compañero le estaba excitando de más y en ese preciso momento tenia un verdadero problema, si no lo penetraba pronto seguro que se volvería loco

Saco sus dedos húmedos de saliva y sangre, los lamió encantado viendo fijamente a los ojos al rubio, este extendió los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo exigiendo un beso demandante y fiero, podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre y eso solo causaba que quisiera mas y mas

-no puedo… aguantar más….- Gaara tomo a naruto por las caderas dirigiendo su miembro a la entrada de este, estaba a punto de penetrarlo cuando escucho unos pasos tras los árboles- …!

Sai hizo acto de aparición, sobresaltándose por tamaña escena ante él, sostenía algo en la mano, que por traerla en puño no se podía ver, Gaara le lanzo una mirada acecina a lo que el pelinegro solo sonrió falsamente para comenzar a aproximarse

-este tipo de cosas no se hacen en la escuela Gaara-san- se fijo en el bien dotado cuerpo del chico comiéndoselo con la mirada, podría jurar que en aquel momento había experimentado una emoción de verdad, pero eso era imposible, él no era capas de sentir nada por nadie- mejor déjalo…- se refirió al rubio bajo el, que tenia una extraña cara, como si estuviera indeciso

-nadien te a pedido que te metas largat…

-la verdad, es que si me lo han pedido, y si no ago esto…- abrió la mano dejando ver el verde y brillante colgante, de naruto – seguro el Uchiha bastardo no me dejara en paz así que…- se lo acercó a naruto, a lo que este abrió los ojos gritando, cual vampiro ante la luz, Gaara no se quedo quieto, trasformándose en su forma Anibest, de un gran mapache rojo similar a un gran león, se abalanzo sobre Sai cayendo sobre este, que dejo caer el colgante irónicamente sobre el rubio

En ese preciso momento el rubio quedo inconsciente, y la barrera que le impedía a sasuke pasar desapareció, este no perdió ni un segundo en llegar a la escena en donde se encontró a un par de Anibest luchando fieramente, uno era el mapache sin cejas eso seguro, y el otro era una pantera negra que supuso era Sai, coloco su visión en rojo llamando a su fuerza, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, tenia a ese par de mocosos tomados del cuello a mas de 20cm del piso

-cálmense!!...- soltó a Sai el cual callo de culo al piso, y luego se dirigió al mapache con la más despiadada de sus miradas- y tu… MATDITO INFELIZ!!!...- lo lanzo contra uno de los troncos cercanos que se partió en dos cuando Gaara impacto contra el

Sai paso saliva, tal parece que con el Uchiha no se juega, miro en dirección a donde estaba Gaara, que se estaba levantando a duras penas, era resistente para estarse levantando, eso no se discute, pero le debía una pelea ya que no pensaba dejar las cosas así, volvió a su forma de Anibest, cruzo miradas con sasuke el cual le asintió a manera de agradecimiento y luego se alejo de allí no quería broncas con nadie mas por el momento

Sasuke avanzo asta donde estaba su dobe acostado sobre una maraña de ropa, tenia las piernas abiertas y húmedas de sangre cerca de su entrada, apretó los puños para no darse vuelta ahí mismo y despellejar al mapache sin cejas, no era el mejor momento para tonterías, se arrodillo al lado de naruto colocándole el collar en el cuello, lo cargo luego de acomodarle la ropa como mejor pudo, cada vez que el rubio dejaba salir un quejido por el dolor, se culpaba una y mil veces por aquello

-oye que demonios estas haciendo…- replicaba Gaara débilmente, no aceptaría aquello, naruto era "Su novio" y no permitiría que aquel vampiro se lo quitara- déjalo en pa…- pero nunca concluyo la frase, termino en el suelo antes que nada, levantó la vista viendo a sasuke a los ojos, en ese momento se olvidó completamente del dolor en su cara debido al golpe, la mirada del Uchiha era realmente aterradora, en aquel momento se pregunto que si lo que sentía era aquello a lo que las personas llamaban miedo

- luego saldare cuentas contigo, as lastimado a mi dobe y esto definitivamente me las vas a pagar – desapareció luego de eso, dejando a un Gaara realmente cabreado y con un serio problemita (jinjuriki: 0\\\\\0….)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-ya paso dobe… tranquilo- escucho la voz del teme, como si este le hablara en secreto

-sasuke…-abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse pero una dolorosa punzada le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo caer en la almohada con un suave "pofs"

-quédate quieto Usuratonkachi!...- naruto miro a sasuke un tanto confundido pero solo tubo que pensar un segundo para acordarse de todo

-Ga…Gaara!!... – dirigía su vista de un lado a otro, muy inquieto como buscando a alguien que lo asechaba…- donde…?

-cálmate…- el vampiro subió a la cama de su habitación, tomo a naruto en brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, sabia que estaba asustado…- él no esta aquí…

-no…no le hice daño??- sasuke no se lo podía creer, enserio que naruto era un dobe, preocupándose por el que no era- verdad??

-no dobe… el esta bien-"por ahora" – lamento no haber podido hacer nada…- serró los ojos y bajo la cabeza- no me atreví a llevarte con Tsunade-sama ni con sakura, seguro las cosas se complicarían así que…- se sonrojo un poco- e tenido que hacerlo yo mismo

-el que??

Sasuke extendió la mano por enzima de naruto y alcanzó un paquete de gasas que había sobre la mesa de noche, se la entrego a naruto el cuan no tardo en entender y se sonrojo también

-tendrás que encargarte tu de eso de ahora en adelante, aunque espero haberlo hacho bien –paso la mano acariciando toda la espalda del rubio asta que se poso en su trasero- te duele??

-un poco…- apretó el paquetito de gasas contra si, como si fuera un peluche y se acomodo en el pecho de sasuke- gracias…- el vampiro noto que su dobe no se sentía incomodo por como lo tocaba, no pudo evitar sonreír- de que te ríes??

-nada…- coló su mano por debajo de la ropa interior del rubio y toco la entrada de este sin pudor alguno, naruto gimió un poco pero no se quejo- espero que la próxima vez que te toque aquí…- movió sus dedos circularmente, a manera de masaje- estemos en otro tipo de situación…

-ha…ha… yo… también…- con mucha vergüenza, y un tierno sonrojo subió la carita a la altura de la de sasuke, cual gatito lamió con cuidado los labios del vampiro antes de que este tomara el controlo y lo guiara en un beso amoroso y profundo, pero calmado, disfrutaban del contacto de la boca del otro, y para sorpresa de sasuke, fue naruto el que quiso recorrer su boca, posando su lengua en sus labios pidiendo pasar, decidió complacerlo no sin antes asegurarse de que no se trataba de otra mala pasada cortesía del Kyubi- sasuke… yo…

Sabía que era lo que quería en ese momento, pero no era correcto, además estaba el asunto del Zorro demonio, y seguramente sasuke no se lo permitiría, reprimió su instinto con toda su alma, y volvió a acomodarse junto al teme

-lo siento… - serró los ojos esperando dormirse cuanto antes

-dobe…

Naruto se encogió un poco más, esperaba cualquier tipo de regaño, a lo que el vampiro le alzo el rostro mirándolo con un intenso cariño, que jamás seria concedido para nadie que no fuera su dobe

-quieres... quieres que te haga el amor??-naruto abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido, no era que no se podía porque si por casualidad quedaba embarazado… y lo del Kyubi??

-sasuke el Zorro, no podemos…

-se nota que eres un verdadero dobe, que estupideces aprendes en el colegio??- el rubio inflo las mejillas molesto- naruto, para que crees que existen las protecciones??

-e… entonces….

- te lo volveré a preguntar…- pego la frente con la del dobe, mirándolo intensamente…- naruto… quieres que te haga el amor??

-….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(jinjuriki: ahora si que no tengo excusas… pero es que me da pena escribir un lemon ya que el próximo capitulo escribiré el primero, espero no echarlo a perder, doy asco…- Jubi: eso ya lo se…-jinjuriki: cállate escupid Biju del quinto diantres, que no vez que me comen los nervios??...-Jubi: yo solo veo que te comes las uñas, saben bien??XD…-jinjuriki: vete al carajo)

floritema: bueno supongo que este capi te respondió si sasuke llego a tiempo o no XDXDXD

kryn hoshi: lamento no haber podido contactar contigo pero enserio que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo T-T, soy una inútil… espere tu mensaje enserio

Kitsune_neko: estoy enojada con migo misma, yo quiero chibis también pero…- are algo al respecto te lo aseguro XDXDXDXD

Yami no Nariel: te fajaste con las preguntas… tranquila no es nada malo XDXDXD… bueno con lo de como Kushina iba a dar a luz al demonio es fácil, solo piensa que es algo así como lo que dicen por ahí de lo del nacimiento del anticristo, o algo así… -_-U… no se si me explico nacerá un bebe que de grande será mas malo que jitler y bush juntos XDXDXDXD(no se si los escribí bien T-T)…no te preocupes por Mikoto y Fugaku en unos capítulos mas adelante aparecen…… y no e puesto a Itachi mas como un loco sobrado porque no se a dado la oportunidad aunque créeme veré como lo meto, él hace las cosas divertidas XDXDXD….aki esta este capi para que te deje con ganas XDXDXD jojo que mala soy

Si alguna de ustedes tiene ganas de lanzarme tomates o de hacerme un atentado terrorista pos se van a enterar XDXDXD chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

**Por que te Amo **

-"naruto, cálmate, el teme no puede estar hablando enserio, quiere decir que todo este tiempo hemos podido…"- el pobre Kitsune se encontraba en el mas grande de sus dilemas, por un lado la proposición de sasuke, y por otro el miedo que le daba el pasar por aquella experiencia- sasuke…no…no se… yo…

-se que tienes miedo… comprendo que estés inseguro, pero…- acaricio las marquitas el las mejillas de su dobe, aquellas que tanto adoraba y que hacían que el chico pareciese un lindo Zorrito- naruto… yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo… tu eres todo por lo que vivo, y deseo pertenecerte así como quiero que seas total y absolutamente mió

-te... teme…-comenzó a lloriquear escondiéndose en el pecho del vampiro, no quería que lo viera así

-Naruto??... que…?

-yo… yo también… también te amo, con todo mi corazón- a sasuke casi le da algo con escuchar esas palabras de su precioso Kitsune- y…quiero ser tuyo, en cuerpo…- con el sonrojo a mas no poder miro a sasuke, luego serró los ojos y froto la punta de su nariz con la del teme- y alma…

-mi dobe…- le dio un beso de novela, sumergido en sentimientos, amor, pasión, felicidad, complacencia, todo aquello y mas –mi Kitsune, mi amor…

Naruto rió feliz, el cazador lamió las mejillas del rubio, no quería verlo llorar, luego de entregarse barios besitos llenos de cariño y amor, sasuke se levantó de la cama dejando a naruto un tanto enfurruñado, camino al baño de su cuarto, el rubio podía escuchar los movimientos del teme dentro de este, y se preguntaba que era aquello que estaba buscando…

Para cuando este salio ya no tenía la camisa, y llevaba los pantalones desabrochados

-tranquilo… yo me encargare de todo…- tomo su lugar en la cama dejando las cosas que trajo consigo, en la mesa de noche, recostó al rubio con cuidado y se coloco sobre este- me amas??

-… con el corazón…-

El moreno sonrió satisfecho, beso a su amante con magia pasional, aquello era simplemente maravilloso, su dobe era realmente exquisito, su piel adictita, sus curvas envidiables, su vos melodiosa, sus suplicas indiscutidas, por cuanto tiempo había esperado por besar aquellos labios, probar su cuerpo, verlo deseoso, anhelante por su calor

Besaba y mordía su cuello, asegurándose de reescribir su propiedad sobre las marcas que había hecho aquel mal nacido pelirrojo, escuchabas los suspiros de su Kitsune, hinchándose el ego por ser él el que le estuviera produciendo tan placenteras sensaciones, coló sus manos por debajo de la franela tocando la suave seda que tenia el rubio por piel, sintiendo dicha al poderla quitar de su cuerpo quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones, paseo las manos desde su vientre asta su cuello, las movía una y otra ves tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo oliváceo

Sintió algo de vergüenza cuando sasuke le desabrocho los pantalones, sentía como los iba bajando lenta y tortuosamente, enterró los dedos en los cabellos azabache tirando de ellos hacia arriba buscando la boca del teme, de su teme, tocaba aquella pálida y fría piel, quería calentarla, impaciente por hacerse una con ella, levantó su cadera cuando los tirones asía abajo de su pantalón lo hicieron necesarios, quedando completamente desnudo, expuesto, serró los ojos inquieto, no podía dejar de moverse y revolcarse en la cama, necesitaba de algo, pero que?

Se percato de la ansiedad de su pequeño amante, así que repartiendo besos por todo su vientre, acaricio los muslos tratando de llamarle la atención, en pocos segundos la mirada azulina se poso sobre sasuke, dejándolo momentáneamente hipnotizado, esos zafiros, aquellos cielos se avían vuelto turbios por el deseo, como deseaba complacerlo

-estas realmente impaciente…- acariciando su vientre llevo su mano al mas que excitado sexo del chico, haciendo que este gimiera ante el contacto- esta será la noche en que te entregues completamente, en que me concederás tu virginidad, y no pienso dejar que pase rápido- comenzó un sube y baja con la mano, lento y firme – así que… no te precipites

-sa…su…ke…. No… me tortures…- realmente se estaba impacientando, el desespero crecía en su pecho y deseaba al vampiro consigo cuanto antes- quiero ser tuyo..ahora…

El moreno le ignoro, poniendo una de sus típicas sonrisas de superioridad, separo un poco mas las piernas del rubio para que su cabeza cupiera entre ellas, miro un segundo al chico buscando aprobación, beso la punta del miembro antes de pasear su lengua por su longitud, naruto no paraba de gemir, aquello era extraño y nuevo, aunque sentía placer, elevó las caderas en busca de mas, anhelante, a lo que sasuke respondió sin dudarlo, introduciendo aquel caliente pedazo de carne en su boca

-Aaaah!!....- no podía parar de gemir como un demente, aquello le estaba llevando a las nubes- haa… sasuke…- el vampiro quedo complacido, solo de pensar en aquella tierna voz llamándole, le calentaba demasiado, apresuro sus movimientos, sabia que el rubio acabaría pronto, su cuerpo se lo decía…- sa…suk…e…me…voy a… no puedo mas…-y termino corriéndose en la boca del pelinegro, que trago todo saboreando su esencia

-mmm… asombrosamente dulce…- subió a darle un beso cargado de sabor, a su niño, que aun no se recuperaba del todo, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta pidiendo aire- estas seguro que deseas continuar??- no quería lastimarlo, no lo forzaría a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad

-tonto teme…-le tomo la cara con las manos, dándole un beso tierno, mirándolo con su cara de pícaro confianzudo- quiero que seas tu el primero…

-y el ultimo…-termino, jamás dejaría que le tocaran, nadie aparte de el mismo tendría el derecho de tocarlo, nadie

-jeje…solo… déjame ser uno contigo… déjame sentirte dentro de mi…- algo dudoso llevó una mano a la entrepierna del moreno, tocando su sexo por encima del pantalón, este gimió por aquello, pero aun no debía. Tenía que asegurarse de que el rubio no quedase embarazado luego de "aquello"

-aguarda dobe…- le dio un beso corto antes de ir a por lo que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche, tan rápido como pudo se había bajado los pantalones y se había colocado la protección, luego volvió al lado de naruto con un frasco de lubricante en la mano- abre las piernas…

El menor trago saliva un tanto intimidado, dudaba un poco de aquello, y miro al vampiro buscando apoyo

-no temas… -le abrió las piernas, dejando su entrada bien expuesta, bajo la cara dando un beso en aquel pequeño botón rosado, y luego unto algo del lubricante en tres de sus dedos – puede que duela al principio pero te prometo que pasara…

Condujo los dedos asta la entrada, rodeando su contorno, presionando suavemente, a naruto se le encresparon los vellos de la nuca, rodeo el cuello de sasuke en busca de valor, antes de sentir nuevamente aquella punzada dolorosa en su espina dorsal cuando el primer dedo ingreso

-naruto…- con su mano libre atrajo la cara del rubio para darle un beso, distrayéndolo del dolor en su entrada, cuando comenzó a mover su digito, tubo que apretar mas a naruto contra si, ya que este buscaba deshacerse de aquella incomoda intromisión moviendo su pelvis de un lado a otro- relájate…- sentía aquel anillo de músculo apretándose en torno a su dedo

-duele… sasuke…- lo abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas, debía confiar en lo que el teme le decía, solo esperaba que fuera cierto, trato de relajarse, a lo que el moreno aprovechó de que la presión de su esfínter había disminuido para introducir un segundo dedo, naruto gemía realmente fuerte, al cabo de unos minutos ya eran tres dedos los que se movían en su interior, haciendo que su cadera se meneara de un lado a otro

Cuando sasuke creyó que ya estaba bien dilatado retiro los dedos con cuidado, le entrego el más profundo y húmedo beso a su amante, mientras introdujo la punta de su miembro en su entrada

-AAaaaaahhhh!!!!.....- naruto se separo de sasuke recontándose en la cama y sosteniéndose de las sabanas, las apretaba tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, sasuke noto esto, le tomo las muñecas y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello- que…Aaah!!

El vampiro lo tomo por la cintura y lo sentó a horcajadas sobre el, sin sacar aun la punta de su sexo del interior del otro

- no me importa si me clavas las uñas o los dientes… solo aferrate a mi- y luego abriendo sus glúteos lo presiono hacia abajo por las caderas al tiempo en que daba una potente embestida, quedando completamente dentro, apretó los dientes ante el agudo grito que dio el Kitsune al tiempo en que arqueaba la espalda y le clavaba las uñas en los hombros lo que no le importo en lo mas mínimo, sabia que le dolía, y eso le enervaba, pero solo intentaba darle placer, así que aria que no se arrepintiera de aquello- si que eres estrecho… maldición…. – el interior de su dobe era realmente caliente y apretado, ni sus mas fogosos sueños se acercaban a lo que estaba sintiendo, se moría de ganas por moverse, aunque no aria nada y permanecería inmóvil asta que su dobe se sintiera cómodo…

-hah…hah….hah….- naruto jadeaba, buscando calmarse, lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, aquella intromisión era realmente dolorosa, creyó haberse partido en dos cuando sasuke entro por completo, sentía el palpitar de ese gran miembro excitado dentó suyo, y apretaba aun mas las uñas en la piel del vampiro cuando este se movía minimamente para respirar- sa…suke…ha…ha…sasuke…ha- era lo único que podría articular, necesitaba apoyo, aquello era demasiado para el solo

-mírame….-pidió el moreno- tienes que relajarte… - llevó una mano al miembro de su compañero y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, busco la boca del kitsune para un beso pautado y pasional, tratando calmar al pequeño, en poco tiempo sintió como la presión de las uñas en sus hombros disminuía y como las caderas de su dobe se movían tímidamente- eso es…

-sasu…ke…ha…-al fin despego las uñas de la piel morena, en ningún momento su entrada le había dejado de doler, así que se rindió en luchar contra ello…- mueve…- dijo casi sobre los labios del vampiro

Sasuke asintió, abrasándolo contra si y empezando un vaivén lento, naruto apretaba los dientes conteniendo sus gemidos, o estaba seguro que gritaría tan fuerte que se quedaría ronco, aunque el moreno no estaba dispuesto a que callara, paseo la lengua en los rojizos labios, reuyendo ante las intenciones de su dobe por unirse en un beso, rió por lo bajo, y el rubí inflo las mejillas, luego se volvió a acercar para hablarle sobre la boca…

-no acalles tus gemidos… déjame oír tu dulce voz… - dio una embestida un tanto mas rápida que las anteriores, a lo que su kitsune gimió serrando los ojos y alzando la cara- eres precioso…. Mi lindo zorrito…- verlo así como estaba… complacido por le que tenia en manos, a su naruto, sonrojado, desnudo, con sus ojos llenos de deseo y su piel perlada por el sudor- te amo…- lo tumbo en la cama y aumento el ritmo de sus penetraciones, teniendo de fondo los incesantes gemidos del menor

-sasuke… ahí… mas…mas fuerte… justo ahí….- el moreno se percato de que había encontrado el punto dentro del su dobe, que le llevaría asta el cielo, siguió golpeando siempre en el mismo lugar, sin detenerse, mas rápido, mas fuerte- no… puedo… me voy… a …co….- para naruto, aquel acto estaba apunto de concluir, no supo en que momento las embestidas de sasuke, se avían vuelto placenteras, y aun con el dolor disfrutaba a mares con cada estocada, sintió un calor acumulándose en su vientre antes de correrse, arqueando la espalda y gritando…- Sasuke!!....

-joder….- cuando naruto se corrió su entrada se apretó tanto que estuvo a punto de desfallecer ante aquella fuerza casi constrictor alrededor de su sexo, solo atino un par de penetraciones antes de venirse también, callo sobre su compañero, enteramente agotado, ambos tratando de controlar sus latidos del corazón y su respiración

Cuando por fin se calmaron sasuke beso con cariño al rubio mientras salía de su interior, a lo que este gimió mordiéndole el labio al vampiro, lo que no le importo, descendió a la entrada del pequeño, donde sangre salía de esta, paso saliva, si lo había lastimado, apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando unos calidos brazos lo rodearon

-es normal…. Después de todo, es prueba de que era virgen… - dijo naruto, enfurruñado por que el teme tenia remordimiento- no quiero que te arrepientas…

-nunca… jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hemos hecho esta noche…- recostó al rubio con cuidado, y lamió la sangre de su entrada con mucho auto control, ningún otro vampiro se hubiera resistido a alimentarse con aquella dulce sangre, termino con aquello, y se fue al baño, necesitaba una ducha, mientras estaba bajo el agua unas manitos lo rodearon juguetonas- dobe…

-jejejeje…- terminaron de ducharse y de arreglar todo, tenían que aprovechar que ya era de día y que todos los demás ocupantes de la mansión estaban dormidos para encubrir su acto sexual, cualquiera podría oler aquello y entonces abría problemas…- te amo sasuke- dijo el rubio una ves estuvieron abrazados cómodamente bajo las sabanas

- y yo a ti dobe, con todo mi corazón- y luego se quedaron dormidos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-enserio??... y… que hiciste?- pregunto el castaño algo incrédulo ante la vista de su pelirrojo hermano con un ojo morado

-nada… yo…- que le iba a contestar?, que había tenido miedo por primera vez en la viada??, si como no- solo espera a que vea a ese Uchiha otra vez, le sacare los órganos por la boca- el pobre kankuro sudaba a mares cuando su hermano se ponía así la pagaba con cualquiera

-Ga…Gaara… mejor no hagas tonterías, el es un Vampiro y… además es fuerte y…- se callo cuando el mapache le lanzo una mirada asesina, de esas que hacen llorar a los niños y a que los ancianitos les de un infarto- y que pensara naruto-kun de ti??... seguro se enfadaría contigo si le pones un dedo encima- Gaara pareció reaccionar con eso, si se ganaba el odio del rubio perdería a su primer amigo y a su primer amor, eso no lo permitiría

-supongo que tengo una conversación pendiente con él por lo de…

-no te aflijas, tu querías… él quería… pero las cosas no se dieron y ya, luego tendrás mas oportunidades de follarlo, solo ten paciencia

-no podré ni verlo con el Uchiha cerca, creo que… tendré que hablar- al castaño casi se le salen los ojos, hoyo bien??, Gaara nunca pero nunca arreglaría las cosas hablado, el solo resolvía las cosas con sangre de por medio, no le caías bien, sangre, le gritaste, sangre, se encuentra enojado, sangre… y así es con todo- si me sigues viendo así…

-solo estaba pensando…jejeje -.-U—ven a lo que se refiere??- y se puede sabes que aras con el otro tipo??.. el tal Sai

-es solo un estupido gato roñoso no abra problemas, quizás pagué mi rabia y lo mate a él, a fin de cuanta tiene la misma cara que el Uchiha- si, aquí es cuando Kankuro eleva su vista al cielo rezando para que Kami-sama le de luz a su violento hermano

-bueno… ese moretón desaparecerá para mañana pero hoy hay que ir a la academia oscura, ahí practica de fútbol y me niego a perder contra el Inuzuka otra vez, ya me a dejado pobre con tantas apuestas y pienso recuperar mi dinero

Luego de que su hermana temari terminó con su realmente largo periodo de embellecimiento, partieron a la academia, Gaara, aunque no lo aparentara, estaba realmente ansioso por encontrarse con Naruto, no sabia que le iba a decir pero… estar sin hacer nada tampoco le funcionaba

A unos cuantos metros mas adelante lo vio, sentado en una de las bancas de las muchas zonas de esparcimiento de aquel instituto, ablando tranquilamente con Hinata, pero, su sangre le hirvió cuando vio llegar al Uchiha, que se sentó junto con SUS amigo

Se acercó con toda su frustración contenida, respondiendo a las miradas desafiantes que le propinaba sasuke, con unas iguales o mas directas, si no fuera por que allí estaba naruto, ya se abría liado a golpes con el moreno

-Buenos días Gaara-kun- hinata inocente como siempre- que te a pasado en el ojo??

-….- mirada mala ostia marca Sabaku

-estas listo para la practica de hoy??... dentro de dos semana comienza el campeonato estudiantil, que emoción…-hablo rápido notando que su amigo no tenia ganas de responderle

-jejeje… si estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos todos los premios sin esfuerzo…- aporto el rubio- que piensan chicos??... creo que estamos mas que preparados no??- pero es que sus dos amigos no dejaban de verse, si la visión láser existieran ya estaría asistiendo al funeral de los dos….- esto… Gaara… Sasuke… ya sonó el timbre vamos o nos regañaran…

Arrastro al par por los pasillos asta que llegaron al gimnasio, no supo como pero logro que no se cayeran a golpes en toda la practica

Cuando los tutores les anunciaron el nuevo horario extensivo, la clase término, todos corrieron a las duchas, para cuando estas estaban casi vacías, naruto ya se estaba colocando la ropa cuando escucho una revuelta

-hay mamá…- cuando llego al lugar buscaba a sus compañeros, aunque se agradeció que su teme no fuera uno de los integrantes de aquel remolino de golpes, se preocupo al reconocer a un mapache realmente grande y rojo- Gaara!!...- estaba enfrentándose contra una gran pantera negra- Sai!... – trato de meterse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

-tranquilo dobe, no te metas que no podrás detenerlos sin salir lastimado…- sasuke apreciaba la escena deseando que su copia barata le arrancara aunque fuera un ojo a ese pelirrojo mal nacido

-sasuke!...- naruto lo tomo por las solapas de la camisa con cara suplicante- detenlos, has algo… por favor…- el vampiro maldijo su debilidad ante aquellos ojos azulinos, que en aquel momento mostraban indicios de lagrimas, que no iba permitir que derramara

- espera aquí…

Gaara tenia agarrado por el cuello a esa entupida pantera, iba a hacer que se asfixiara, quería que muriera lentamente, cometió un gran error al buscarle pelea estando cabreado, en eso un estirón en la cola le hizo voltearse, solo para recibir un golpe que seguro le dejaría el otro ojo morado, callo al piso dejando ir a Sai, que no dudo un segundo en girar sobre si mismo para intentar devolverle un ataque, aunque sasuke no lo dejo, mirándolo con sus ojos rojos, su cara era de advertencia y mas le valía no romperla, por lo que Sai evaluó la situación, y decidió que pelear contra dos no le convenía y se fue, a lo que naruto suspiro aliviado

-sasuke!!…- grito cuando vio como el mapache se lanzaba contra el moreno, al que solo le dio tiempo de poner su brazo de por medio cubriéndose para que no le mordiese el cuello, la sangre salto, cayendo por todos lados, cuando algunas gotas cayeron en la cara del rubio comenzando a rodar, se puso a temblar, absorbido por el olor de la sangre y el bullicio de los otros dos al pelear- ha….ha… ha… sa…sangre…- miraba sus ropas y el piso, todo manchado del liquido carmesí, llevó la vista a sasuke, que aparentemente tenia control sobre la situación, aunque no dejaba de sangran

El vampiro, que seguía ocupado peleando contra el pelirrojo, pensando en saldar cuentas de una vez, se quedo paralizado completamente, sintiendo el emanar de una energía demoníaca del cuerpo del rubio, estudio su espacio, en donde Gaara se había detenido también, y en donde naruto seguía mirando sus manos con los ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo

-naruto…- lo llamo pero este no reacciono- oye… dobe

- que le sucede??- pregunto Gaara en su forma humana, aparentando que entre él y el Uchiha no había pasado nada- naruto que te pas….- en ese momento se vio estrellado contra una de las paredes, para cuando abrió los ojos luego de superar el dolor inicial, se vio rodeado de una enorme garra hecha de una extraña y burbujeante energía roja, siguió la conexión de esta, sorprendiéndose ante un naruto de mirada carmesí, grandes colmillos, y facciones remarcadas- na…naruto??

-dobe!!... –trato de acercarse, pero no se atrevió a dar un paso, cuando el rubio lo miro, con… preocupación??

-te matare…. Escuchaste??... TE MATARE!!!....- grito refiriéndose al pelirrojo, que grito sintiendo que aquella gran garra lo apretaba con una fuerza monstruosa

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Jubi: jugo de Gaara para llevar por favor

Gaara: ¬¬

Jubi: que?, te ara pedazos por haberle hecho daño a su compañero de sexo

Gaara: QUE??!!

Jinjuriki: traquido Gaara no la escuches, es solo una vieja decrepita dedicada a arruinarle las ilusiones a los demás

Gaara: T-T)

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Este capi esta especialmente dirigido a….**

**Girl Kitty** : gracias por decirme que es una estupenda historia, me estoy desilusionando por que ya no me dejar rr, pero gracias a ustedes es que pude seguir… pero ya mañana comienzo las clases y me va a faltar ganas dios me libre… no quiero ser como las chica que dejan las historias a medias T.T

**Floritema**: pos si, así funcionan las cosas… se me pego esa mañana de tanto ver el manga de naruto… siempre lo cortan el momento mas fino y una se tiene que joder asta la semana que viene aunque espero actualizar mas capis por semana quiero acabar esta historia rápido…. Para no dejarla colgada…. Bueno aquí esta este capi… espero que te guste XD

**Sayukira**: supongo que dijo que si XDXDXDXD…. Bueno me alegra que te guste mi historia… y gracias por decir que esta lindo XDXDXD…. A ver si no la eche en la olla con este capio T.T

No acepto criticas con respecto a lo del lemon… no por nada les advertí que era mi primer lemon y no quiero que me digan que estuvo malo ok???...porque ya lo se… no me lancen ni tomates ni nada contundente solo se aceptan comentarios constructivos ok?? Pos alta el siguiente capi….

Bueno sin ustedes no hubiera podido seguir gracias


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

**Voy por ti **

-te matare…. Escuchaste??... TE MATARE!!!....- grito refiriéndose al pelirrojo, que grito sintiendo que aquella gran garra lo apretaba con una fuerza monstruosa

-Naruto!! Para lo vas a Matar!!- sasuke corrió, a donde el rubio seguía parado con el brazo extendido y apretando la mano como si esta fuera la que tuviera cautivo a Gaara- Detente Dobe!!!- le ordeno, pero nada, en eso escucho como el mapache sin cejas tocia atragantándose con su propia sangre, abraso a su dobe, apretándolo cuanto podía contra su persona, buscando pararlo- usuratonkachi, reacciona!!- en eso sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo herido, se encontró con que esa extraña aura roja lo estaba envolviendo, y curando- que…?

-te… te… las…timo- hablaba naruto entrecortado, como si le fuera realmente difícil articular- de…be…Pagar!- apretó aun mas la garra de energía alrededor del pelirrojo, que ya inconsciente esperaba la muerte

-No Dobe!!... para… para de una vez!!- creyó que con un beso lograría calmarlo, igual que aquella vez en el incidente del equipo de fútbol, pero nada, naruto lo miraba fijamente con aquellos rasgos demoníacos, que tanto odiaba- Kuso!!- no tenia opción, jamás seria capas de golpearlo, así que aprovechando que el chico seguía sumergido en su mundo, lo tomo por los rubios cabellos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto- lo siento…- le hablo al oído

Lamió su cuello cerrando los ojos, siseando ante el crecimiento de sus colmillos, para luego clavarlos en aquella bronceada piel, no consideraba aquello como si se estuviera alimentando, solo necesitaba aturdir al dobe, para que soltara al mapache, aquel caliente liquido que pasaba por su garganta lo llenaba por dentro, haciéndolo sentir calido y reconfortado, se reprendió mentalmente por aquello, le era imposible no disfrutar del momento, aun estando mal

Pasaron unos segundos, donde solo se escuchaba el jadear del rubio y la extraña ebullicensia de la energía roja, que poco a poco fue mermando dejando libre a Gaara, el vampiro se aseguro de que ya naruto estuviera calmado antes de sacar sus colmillos para luego lamerle la piel, parando el flujo de sangre

-dobe…- lo llamo, el rubio estaba ido completamente, recargado de sasuke, los ojos ya azules entreabiertos fijos en un solo lugar, su respiración calmada, y temblando levemente, con frió, si no fuera por que estaba en brazos de sasuke ya se abría desplomado-… ves en los problemas en los que me metes??...- lo cargo, dejándolo recostado en uno de los tantos bancos de los vestidores, se había quedado dormido - … me importa un bledo si te mueres ahora mismo…- refiriéndose a Gaara, que tumbado en el suelo, acababa de recuperar la conciencia, y buscaba enfocar la vista- pero Naruto quiso que te ayudara, así que no te dejare morir…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Luego de un rato, se encontraba sasuke caminando por la calle, cargando a cierto rubio envuelto en una manta, vía a la mansión, había dejado al pelirrojo en la enfermería de la academia, luego de hacerlo prometer de que no diría ni pío de lo que había ocurrido, afortunadamente sus daños no representaban peligro para un Anibest como él así que en algunos días estaría recuperado, así mejor, sasuke no lo quería ver ni en pintura

-sasuke….- lo llamo levemente el pequeño, aun con los ojos serrados, pero algo consiente- tengo frió…- palabras que fueron afirmadas cuando el ligero temblor que no había cesado, se hizo mas intenso

-ya…- lo cargo un poco mas pegado a su cuerpo intentando calentarlo, aquello le frustraba, la única razón para que su dobe tuviera frío era por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo, y para colmo, el cuerpo de un vampiro era realmente helado, desde que se convirtieron el las criaturas que eran, sus cuerpos quedaron muertos en vida, y cosas como el palpitar de sus corazones y la tibieza de sus cuerpos es como si para ellos no existiera-… mejor??...- el pequeño solo asintió levemente

-…te amo…- y se quedo dormido, el vampiro sonrió, con cariño llenando su cara

- y yo a ti dobe…- le dio un beso tierno, cambiando su expresión cuando llegaron a la mansito, pero esta vez no logro pasar desapercibido, cuando caminaba por los pasillos, se encontró con Tsunade, que no tardo en preguntarle el porque de que naruto estuviera dormido así

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Y ahora estaba nuevamente en la alcoba central de la mansión, donde residía su superiora, en la misma situación que la de hacia dos días

-y?....- pregunto la rubio-… eso fue todo??

-lo lamento… -sasuke bajo la cabeza para ver al rubio que seguía recostado en sus piernas- no entiendo por que reacciono así

-puede que allá sido por que te vio herido…- sugirió-… por lo que me as contado, naruto solo te defendió

- estuvo a punto de matar a alguien!!

-baja la voz o lo despertaras- la mujer se acercó a su nieto acariciándole un poco- sasuke es por que tu no lo sabes, pero esto no fue obra del Kyubi…

-que??

- si estoy segura de algo es que mi nieto es mas fuerte que ese demonio… y que los Namikaze son testarudos con su pareja- sonrió maliciosa con aquellos recuerdos donde no paraba de resolver riñas entre los zorros de su clan, siempre por culpa de una pareja- tienes que ser realmente importante para naruto, como para que halla conseguido controlar sus fuerzas internas y salido defendiéndote

-pero… no entiendo, aun así, naruto jamás lastimaría a alguien, y menos a un amigo, como lo era ese mapache estupido- miro al piso tratando de comprender

-sasuke, aun no lo entiendes??... para naruto solo tu importas- pero el vampiro le clavó la vista en desacuerdo, su dobe no era un acecino, suspiro cansada- que arias si de repente Itachi lastimara a mi nieto??

-él nunca aria eso!!

-es solo una suposición… que arias??... si el que lastimara a naruto fuera alguien que consideres tu amigo… como piensas que reaccionarias?? - a lo que el vampiro bajó la mirada, reflexionando aquello

-supongo…-levantó sus ojos negros, retadores, ante los miel de la mujer- lo acabaría!, nunca, jamás permitiré que alguien le hiera sin que pague por eso!- Tsunade sonrió, alfil había captado el mensaje

-bien eso es todo… déjalo descansar, se recuperar rápido, después de todo solo le falta algo de sangre- el vampiro apretó los puños por nombrarlo- no te aflijas, era lo que tedias que hacer, estoy segura de que naruto lo agradece… anda llévalo contigo y descansen ambos luego hablare a la academia para resolverlo todo… (jinjuriki: aquí Tsunade es como la abuelita comprensiva que todos quieren, aunque aparenta actitud, tiene a esos dos demasiado consentidos)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-"_tienes que ser realmente importante para naruto_"- esas palabras se repetían una y otra ves en la mente de sasuke

Se encontraba en la cama, con su dobe entre las piernas recostado en su pecho, le acariciaba el cabello, completamente ido, sumergido en pensamientos…

-"_puede que allá sido por que te vio herido… por lo que me as contado, naruto solo te defendió_"-…-"esto_ no fue obra del Kyubi…_"

-Kuso…- serró los ojos, solo se enredaría mas si seguía pensando, no sabia que le molestaba, debía sentirse feliz no??

-mmm… sa..su..ke- el rubio entreabrió los ojos lentamente, escudriñando su entorno, arrimándose mas contra el teme- que… que te pasa??- el moreno estaba completamente ido, absorto de todo

-mmm??... no... nada dobe…. Ya estas bien??- (cara falsa de interés)

-si… estas…. Estas enojado conmigo cierto??- se separa de sasuke y se sienta en el borde de la cama, llevándose las manos a las sienes, por el mareo que sentía, se tambaleaba meramente pero unos brazos lo acomodaron en su anterior posición

-usuratonkachi… tienes que descansar- le paso la mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás dándole un beso en la frente

-no me has respondido teme… - intentaba separarse pero entre su débil cuerpo y los apretones del vampiro le era imposible- déjame!!

-mi tonto Kitsune…- le miro a los ojos sonriendo sincero- porque estaría enojado contigo??

-no lo se pero… estas mucho mas serio que de costumbre y…

-hmhmhm… quieres que te diga en lo que estaba pensando??- el rubio lo miro anhelante- en que hoy me demostraste lo mucho que me quieres y lo que eres capaz de hacer por mi- naruto sonrió buscando abrasarlo pero el otro lo sujeto de los hombros antes de eso- pero quiero que me prometas algo….- lo miro serio

-qu…que cosa??

-nunca llegues a lastimarte por mi, de acuerdo??...

-No!... yo por ti aria cualquier cosa!- las palabras de Tsunade se confirmaron, los Namikaze eran muy tercos- no me pidas tal cosa!

-Escúchame! –grito el moreno haciendo que naruto se encogiera de la impresión, su teme tenia los ojos rojos y mirada irritada- no importa lo que me pase, la prioridad siempre serás tú!!... júramelo… jura que jamás por ningún motivo te arriesgaras ni por mi ni por nadie, prométemelo!! –el pobre zorrito estaba algo acongojado, como era capas de pedirle algo como eso?? Si solo quería cuidar de él

-no… no me pidas eso, por que no seré capas de cumplirlo- las pupilas le temblaban por su frustración

-dobe que no vez qu…

-No!!, yo siempre protegeré a sasuke, por que eres importante para mi, Por que Yo Te Amo!!- por fin descargó sus sentimientos abrazándose al moreno tan fuerte como le daban los brazos, este sorprendido no conseguía palabras que objetar, su dobe tenia mas agallas de las que pensaba, respiro hondo, comprendiendo que si insistía solo aria que la decisión del dobe fuera mas fuerte, correspondió el abrazo con algo de amargura, ya naruto no era el mismo niño pequeño que necesitaba de él constantemente, ahora tenia que tratarlo como lo que era, un Anibest hecho y derecho, y tenia fe en que algún día este seria el que le sucediera a Tsunade

-al menos…- interrumpió el momento- prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado…- lo miro a los ojos, aquel azul zafiro, la única ventana en la que podía apreciar el cielo diurno- por que si lo hicieras estoy seguro de que moriría- se amaban, eso era lo único para él, cuidaría de naruto asta el fin de sus días, aunque tuviera que enfrentar al mundo entero lo protegería con el ultimo de sus alientos- …. Mi vida es tulla, y quiero pensar en que soy lo suficientemente egoísta para decir que la tulla es mía…

-teme… lo… lo prometo…- lo beso con cariño, dejando escapar las lagrimas oprimidas, liberando su pecho de la tensión que se había formado entre los dos- solo si nunca me dejas de amar- el vampiro sonrió cariñoso, lamiéndole las mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas

-dudo mucho que eso pase… ya que eres la razón de mi vida, lo mas vello que tengo, así que puedes estar seguro que Siempre Te Amare… mi Naruto- el pequeño sonrió con la mas esplendida de sus caritas, siempre llevaría esas palabras en el corazón, por lo que nunca rompería su promesa, nunca….

-pero que lindo creo que voy a llorar… jajajajajajajajaja- y si el que menos tenia por que estar ahí, la pesadilla de todo momento amoroso, el mas creído de los creídos, el mas perver de los pervers, el… (ya me pase), se estaba descojonando de la risa en el marco de la puerta sosteniéndose el estomago buscando no estallas y haciendo que sus colmillos resplandecieran al aire de lo abierta que tenia la bocota…

-ITACHI!!!!- ya sasuke se había parado, caminando con claras intenciones homicidas hacia su hermano que con esfuerzo logro controlar sus risas a tiempo antes de que lo empotraran en la pared – Maldito infeliz!! Cuando as regresado de Rucia??... aquí nadie te extrañaba bastado!!- los dos daban vueltas por toda la habitación, uno huyendo y el otro maldiciendo

-pues yo creo que naruto-kun si me extraño, a que si??

-estabas en Rucia??-pregunto naruto confundido

-Que??... acaso Naruto-kun no se dio cuenta de mi ausencia?? T.T

-Te Dije Que Aquí No Hacías Falta!!

-que malos son…………..- y corrió a la cama cual niño en la piscina lanzándose contra el rubio que había dejado de reír viendo la escena cuando el mayor de los hermano fue a parar sobre su pobre humanidad- bansaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito cuando aterrizó sobre naruto que no comprendía como no había soltado por la boca lo que almorzó aquel día- Naru-Can yo si te e extrañado tantoooooooooooooo!!!!- aquello era o una llave de lucha o un intento homicida pero eso no era un abraso….

-bájate de enzima!!! Maldición que no ver que le haces daño??- sasuke lo agarro de los tobillos y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el muy sanguijuela estaba bien sujeto de su dobe que a su vez estaba sujeto al cabezal de la cama – suéltate cobarde cuado acabe contigo ni nuestra madre te va a reconocer!!!

-así menos ganas tengo de soltarme tonto hermano menor!!

-sasukeeeeeeeee T-T. -el pobre de naruto trato de sostenerse todo lo que pudo pero aun se encontraba débil y termino perdiendo el agarre, salio propulsado llevándose a itachi de por medio, aterrizando ampos sobre el pobre de sasuke

-ya sabia yo que te gustaban los tríos hermanito jijijijijiji- y otra vez con sus comentarios obscenos, el rubio se sonrojo y a "su hermanito" le salio un megasuper-archirecontra gigantesco tic en el ojo con una vena palpitante igual o mas grande que este haciéndole compañía

-MALDITO CABRON!!!!!!!!!!!

-si si yo también te quiero, pero…- itachi se levantó con aire serio- tengo que hablar contigo sasuke, ven conmigo –y salio del la habitación dejando a un mareado naruto y a un sasuke muy serio, cuando itachi regresaba de algún viaje siempre traía buenas noticias, pero hoy no…

-de que querrá hablar Itachi-san contigo??- pregunto el rubio

-Hmmm….- llevó a naruto a la cama y lo tapo con las sabanas- duerme dobe, ya regreso –lo besó en la frente y se fue apagando la luz

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Señor esta seguro de esto, es solo un niño…- pregunto una mujer de cabellos azules recogidos en un moño con una flor blanca

-solo un niño??... Jah!!, ese pequeño engendro dará a luz al poder demoníaco que lleva dentro, mi familia lo a estado buscando durante décadas, y ahora que lo e encontrado no pienso dejarlo ir…- sus ojos anillados y grises, su cabello naranja y sus numerosas perforaciones, daban a entender que era…- por que soy un cazador, que no piensa dejar ir a su presa… - lanzando un cuchillo asía la foto de un rubio que estaba pegada en la pared, clavadote en esta…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-que afortunado que tengas suerte en el amor Naruto-kun… lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de mis gustos que no son permitidos en mi familia…

-que??... hinata aun insisten en ese matrimonio arreglado con Neji??....- pregunto el rubio, que comenzaba a rabiar por la infelicidad de su amiga

- yo se que él tampoco lo desea… tiene a una chica llamada Ten-Ten que le gusta y tiene su misma edad…

-no dejare que eso pase, Hinata tienes derecho a ser feliz…

- no te preocupes naruto-kun, no te metas en problemas por mi cul…

-nada de eso, eres mi amiga y te voy a ayudar, ya veras que cuando hable con ese viejo pelos largos lo convenceré de que te deje en paz….- se paro de su asiento en la cafetería y se apunto con el pulgar, habían pasado unos dias, y tenia las baterías mas que recargadas

- gracias naruto-kun… - la chica lo miro con ojos de admiración, nunca conoció a alguien que encarara a su padre tan fácilmente- o mira!!... Gaara-kun ya a regresado… - apunto tras unas mesas donde el pelirrojo se estaba aproximando

-Donde??!!!...- estaba nervioso, que le diría??, casi y lo mata….- Hi… Hinata tengo que ir por unas cosas que se me quedaron en el salón ya regreso…- desapareció en un segundo sin que a la muchacha le diera tiempo de hablar

------

-corre... corre… Corre!!....- había llegado a la parte trasera del escenario del club de teatro buscando un escondite ideal, en ese lugar solo olía a pegamento y papel mache, proveniente de las innumerables escenografías de antiguas obras, perfecto para que su olor no se sintiera, y aprovechando de que no había nadie tendría discreción- ufsss, logre perderlo??

- a quien???

- AAAaaaaah!!!!- salto de donde estaba y se agarro el pecho ya que su corazón le había subido a la garganta, sudando frío, y abriendo los ojos sorprendido…- Ga… Gaara???.. que… que haces tu aquí?... jejejeje

-buscándote… creo que tenemos que hablar…- se acercó por el pasillo acorralándolo para que no saliera corriendo otra vez

- perdón… Perdón!!… no era mi intención lo juro!!... tu y el teme, y… y luego…. yo solo¡¡ Pumn!!... y tu casi te mueres y….- estaba nerviosicimo, las gotitas de sudor saltaban de su cara, y no paraba de hacer poses raras y mover las manos

- de que hablas??... no era por eso…- se sonrojó un poco- era por lo de la otra vez… lamento no haber podido complacerte es que… todo mundo se metió y…

- que…??- abrió los ojos y se coloreteo como si le hubiera caído un pote de pintura roja encima- a… te refieres a "eso"

-no me arrepiento de lo que hice- hablo seguro, creyendo que eso era lo que el otro quería escuchar- estoy dispuesto a continuar y no dejarte como la otra vez…- se acercó pegando completamente su cuerpo con el rubio que estaba recostado en la pared sin escape- en esta oportunidad… me sentirás en tu interior…- paso su mano por los muslos dorados, acercando sus caras peligrosamente

- Gaara espera…- se quito las manos del otro de encima, mirándolo con algo de miedo pero muy firme- yo… no se que te abre dicho esa noche… pero quiero que entiendas que yo solo te aprecio como amigo…

- quiero ser mas que eso…- comenzó a morderle el cuello, y el rubio se esforzaba para no perder el control, ya estaba sintiendo al demonio dentro suyo moverse inquieto, ansioso

-déjame!!...- intento apartarlo- yo… yo Amo a sasuke!!!

-que??...- por fin lo dejo, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás- que quieres decir??...- guardando esperanzas

- estoy con él, me Ama y yo a él, con todo mi ser…- se compuso lo mas que pudo- por eso es que el día en que lo lastimaste me comporte como lo hice… lamento todo el daño que te cause y entiendo que te halla podido decir cosas falsas que nunca debieron salir de mi boca… pero no era yo… y… se que ahora me puedes estar odiando… pero para mi siempre serás mi mejor amigo…

Al pelirrojo se lo comía la tristeza, sentía un ardor el los ojos, que nunca experimento y antes de darse cuenta, algunas gotas saladas recorrían su rostro

- lo lamento…- naruto se acercó un tanto dudoso a su amigo tomándolo de una mano y colocándole un pañuelo blanco en esta, que saco de su bolsillo- ahí veces en la que el destino te hiere pero tienes que levantarte y seguir, por que estoy seguro que allí afuera existe tu persona especial… solo tienes que encontrarla- sonrió un tanto triste por ver así a Gaara, este solo asintió, precipitándose a abrazarlo

-siempre serás especial para mi… a pesar de todo…- el rubio correspondió el abrazo, al menos estaba mejor, pero en eso sintió como el pelirrojo lo lanzaba contra unos cuantos chacharos de escenografía, no le dolió mucho y estaba a punto de protestar cuando el otro se trasformo en Anibest- no salgas… escóndete…- escucho en su mente…

-que…?

En eso sintió una monstruosa presencia, nada parecido a lo que allá sentido antes, aquello no era ni un Anibest ni un vampiro, el estallido de la puerta del salón hizo que todo el lugar temblara, había polvo por todos lados, la silueta de Gaara desapareció entre los escombros, dejando a naruto solo, quiso salir de donde estaba, cuando el mapache le volvió a hablar.

-sal por la puerta de atrás, no podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo, busca al Uchiha, y huye lejos….- no supo porque?... pero tubo pánico en ese momento… escucho una revuelta, y luego como algo se estrellaba contra la pared frente a él

- Gaara!!!...- corrió al lado de su amigo, tosía algo de sangre, y barios hilillos de esta salían de su frente se había golpeado la cabeza- estas bien??...

-corre…- dijo débilmente, trasformándose otra vez, colocándose en frete del rubio como protegiéndolo

- ha pasado mucho tiempo… hijo de Minato…- un hombre alto de pelo naranja y ojos anillados apareció tras las nubes de polvo- te me as escurrido con mucho éxito, como aquella ves que casi te tenia en la casa de aquel hombre… lastima que no estabas tuve que despedirme de ellos jajajajajaja- rió malvadamente, a naruto se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo, quería decir que… su primera familia…

- Que le has hecho a Nee-san??!!!- grito comenzando a enfadarse

- tal párese que si te acuerdas… aquella chiquilla que cuidaba de ti… si, ahora lo recuerdo… su cara suplicante cuando vio morir a su padre… solo es una maldita traidora, se negó a decirme donde estabas, puedes creerlo?, quien querría proteger a un maldito como tu!!!??- tubo que esquivar una envestida y una ráfaga de arena, cortando su ataque psicológico

- no dejare que le sigas confundiendo…- dijo Gaara- naruto sal de aquí… yo me encargare de él – y se lanzo contra el hombre

Hizo caso de forma autónoma, tenia sus recuerdos estancados en aquella jovencita que lo cuido como si fuera su madre, era lo mas cercano a una que hubiera tenido en la vida, antes de darse cuanta había llegado a la calle e internado en el bosque

-sasuke!!!... sasuke ayúdame!!!...- grito al aire, pero nada- por favor… no me dejes solo…- callo sobre sus rodillas, mas extenuado mental que físicamente- no… porque??... Nee-san….- un desgarrador aullido se escuchó desde la academia, antes de que una ráfaga de arena impregnara el aire desapareciendo poco después- Gaara!!...- se levantó para devolverse a ayudar a su amigo, pero los fuertes brazos de sasuke lo detuvieron antes que nada

-no vallas dobe, él esta…- trato de hacerlo comprender, pero la inocente mirada azulina solo dejaba espacio a la esperanza- lo lamento yo…

-esta vivo… Se que lo esta!!- trato de correr nuevamente aunque la presencia de una tercera persona en el lugar lo alerto- ahí alguien…

-si, lo se- el moreno torno los ojos en rojo, colocándose en posición de ataque- esta cerca…

Los arbustos a su alrededor se agitaban con fuerza y el viento soplo llenando el ambiente de niebla, un enorme enjambre de mariposas blancas apareció rodeando a los don chicos

-que es esto??...- preguntó el rubio creyendo recordar vagamente haber pasado por un momento similar, pero donde??

-magia negra… el controlador debe estar cerca, estos conjuros son demasiado complicados…- alargo el tamaño de sus uñas volviéndolas afiladas garras- incluso en estas cosas, odio que tenga razón… lo que itachi me dijo es ciertos son cazadores…

-sasuke… estas…- se fijo en la figura de aquellas mariposas, notando un par de cosas como…- están hechas de papel?? – en eso el enjambre se arremolinó en un solo punto sobre ellos antes de lanzarse en contra de naruto, claro que sasuke se interpuso pero el ataque era moldeable debido al gran numero de cuerpos que lo ejercían, lo rodearon fácilmente arrastrando al rubio consigo antes de estallar y dejarlo caer a algunos metros, por suerte aterrizo de pie, pero toda su piel estaba llena de pequeños cortes, algunos muy profundos

-Kuso…- se había quedado sin opciones, no podría proteger a naruto de un ataque como ese, a menos de que encontrara al controlador, lo que era casi imposible- así que solo es papel eh??- el aura a su alrededor se torno morado oscuro, la mitad de la piel de su cuerpo se lleno de marcas negras en formas de llamas, y sus ojos mas brillantes de lo que a naruto le hubiera gustado apreciar- Veamos como te defiendes de esto ahora!!- realizó unos extraños movimientos de manos, similares a los que hacia sakura cuando curaba las heridas

El vampiro se levantó imponente, antes de que una enorme ráfaga de fuego saliera de su boca al pronunciar un "**Katon****: Goukakyuu no Jutsu****" **

Todo el enjambre de papel fue consumido en un instante, al cabo de unos segundos solo quedo una curiosa lluvia de cenizas que dejo el lugar más tétrico de lo que ya era

-Genial!!...- naruto corrió al lado de su teme, que sorpresivamente perdió el equilibrio cayendo en brazos del menor- sasuke??... que te pasa??

-lo que pasa es que ya no tiene fuerzas, eso es todo…- una mujer de bellos cabellos azules recogidos en un elegante moño, vestida de un traje negro, que sesillo resaltaba su figura- aun no tiene una pareja, esta inmaduro, incompleto, pero que allá podido hacer una técnica así solo me dice que ya a tenido algo con alguien- miro cómplicemente al rubio, que sostenía al moreno aturdido entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo

-Quien eres tú??!!!...- grito molesto, dejando ver sus cualidades primarias de la transformación en Anibest, ojos rojos, pupila rajada, largas garras y facciones remarcadas en negro- eres la que a lastimado a mis amigos??... que le as hecho a Nee-san y a Gaara?...- gruñía en señal de advertencia, no le pondría enzima ni un dedo a su teme, la mujer suspiro un tanto conmovida dejando ver un brillo compasivo en sus ojos

- lo siento mucho por tu compañero… pero en la guerra ahí sacrificios…- comenzó a acercarse ignorado los distintos gruñidos que le propinaba el rubio- Uzumaki Naruto… alias Namikaze… ven con migo… o tu compañero morirá…

El rubio bajó la cabeza apretando los dientes, miro aquel pálido y níveo rostro que tanto amaba, acariciando su mejilla llenadota de sangre, seguramente de alguno de sus muchos rasguños

Mordiéndose discretamente la lengua, llenado su boca de sangre, descendió a darle un beso a su teme, seguro que aquello le llenaría de fuerzas, era lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento por él

-lo siento…- le susurro pegado a sus labios- te amo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- naruto… -se levantó lentamente, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la inigualable sangre de su rubio, que empezó a buscar con la mirada, desesperándose al no encontrarlo se levanto exaltado tratando de verlo pero… solo avía un charco de sangre y una mariposa de papel revoloteando sobre este- no… No!!... Naruto…Naruto donde estas??!!...- gritaba desesperadamente, dando vueltas sobre si mismo, buscándolo con la mirada, en donde solo las desojadas y tétricas ramas de aquel lúgubre bosque le respondían junto al soplar del viento- NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............

(Jinjuriki: se secuestraron a naru… no T-T

Jubi: ojala me encuentre con ese maldito Uchiha, si ahí algo que no soporto son los hombre de falsas palabras

Jinjuriki: pero sasu lo intento no??

Jubi: si, si como digas… pero si sabia que se iba a desmayar, lo que quiero decir es que solo tuvieron sexo, no se…mmmm (jinjuriki tapándole la boca a esta perra delatora)

Jinjuriki: pos… bueno solo espero que no lastimen a mi Kitsune favorito o yo misma iré a patearles el culo a mas de uno incluyendo al teme

Jubi: jojo se te esta contagiando mi violencia

Jinjuriki: que??... no… nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)

* * *

Sxn-lady: no te preocupes, no pretendía hacerle nada al pobre de Gaara, es solo que pos tu sabes que los celos matan a cualquiera y entre sasuke y Gaara se riñan a cada rato por eso XDXDXD

Sayukira: bueno me alegra que pensaras que no la hice en el capi anterior, y… bueno si fuera por mi aria que a todos les pasara lo de a Gaara… me refiero a que todo aquel que se busque problemas los encuentre pero la vida es muy incierta y por yo no soy Dios XDXDXDXD

kryn hoshi: oye sofi no me as dejado muchos mensajes últimamente… tan mala es mi ortografía que ya no quieres leer mi historia??

Y no se te ocurra decir esa expresión de " naruto se la pasa de cama en cama" porque suena como si fuera una perr…. Ejemm…. Bueno tú me entiendes…. DXDXDDXD

Kitsune_neko: Ui eres la primera que me dijo que no la chorree con lo del lemon XDXXDXD…. Bueno… espero enserio no haberla deschabetado DXDXDXDD…. Y….

Ya me canse de que le deseen males a Gaara, bueno se que se comporto como un perro y todo eso pero…. El es bueno pero aun no se ve su lado bueno… creo que no me explico bien… bueno asta el próximo capi…. chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

**Dolor **

-QUE HAS DICHO!!???...- grito Itachi demasiado sorprendido como para creerse lo que su hermano le acababa de decir – pero… como… pero si tu y él… y….

-quieres callarte??- ya sasuke estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que avía reunido luego de superar el impacto inicial que le causo lo del secuestro de su dobe, si es que era un secuestro

-como quieres que me calme!!??.... sasuke vine volando desde Rucia solo para decirte que tuvieras cuidado con los cazadores porque estaban cerca y a la primera pierdes al nieto de nuestra dirigente??!!!... es que acaso te terminasteis de volver loco??... y enzima me bienes con eso de que as liberado la marca… La Marca!!:.. sasuke pudiste haber muerto, pudiste haber herido a naruto-kun!!, aun no estas listo para usarla, sabes perfectamente que sin una compañera tu alma puede abandonar tu cuerpo al realizar…. AAaaah!!- se masajeada las sienes en un vano intento de comprender a su hermano- mira sasuke… creo que debes decirle a tsuna…

-ni lo sueñes… te lo e contado a ti por que eres el único con el que puedo confiar para este tipo de cosas no es necesario que Tsunade-sama se entere de esto… además-hablo rápido antes de que itachi replicara- creo que se como encontrarlo…

-y se puede saber cual es ese maravilloso plan que nos guiara asta donde se encuentra naruto-kun, aun y cuando puede que este secuestrado y oculto en alguna de las muchas guaridas que los cazadores tienen alrededor del mundo, las cuales son tan difíciles de encontrar como la cura para el cáncer!!!!!????- respiraba a grandes bocanadas luego de haber soltado semejante pregunta

-primero tengo que hablar con alguien…- dijo el menor dirigiéndose a su armario para empacar algunas cosas indispensables para el viaje que aun no explicaba- luego de que me asegure nuestra ruta de acción partiremos lo antes posible a Londres…

-Londres??... para que quieres ir a Londres??

-voy a hablar con el tío Madara… se que el sabe en donde esta…- se levantó, con mochila en hombro hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Deteniéndose con la mano reposada en el picaporte- después de todo…- miro por sobre su hombro a un itachi con cara de desaprobación, con expresión altiva- Naruto ya no es invisible a sus ojos…

-que….- el otro parpadeó incrédulo, se suponía que las almas puras, ósea vírgenes, eran imposibles de detectar mediante ningún hechizo o conjuro, si sasuke dijo que el rubio ya no era invisible, eso quería decir que…- Sasuke, cuando???...donde??...como??!!!!!.... Explícame Ya!!!- y salio a tropezones tras su hermano eso no se quedaría así…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-eso es todo lo que te puedo decir de ese tipo…- dijo un chico pelirrojo, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado, que sin camisa permanecía recostado en una de las camillas del hospital donde se recuperaba- vas a ir tras él cierto??... yo también creo que esta vivo- intento levantarse a lo que su hermana rubia le sostuvo para que no lo hiciera

-no ahí necesidad de que te alteres Sabaku, lo encontrare y traeré de vuelta- sasuke se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo un tanto inseguro- gracias por ayudar…-soltó al fin

-no lo ago por ti Uchiha, lo ago por Naruto…- el moreno le miro por enzima del hombro con una sonrisa de superioridad

-no esperaba que fuera de otra manera- y salio del lugar dejando a un Gaara un tanto enfadado, había visto en aquella sonrisa un claro mensaje, de que naruto no era suyo sino del Uchiha

-bastardo…- se levanto seguro pese a los ruegos de su hermana Temari para que lo dejara, se quito los vendajes del cuerpo revelando su mas que sano físico, para luego vestirse, dirigirle una mirada a su hermana para que dejara de preocuparse y saltar por la venta del cuarto piso y aterrizar perfectamente, para entonces ya el vampiro había llegado a la salida y se encontraron cara a cara nuevamente- iré contigo… y me vale una mierda si lo deseas o no…

-entonces no quiero oírte chillar cuando nos veamos en problemas- camino tranquilo al pelirrojo deteniéndose a su lado, hablándole en voz baja- pero dile a tu mascota que deje de seguirnos

Gaara reviso el perímetro buscando a lo que se refería el vampiro, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba la copia barata de sasuke, con su sonrisa falsa por delante al saberse descubierto, camino asta el par que había estado vigilando y se quedo plantado frente a ellos sin decir nada

-que haces aquí??- pregunto el pelirrojo, cansado de aquel comportamiento ya normal, que había iniciado desde que estuvo a punto de morir tras enfrentarse con aquel tipo de cabello naranja y ojos anillados, y ser salvado por Sai que quien sabe por cual razón se encontraba en el lugar, que lo llevó al hospital para que lo atendieran luego que el misterioso cazado se fuera ido

-bueno como Gaa-chan ira a esta misión para rescatar a Naru-chan, creo que yo iré también- dijo el pálido chico sin borrar su sonrisa falsa

-ni hablar, tu te largas de aquí- insistió Gaara

-así me agradeces que te halla salvado la vida??

-tu solo actuases por inercia

-aja, y por eso estuve al tanto de ti todo este tiempo…

-serás hijo de…

-pueden continuar con sus peleas maritales en otra ocasión, si solo serán una molestia entonces ni lo intenten- habló sasuke cansado por todo aquello- nos vamos… mi hermano nos esta esperando en la pista de vuelo…

-pista de vuelo??...-pregunto Sai- y se puede saber cual será nuestro transporte?? – pero el vampiro solo le mostró una sonrisa creída

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Antes de darse cuanta, los muchachos avían llegado a un hangar de avionetas, todas muy finar, pero fue obvio para todos cual fue la que iban a montar

Al final de la línea de naves, se distinguía una por sobre todas las demás, no solo por su resplandeciente color negro, totalmente distinto del usual blanco, sino el extraño porte misterioso que le hacia parecer mas un caza miniatura que a una avioneta

-asta que llegaron… sabia que tendría que emplear mejor mi tiempo a solas con dei-chan que esperándolos- itachi les hablaba desde la puerta de la nave, al principio de la escalera-compuerta

-sasuke-kun, ese es tu hermano??- pregunto la copia barata, el ver el asombroso parecido

-por desgracia…- respondió el moreno entrando de primero apartando irritado a su hermano

-eres un maldito malagradecido, cuantos jovencitos no querrían tener un hermano tan fuerte, guapo y listo como yo??- mucho cristalitos graciosos danzaban en torno al "tremendo creído del hermano del bastardo", como lo había etiquetado Sai inmediatamente

-por suerte para la humanidad, ninguna persona en su sano juicio querría estar en compañía de alguien como tu, hum- un chico mas o menos de la misma edad que itachi salio de la cabina del piloto, portando ropa informal, un jeans oscuro, una camiseta azul, nada de otro mundo, excepto por sus rasgos de rubio claro y por la coleta de caballo acompañada de un largo flequillo que le cubría uno de sus ojos azules, no tan hermosos como los de mi dobe, pensó sasuke- mi nombre es Deidara, y seré su piloto en esta misión

-mucho gusto…- dijo Sai con su falsa sonrisa, Gaara solo asintió, no se le daba hablar mucho y sasuke paso de largo, aparentemente ya se conocían

-cuantas horas tardaremos??- impaciente sasuke tomo el lugar de copiloto colocándose los comunicadores y ajustándose el cinturón

-todo depende del clima, pero te aseguro que esta belleza, nos llevará en la mitad del tiempo que cualquier otro avión, eso te lo aseguro. hum -Dijo deidara que ya listo en su lugar, encendió los controles poniendo en marcha las turbinas de la nave- ajústense los cinturones… o no me ago responsable por lo que les pueda pasar- esto ultimo lo dijo en vos baja, sonriendo

Ya la avioneta se encontraba frente a la pista a punto de despegarse del suelo, tanto Sai como Gaara se sentaron en el primer asiento a su alcance pero Itachi, que insistía en tomar el lugar de sasuke junto a deidara, seguía de pie. Y cuando la trompa de la avioneta se elevó fue a parar a los baños traseros, solo se escucho como se ahogaba con la cabeza hundida en el retrete

-idiota…- sasuke estaba avergonzado, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenia que inventar una muy buena excusa para haberse aparecido así como así frente a su tío Madara…- te encontrare dobe…- dejo para si mirando el oscuro cielo estrellado

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Habla!!... donde se encuentran??...- el retumbar de las cadenas se escucho fríamente cuando el lastimado cuerpo de un joven choco contra la pared de cemento- Dímelo Pequeña Rata!!… donde se ocultan los vampiros??!!... Donde??!!- nuevamente el cuerpo del rubio choco contra la pared, pero esta ves no se volvió a levantar, permaneció inmóvil en el suelo respirando irregularmente, pero consiente. El cazador lo tomo por los cabellos rudamente para encararlo- no juegues a la suerte conmigo niño… - coloco la otra mano en el desnudo pecho del rubio, acariciándolo, asta llegar al grueso collar metálico que tenia en el cuello, jalándolo por la cadena que estaba único a este- no me hagas utilizar otro tipo de persuasión, por que ganas no me faltan…- se notaba la lujuria en sus ojos anillados

-Hm… y que te hace…pe…pensar que te voy a con…testar??... eres un bastardo… No Te Diré Nada!!- forcejeó como pudo, pero el agarre en sus cabellos le persuadió de detergerse, se miraron fijamente, desafiantes

-creo que tendré que persuadirte entonces…- le separo las piernas al chico con la rodilla, impaciente… pero el otro no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, con la cara llena de asco, le escupió al otro en la cara, rebelde, indispuesto a colaborar

-Púdrete…- el cazador ofendido, le golpeo en el estomago, dejándolo caer nuevamente, retirándose del lugar, pero el rubio sabia que aquella tranquilidad no duraría mucho

Avían pasado dos días, desde que se despertó en aquella fosa putrefacta, no muy diferente a las cañerías, solo que del techo y las paredes colgaban cadenas y otros artículos punzantes; estaba encadenado de manos, por dos grilletes a la pared, y otro en el cuello. Se sentía tan rebajado y pisoteado, con aquello en el cuello como un perro vulgar, y enzima se tenía que aguantar la asquerosa manoseadera del tal Pein, que no le había dado descanso en ningún momento, tratando de sacarle información del paradero de la colonia donde vivía con sasuke y los demás

-joder…- apoyándose contra la pared, fue levantándose poco a poco, no recordaba tener una sola parte del cuerpo que no estuviera lastimada ya, pero él era mas terco que la palabra, y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, el traquetear de la puerta le alerto- jeje… siguiente raw y contando…- se burlo débilmente, viendo como otro tipo muy parecido a Pein pero mas corpulento (todos los Pein se parecen no??) le sostenía por detrás, mientras que otro le acercaba una jeringa llena de un liquido azul transparentoso- que??... soy tan difícil para ti que piensas drogarme???

-desearas que esto sea una droga cuando acabe contigo…-y la injerto en el brazo del rubio…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

= Espacio aéreo de Londres/ Palacio de Westminster - torre del Big Ben/ 4:45 A.m ….

-que bella se ve la ciudad desde aquí eh??, Hum- se encontraban sobrevolando Londres en ese momento, todos observaban por las ventanillas el mar de luces y la gente- muy bien aquí esta su parada…- bajo ellos se encontraba El Palacio de Westminster

- pero… como vamos a bajar??- pregunto Sai

-bajar??, si como no Hum…- manipulaba la nave para que diera círculos sobre el Palacio, pero muy alto para que no fueran detectados, ahí el propósito de que la avioneta fuera negra… -muevan el trasero que se acaba el tiempo Hum

En eso momento Itachi abrió la puerta de carga, dejando paso libre al movido viento que casi los succionaba al exterior

Sasuke soltó los controles, ajustándose la chaqueta negra que cargaba enzima corrió asta la puerta de carga y se arrojo al vació sin mas, poco después lo siguió su hermano y Gaara, pero sai estaba indeciso, Deidara cansado de esperar alzó el mando todo lo que pudo levantando la trompa de la nave, arrojando a Sai

-Buena Suerte Amigos!!- grito el rubio antes de desaparecer en el cielo

--

--

Afortunadamente, todos avían logrado aterrizar bien, no eran más que unas meras sombras desplazándose silenciosamente por el techo del Palacio de Westminster, su objetito era simple lograr llegar al interior del Big Ben

Porque??, simple, allí estaba la entrada a la colonia de Londres, y era donde residía Madara, o mejor dicho…

"El Oráculo"

Increíble pensar que aquel hombre era capas de ver el pasado, presente y futuro solo con desearlo, pero sus dotes eran muy importantes para el mundo Anibest y vampiro, sin sus designios no se podría regir el control sin llegar a romper el delicado equilibrio entre las criaturas oscuras y los humanos, por ende su palabra contaba mas que cualquier otra en el consejo de los inmortales

Quizás fue por asares del destino que semejante influencia resultara ser el tío de los hermanos Uchiha, pero eso a sasuke no le importaba, si estaba seguro de algo es que ese hombre sabia en donde se encontraba su dobe y así fuera a golpes le sacaría las respuestas

Ya estaban frente al gran reloj que ante unas palabras casi inaudibles pronunciadas por Itachi dejo entrever una bien oculta puertas que daba a un largo y polvoriento corredor, y al final que casi no se veía nada, unas gruesas y sucias cortinas rojas

-aquí es sasuke… estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer??- preguntó el mayor, preocupado por su hermano

-no me echaré hacia atrás en el ultimo momento… - avanzó lento pero seguro moviendo la cortina con la mano, sin mirar atrás entro…

Se encontró en una extraña habitación, mas paresita a una tienda esotérica que a un altar para el tan afamado oráculo, con muchas telas de colores brillantes en las paredes, techo y piso, talismanes de diversas culturas, velas que botaban en el aire ( tipo Harry Pottes)… y en el centro, sentado en un grandísimo cojín, permanecía sentado un hombre de pelo largo y negro, facciones marcadas y vestimenta negra, sentado como si fuera un monje con las piernas enredadas y las manos reposando a los costados con el pulgar y el índice unidos

-se a que as venido sasuke… y lamento decirte que tu esfuerzo a sido en vano…- hablo de repente el hombre abriendo lentamente los ojos, mostrando unas pupilas rojas con tres tomoe negros cada una, que giraron entornando la mira en sasuke- pero e de admitir que tu visita me a alegrado un poco, es mejor ver a los demás a la cara que en las visiones, jejeje

-quiero que me digas en donde esta Naruto… se que lo sabes, y no me iré asta que me lo digas- entorno los ojos rojos, mas brillantes que los del otro, pero carentes de tomoe

-interesante… tus ojos son muy parecidos a los míos, excepto… - volvió a entornar los ojos haciendo girar sus negras pupilas- por estas claro…- apuntó a sus ojos con un dedo, burlón ante la mirada desesperada de su sobrino- tal párese que el chico del Kyubi es muy importante para ti e sobrinito??... lamentablemente todo el que se le acerca muere… como en el caso de sus padres o de la familia que lo adopto cuando llego al mundo luego de estar atrapado en la línea del tiempo…. Es increíble el trato que le dan a ese niño… después de todo solo el un monstruo…

-Cállate!!... no permitiré que le hables así, él es una persona que a demostrado tener agallas en los momentos difíciles, antepone la vida de los demás por sobre la suya… es… es…- apretó la mandíbula, le daba coraje aquel encuentro, después de todo, tenia en frente a un gran sabio, pero también a un engañador, como dice el dicho " el diablo sabe mas por viejo que por diablo", su palabra no era de fiar – contesta a mi pregunta y me iré… de lo contrario te las veras conmigo… -el viejo oráculo serró los ojos negando con la cabeza, su sobrino tenia bien ganado el apellido Uchiha…

-sabes que nunca podrás vencerme, y aun así quieres enfrentarme??- pero sasuke no respondió, se coloco en posición de ataque alargando las uñas…- vas enserio eh…- en eso el hombre desagració y todas las velas flotantes se apagaron cayendo al piso… el menor mantenía sus sentidos al máximo, si tendría que enfrentarse contra "el oráculo" lo aria - tienes asta pasado-mañana antes del amanecer…- se oyó de pronto al aire

-que??...- una luz segadora apareció frente al vampiro, aturdiéndolo. Luego la imagen de un lastimado naruto pareció- Donde esta??...- cansado de las jugarretas de su tío

-te mostrare en donde esta… pero nada es gratis en la vida, si fracasas el precio será muy alto…- millones de imágenes pasaban velozmente por la mente de sasuke, este callo de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. Tratando de concentrarse, en aquellas imágenes se marcaba la ubicación de su dobe- la línea del tiempo es algo muy delicado, si algo que no tiene que pasar pasa, el futuro se altera… no puedo permitir que eso pase…. Si para antes del amanecer de pasado-mañana no as logrado salvarlo, morirán… - el pobre muchacho solo se dejo caer aturdido, mientas su vista se asía mas y mas oscura….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-no as logrado sacarle nada???

-no, el muchacho es mas duro de lo que creí… aun y cuando acaba de experimentar un dolor inimaginable no a soltado nada, Kuso… ni siquiera lo he hecho gritar…

- es mejor que lo dejes en paz por esta noche, no crees??

-Konan acaso te da lastima??

-sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea, así que no te debe de importar cuales sean mis sentimientos Pein…- la peliazul camina asta la puerta del reo colocando la mano en el picaporte- intentare hablar con él

-tks …

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Unos golpecitos en la cabeza lo hicieron reaccionas, mas por la manera maternal de aquel acto que por la sorpresa

-estas despierto pequeño??- escucho la voz de aquella mujer da cabello azul nuevamente, intento revolverse pero la oleada de dolor en el cuerpo consiguió hacerlo gimotear- no te muevas mucho, tu cuerpo a sido envenenado con una toxina no letal, pero que causa mucho dolo…. Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto

-hm… tu no lamentas nada… eres… eres tan vil como el otro tipo…

-no estas en condición de hablarme así, acaso no tienes miedo??

-de que serviría tenerlo??... ya me han hecho de todo…- la mujer se sorprendió completamente entonces Pein…- bueno quizás no tanto…- termino el rubio respondiendo a lo que la chica pensaba con lo de "todo" (pobre konan, pein es tan sucio que ya asta se imagina porquerías)

-porque no nos dices en donde esta la oculta colonia??.. así te dejaríamos en paz

-se que me mataran una vez que se los diga… me dicen idiota, pero soy mas listo de lo que piensan, no creeré en la palabra de ninguno de ustedes…

-tienes razón… creer es algo tonto y sin sentido… yo creí en alguien y me defraudo… al igual que lo a han hecho contigo…

-que dices??

-seguramente la persona que intentas proteger te a engatusado diciéndote cosas lindas, pareciendo ser tu media naranja, pero a la final todos te abandonan…- konan hablaba con mucho dolor, su amado había muerto ase mucho tiempo atrás, ahora solo era pein- todo es una mentira, y lo peor es que cuando crees que las cosas son de color de rosa, que estarán felices para siempre te dejan…

-sasuke no es así… él siempre me amara el me lo prometió y creo en su palabra

-seguramente te a dicho cosas como "siempre te protegeré" o "te amare por siempre"… pero si esas cosas son ciertas entonces que haces aquí??

-ustedes me secuestraron!!

-no, tu viniste con nosotros, pero él no hizo nada para detenerte… y no me digas que fue porque estaba inconciente, él sabia el riesgo de utilizar un hechizo estando incompleto, y aun así…

-solo me protegía…

-eso no fue protegerte, nunca lo a hecho de verdad, no lo ves?? Crean un camino de rosas, en donde todo es "amor y cariño", asta su trampa…

-trampa??

- lo único que quiso de ti fue un buen rato en la cama…-naruto abrió los ojos de sobremanera, era obvio que esa mujer le mentía - piénsalo, los únicos momento en que seguramente te a dicho cosas "lindas" debieron haber sido cuando estaban juntos haciéndolo – el rubio miraba pensativo el piso, sorprendiéndose en encontrar las palabras de la chica ciertas, el teme nunca le había dicho cosas de cariño excepto cuando se acostaron juntos

-no…no puede ser… Es Mentira!!.... Todo Lo Que Dices Es Mentira!!

-se que es duro aceptarlo, el que se aprovechen de ti… se como se siente, es horrible pensarlo… fíjate, trata de recordar algún momento en donde las cosas se salieron de control…- recordó el incidente en el parque, cuando tenia ese estupido vestido rojo, sasuke casi…- en el preciso momento en que ellos pierden la cabeza es que se notan sus verdaderas intensiones… estoy segura de que as llegado a comprenderlo…- el chico lloraba silenciosamente negando una y otra ves con la cabes- es injusto, que hallas soportado todo este dolo para proteger a un sucio aprovechado

-no… No!!.... no es cierto…. Yo lo amo!!

-pero él a ti no… ya te lo dije… "ellos" solo quieren aprovecharse de ti- konan se levantó, para buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro una inyección ya cargada- voy a suministrarte un antídoto, aun no debes morir, no seria justo que murieras protegiendo a un aprovechado-cuando la aguja entro en el brazo del chico este salto levemente, todo el cuerpo le dolía, a causa del veneno

- aun así no diré nada…

-lo se… yo tampoco diría nada- le coloco una bandita en el lugar inyectado luego de sacar la aguja- por que, somos las victimas, las que en realidad amamos…

-victimas?... usted…- la chica asintió, ella hablaba por experiencia, eso le dio cierta lastima

-sabes porque nos hacen esto??.... – el chico negó con la cabeza- ningún ser puede hacer hechizos sin un compañero, eso es porque cuado hacen uno, gastan su energía espiritual, y corren el riendo de morir si se les acaba… así que necesitan a un compañero, cuando fusionan sus almas pueden hacer hechizos poderosos sin temor a morir, porque aunque se queden sin energía su alma solo morirá si su compañero lo hace… tienes suerte… aun no te as fusionado con él

- ….

-…. Bueno me tengo que ir, pero piénsalo bien, si mañana no estas dispuesto hablar abras muerto en vano….-la puerta se serró con un chirrido oxidado, haciendo eco en el oscuro lugar

-moriré en vano??

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-bien… le agradezco su comprensión…- itachi se despidió de su guía de la colonia de Londres antes de entrar a la habitación donde su estupido hermano se revolvía en la cama, tal cual caimán arponeado, inquieto y con temperatura…- te sientes mejor??

-no…lo….logro enfocarme…- se refería a las atormentadoras imágenes que inundaban su mente, aun no se avían detenido, pero sabia que si las organizaba encontraría la ubicación de su dobe- Kuso!!...

-te va a estalla el cerebro, cálmate, si no te concentras…

-Y Que Crees Que Estoy Haciendo??!!!.... no me puedo concentrar… ahí demasiadas imágenes, todas pasan aceleradamente no lo entiendo…. No Lo Entiendo!!- otra vuelta en la ya mas que desordenara cama, otro grito, otro rechinar de dientes…

-dijiste que teníamos asta pasado-mañana antes del amanecer… en otras palabras si no lo rescatas esta noche tanto tu como naruto-kun…- se detuvo cuando se le quebró la voz, usualmente nunca demostraba preocupación pero estaba hablando de su hermano y de su "hermanito" rubio, porque si naruto era algo para itachi eso era un hermanito mas, uno al cual proteger y educar- eres patético sasuke, al menos dime en donde se encuentra, sino pensare que no te importa tanto como afirmas que es…- sasuke entorno los ojos rojos llenos de ira contra su hermano, y este ultimo rió al ver reacción ante su provocación- se que te acostaste con él, pero aun así eso no confirma que lo ames y que estén predestinados, por lo que se, bien pudiste haberlo utilizad…

El crujir de la pared ante el peso de itachi hizo que la pared se agrietara, sasuke permanecía en el mismo lugar donde le propino el puñetazo, con los nudillos llenos de sangre

-Grrrr….- rugía casi trastornado en un fiero lobo rabioso, pero el mayor se compuso limpiando su cara- él… Naruto… Nunca A Sido Un Juego Para Mi!!!- en eso se entieso tal cual estatua de mármol, sus ojos se desenfocaron como si estuviera en transe, y lagrimas de sangre cayeron al suelo luego de brotar por sus ojos- lo encontré… - itachi se extraño por aquella reacción pero luego se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo lo avía provocado al propósito…

-bien solo nos queda esperar a que sea de día una ves se halla puesto el sol, partiremos… recuerda que solo tenemos asta el amanecer de esta noche para que te unas a él sino…- entorno los ojos, notando cuando el menor trago saliva nervioso- iré a hablar con los demás, tu quédate pensando en alguna estrategia para cuando el momento llegue- le dio la espalda y antes de salir dijo- y sasuke… procura controlarte cuando llegue el momento, no quiero que naruto-kun sufra por tu inmadurez

-…. "naruto espérame, espérame solo un poco mas, sino pudiéramos unirnos, entonces nosotros…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gaara permanecía inmóvil sentado en el balcón de su habitación observando la extraña vista que tenia, todo eran tuberías y cables; usualmente cuando se construye un balcón es para apreciar los vellos paisajes bajo este pero…

-todo en este lugar esta construido en el subterráneo, creo que comienzo a sentir un poco de claustrofobia- Gaara giro completamente sorprendido, relajándose un segundo después cuando vio que solo se trataba de la copia barata del bastardo

-me pregunto cuanto tiempo mas estaremos aquí?- hablo retomando su asiento- esto es muy aburrido, creí que podría divertirme partiéndole el trasero a ese tipo de ojos anillados…

-eres muy violento Gaa-chan… así nunca tendrás un compañero

-yo no necesito de uno para patearles el trasero a los insectos que me molestan, incluyéndote, así que lárgate de aquí tu presencia me desagrada…- viento nuevamente a las interminables tuberías y el enmarañado cableado de aquel mundo subterráneo

-no querrás decir que a ti lo que te incomoda es no poder estar conmigo de otras maneras??...- insinuó caminando asta el pelirrojo sentándose en sus piernas descaradamente recibiendo una mirada acecina- ciertamente tienes un físico envidiable…-le rodeó el cuello con los brazos ignorando los bajos gruñidos de desagrado- lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu pene…- le hablo casi tocando los labios del mapache, pero no logro hacer contacto, en un pestañeo estaba en el suelo sobándose el gran moretón bajo el ojo que se acababa de ganar. Gaara respiraba agitadamente culpando a la rabia su tan extraño aceleron de corazón

-bueno creo que llegué justo a tiempo…- los jóvenes miraron a itachi que tratando de suavizar el ambiente sonreía cual galán de telenovela, hacinado alarde de su encantador perfil- bien mi hermano tonto a logrado encontrar a Naruto-kun, por lo que los vine a buscar para discutir un par de cosas pero…. Bueno a los tortolitos se les tiene que dejar solos…XD –Gaara ya había saltado fuera de la habitación precipitándose a la que ocupaba el uchiha menor- y tu que??- miro a Sai tratando de entender pero este solo se aplaco desilusionado saliendo tras el mayor

----

-que le pasa a este loco??- pregunto la copia barata viendo a sasuke, interpretar una extraña danza folclórica. Como lo entendía

-no sabia que eras epiléptico- soltó roñosamente Gaara demasiado divertido con un sasuke que parecía tener dolores estomacales

-ustedes… son unos… hijos de puta- se defendió el vampiro tratando de controlarse

-en este momento sasuke tiene en su mente una milésima, no! Una millonésima parte del poder de nuestro tío Madara, ósea el oráculo… es capas de ser vidente de cosas que pasan en el mundo, pero como ven aun no lo controla y termina pareciendo un tipo con problemas pos traumáticos, o que se cree gato en celo- para entonces sasuke ya tenia bajo control su cuerpo, lastima que no pudiera decir lo mismo que su mente pero con aquello bastaba-bien ya te compusiste o prefieres ir al baño primero, porque enserio paresia que tenias dolores estomacal….ungh- y callo de rodillas sosteniéndose sus partes ante la parada de sasuke –eres…ah… un….ah…. bastardo …. Ah….- trataba de tomar aire pero este se empeñaba en no pasar por su garganta

-bien cual es el plan --.--U- pregunto Sai, teniendo vergüenza ajena por el vampiro en el piso

-escuchen bien… porque no pienso repetirlo….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(En el ocaso de esa tarde)

-no hablaras verdad??- pregunto konan, con pena por naruto

-no… prefiero morir- respondió en un susurro débil el chico- yo lo amo… eso es todo lo que me importa

-bien, entonces no tengo nada mas que desearte suerte en tu próxima vida…- salio del pútrido calabozo dejando pasar a Pein, que tenia un envase de vidrio en la mano

-te extrañe…jeje- hablo el rubio desafiándolo, pero con su pinta tan debilitada no provocó la mas leve ofensa

-te gusta hablar no??... veamos como hablaras con esto ahora…- y le mostró el contenido del frasco vaciando un poco en su mano

Se trataba de unos punzantes fierros afilados,( son esas cositas que los ninjas dejan en el piso para que no los persigan. En forma de triángulos tridimensionales, que son como tachuelas, no se como se llaman pero las metí aquí por una sugerencia, al principio iban a ser trozos de vidrio pero luego me acorde y pos… espero que sepan de lo que estoy hablando sino….pos ya que…)

El hombre tomo a naruto por el cuello, apretándole la mandíbula, obligándolo a abrir la boca para que se tragara el puñado de cuchillas

-Mmmmmhh!!!….-gimió escandalizado, sintiendo como un dolor inimaginable bajaba por su garganta, un escozor hiriente que rasgaba cada centímetro por donde descendía, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra ante su desgarrado interior. Mmmm…. Cof cof – tosió un poco de sangre, pero la cara llena de perforaciones de su torturados le dio a entender que aquel solo era el primero de muchos mas tragos dolorosos y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Jubi: definitivamente se te contagio mi violencia y sadismo

Jinjuriki: yo no tengo la culpa que este emo reprimido se la tire de sadicotas antes de diciembre XD

Pein: no me jodas los cojones que aquí la que escribe las historias eres tu!!

Jinjuriki: si pero el malo eres tu XD…. El punto es que cuando sasuke se entere de lo que le has hecho a naru te partirá el culo con una sierra y lo guindará en la pared XD

Pein: creo que mi amiga Jubi tiene razón, nos as superado en lo de a locura se trata

Jinjuriki: bueno a ver a que hora esa perra hizo un amigo, si es que a ti se le puede llamar amigo claro Xb

Jubi: el hecho de que tú no tengas vida social no quiere decir que yo no la pueda tener

Jinjuriki: jodete…)

Sasuke Uchiiha: Guao eres tan violenta como yo… eso me gusta… pos lo del ritual extraño es un secreto pero creo que el capi de hoy te aclara algunas cosas…. Yo también odio a Pein y tomare en cuenta tu idea de los ojos XD

Kryn hoshi : bueno itachi es un personaje muy simpático en mi historia ya que en la serie original párese ser un amargado Xd… pein pagara muy caro lo que le a hacho a naru…. Y pos este esta lastimado y confundido pero perate para el próximo capi te vas a sorprender XD

Sayukira: se que para gaara sai es una mierda el se merece mas pero que mas da no??.... en realidad naruto no dejo a sasuke solo lo protegió, si es por eso el que fallo fue el mismo sasuke al no proteger bien a naruto… y los cazadores son tan crueles con los anibest y los vampiros como los de la vida real con los animalitos T-T…

Kitsune_neko: bueno itachi ya salio XD… pero sasuke no logro rescatar a naru este capi… la semana que viene seguro lo hace … creo XD…. Y pos meterle mano para que las cosas salgan bien aun con las clases XDXDXD


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

**El monstruo **

-espérate idiota… aun no se esconde el solo por completo- habló itachi agarrado a su hermano por la chaqueta negra, recibiendo una mirada de odio- por que te pones así?? Solo tienes que aguardar dos minutos más y listo

-e visto una imagen que me desconcertó mucho ase un rato, estoy seguro de que naruto esta sufriendo en este momento…- se soltó del agarre en la chaqueta y abrió la puerta que daba al exterior haciendo que itachi saltara como un gato ante el agua hacia atrás.- jum…- dio un paso hacia fuera en donde el par de de idiotas…. Gaara y Sai ya estaban esperándolos en un auto rustico de vidrios ahumados- sal idiota el ocaso no nos afecta

-no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo- itachi salto como si nada al exterior, caminando como pedro por su casa, simulando que nada había pasado- apúrate sasuke no decías que nuestro destino era un poco apartado??-y se monto en el asiento del copiloto una vez que Sai se traslado al asiento trasero

Sasuke arrugo la cara pero le ignoro, subió ajustándose el cinturón, haciéndole entender a los demás que no iba a ser un paseo tranquilo precisamente, los demás lo imitaron y apenas el chico tomo el volante todos se enterraron en sus asientos cuando el auto arranco con un estrepitoso sonido de los cauchos contra el asfalto

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

No entendía como de su cuerpo podía seguir emanando sangre, estaba seguro de que si no había muerto aun era por el Kyubi en su interior, otro calambrazo en la pierna y no aguanto mas antes de desplomarse sobre sus rodillas, tosió mas sangre, notando que cada ves era mas escasa

-sufre demonio…- escucho al hombre con dificultad, en ese punto ya lo habían abandonado casi todos sus sentidos, notaba que su torturador jadeaba constantemente, y no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente al pensar que el tipo asta se había cansado de tanto arriarle a golpes- aun no te e dado lo que te mereces ratita…. Aun te falta sufrir!!- otro golpe callo en su persona, y ya no pudo distinguir donde, su cuerpo se le había dormido por completo y lo agradecía, solo se esforzaba por no perder el control y para que el kyubi no lo poseyera ahí mismo

Pein se acercó lentamente, jalándolo por la cadena de su cuello obligándolo a levantarse, sus ojos anillados emanaban odio puro, pero el rubio no tubo miedo, creció sin tenerlo y menos lo tendría ahora

Sasuke siempre estuvo a su lado cuidando de él y si había algo que nunca llego a sentir fue miedo o dolor, o al menos no uno que le dañase seriamente, por lo que supuso que la vida le estaba entregando todo lo que por muchos años su teme le había evitado, siempre cuidándolo siempre velando por él

Pero no quería pensar en el vampiro en ese momento, se sentía terriblemente confundido y mal, con lo que Konan le había dicho se dio cuenta de que quizás realmente él no era nada para sasuke sino un simple confidente de la necesidad de otro mas, que anhelaba pon el calor, si eso, era solo una perra mas del montón

Su espalda choco contra la fría pared, dándole por un corto periodo de tiempo un respiro ante el frescor que sintió sobre las heridas de su descubierta espalda. El cuerpo del hombre más grande se pego sinuosamente al suyo llegando a lastimarlo, gimió bajito no queriendo notarse vulnerable

-si hay algo que lamento es que un demonio como tu halla nacido con tan buen cuerpo, es una lastima que esta sea la ultima ves que alguien disfrute con el- llevó una de las manos al broche del desgarrado jeans del chico, colando su mano con facilidad, y aunque el otro forcejeaba débilmente no representaba gran esfuerzo dominarlo- es increíble que tu piel sea tan suave… piensa que te ago un favor antes de morir, piensa que con esto conocerás a un verdadero hombre- naruto lloraba en silencio, asqueado con esas sucias manos desnudándolo por completo, acariciando bruscamente sus muslos

-Glmmm….- trato de gritar pero era inútil, tanto por dentro como por fuera estaba desecho, si lo lastimaban un poco mas, que mas daba?. Solo que, se sentía mal, como si fuera a traicionar a su teme, o mejor dicho solo a sasuke, tenia que despertar de ese ensueño que aquel hombre tejió a su alrededor, ahora se daba cuenta de que nadie realmente lo quería, o al menos no se sentía querido en ese momento, iba a morir en la mas patética de las situaciones, convertido en una perra miserable, solo y sin amor- s…su…k…- pronuncio derramando mas lagrimas esta ves sin contenerse

Apretó los dientes sintiendo como algo frió y duro le rajaba su entrada, pero cuando quiso ver solo sintió que aquello se retiraba haciéndole serrar los ojos, poco después la sangre empezó a recorrerle las piernas, descendiendo por sus muslos, abrió inconscientemente un ojo viendo a Pein lamiendo un cuchillo lleno de sangre, su sangre…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Konan caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón nerviosa, presintiendo que Pein aria sufrir realmente mucho a ese pobre chico, porque no lo mataban y ya?

-no te muevas, o te juro que te arranco la cara- escucho a sus espaldas al tiempo en que la pegaban a la pared, amarrándole las manos con una soga

-quienes sois??- se giro dificultosamente solo para encontrarse con unos ojos aguamarina llenos de ira

-hueles a él, apestas con el hedor de ese tipo de ojos anillados…- Gaara la zarandeó a punto de estrellarla contra la pared, pero un brazo lo detuvo

-no es cortes lastimar a las damas…- itachi soltó a Gaara dejando que este se levantara, luego miro a la chica peli azul riendo rencorosamente- aun y cuando sean unas miserables… déjala allí, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás- el pelirrojo asintió corriendo tras el mayor

--

-oye, sasuke-kun no es que este muy contento con esto pero llevamos 15 min. Caminando y aun no encontramos a nadie, no te da…

-mala espina, si lo se, pero te aseguro que no saben que estamos aquí –contesto el moreno a su copia barata

Siguieron caminando, cuando el retumbar de unos pasos del otro lado del pasillo los alerto, se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero solo se trataba del pelirrojo y la comadreja

-no encontramos nada… ha ha ha…. –jadeo itachi sosteniéndose en sus rodillas-Solo a la mujer de cabello azul que te ataco….- sasuke entorno los ojos y estaba a punto de preguntar por ella cuando la vio trasformarse ante él en un repentino remolino de papel- tu!....

-espera un momento joven vampiro…- hablo levantando una mano a lo que los demás se detuvieron cautelosos- no quiero pelear solo quiero que se vallan, tu amigo no tiene esperanzas ya, no tiene caso que arriesguen la vida por algo perdido- todos se sobresaltaron y miraron a sasuke que se mantenía cabizbajo

-se…. Se que esta vivo… puedo verlo- levantó el rostro con sus ojos rojos tomando a la mujer por el cuello- dime en donde esta!!!- Konan se agito un poco con temor, pero luego rió con tristeza

-cuando lo veas, no serás capas de controlarte, y seguramente… si mi compañero muere, entonces yo seré libre, e esperado mi muerte por muchos años…- rió aun mas, concienzudamente- lastima que todos son iguales

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

El dolor que sintió en el brazo hizo que Pein retrocediera, soltando el cuchillo que apretaba clavado a la pared con las dos palmas del rubio en este

-konan… entupida que estas haciendo??- se pregunto dolorido, cuando la mitad de una pareja sufre la otra mitad es capaz de percibirlo y en ese momento seguro que la chica estaba en problemas – lamento tener que dejarte… pero creo que tengo visitas no deseadas – dijo, levantándose andando dos paso, pero se dio vuelta dudoso- mejor me quedo con esto. -Y le arranco el collar dejándolo sin protección ante el Kyubi, retirándose del lugar…

-…

-----

La reja que daba al sótano se abrió lentamente, sasuke se asomo con precaución, viendo el interior de aquel tétrico lugar, al tener mas de la mitad del cuerpo dentro itachi lo detuvo por el brazo

-recuerda sasuke… mas te vale controlarte…- su preocupación se veía en los ojos pero tenia que confiar en su hermano

-solo asegúrate de cubrirme- los dos asintieron a la vez. Itachi serró la puerta dejando al menor solo, que camino con cautela atento a todo sonido sospechoso, cuando una ráfaga de aire lo planto en su lugar, el viento no había sido muy fuerte pero el olor que le trajo era inconfundible ante su sensible nariz, aquel exquisito aroma dulce solo lo tenia la sangre de su dobe- Naruto!!...- en ese momento se olvidó del sigilo y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitía su cuerpo

Cuando llegó a una esquina la doblo refrenándose con esfuerzo, pero lo que vio le era incapaz de digerirse con rapidez

Ahí en frente suyo estaba su dobe, completamente desnudo, arrodillado sobre un considerable charco de sangre, con las dos manos una sobre la otra clavas a la pared con un objeto negro y tubular que no pudo identificar (para los que han visto el manga sabrán a lo que me refiero, que pein tiene como unas barras negras inagotables XDXDXDXD) el cuerpo todo bañado de sangre de heridas de distinto tamaño

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza una y otra ves deseando que esa horrible visión desapareciera, no era posible que a su dobe le hubieran hecho todo eso, para cuando su cerebro logro regresar a la normalidad y controlar su cuerpo, una ira inmensa lo abordo, pero también una preocupación que no recordaba haber sentido nunca en su vida

Corrió al lado del rubio sin saber que hacer exactamente, extendió las manos temblorosas para tocarle el rostro, suavemente, con miedo de lastimarlo más

-na…. Naruto… oye… dobe abre los ojos- pero nada, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, pero sabia que el chico estaba vivo, casi no se notaba pero aun respiraba- vamos naruto, abre los ojos…- comenzó a desesperarse y unas lagrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus ojos- despierta dobe!!

El otro se sobresalto pegando un respingo que fue suficiente para el vampiro

-no te muevas…- tomo la barra que le atrapaba las manos y con un rápido movimiento la extrajo, haciendo saltar un poco de sangre y que al rubio le dieran secuelas dolorosas- ya esta…- lo cogió, recostándolo en su pecho, cuando noto que se ladeaba al punto de caerse- no te preocupes, estarás bien…. Estarás bien…- repito tratando de convencerse a si mismo de sus palabras

Miro la cara del chico entre sus brazos, estaba pálido y se sentía frío, todo lleno de sangre, los ojos que antes eran de un azul cielo intenso, ahora eran opacos carentes de vida y sentido, ni siquiera parecía conciente, lo abrazo un poco mas pegado a su cuerpo, queriendo protegerlo, buscando alejarlo de todo ese sufrimiento

-dime algo…- se le quebró la voz al decir eso, pero querida oírlo, verlo con su linda sonrisa y escuchar su vocecita chillona – por favor háblame- quería comprobar que estaba ahí que seguía con vida

Sintió un ligero movimiento y vio como el rubio trataba de enfocar le vista en él, luego mostró una sonrisa que lejos de aliviar al vampiro lo alarmo mas, ya que ocultaba tanto dolor y tristeza que le atropelló el corazón

Naruto subió la mano lentamente, pero se detuvo en cierto punto cuando la cadena de su muñeca no le dejo seguir, ahí fue que sasuke reparo en las ataduras en torno al rubio. En un rápido movimiento y haciendo alarde de su fuerza y delicadeza las destrozó liberando al chico, este siguió con lo anterior, colocando la mano en su garganta y negando ligeramente con la cabeza

-que te han hecho??- Preguntó el moreno peno naruto solo repitió sus acciones- no puedes hablar verdad??... deja ver…- paso una mano por la mejilla de su dobe, colocando el pulgar sobre los fríos y morados labios, cuando estos se abrieron dejando ver su desgarrado interior solo encontró que su rabia creciera aun mas

- fugaku??...- escucho la voz de un hombre tras él, reconociendo al cazador que se había cargado a Gaara, igual a como el pelirrojo lo describió -nah… te pareces mucho a él pero no lo eres... creo conocerte, debes de ser o Itachi o sasuke Uchiha, o me equivoco??...- sasuke apretó los dientes, como ese tipo sabia de su familia??, además reconocía su olor, naruto y todo ese asqueroso lugar estaba lleno de el así como este olía a la sangre de su dobe, ahora su ira era dirigida total y exclusivamente a ese maldito, que acabaría ahí mismo. Se levantó luego de cubrir con su chaqueta a naruto y acomodarlo un poco- párese que quieres pelear… lamentablemente no puedo jugar contigo niño, tengo que matar a esa cosa de ahí- apunto a naruto con un dedo riendo cuando el vampiro rugió furioso

-Pagaras Por Haberte Atrevido A Hacerle Todo Esto!!!- alargo el tamaño de sus uñas y gruño cuando le crecieron los colmillos

Pero pein no estaba de humor, alzo las manos moviéndolas rápidamente formando un hechizo, y justo cuando sasuke estaba a punto de rajarlo con sus garras, creo un escudo de energía impidiéndole pasar

-no podrás derrotarme así niño- sasuke se levanto inmediatamente comprendiendo que aquel sujeto no caería con fuerza bruta, pero él no tenia como formar hechizos sin su compañero, e inconscientemente miro a naruto que seguía recostado aparentemente dormido absorto a la pelea

Su concentración volvió al cazador que esta ves formaba algo extraño entre sus mano, como si fuera una esfera negra que lanzo hacia sasuke, fue fácil de esquivar, pero casi de inmediato se sintió arrastrado hacia atrás, notando que esa cosa era como un imán, y aun con sus fuerzas de vampiro no logro resistirse

Se despego del piso llevándose la esfera en el camino quedando literalmente pegado a la pared a sus espaldas, intento liberarse pero era inútil, pein se acercó como si fuera un león asechando

-has perdido niño, ahora quédate ahí y mira como salvó al mundo- se acercó a su dobe sacando de por debajo de su manga derecha otra de esas barras negras en punta, alzó el brazo con el filo apuntando al corazón de naruto, que seguí absorto de todo

-No!!... detente infeliz, o te Juro que te arrancare los ojos (sasuke uchiiha, aki esta tu idea, perdona mi metida de pata T-T)- sasuke forcejeaba mas y mas, casi lastimándose, pero nada importaba si a naruto le pasaba algo jamás se lo perdonaría- Para!!

Pein dejo caer pesadamente el puñal a punto de acabar con su victima cuando una punzada de dolo llego a su mano, asiéndole soltar la barra metálica que resonó estrepitosamente en el encerrado lugar, cuando sasuke miro a su derecha vio a la mujer de cabello azul con una pequeña katana incrustada en la palma de su mano derecha, ahí fue que lo comprendió, se había lastimado a ella misma para detener al cazador

-konan… que estas haciendo??-pregunto el tipo sosteniéndose la mano que sentía el dolor, acercándose a tropezones hacia la mujer, pero konan no estaba dispuesta a obedecer, ya no mas- tu estupida traidora!!

-seré una traidora, pero no mas pein, ya es suficiente, no quiero seguir ayudantote, y creerme tus cuentos de que hacemos esto por el bien de todos!...- saco el filo de su mano haciendo vibrar de dolor a la pareja. -Ha ha ha… pero si voy a morir al menos te arrastrare conmigo!- agarro la katana apuntándosela a la garganta para luego dirigirla rápidamente a su cuello

Pero pein fue mas rapito, agarro a la chica por las muñecas chocándola contra la pared, luego estrello un par de beses la mano de la chica que sostenía la katana haciendo que la soltara, konan lo miro con rencor pero este solo le apretó mas las muñecas lastimándola

-y crees que no sabia que serias capas de traicionarme??.... Crees Que Soy Un Iluso Como Tu!! – grito creídamente arrojándola al lado del rubio casi haciéndola caer sobre este- por eso me he hecho independiente de ti!!... no importa si te matas yo me quedare aun y cuando tenga que soportar el dolor de tu muerte, Seguiré existiendo!!

Le coloco un pie enzima, antes de darle tiempo de incorporarse, tomo el filo de su mano y lo dejo caer pesadamente sobre konan. La mujer solo inhalo sorprendida, pero riendo a la final, termino de caer al suelo, volviendo la cabeza para encontrarse con unos opacos ojos azules que la miraban inocentes

-te dije… que todos eran iguales….- susurro para que solo ellos dos lo pudieran escuchar y luego se dejo llevar por la fría muerte

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, era imposible que aquello estuviera pasando era la primera vez que veía que un compañero matara a su otra mitad y siguiera con vida. Pero… pein escupió un poco de sangre arrodillándose con solo una pierna y la otra flexionada, respirando cansadamente, quizás si se quedaría vivo pero no era capas de separarse por completo de su pareja, se tenia que llevar por lo menos la mitad del daño que le había caudado, cosa que sasuke aprovecho al sentir el magnetismo de su espalda disminuir rápidamente

-ahora veras maldito…- casi como una ráfaga se aproximo al infeliz que apenas si pudo incorporarse a tiempo pero ya era tarde el vampiro le había atravesado el pecho con una sola mano, y aun cuando pein interpuso un brazo para cubrirse solo fue partido en dos por su atacante, quedando los dos inmóviles por unos eternos segundos, en donde cada bocanada que daba le ardía como el fuego, y cada latir de su corazón era mas forzado por vez- debería abete arrancado los ojos- rió de medio lado cuando el tipo escupió mas sangre- pero quería que vieras tu propia muerte…- apretó la mano con que le rodeaba el corazón, escuchando complacido el patético grito que salio de su victima- cazador cazado

-eres… cof cof… un…- intento moverse pero su brazo destrozado le escocia, y la mano que le rodeaba el corazón lo sujetaba con fuerza- por… que??- sasuke alzo una ceja, pero no cambio su expresión seria, aquello no era un juego, se estaba vengando por todo lo que le había hecho a su dobe- porque intentas… salvar…cof….a un monstruo??- inconscientemente viro el rostro muy dolorido para fijarse en su ex compañera y al rubio a su lado, como era posible que ese pequeño infeliz se halla hecho con la lealtad y cariño de tantos??

-una basura como tu no debería estarse preocupando de eso en este momento…- saco el brazo del pecho del cazador, que quien sabe como logro mantenerse en pie

-bastardo… cof… Tu y Esa Cosa Traerán La Destrucción Del Mundo!!- callo al sentir un dolor tan grande, intenso y agudo en su rostro que por un momento creyó que su cabeza había sido rebanada en dos, pero las gotas calientes de sangre solo emanaba de un lado de la misma, abro los ojos para fijarse en la causa de su dolor- que…??- subió la mano de su brazo intacto, palpando temeroso las 5 profundas franjas que le desfiguraban el rostro en todo el lado izquierdo de la cara, verticalmente, desde la frente pasando por el ojo, ahora inútil, acabando en la mandíbula

Ante él sasuke con la mirada llena de odio e ira, con una de sus manos alzadas exponiendo sus garras bañadas en sangre, rugía por lo bajo tratando de contenerse, pensando en que ese bastardo tendría que morir sufriendo, como se lo merecía

-Nadie… como tu tiene derecho a juzgarnos… tu!! Que as matado a los de tu propia especia por estarnos cazando, que no sabes que es el querer, o el perdonar… No existe basura mas grande en el mundo!! El Único Monstruo Eres Tu!!- Pein abrió el ojo desmesuradamente, permaneciendo callado por un par de segundos antes de reventar de la risa, en un tono despiadado y psicópata, sasuke apretó los dientes y achico los ojos, ese tipo estaba loco

-muy encantador niño… hablas igual que tu padre, con honor y todo eso… cof cof… pero…- se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, empuñando algo que no dejo ver por la forma en que serraba la mano- lamento decirte que estas equivocado… voy a demostrarte quien es el verdadero monstruo- levantó el puño, en porte triunfante, pero sasuke no le dejo continuar, fuera lo que fuera que quisiera hacer ese tipo, no le dejaría continuar

Se precipitó a su altura mirándolo con ira, cosa que estremeció al cazador. Un hondo silencio, tan calmado que asustaría a cualquiera se produjo no mucho después de que el vampiro atacara con velocidad de vertido a pein, que con una sonrisa sospechosa se dejo caer hacia atrás, con la garganta destrozada, abierta de par en par, el puño que había mantenido serrado se abrió por inercia ante su muerto dueño, dejando caer su contenido

-hjm…- sasuke se dio la vuelta, sin ánimos de otra cosa mas que de estar con su rubio

Aunque el silencio que se había formado fue roto por el sonido de vidrio partido, no fue mucho pero lo suficiente para que sasuke lo escuchara, miro hacia abajo con algo de pugna en el acto, no queriendo ver al tipo muerto, pero cuando vio el collar de naruto partido en millones de fragmentos se alarmo inmensamente corriendo hasta su dobe

-Naruto!! …. Dobe dime algo… has algo lo que sea!!- pero el rubio tenia la vista clavada en el cuerpo de konan, y en su mente solo se escuchaba lo que la mujer le dijo "todos son iguales"… con debilidad y confusión se enfoco en ver al uchiha, que movía los labios una y otra vez, aunque no lograba escuchar nada ya. Estaba confundido, y tocado con lo que vio, y no supo porque pero un enorme calor se extendió desde su interior a todos los lados de su cuerpo, sentía odio, desprecio y sed de sangre como un animal rabioso, y ahí estaba sasuke, gritándole, como pein lo había hecho con konan, y su confusión se dirigió solo al pensamiento imaginario en donde sasuke era igual o peor que ese tipo

--

-vamos dobe di algo!! – tenia que asegurarse de que el zorro demonio no se aprovecharía de que el collar se hubiera roto, quizás si se daba prisa Tsunade pudiera hacer algo, estaba desesperado, naruto estaba débil y a Kyubi no le costaría absolutamente nada controlarlo ahora – naruto…. Naruto dime algo… mírame, has lo que sea!!- en eso sintió una tibia mano en la mejilla, casi en un movimiento fugas, que le reconforto inmensamente, naruto lo miraba con un dejo débil en su azul apagado, aunque ahí estaba consiente, que fue suficiente para sasuke, arropo la mano que el rubio tenia en su mejilla con la propia, pero al serrar los ojos un dolor inmenso le asalto de pies a cabeza- Aaaah!!! – por instinto se alejo dando un gran salto hacia atrás –na… naruto??

Y ahí estaba parado frente a él con sus facciones marcadas demoníacamente en negro, con un aura roja rodeándolo y un par de colas hechas de la misma, en cuatro partas agazapado como un animal

-Grrrrr….- ronroneaba fieramente y nada mas sasuke intento acercarse alzó un brazo enviando una enorme garra de poder contra el moreno que afortunadamente esquivó

-no te dejes dominar dobe!!... no dejes que ese maldito zorro te manipule!!

-ya me as causado muchos problemas uchiha….- y aunque era el cuerpo del rubio el que hablaba sasuke estaba consiente de que se trataba del Kyubi- te saliste con la tuya la vez pasada pero ahora…- sasuke grito quedo, al sentir un dolor horroroso en el hombro, donde la marca de la mordida que le propino ese maldito animal asía bastante tiempo, y que incluso había desaparecido, ahora brillaba en un rojo intenso, como si estuviera en llamas- no te me escaparas de ninguna manera…- se acercó caminando normalmente, pero con andar sensual llamándole la atención al vampiro, se arrodillo a su lado tomándolo de las mejillas, acariciándole el flequillo azabache- porque ahora mismo me ayudaras a salir de este cuerpo quieras o no

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-es que estos infelices no se acaban??!!!- pregunto itachi doblándole el cuello a su enemigo numero…. Ya perdió le cuenta….- dios! Sin mencionar que todos se parecen… args – menciono dando un golpe al siguiente

-si, todos son de pelo naranja y ojos anillados- dijo Gaara en su forma de anibest antes de saltar a por la garganta de otro

- y de que todos tienen esas horribles perforaciones… mierda!!- sai salto para esquivar un hechizo de fuego- que demonios esta haciendo el bastardo que se tarda tanto!!???

-no te quejes… estamos aquí porque lo cubrimos para que encuentre a naruto-kun- itachi golpeo a otro, descuidándose al recibir un golpe de regreso justo en el rostro- joder!! En la cara no que me arruinan el físico!!- chillo cabreado, pero en eso un hechizo de luz le obligo a retroceder serrando los ojos quedando a merced del enemigo, de los cuales uno se le acercó por detrás con una katana en la mano y estuvo a punto de clavárselo si no fuera porque el sujeto recibió dos disparos en la cabeza haciéndolo caer- que??… DEIDI!!- grito cuando vio al rubio artista a unos metros de allí con una pistola en la mano del brazo aun alzado

-no te he dicho millones de veces que no me gusta que me llames así??? Hum- hablo choqueado por la falta de respeto de su vampiro amigo

-que haces aquí??...- pregunto itachi volviendo a la acción tras ser asaltado por otros tres tipos

-se tardaban mucho y …

-te preocupases?? –carita de ensueño

-no, es solo que necesito la otra mitad de la paga por el viaje porque quiero salir con unos amigos el fin de semana… entonces decidí venirlos a busca a lo que me entere en el lió en el que están metidos

-eres malo deidi-chan…-y tubo que esquivar un disparo por eso

-que no me digas así joder!!!hum

-por cierto porque no te trasformas en tu anibest??- pregunto el moreno extrañado de que el rubio portara un arna y no estuviera lazando zarpados de aquí para halla como lo hacían sus otros amigos

-y de que me serviría en este lugar hum?? Un águila gigante no representaría un rival difícil de someter en un lugar techado como este

-bueno tienes razón pero de donde sacaste el arma??- a lo que el otro rió macabramente

-ósea que nunca te as dado cuenta de que siempre la e llevado enzima??- y el moreno trago saliva, su lindo rubio era… muy violento

-bueno es que….- se quedo parado estáticamente, aprovechando de que ya no había mas enemigos

-que ocurre??...- pregunto sai al ver que también Gaara se había puesto en las mismas

-párese que han detectado algo… nosotros no lo sentimos porque no somos tan perceptivos, creo hum

- aquí va a pasar algo grande… sasuke!!!- grito itachi corriendo por uno de los oscuros pasillos siendo seguido poco después por el resto del equipo

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-ung!...

-vamos, no es divertido si no lo disfrutamos los dos…- hablo el zorro moviéndose nuevamente a rajarle la ropa al vampiro, que no entendía como su cuerpo le desobedecía de esa manera- jejeje… no podrás hacer nada, solo te queda obedecer- se subió a horcajadas sobre el moreno, obligándolo a besarlo

Sasuke sintió como aquel sabor narcótico lo hipnotizaba nuevamente, como el placer se apoderaba de cada milímetro de su cuerpo, y el aroma embriagante de la sangre de su dobe viciaba el lugar excitándolo más

-naruto…- lo tomo por la cintura sintiéndose miserable al sucumbir ante la tentación, acaricio la piel bronceada del rubio, todo en ese chico era perfecto, sus curvas, su trasero la textura de su piel, su olor a lluvia y su dulce boca, y aun cuando en ese momento estaba infectado con esa esencia demoníaca se sentía ansioso por devorarlo entero- no... Por favor… no lo hagas…- pero el cuerpo no le reaccionaba a sus propias palabras, y siguió con los roses cada vez mas atrevidos

-tranquilo… solo déjate llevar sasuke…- lamió su oreja, meloso, buscando enloquecerlo- ha… siento tanto dolor… es… tan excitante…- el vampiro se mordió la lengua, impotente, al no detenerse, pasando las manos por todo el cuerpo bronceado frente suyo no le costaba nada toparse con las muchas heridas abiertas, reafirmando su trato doloroso que seguramente eran un gusto para el demonio- sasuke…- lo llamo- dame lo que quiero… lo que ambos queremos… ser uno… - el moreno achico los ojos, se dio cuenta que si no hacia algo, lo que el maldito de Pein había dicho se aria realidad, ese monstruo se liberaría

-pues venga entonces mi lindo zorrito…- en un rápido movimiento quedo arriba del zorro, que lo miraba sorprendido- seamos uno… - dijo antes de darle un beso de esos que te dejan sin aliento

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(jinjuriki: emmm se supone que sasuke debe evitar tirarse a naru para evitar eso de liberar al zorro y todo eso…. Se que suena loco pero las cosas me salieron así y pos… que ago??... pero no ahí lió ya verán para que era la cosa

Jubi: sabes creo que pein se saldrá con la suya jijiji

Jinjuriki:??

Jubi es que el dijo " te mostrare quien es el verdadero monstruo" y pos, yo creo que se refería a lo que iba a pasar si rompía el collar, por eso lo digo

Jinjuriki: dios, tienes razón…mmm… bueno estero que itachi y los demás lleguen a tiempo, sino sasuke caerá en la trampa del kyubi si no es que ya callo XD

Jubi: buen punto)

Sasuke uchiiha: mierda perdóname esa metida de pata… es que yo… y tu… y luego…. Noo no no esto no tiene perdón pero que error mas grande… T-T trágame tierra … nooooooooooooooooooooooooo… enserio espero que no quieras poner en practica en mi una de tus tantas ideas despiadadas…. Enserio no era mi intención… es que todos los que conozco que visitan estas paginas son chicas… hay olvídalo…. Si amanezco sin un ojo una mañana de estas ya sabré que fuiste tu T.T…. bueno…A!! y disculpa no hacer realidad eso de que sasuke le inyectara el tal veneno no letal a pein… pero de donde lo iba a sacar??.... espero no te decepcione la manera en que murió ese degenerado pero… no me salen las ideas macabras tan fáciles como a otras personas… pos asta el otro capi… y olvida mi metida de pata si?

Hufflepuff: lo que pasa es que no me llevo bien con las compus y al principio no supe como termine metiendo la misma historia dos beses, se que tengo que borrar una o sino me linchan pero no se como si sabes me lo puedes decir??...a y lo de mi nombre claro que lo ago a posta XD… no me gusta como se escribe y cuando lo pronuncias sale bien raro así que un dia vino una amiga mía pronunciándolo mal pero ese mal me gusto y pos lo puse así porque me gusta mas XD… además esa perra de jubi no le importa…. Supongo que en el mismo nombre se entiende de que somos dos la jinjuriki ósea yo y el biju ósea jubi… que sin oficio soy no crees XD…. Bueno ya sabes si sabes como borrar una historia dime

Kryn hoshi: no ahí lió con las correcciones de hecho si me pudieras dar mas… se que este capi tubo muchas beses repetidas algunas palabras pero bueno… con lo de naruto estoy de acuerdo lastima que este capi se termino de confundir… y por con konan en paz descanse porque pein la mato…XD…. Se que te cae bien itachi y en este capi no salio mucho pero me enfoque mayormente en pein y sasuke… que loco…. Espero un rr tuyo la próxima ves me gustan tus comentarios y gracias por los lindos deseos cuídate besitos y apapachos donde kela que vallas

Sxn-lady: se que pein es una mierda pero ya ta muerto… además sasuke ahora tiene un problemas mas grande con un naruto súper cachondo XD…. Mmmm…. En realidad es kyubi pero… el punto es --- como ara para salir de esta XD?? Pos itachi loco como siempre con lo del físico y todo eso y pobre de deidara para aguantárselo… pero oigan!! así lo queremos no??XDXDXD.-… espero tus rr… besos con amor chauuuu

**ok… tengo un gran gran problema… se supone que todo aquel que revisé mi cuenta se debe de dar cuenta de que tengo la misma historia escrita dos beses el problema es que pos… yo no sabia y antes de darme cuenta desarrolle mi historia así… y bueno que le ago??... si algunos de ustedes sabe como borrar una de las dos historias por favor dígame… es que puede que me borren la cuenta si se dan cuenta y no kelo que eso pase T-T**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

**Unión y cambio**

**Regresemos a casa**

-pues venga entonces mi lindo zorrito…- en un rápido movimiento quedo arriba del zorro, que lo miraba sorprendido- seamos uno- y se lanzó a morderle el cuello con algo de ambrosia, por todo el aromas dulce a sangre en el cuerpo de su ahora amante

-sasuke… si… no pares… no pares….- el vampiro correspondió aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias, llegando a aturdir al zorro, que no paraba de gemir maldiciones y de rogar por mas- ah… ah… eres… Aaah!!- sasuke le había abierto las piernas sorpresivamente, lamiendo el interior de los morenos y firmes muslos, provocando que el, rubio gimiera descontroladamente ante el contacto de sus largos colmillos con la piel

Siguió explorando cada centímetro del cuerpo bajo suyo, queriendo fundirse con su amado en el más inmenso de los placeres. Detallando con manía las distintas heridas que la laceraban, pero indiscutidamente en menor numero que en el resto de su cuerpo.

-que… que pasa… por que te detienes??- pregunto el kitsune al notar que su amante se había detenido abruptamente, inmóvil entre sus piernas por lo que no pudo verle el rostro serio que se torno rápidamente en ira contenida que no dejo escapar ni en el mas mínimo acto físico

-que hizo contigo…- pregunto de repente, kyubi solo parpadeo un par de veces sin entender antes de serrar los ojos y dejarse caer desde su posición sobre los codos hasta el suelo, cuando el moreno palpo su lastimada entrada- justo aquí??- termino diciendo con la furia meramente rebelada en aquellas palabras

-que importa no??...- respondió tajante, divertido por la cara que puso el otro- lo que halla o no hecho ya no incumbe si estarás dentro de mi en un momento, o me equivoco??- sasuke entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver a trabes de esos ojos carmesí la malicia tras aquellas palabras, quería que lastimara a naruto, se notaba en la forma en que exigía y disfrutaba del placer

Se incorporo un poco, incomodando al zorro por eso, pero su cara de deseo lo tranquilizó, termino de sacarse la franelilla desgarrada quedando tan solo en su pantalones entreabiertos

-bien… se que te gusta el trato fuerte…- sasuke tomo una de las cadenas que anteriormente había detenido a su dobe, colocándole al demonio sin esfuerzo alguno a falta de resistencia el collar que aun estaba ceñido a la pared- entonces por que no jugamos al que manda y obedece??- en respuesta kyubi rió cínicamente enroscando las piernas en torno a la cadera del vampiro, atrayéndolo completamente para que sus pieles, totalmente diferentes en temperatura se refregasen entre ellas

- ah… bien… me gustan los chicos malos (XD)- se relamió los labios ansioso por ver las perversidades que maquinaba el uchiha en su cabeza

Una sonrisa prepotente adorno la cara del vampiro, se inclino nuevamente a por aquellos largos y suaves muslos, paseando las manos por todo su contorno sin llegar a tocar la entrada del ansioso demonio, este gruñía exasperado, la impaciencia se aglomeraba en su pecho como un martilleo incesante que le desorbitaba el pensamiento

-maldición uchiha… follame de una buena ves!!- y tubo que morderse fieramente la lengua cuando su petición fue cumplida tan al pie de la letra, el moreno le avía asaltado tan fuertemente que juro haber enchuchado el crujís de sus huesos romperse, era asfixiante, tan caliente, no veía el momento en que ese delicioso dolor menguara para que su amante se moviera de una puta vez

Pero estaba lejos de ser complacido por completo, sasuke tiro violentamente de la cadena de su cuello prácticamente aventándolo a sus fauces, donde aquellas afiladas agujas anhelaban por su sangre, gimo ahogadamente cuando sintió escaso el aire ante la presión en la garganta, dios, ese vampiro lo ponía a mil!!, una necesidad terrible se apodero de cada una de sus células, quería que se moviera, que le embistiera como queriendo partirlo en dos, tanta inactividad lo enloquecía, y el palpitante miembro dentro suyo abriéndole las heridas que le había hecho su difunto torturador solo alimentaban su deseo

-vamos sasuke… ya tendrás tiempo de desgarrarme la garganta o de dejarme sin una sola gota de sangre si te place…- la vos le salía ronca, debido a la presión en la garganta- creí que me complacerías al decir que seriamos uno…

Una extraña carcajada escapo de la boca del moreno al tenerla ocupaba mordiendo a su "amante", Kyubi arrugo el seño, ahí había gato enserado, escucho una voz el la cabeza, la vos de sasuke

-_eso es lo que somos ahora… uno…_

El demonio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero de que demonios estaba hablando ese mocoso, repentinamente una punzada del dolor mas insoportable que jamás hubiera deseado le recorrió de pies a cabeza, grito tan fuerte como su atrapada garganta se lo permitió, retorciéndose cual víbora encerrada arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado colocar aquel odioso collar

Sasuke lo sujetaba firmemente de la cadena con una mano y con la otra le mantenía ambas muñecas por sobre la cabeza, dejo caer a peso completo su cuerpo sobre el zorro, inmovilizándolo enteramente.

El demonio sentía como cada gota de sangre de su ahora cuerpo era succionada por completo, no tardo en sentir que el frió lo embargaba y un miedo interno se ciñó sobre él, no podía usar sus fuerzas, su poder lo había abandonado. Por primera vez en su existencia sintió miedo, uno realmente grande, con horror se movió a duras penas hasta lograr verse reflejado en aquellos brillantes ojos rojos, una mirada acecina que solo llego a ver en la cara de una persona, una que odiaba con todo su ser, Madara… el maldito oráculo que lo delato, sino hubiera sido por aquel hombre seguramente ya seria libre y estaría causando todo tipo de desastres, nada como causar sufrimiento y dolor

-_sumergido en pensamientos??...si no vas a estar al corriente por que no le dejas regresar??_- oyó nuevamente al vampiro en su cabeza, el tono gélido que usaba le asustaba aun mas. En eso sintió otra embestía incluso mas potente que la primera, una descarga eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo ante tanto dolor pero en lo mas hondo de aquella sensación descubrió un mero resquirió de placer, aunque no valía la pena

-que… haces??- logro articular al fin, ya que entre el dolor y el creciente sueño que la falta de sangre le estaba causando ya casi ni podía pensar claramente- Aaah!!...- gimió cuando otra de esas brutales embestíais llego aun mas hondo de lo que consideraba posible, ese no era el sasuke con el que su contraparte se había acostado, no… este era mucho mas siniestro, maligno, lleno de deseo carnal y lujuria

-_vamos… deja que salga… deja que llegue a mi… no es a ti a quien quiero…_- la oscura voz resonó nuevamente esta ves causándole una jaqueca insoportable, como si le estuviesen rallando un pizarrón cerca de los oídos, inconscientemente trato de cubrírselos, pero la mano del moreno le tenia bien sujetas las muñecas- _no podrás hacer nada en el estado en que te encuentras, solo te queda hacer lo que te digo… déjalo… deja que llegue a mi… _

Sintió como ahora las arremetidas eran incesantes y potentes, cada ves que entraba y salía un calor incontenible abordaba su cuerpo anulándole los sentidos, rugió encrespado de ira, porque ahora era él el manipulado y no el Uchiha, contuvo el aliento cuando una de las penetraciones toco un punto en su interior que le nublo el mundo

-eres… eres un maldito…- hablaba la mar de cortado, con aquel ser moviéndose tan fieramente en su interior todo parecía tan difícil…- no… se que estas… ah… tramando… Aaah!- sus muñecas por fin fueron liberadas y automáticamente clavó las uñas en los morenos hombros buscando un punto de apoyó ante aquel vertiginoso ejercicio- pero naruto es mió- ronroneo lamiéndole la oreja al vampiro

Sasuke por fin soltó la garganta del demonio, luego de asegurarse de que no le quedaba resquicio alguno de sangre, el otro como respuesta inhalo como si nunca hubiera tenido bocanada de aire en los pulmones y se dejo caer en el frió suelo, totalmente agobiado por aquello

El moreno fijo sus orbes rojas sobre el bello cuerpo que tenia al frente, todo el esplendor que era su dobe, que ahora estaría condenado a muerte si no lograba contactar con el, ascendió por todo el torso lamiendo las perladas gotas de sudor y sangre que aun bordeaban las heridas, asta llegas a la garganta donde lamió los restos de la mordida, luego subió todo el camino hasta la oreja rozándolo con la punta de la nariz. Suspiro repetidas veces, queriendo llamarle la atención al otro que abrió sus ojos carmesí algo irritados al borde del llanto

-_naruto…-_ susurro muy bajo, como si así el Kyubi no lo escucharía-_ por favor ven… te necesito…-_

El demonio entrecerró los ojos, pero luego un calor muy diferente del dolor en su parte baja, se acumulo en su pecho antes de que el resto de su frió cuerpo le comenzara a hormiguear. Intento resistirse con todo su ser pero era inevitable, ya ni con su propio poder lograría mantener vivo a naruto

-has preferido matarnos a los dos… que concebir a mi cuerpo… eres…un…ver...dade...ro cazador, acecino sin alma…- y por fin se apago esa abominable voz

Quedo con los ojos rojos a penas abiertos que pasaron a azul apagado en un instante, todas las marcar negras que rodeaban sus bellas facciones, dando a entender que era un demonio ahora se esfumaron, y paso de tener un porte frustrado a uno totalmente sereno

-dobe…- lo llamo el moreno un tanto asustado de que ni conciencia le quedara a su amado- mírame…- paso su mano por una de las mejillas, encontrándola incluso mas fría que su propia piel y eso que él era un vampiro, apretó los dientes temeroso de que su decisión fuera errónea, pero un ligero movimiento bajo suyo vasto para percibir al rubio moviéndose agotado para mirarlo

-s..su…k- susurro al borde la de muerte, derramando algunas lagrimas de miedo, pero no a morir, miedo a no poder estar mas con su teme, a estar solo- m… d …due…le – todo su cuerpo paresia a punto de explotar tenia frió, pero un calor abominable se concentraba en su bajo vientre así como las mas dolorosas punzadas en su entrada que nunca había sentido

-tranquilo… tranquilo- repitió abrasándose fuertemente al chico, sin romper el contacto visual, se acerco con temor para fundir sus bocas en un beso apasionado, lleno de las cosas que no se podían decir con palabras, naruto encontró la confianza que le faltaba para creer en sasuke, y este solo se convenció mas de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

Se separaron y estuvieron viéndose fijamente durante algunos segundos, cuando al rubio le dio un ataque de temblores en señal de estarse aproximando a la muerte, rápidamente sasuke serró los ojos llamando a su auto control, puesto que su instinto acecino había emergido un poco cuando estaba con el Kyubi, luego decidido hablo con confianza para darle ánimos a naruto

-escúchame… esto no va a ser sencillo, la única forma que tengo de salvarte en este momento en convirtiéndote en mi pareja… pero… no voy a obligaste a nada, no te forzaré… es que si no aceptas tu…- su confianza flaqueo un segundo, el tiempo que usó naruto para moverse como pudo y plantarle un débil beso dándole permiso para hacer lo que quisiera, el vampiro le regreso una sonrisa un tanto forzada y continuo- se supone que no ahí dolor, aunque en el estado en que te encuentras el dolor será aun mas grande de lo soportable… cuando todo acabe serás como yo… entiendes lo que te digo??-el otro asintió tranquilamente, serrando los ojos por el exceso de lagrimas, para abrasarse tan fuerte como pudo al cuello de su teme, suyo y de nadie mas – me amas??

Naruto rió dolorosamente al recordar la primera ves que el moreno la había hecho aquella pregunta, se aferro con mas fuerza, mas decidido que nunca

-con… el corazón- y aunque sonó muy débil, para sasuke fue como un relámpago que le desato un remolino de sensaciones en el cuerpo, correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza, quizás demasiada pero naruto no dijo nada. Inicio nuevamente el vaivén de sus caderas, entrando y saliendo lentamente, tratando de causarle el menor daño posible.

-te amo… te amo demasiado- dijo aumentando la intensidad de las penetraciones, notando como su dobe se aferraba con mas fuerza de su cuello, gimiendo descontroladamente, seguro el dolor le estaría torturando… si supiera que aun faltaba la peor parte- te juro que nunca volverás a pasar por algo como esto… nunca, te protegeré para siempre-

Naruto abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire, se sentía asfixiado, sumido en un dolor inmenso, tan cerca de la muerte…. Tan cerca de perderlo a él, su teme, su protector, su vida

Sasuke no paro de arremeter con fuerza, tenia que confiar en que todo saldría bien, todo se solucionaría. Si llegaba a perder el control naruto moriría, y seguramente el también. Desde que ese revoltoso niño llego a su vida toda su existencia giro en torno a él, sus travesuras y niñerías, sus gritos desesperantes y su ternura, sus ojos… su propio cielo, contenido en aquellas pequeñas gemas, no pasaba un día en que no pensara en sus ojos

-AAaaaah!!!....- grito el rubio cuando sasuke dio nuevamente en ese punto que le dio un placer condenadamente grande, el otro al darse cuenta atino solo y exclusivamente aquel lugar, ahora no solo era dolor también placer

Los segundos le comenzaron a pasar lento al moreno, ahora su instinto luchaba por devorarlo, no podía permitirlo, se tenia que concentrar, si se convertía por completo en vampiro, su verdadera forma…

-sa…suke!...- escucho la voz de su dobe, que ahora tenia los ojos fuertemente serrados derramando lagrimas, las que prometió nunca volver a derramar. Saco fuerzas de dios sabe donde, conteniendo su instinto y sintiendo el fin cerca, para ambos

En ese momento los dos estaban conectados, naruto podía respirar y moverse solo porque seguía conectado con sasuke, de resto su cuerpo estuviera sin vida, no poseía sangre en las venas, muestra de que ahora era dependiente del vampiro

Sintiendo a sasuke cada ves mas adentro, era como si su vida regresara un poco. Trataba de no llorar, pero tantas sensaciones intensas lo estaban sofocando, busco sin ver la cara de sasuke para besarlo, encontrándose con sus largos y afilados colmillos, los lamió con adicción, loco por su amante

En ese momento naruto se volvió una verdadera droga para sasuke, una que jamás dejaría, devolvió el beso con ahínco, refregando sus cuerpos queriendo hacerse en uno solo. Sasuke noto la erección del rubio contra su vientre, así que despego una de las manos del abrazo que mantenía con su dobe para atender su necesidad , haciendo que gimiera dentro del beso al notar el contacto de la fría mano del vampiro en su sexo

Cerca, cada ves mas cerca, ya ni podían respirar, se movían por instinto, el placel los envolvía a ambos con demasiada intensidad

Justo cuando estaban a punto de correse, sasuke abrió los ojos totalmente sumergido en su controlado instinto, dejo que se extendiera por su cuerpo, aquellas marcas negras, como pequeños tatuajes en llamas. Hasta que lo cubrieron por completo

Naruto grito sumergido en un dolor más grande que el que ya sentía, cuando las marcas pasaron a formar paste de su cuerpo, subiendo por su vientre, donde estaba unido con sasuke, pasando por su espalda, su pecho… cuando estuvo totalmente envuelto, el moreno entorno los ojos, un tanto incómodos cuando los tres tomoes que le faltaban en cada uno tomaron su lugar en las pupilas, vio a su dobe, enteramente exhausto y aliviado ante el retroceso de las macas, mas cuando estas pasaron por el vientre del rubio, donde la marca que contenía al demonio estaba, un aura roja se desato, envolviéndolos a ambos

Esta vez fue el turno de sasuke de gritar, esa aura roja le quemaba por dentro y por fuera, aquello no era un simple ritual de unión, nunca se habían compaginado dos poderes de esa manera, aun para sorpresa de los dos, ambas se conllevaron sin repelerse, y cuando las marcas del vampiro regresaron a su cuerpo, lo mismo con naruto y su esencia roja, ya solo les quedo retomar las cosas en donde las avían dejado como si el tiempo hubiera pasado a cámara lenta, muy lenta. Bastaron un par de estocadas para que los dos llegaran al clímax, enteramente exhaustos

Respiraban descompasadamente, tratando de domar sus desbocados corazones, en ese momento naruto noto al fin el latir de su corazo, lo había creído muerto al quedarse sin sangre, para sasuke una oleada de alivio se estanco en su mente al ver a su rubio por fin a salvo, lo beso tiernamente incorporándose un tanto para luego atraerlo a un abrazo protector, saliendo de su cuerpo con cuidado

-ngj…- naruto serró un ojo en señal de dolor pero luego sonrió verdaderamente ante un preocupado sasuke- no es nada teme… no soy una nena, no me trates como tal

-pues mira que has quedado bien de damisela en peligro, incluso pareció que tu príncipe azul vino a tu rescate- se burlo, quitándole importancia al asunto, naruto inflo las mejillas en un tierno puchero, uno de los que ya el moreno comenzaba a extrañar- dobe…

-pues déjame decirte teme, que un príncipe no llega a cojerse a la princesa al final del cuento- se levantó con un fingido enojo, tambaleándose un poco para ser nuevamente brazado por el vampiro que no tardo una en cojerlo- ves de lo que hablo??- rió tiernamente, aun con algo de dolor por las heridas- mmm… sabes me duele el trasero por tu culpa, si que eres salido…

- si no fuera por mi en este momento te dolería hasta la conciencia- se pego a la espalda del rubio antes de que este protestara- a ver déjame a mi…- besó un par de veces su cuello antes de morderlo suavemente si llegar a romperle la piel, naruto gimió por lo bajo, con las manos del teme recorriéndole el cuerpo

-te…teme no quieras volver a hacerlo y menos en un lugar como este… Aaah!!- todo su cuerpo se estremeció con los corrientazos que le mandaba la mordida en el cuello, antes de darse cuentas sus heridas se serraron con rapidez, y el único mero dolor que le quedo fue la ruda caricia, de la mordida- no sabia que podías hacer conjuros de curación…ngj… acaso sakura chan te enseño?? O que??ha…

-ella es capas de curar precisamente porque tiene un compañero, y ahora yo lo ago por que te tengo a ti- explico sencillamente, desviando la mirada, preocupándose ante lo que podría pensar naruto si veía a los dos cazadores muertos en el piso, automáticamente les dio la espalda queriendo hacer pared entre ellos y su dobe

-nh??... te refieres al cejotas??... es cierto ellos están en compromiso, pero creí que a ella no le agradaba- arrugo el seño, mirando la extraña y mas altiva de lo normal, postura de sasuke- acaso te duele algo a ti también?, por que te pones de esa manera??

-na… nada es solo que…

Y no supo definir si aquello fue una salvación o no pero repentinamente la pared de su derecha fue derrumbada, llenando todo de escombros dando paso a itachi y los demás

- sasuke hemos venido a ayudar…te??- el uchiha se quedo plantado en la improvisada entrada, con los ojos como platos al ver al rubio- Por todos los cielos!! Pero si naru-chan esta de paquete, como Dios lo trajo al mundo!!- no se había dado cuenta pero en dos zancazas ya estaba a su lado a punto de tocarlo, cuando un puñetazo lo mando nuevamente por donde vino

-al diablo contigo itachi!!, que no maduras nunca??-grito exasperado sasuke con el puño en alto tratando de controlarse

-que a pasado aquí naruto??- pregunto Gaara al lado del rubio ofreciéndole sonrojado su chaqueta para que se cubriera

-gracias…- tomo la prenda y se la puso, mirando de reojo a sasuke, ahora que lo pensaba no sabia en que estado se encontraba, pero por suerte no tenia heridas, solo un par de raspones y arañazos conservando aun sus pantalones, rasgados, pero decentes, en donde abra quedado su franelilla?? –la verdad no tengo idea de cómo abra llegado el teme, ni que paso con pein ni con kona…. Un momento…- trato de buscarla con la mirada, pero sasuke se lo impidió negando con la cabeza cuando estuvo a punto de protestarle

-ella nos ayudo a encontrarte… y también a derrotar a pein, dale las gracias, pero ya no esta con nosotros- naruto serró los ojos con lastima, esa mujer había sufrido mucho y lo ayudo!!, y ahora…

-ella no merecía morir…

-créeme… era lo que quería…

Itachi volvió a entrar, sobándose la cabeza, sobresaltándose cuando deidara lo tomo por las mejillas buscándole alguna herida en la cabeza, "si me quiere" fue lo que pensó pero por el momento las burlas estaban de mas, retiro al rubio artista con cuidado brindándole una sonrisa, para luego enseriarse mirando a los demás

-bien equipo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, recuerden que tenemos que regresar a Londres antes del amanecer o…

-en religad hermano, la condición del tío Madara era, "rescatar" a naruto antes del amanecer, por no decir "unirme" con él- dirigió una mirada cómplice al rubio haciendo que se ruborizará

-bu… bueno, el baño de la avioneta no es muy grande pero es mejor que este lugar, supongo que se tienen que poner a tono y…- hablo el pobre rápidamente sin saber como ayudar en eso de que a su hermanito le entraran los instintos carnales, con lo estreñido que era- pero mi pobre naru… como será tu vida con este amargado…

-itachi… ya -hablo sasuke

- pero es tan peque, solo un pichoncito inocente…

-que te digo que listo con eso- repitió

-pero es que la vida le a obligado a madurar tan temprano, PORQUE??

- Joder!! Itachi que te digo que ya me lo tire!!- a naruto casi se le salen los ojos, como se le ocurría decirlo tan directamente, miro con vergüenza a Gaara y a Sai, con cara de enfado y picardía respectivamente

-como??-a itachi casi le llega la boca al centro de la tierra- pero cuando??

-justo ahora

-como??

-él empezó- apuntando a naruto, que nervioso jugueteaba con la cadena que pendia de su cuello

-donde??

-justo aquí en donde mas??- achico los ojos lleno de malicia- de hecho justo donde te paras

-Gyaaa!...- pego un salto quedando entre los brazos de deidara que lo miraba con desaprobación- tu!! Degenerado, como has osado a tomarlo en esta situación, y en un lugar así!!

-ya que no??, -hablo Sai colocando una mano en el hombro de Gaara, como dándole un pésame – tenemos que irnos, o ustedes se van a achicharrar con el día

-de hecho…- todos miraron a naruto que muy apenado miraba el suelo apretando la chaqueta del pelirrojo queriendo cubrirse todo lo posible- para sasuke ya no será así

-de que hablas??-pregunto este confundido- tu eres el que esta en problemas, ahora eres un vampiro como nosotros

-no lo sientes?? Yo si, algo ha cambiado en nuestros cuerpos, ya no tengo miedo aun sin el collar de mi Oba-chan

-tiene razón sasuke, ustedes se sientes distintos-apoyó itachi caminando al lado de su hermano para encararlo- muéstrame tu sharingan… ahora tendrías que tener uno no?? Muéstramelo

-sasuke que ese tal sharingan??-pregunto el rubio tomándose de la mano con su teme

-es… una cualidad que solo los uchiha tenemos una ves que nos hemos unido a nuestras parejas, es como si pudiéramos ver el futuro por así decirlos, nos volvemos mas fuertes, mas ágiles… el mas fuerte de nosotros es por supuesto nuestro tío Madara, precisamente por eso es el oráculo, porque a perfeccionado su sharingan y puede ver el futuro

-por eso tus ojos, tuvieron esos puntos negros antes de que…

-de que dobe??

-de que se convirtieran en estrella…

-estrella??

-si unas de seis puntas, muy hermosas pero me dan algo de miedo –dijo sonrojándose un poco mirando a otro lado

-ahora si! O me lo muertas o me lo muestras- dijo itachi

-mmmh…- sasuke serró los ojos un instante para luego abrirlos con su sharingan el mismo que describió naruto

-Giaaa!!!- un grito resonó llamando la atención de todos, naruto estaña dejando salir su energía roja, pero no solo eso lo acompañaban unas doradas orejas, y una esponjosa cola del mismo brillante color- mis… mis orejas… mi cola!! Han regresado!!

- esto es raro…sasuke no se suponía que naruto-kun era incapaz de trasformarse por culpa del Kyubi y que… sasuke??- pero el otro no reaccionaba, tenia sus ojos fijos en ese vello kitsune que ahora reflejaba su niñez en ese crecido y sexy cuerpo, como deseaba tirar de la cadena de su cuello y plantarle un morreo de los que asustan

-por Dios, naruto que te paso??- pregunto Sai al borde de un derrame nasal ni que hablar de Gaara. Que casi si se le salían los ojos

-muy lindo…- opino el pelirrojo por fin, tratando de salir de allí o se liaría a ostias con el uchiha por tratar de tirarse a su ahora pareja

-hey Gaara-chan a donde vas??- pregunto Sai saliendo tras el

-bueno ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con la Sr Tsunade, al llegar a la mansión konoha hum, vamonos itachi y sierra la boca o nos ahogaremos en tus babas- deidara tubo que sacar a rastras al susodicho o sino estaba seguro de que se le saldría el cerebro por la nariz

Naruto se quedo un rato contemplando el bamboleo de su dorada cola, tomándola de ves en ves, pasando sus finos dedos por el largo pelaje

Sasuke se quedo aun mas embobado por lo que veía, pero que ser tan hermoso, tan tierno…desactivó su sharingan, para luego tomar al chico entre sus brazos y cargarlo, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

-vamos a casa naruto… - su voz llena de una dulzura que nunca hubiera usado en presencia de los demás

-si… vamonos…

Y salieron del lugar, que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que un conjunto de garajes oxidados llenos de chatarra, seguramente la policía no sabia que en sus sótanos se hallaba una madriguera de cazadores

---

El amanecer ya se asomaba cuando el grupo de jóvenes llegaron a la colonia de Londres, y luego de pasar un merecido tiempo diurno de descanso partieron a konoha en la noche

Para los Uchihas la bienvenida se trato de un monumental regaño por parte de Tsunade, para Gaara un sermón por parte de sus hermanos y el anti parabólico ni les hizo caso, deidara prometió regresar a visitarlos luego de su salida con los amigos y sai logro colarse en la casa de los sabaku, alegando estar preocupado aun por la salud del pelirrojo, tobo bien al final de un problemático secuestro

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

En una fiesta realmente descontrolada, con mucha gente, dos amigos hablan tranquilamente en una mesa, cada uno con su bebida en la mano y riendo ante los comentarios oportunistas de cada uno

- enserio?? Deidara no entiendo que le ves a ese idiota, itachi es tan poca cosa para alguien como tu…-

-no necesito tu opinión para algo como eso sasori.. Si me gusta o no es asunto mió hum- el artista se enfurruño por los comentarios de su amigo pero decidió contraatacar- yo no te dije nada cuando te la pasabas con ese bicho escurrido que se creía la gran cosa si hasta repelus me daba

-hablando de eso…. Orochimaru a estado extraño estos días, no deja de mandarle ordenes a su secretario kabuto acerca de un tal uchiha-deidara que en ese momento tomaba de su baso escupió casi atragantándose

-que??... que quiere ese con los uchiha??

-no con todos… era un tal???mmm… saku… seka…

-sasuke??

-si ese, acaso lo conoces??

-eso no es lo relevante que pasa con él?? Que quiere??

- habla acerca del sharingan y de que por fin tendrá lo que quiere…

Deidara arrugo el ceño, ese tipo era muy peligroso, y ahora estaba tras sasuke, pero para que??

No queriendo esperar mas, y movido por la preocupación hacia uno de sus amigos, tomo su chaqueta despidiéndose rápidamente para salir de la discoteca conde se encontraba

-tengo de advertirles…

Aunque apenas coloco la mano en la manija de su coche una sacudida lo mando al suelo, se incorporo un tanto dolorido para mirar a su atacante, pero solo distinguió en la oscura noche un par de cristales, los de unas gafas que no dejaban ver los ojos del enemigo y claro el reluciente revolver, que detono apuntándole a la cabeza

Un grito lleno todo el estacionamiento, antes de que el sonido del disparo lo acallara

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Jubi: mataron al jipi??

Jinjuriki: por que llamas a todos los artistas jipi??

Jubi: es que se la pasan con una ridiculez, de colores y tal, que tontería… bueno se lo cargaron o no??

Jinjuriki: no te lo diré, espérate a la otra semana

Jubi: bueno el asunto es que ahora es sasuke el que tira para princesa en apuros XD

Jinjuriki: y quien te dijo que sasuke estará es problemas??

Jubi: elemental mi querida idiota, primero fue naru ahora él no??

Jinjuriki: en realidad abra mas problemas de los que se esperan para el otro capi…

Jubi: no me digas… y como cuales??

Jinjuriki: a bueno pues… hey!! No me vas a engañar adelantos están prohibidos!! Espérense para la otra hmm!)

* * *

**kryn hoshi****:** solo te disculpo si me dejas este rr mas laguito XD mentira no importa el punto es que me dejaste algo, me choca la gente que entra lee y se va, ni que les costara tanto òó… bueno no me dejaste tip pero no hay lios… mmmm… se como se siente entrar a una convención y no tener suficiente dinero eso enserio que me desespera y uno que se quiere llevar todo lo que ve ^o^, … pos espero que hallas salido bien en tu examen …. Chau besitos

**sasuke uchiiha****:** mira ya para con las amenazas hacia mis ojitos, mira que ni son de un lindo color para que les quieras hacer un atentado… ya me disculpe no??... no importa lo de que seas hombre cual es el problema??, a mi me da igual… y pos siempre y cuando respetes a mi parejita yaoi tu y yo nos llevaremos bien XDXDXDXD

Probablemente en este momento te estarás quejando al no entender del todo eso de la unión entre sasuke y naruto, pero en el otro capi con calma lo explico, y pos espero sinceramente no haberte desilusionado con el tipo de muerte que le mande a pein ^-^U…

bueno chauuuuuuuuuuuuu…. Y ¬¬ mas te vale deja mis ojos quietos ok… mira que soy árabe y te puedo hacer un ataque terrorista en tu casa

**kitsune03:** seee…. Kyubi es un maldito pero si no fuera por él en esta historia no abría lemon XDXD… pos espero que te alegres al sabes aki entre nos que esa bola de pelos va a representar una felicidad en el próximo capi ya veras porque XDXDXDXDXD


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

**Los problemas regresan**

-MUEBAN EL TRACERO!!!!!!- chillo Gai-sen sei soplando irritantemente el pito- especialmente ustedes cuatro nenitas viajeras- todos rieron a carcajadas sin importarles el cansancio de estar trotando durante hora y media sin parar

-viejo cascarrabias…. Explotados infantil!!!- grito naruto siendo apoyado por algunos de sus compañeros – entiendo que se las quiera cobrar con nosotros porque hemos faltado durante mas de una semana, pero eso no quiere decir que mis compañeros se la tengan que aguantar también ò-ó

-HA CALLAR!!!- volvió a sonar el pito, pero afortunadamente con el ritmo característico para detenerse- ustedes cuatro sigan moviéndose!!- grito mas bajo pero con la misma energía

Mientras los demás descansaban en el pasto a los costados de la pista, tomando agua o simplemente disfrutando del frío viento de la noche, naruto y los demás continuaran de mala gana con su entrenamiento

-dobe…. Muy noble de tu parte….ha ha…. Ayudar a los demás… pero por que demonios no nos ayudas a nosotros también??!!- sasuke sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro deshaciéndose de las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cara y su cabello, naruto se sonrojó inmediatamente corriendo mas rápido para dejarlo atrás y así no pudiera verlo, seguro que se burlaría- oye!! Te cansaras antes si corres de esa manera

-déjalo sasuke-kun seguro a naruto-kun no le agrada que lo regañen y quiere acabar antes- sai que estaba tan cansado como los otros hablo por primera vez desde que comenzaron a corres, demostrando que era muy resistente o que sencillamente no sabia como quejarse sin incluir palabras relacionadas con el sexo…(XD)

-Hm….- sasuke aumento el ritmo alejándose de su pesada copia barata

Desde que regresaron de Londres el mapache estupido y su copia se creían muy de su círculo social y le dirigían la palabra como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Eso le irritaba, pero lo que más le desagradaba era que a naruto no le causaba angustia alguna, de hecho parecía más cómodo de esa manera, levantó la vista cuando alguien lo sobrepaso dándose cuenta de que era el mapache sin cejas que se detuvo al ritmo de SU dobe y comenzó a hablar con él, apretó los dientes de manera preocupante, según el criterio de Sai

Aparentemente la conversación de esos dos era muy interesante, hasta que Gaara hablo algo mucho mas bajo, tanto que ni sasuke con sus agudos oídos no lo pudo percibir, se preocupo de que le secreteara a su compañero pero se incomodo del todo cuando naruto se sonrojó y bajaba la mirada trotando aun mas rápido de lo que ya lo hacia, movido por la curiosidad alcanzó a Gaara para retarlo con la mirada

-que es tan interesante??- le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, el pelirrojo sonrió cómplicemente asustando al moreno

-me pregunto porque naruto te abra escogido??.... ah! Se me olvido, es que no tuvo de otra ¬.¬- se encogió de hombros como resignado- si me entero de que le haces daño te matare- luego le reviró la cara altivamente para seguir a lo suyo

Sasuke se quedo pensativo una malhumorada expresión sarcástica y un tick furioso en el ojo, ¡¡¡Pero si fue él mismo el que tuvo que atender a su dobe cuando ese mal nacido casi y se lo viola!!!

-Hijo de …..

-bien muchachos ya paren o no podrán levantarse para la practica de mañana- Gai- sen sei sonó el pito una ultima vez para que todos se retiraran a los vestidores

--

-sasuke!...- el aludido volteó para encontrarse con su viejo amigo kakashi

-que ocurre??- pregunto terminando de salir de los vestidores, aun cargaba el pelo algo húmedo y llevaba desarreglada la ropa

-puedo hablar con tigo un momento??

-…?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-en-enserio te encuentras bien naruto-kun??- pregunto Hinata con su típica maña de manos

-que si mujer!... soy uzumaki naruto, seño-me-cargo-lo-que-sea jejeje- grito airadamente apuntándose con un dedo, queriendo despreocupar a su amiga. No supo como pero ella se entero de lo del secuestro y estuvo muy nerviosa los días recientes a su llegada, por fortuna nadie mas aparte de sus amigos sabia de aquello – vamos quita esa cara, mejor cuéntame como te ha ido con tu noviazgo con kiba ^-^

- he??... e… bueno esto… yo….- su cara paso por una gama de colores que al rubio no le parecieron saludables y antes de que la chica cayera de su silla la cogió en brazos quedándose sin saber que hacer exactamente

-naruto causando estragos tan pronto??- pregunto Irucka sen sei con los brazos crudazos al lado de sus alumnos, suspiro resignado sobándose las sienes- bueno bueno bueno…. Anda llévala a la enfermería para que duerma un rato, esta chica tiene la tensión delicada

Naruto asintió saliendo sin mucha prisa para no despertar a hinata rumbo a la enfermería.

Luego de dejarla con la enfermera a cargo, salio paseando por los pasillos, le parecía que hacia una eternidad que no los recorría y decidió ir a por su teme

-en donde se abra metido??- de repente una punzada le pico el vientre durante un milisegundo, se llevó las manos a aquella zona un tanto confundido- otra ves??- no era la primera ves que le sucedía, desde que se fusiono con sasuke o eso creía ya que ni él ni Tsunade le querían contar nada todavía, había estado sintiendo esas raras punzadas en el vientre y lo peor es que no se lo había contado a nadie por miedo a recibir una mala noticia, solo esperaba de que no fuera nada malo

Siguió su camino como si nada rumbo al gimnasio a ver si su teme estaba allí

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-itachi sabe de esto??- sasuke estaba completamente serio, y un tanto preocupado por si lo que acababa de escuchar pudiera representar una amenaza mas para su dobe

-no, creí que tu serias al indicado para decírselo, a fin de cuentas eres su hermano no?? – kakashi abrió su preciado libro en la pagina en la que se había quedado la ultima ves, fijando pantalla con el mismo, no fuera a ser que a su moreno amigo le entraran las ganas furicas que emergía de su persona - mejor deja este tema en alto secreto, ya cumplí con decírtelo, aya tu si se lo quieres contar a tu hermano… por ahora…- miro por sobre el hombro de sasuke para que este volteará, encontrándose con naruto acercándose alegremente- no digas nada… él no tiene por que enterarse

Sasuke asintió, acordando silenciosamente de que él se aria cargo de "aquello", se dio la vuelta para recibir al rubio que justo en ese momento se lanzo a sus brazos cariñosamente, lo cogió al vuelo, abrasándolo posesivamente sin importarle de que el hatake se diera cuenta, en ese momento una necesidad enorme de proteger a su rubio le invadió por completo, naruto se dio cuenta un tanto extrañado pero le dio igual

* * *

Pasados las 4:00a.m, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas, esta ves sasuke se llevó a naruto rápidamente para que ni sai ni gaara pudieran hablarles, al contrario de cómo hacían recientemente, esa noche no le aparecía tener que aguantárselos todo el camino hasta la mansión konoha

Al llegar, le agradeció al cielo de que itachi aun estuviera cazando, no podría verlo a la cara sabiendo lo que sabia. Solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto, abrasarse a naruto y no soltarlo en toda el día y hubiera podido hacerlo si no fuera porque en la puerta de su habitación permanecía parada Riyu, que los esperaba para decirles que tsunade les mandaba a llamar

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, naruto fue el único en sorprenderse al ver al director jiraiya sentado cómodamente en uno de los laterales del escritorio, miro a sasuke buscando una expresión parecida para no parecer un tonto, pero este solo serró los ojos incomodo, la hora había llegado

-siéntate naruto, sasuke- le ordeno tsunade apuntando con un dedo los asientos desocupados frete a ella, los jóvenes obedecieron inmediatamente, aunque sasuke considero que la cosa se pondría difícil dentro de poco así que sentó al rubio en sus pierna manteniendo contacto con él en todo momento- bien supongo que se hacen una idea de para que los llame no??

-supongo- contesto naruto que realmente no entendía nada, entonces noto que sasuke se tensaba bajo suyo y una mala impresión le llego de golpe

-bueno… supongo que estas cosas se te debieron decir desde mucho antes de que siquiera pensaras en tener pareja pero… bueno ya ves, las cosas se dieron de otra manera- tsunade serró los ojos apoyándose sobre sus manos entrelazadas en el escritorio, suspiro un par de beses antes de seguir- bien naruto creo que ya estas grandecito para comprender lo que te tengo que decir… así que presta atención- el chico asintió pero automáticamente busco la mano de sasuke para tener confianza, se estaba poniendo nervioso y no sabia ni porque

-ningún ser… ninguno, es capas de hacer conjuros o hechizos sin un compañero, esto se debe a que corres el riesgo de morir si se te acaba la energía espiritual, con la cual se realizan. El compañero se convierte en algo así como un contenedor de alma, un guardián un seguro, en el momento en que dos seres se unen intercambian sus almas, poniéndolo de esta manera, aun y cuando quedes sin rastro de tu energía espiritual no morirás, ya que tu compañero es la llave, el que guarda y carga con tu alma…

Naruto miro a sasuke sorprendido, pero el otro ni le devolvió la mirada, aquí venia la parte mala del asunto…

-sin embargo… las desventajas son tan peligrosas como no tener a un compañero en si…, ya que precisamente por compartir sus almas entre ustedes ambos serán capases de sentir sus dolores y sentimientos…, estoy hablando en el caso de los que ya tienen una relación avanzada, ustedes aun no se acoplan a lo que esto significa ni mucho menos saben como controlar esta cualidad… lo mas peligroso es que si uno muere el otro también lo ara…

Sasuke sintió como naruto le apretaba la mano que sostenía con fuerza, comprendiendo que aquello le preocupaba se soltó amablemente para rodearlo en un abrazo demostrándole apoyo, afortunadamente pareció surtir efecto y se calmo

-… excepto en el caso de los vampiros ya que estos ya están muertos… pero- se apresuro a decir antes de que a su nieto se le llenara la mente de ilusiones- lamentablemente no se aplica en ustedes… naruto tu aun eres un anibest, no se como es posible, ya que en el ritual que estos realizan en el caso de que su compañero resultase ser un mortal, drenan su sangre por completo de sus cuerpos y les entregan la suya a cambio por así decirlo, convirtiéndose posteriormente en uno de ellos, pero eso no se a aplicado contigo, es algo anormal que técnicamente no tiene lógica

-eso… eso quiere decir que sasuke y yo no conseguimos ser pareja??... no pude convertirme en un vampiro por eso??- se notaba el miedo en su voz, quizás no estaban destinados a ser compañeros, y no supo porque pero eso le causo un dolor en el pecho enorme- yo… amo a sasuke, aria lo que fuera por él, incluso volver a pasar por ese proceso, lo intentaría cuanto fuera necesario!!

-para para… naruto esto no quiere decir que ustedes no lo hallan conseguido, sino todo lo contrario, han logrado fusionarse a un nivel mucho mas elevado de lo normal, por lo que se… puede que no solo se hallan compartido sus almas…- esto ultimo lo dijo demasiado serio para el gusto de los jóvenes

-bueno…- jiraiya hablo por primera vez- yo diría que ustedes han logrado suprimir a cierta bola de pelos, que si bien tsunade y yo no nos equivocamos ahora no podrá hacer nada para controlarte…

La pareja se vio a los ojos en un acto reflejo, para luego mirar a los mayores que sonreían contentos…,

-eso quiere decir que ese demonio no volverá a controlar a naruto??- una alegría extraña envolvió a sasuke, eso quería decir.. – quiere decir..

- no te adelantes sasuke… recuerda que solo es una suposición… desde luego que no estamos seguros pero en vista de que naruto ya posee total control sobre su cuerpo y que tu ahora llevas una carga genética avanzada creo que ese demonio no nos molestara mas

-carga genética avanzada?? – naruto levantó una ceja sin entender

-quiere decir que el resultado de la uníos de sus poderes a dado un sharingan mas poderoso… por algo su extraña forma, nunca había sucedido

-tus genes han sido potenciados con los poderes de naruto, y él a desarrollado una barrera para encerrar al Kyubi, todos ganan menos él, claro… -jiraiya sonrió ante la idea de un Kyubi maldiciendo a los mil demonios

- pero… no entiendo… entonces por que no me trasforme en vampiro, no es que quiera abandonar mi forma de anibest pero… no se supone que no es normal??

-bueno esa es otra incógnita que solo puedo explican con otra suposición… quizás su uníos llego a un extremo, no creo que sus cuerpos hubieran podido soportar tantos cambios radicales de una sentada… y por la cara que ponen- refiriéndose a las muecas dolorosas que ponían aquellos dos al recordar su movida noche- supongo que no fue precisamente un camino de flores a recorrer

-entonces cabe la posibilidad de que trasforme al dobe cuando me plazca??

-oye!! teme

-creo que deberíamos esperar un poco para verificar que esa posibilidad sea segura, puede que naruto lo soporte o puede que no, quien sabe por ahora ya están informados… tiene alguna duda??

Reino el silencio durante un momento hasta que los dos jóvenes hablaron al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose un segundo después como dándole permiso al otro para hablar, se repitió lo mismo una vez más antes de que sasuke le tapara la boca a naruto y hablara primero

-entonces que paso… con la habilidad especial que tiene naruto??- este arrugo el ceño, que habilidad especial??

Tsunade respiro hondo pareciendo segura de lo que iba a decir

-bueno supongo que como el Kyubi esta sellado por completo no pobra intervenir en el embarazo- rió encantada, pero un tanto maliciosa- enhorabuena, yo le pondré el nombre al primero, esa es mi única condición uchiha

-sasuke no entiendo, "el nombre del primero"??, primero de que??... sasuke??- le pasaba la mano una y otra vez frente al rostro buscando que saliera de ese estado autista en el que se había metido – oye… Hey!! Me estas preocupando….

Repentinamente el vampiro callo hacia un lado del haciendo, luego de pronuncian algo así como "ser padre". El pobre rubio se alarmo como nunca, cogiendo lo primero que encontró para abanicar al moreno, que estaba completamente desmayado con una cara de idiota digna de publicar en el periódico

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Itachi llegaba de su noche de casería, contento pues esa vez logro un excelente resultado, pero estaba algo tocado porque Deidara aun no se dignaba a aparecer

Siempre fueron amigos, itachi lo conoció desde pequeño, ya que era amigo de su padre, conocía todas sus cualidad, lo de ser artista hasta su amor por bolar, incluso se conocía los modelos de aviones que había llegado a estrellar y los que no (XD) incluso lo ayudo a hacer amigos, de los cuales un cierto pelirrojo llamado sasori le chocaba pero era del agrado del rubio y no tenia derecho a interferir

Siguió en aquello hasta que una mano lo detuvo en su camino a la oficina de Tsunade, se trataba de sasuke que tenía una cara muy seria, más que de costumbre

--------

-lo lamento… se que él es muy importante para ti y…

-cuando paso??- corto rápidamente el mayor- donde??

-fue ase dos días en una discoteca por los lares de suna, los que lo acompañaban no se dieron cuanta de su partida y del único que se despido fue de un tal sasori, que fue precisamente el que corrió la noticia

-…- itachi permanecía analítico, sospechando las razones de un ataque a su amigo, prefería pensar que perder los estribos, siempre calculador a la hora seria- sasuke dile a Tsunade que no me presentare en mi puerto por una temporada necesito investigar algo…- se dio la vuelta sin decir nada mas

Sasuke no dijo nada, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, no todos los días te enamoras y no todos los días lo pierdes, sabia como se sentía y lo máximo que podía hacer por él era apoyarlo

-Itachi…- el aludido se detuvo pero no se giro- suerte…

El mayor rió sarcásticamente, continuo caminando antes de levantar el puño con el pulgar en alto, sasuke rió por eso era difícil enfadas a ese idiota

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La gente gritaba alegre apoyando a sus respectivos equipos, ya había pasado un mes entero desde que las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, y los juegos deportivos estudiantiles ya llevaban tres semanas en una fiera competencia por ganar la liga colegial

Aquel día como muchos otros el partido se llevó a cabo a primeras oras de la noche, iluminados por las luces del estadio, el equipo de la afamada academia oscura solo competían en la noche, cosa que les daba un aire de misterio que intimidaba a los otros equipos

Aquel seria el ultimo juego de la temporada, el que ganara se llevaba la copa, naruto sasuke y los demás se esforzaron por llegar hasta donde estaban y no se irían a ningún lado sin la victoria

Las gradas repletas de la eufórica fanaticada aclamaba a sus equipos pidiéndoles salir; en los vestidores sasuke evalúaba el estado de todos a conciencia, ni muy nervioso ni muy relajado, la pasión por delante. Todo listo, incluso él mismo estaba aturdido por tanta emoción

Un apretón en la mano hizo que notara a su rubio compañero mas atragantado de nervios de lo normal

- todo bien dobe??- lo abrazo, notándolo temblar por la emoción

-s-si…-y como siempre sorprendiendo a todos con sus salidas grito tan fuerte como pudo-. EQUIPO A GANAR!!!!

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos gritando porras de ser los mejores, al contrario de lo que ellos mismos creían los "humanos" eran unos fieros contrincantes y en esta ocasión se enfrentarían a los campeones del año pasado, nada que otro animo del rubio no pudiera aplacar

Todos salieron rápidamente alegres y ansiosos, pero sasuke noto que naruto no salía, solo que se mantenía quieto con las manos en el vientre, se le acercó poniéndole una mano en el hombro creyendo que estaba nervioso

-te encuentras bien??- el rubio le sonrío tan calidamente que la pregunta murió al instante

-vamos tenemos un partido que ganar!!

-------------

ya solo quedaban los últimos 5 minutos del partido, el equipo enemigo los tenia presionados con un empate de 3 a 3, si no anotaban las cosas se estancarían y no querías posponer su asegurada victoria un juego mas, las personar gritaban sin parar y la energía del ambiente era tensa

4 minutos y el capitán del equipo, kakashi logro obtener el balón, y se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería, no pudo puesto que fue interceptado por la ruda defensa de sus contrarios

Ágilmente le paso el balón a sasuke, 3 minutos y la portería aun quedaba fuera de su alcance, 2 minutos y el jaleo por el balón se hacia intenso

1 minutos, casi nada

-Sasuke!!!- escucho a naruto, pidiendo el pase

30 segundos

Le paso el balón, la pelota le callo algo lejos al rubio pero la atrapo antes de que se la quitaran

10 segundos

Paro en seco casi frente a la portería pateando el balón con fuerza desmedida,

5 segundos

El arquero maniobro en un extraño movimiento logrando tocar la pelota pero no pararla

0 segundos

El marcador anoto por fin el 4 punto dando la victoria a favor de la academia oscura

-GOOL!!!!!!!!!- todos gritaban felices (menos el equipo contrario claro XD), entre los muchachos del equipo comenzaron a jalonearse entre ellos, ni se dieron cuenta en que momento comenzaron a llenarse de champaña, cortesía de los juegos pesados de kiba y sai (no se, pero yo cada ves que veo un grupo de lo que sea ganar algo sacan botellas se champaña las agitan y disparan bañando a todos, que loco no??)

Sasuke busco con la mirada entre el revoltijo de gente a naruto, lo encontró plantado en el mismo lugar donde había pateado el balón, susurro su nombre inconscientemente, y el otro pareció percibirlo, se dio la vuelta tan lentamente que el mundo pareció detenerse por un momento, movió los labios diciendo algo que sasuke no fue capas de entender ni oír

Y así de lento como le pareció el mundo se sintió él mismo, ya que naruto cayó desmayado ante la vista de todos, y ni logro despegar los pies de donde estaba, un frió le recorrió la columna al tiempo en que gritaba tan fuerte como le dieron los pulmones

-NARUTO!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-itachi-san esto me da mala espina… no creo que sea prudente andar por estos lares- hablo el tipo azul olisqueando el aire en busca de peligro

-tranquilo Kisame, tu solo me dejaras lo mas cerca que puedas de esa zona y te podrás ir tranquilo- el moreno buscaba con la mirada algún letrero que le indicara que había llegado a la discoteca donde por ultima ves se había visto a Deidara

-y crees que te dejare solo con esto???... me duele itachi, somos los mejores amigos de toda la vida y no cuentas conmigo?? Me duele, me duele- hablo con falso tono herido en su voz

-no quiero que te metas en problemas

-siempre nos metemos en problemas ¬¬

-es aquí- susurro mas bajo para que el otro apagara el motor del auto, se encontraban a las puertas de una clausurada discoteca, con cintas policíacas por todos lados, a un costado, el dichoso estacionamiento en donde paso el "incidente"- estas seguro de que me quieres ayudar??

- tan seguro como que los tiburones son los reyes del mar anda vamos… tenemos mucho que investigar

Itachi suspiro por los ya conocidos comentarios aduladores de tiburones que su amigo siempre improvisaba, bajo del auto preocupado de que algún oficial o mas bien el agresor de su amigo artista los descubriera

-jejeje

-que es tan gracioso Kisame??

-es que a mi nariz no la engaña nadie… ya se por donde se fueron- itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego se compuso ese tiburón de tierra era un rastreador excelente

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- pero de que va esto!!??- grito alguien que lo despertó pero aun no tenia las fuerzas de abrir los ojos

-shhhh. Cállate Kiba!!- gimotearon al unísono un conjunto de voces que no identifico con claridad

-en donde esta sasuke??- escucho esta vez a una chica, si no se equivocaba seria Temari – no debería estar con naruto…. bueno después de todo él es

-mira! Mira! Se esta despertando- dijo Kankurou llamando la atención de todos

-mmmmm…. Hm!!!- naruto se alarmo al ver por lo menos una docena de caras distintas asomadas sobre su cama- q…?

-no hables… b-bueno no deberías, tienes que descansar naruto-kun, en tu estado…- hinata tímida como siempre

-calla hinata eso no nos toca a nosotros…- dijo neji negando con la cabeza por las salidas de su prima

-ch-chicos de que hablan??...- intento levantarse pero casi de inmediato fue recostado por 4 personas a la vez, pero ahora que le pasaba a esos locos??

- déjenlo respirar, con tanta gente enzima seguro no le llega ni la luz – todos vieron como sakura entraba llevando un carrito con algunos medicamentos, y demasiadas agujas para la opinión de naruto – sasuke-kun esta hablando con Tsunade-sama, llegara en cualquier momento así que vallan saliendo que esto es una enfermería no una extensión del estadio, fuera fuera fuera

La mayoría salio a regañadientes, preocupados por su amigo rubio; pero en fin, ya tendrían tiempo de visitarlo

Cuando al fin la habitación quedo completamente vacía, sakura se sentó a un lado de la camilla para revolverle el cabello a naruto. Se rió encariñada cuando lo escucho ronronear, ahora que se acordaba no lo había escuchado hacerlo desde que era un niño, como pasaban los años…

-porque no se lo dijiste a nadie??- ahora mas seria tomo una de las jeringas y uno de los medicamentos, llenándola por competa con un liquido transparente, el rubio trago saliva, su ultima inyección no había sido precisamente la mejor de sus experiencias- no sabes que en tu estado no debiste esforzarte??

-bu-bueno es… es que yo…- apretó las sabanas blancas con fuerza, asustado, no de la inyección sino de lo que venía a continuación - yo… -se sobresalto cuando el algodón con alcohol, paseo por la vena de su brazo, sakura empuñaba la jeringa a punto de suministrársela, retiro el brazo rápidamente y la miro muy serio- que es eso??

-que te pasa??... no me digas que le tienes miedo a las agujas ^-^- intento tomarlo del brazo una vez mas pero naruto no se dejo- tranquilo solo en un compuesto vitamínico, no te pasara nada

-no quiero que me des nada – miro a otro lado, para que no notara el miedo en su cara, y si eso no era una vitamina??, y si era otra cosa?? Para lastimar a…- quiero estar solo…

-pero naruto necesitas…- se callo al recibir una mirada tajante que la llego a asustar, nunca vio al rubio tan repelente, él, que era tan cariñoso ahora no quería ni que lo tocaran, trato de entenderlo pero no le encontró lógica- de acuerdo me voy, pero al menos no te salgas de la enfermería, de acuerdo??- el chico asintió, y luego lo dejo solo

Para cuando sakura se fue no pudo retener mas las lagrimas de desesperación, se abrazo el vierte encogiéndose, para reposar la frente en las rodillas. Estaba asustado, lo que mas temía, que todos se dieran cuenta, paso, ahora seguro las tendría difícil, por eso no hablo, ni siquiera con sasuke

-perdóname… perdóname- repetía entre el llanto, apretando tan fuerte como podía su vientre- no dejare que te pase nada… nadie te va a tocar

Se levantó arrancándose la intravenosa del otro brazo sin importarle el dolor, busco su ropa en el armario, pero solo estaba lleno con mas de esas transparentozas batas, escucho pasos en el pasillo y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo haciéndolo temblara, cuando la puerta al fin se abrió dejo ver a tres personas

-sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama a dicho que no se puede entrar todavía

-déjalo shizune, con todo el gentío que ya entro sin permiso para que hacer excepción con él??- Tsunade miro la espalde del vampiro, y luego por sobre su hombro, pero su nieto no se hallaba en la camilla- en donde esta??- luego dirigió la vista a donde camino sasuke que nuevamente no la dejo ver bien por su ancha espalda a un asustado naruto que lloriqueaba tan pegado a la pared que paresia querer empotrase en ella

-sasuke… no… - lloraba sin parar, incapaz de mirarle a la cara, sentía como el vampiro se acercaba mas y mas, aumentando su nerviosismo- no…no…- repetía queriendo alejarse de todo

-naruto-kun?? Que sucede??- shizune miro a Tsunade, pero la mujer estaba analizando las acciones de los dos jóvenes- se le habra pasado el efecto del calmante?, quiere que le suministré otro??

-shizune, vamonos…- la rubio se dio la vuelta en clara señal de indiscución. Siendo seguida por la asistente

---

-Que pasa dobe??- sasuke extendió la mano para tocarlo, pero el otro retrocedió otro poco si caviar decir- a que le tienes miedo?? Acaso no confías en mi??, crees que te voy a regañar??

-no lo entiendes… no soy yo… ni tu… es que, no puedo…- inesperadamente se vio alado y apoyado en el pecho del moreno, abrazado dulcemente por sus fuertes brazos- sasuke…- derramo mas lagrimas, aferrándose a su teme como si los fueran a separar para siempre

-quiero que confíes mas en mi, nadie mas que yo podrá apoyarte incondicionalmente… sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando me entere de la noticia por boca de otro que no eras tu, acaso me tienes miedo?? – eso ultimo si que hizo reaccionar al rubio, apretó el abrazo diciéndole que estaba equivocado con ese simple acto- confía en mi, te aseguro que no va a pasarte nada malo

-sasuke… no quiero perderlo… es nuestro hijo… no me lo perdonaría nunca… por favor no… no me lo arrebates…- el vampiro dejo escapar un largo suspiro, cargo al rubio y se sentó en el amplio mueble para las visitas que había a un lateral de la habitación, con naruto entre las piernas.

Pasaron los minutos, en donde solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj en la pared y el decreciente llanto del rubio, sasuke se mantenía muy pegado al chico, acariciando sus cabellos y secándole las lagrimas de vez en vez, musitando una melodía que a naruto le pareció escuchar en algún momento de su infancia, si… se trataba de la canción de cuna que siempre le tarareaban cuando no podía dormir

En ese momento se recrimino el haber desconfiado del moreno, sasuke siempre lo cuido y esta no seria la excepción, dejo de llorar, era tonto seguir derramando lagrimas cuando en ese momento sentía que no tenia nada que temer

-ahí un 90% de probabilidades de que cuando nazca sea el Kyubi…- soltó de repente el vampiro- es un riesgo muy grande, incluso tu vida esta en peligro, podrías morir…

Naruto se separo un tanto del otro mirándolo con coraje, sentia la rabia creciendo dentro suyo

-acaso crees que me desharé de él?? Es nuestro hijo, Tu Hijo!!- estaba por levantarse cuando sasuke lo atrajo nuevamente, impidiéndole el escape

- por eso he hablado con Tsunade-sama.- naruto entrecerró los ojos, acaso…- no importa si solo fuera un 1% de esperanza, no permitiría que le pusieran una mano enzima a ese niño…- el rubio comenzó a temblar lleno de esperanza, su teme lo había defendido- un 10% de probabilidad es mas que suficiente para mi

Naruto se arrojo a sus labios, sintiendo la humedad nuevamente en sus mejillas, pero esta vez no de tristeza o miedo, sino de felicidad, el moreno correspondió al beso apasionadamente, unidos ahora mas que nunca

Estaba decidido, defendería a ese niño aunque tuviera que morir por ello, si naruto estaba tan seguro como él mismo, entonces no había ninguna excusa para no intentarlo, y si al final las cosas acababan mal se llevaría la culpa con gusto, pues estaba luchando por la vida de sus seres más queridos, su dobe y su hijo

- me amas??- escucho decir a su rubio, rió irónicamente, esa pregunta se estaba convirtiendo en su lema, lo beso cariñosamente, antes de tomarle una mano y besarla también, lo mismo con cada dedo, subiendo por el brazo, lamiendo el reverso del codo, donde un hilillo de sangre brotaba de la herida de la intravenosa, prosiguió hasta posarse en la oreja, susurrando muy lentamente

-con el corazón….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-es aquí, estoy seguro…- kisame tomo el mango de su enorme espada, mirando de reojo a itachi- estas listo??

-mi Deidi-chan esta en peligro, siempre estaré listo para protegerlo- los dos asintieron preparados

Kisame derribo la puerta con una patada, levantando algo de polvo, ese sótano era demasiado oscuro, no se veía nada, las escalares daban a un lugar incluso mas profundo pero al final se percibía un misterioso ambiente verde

A paso cauteloso, bajaron uno a uno los escalones, para encontrarse en la entrada de un laboratorio, parecía una película de ciencia ficción, pues en las estanterías de metal yacían tubos de vidrio de distinto tamaño, conteniendo todo tipo de animales y otras cosas difíciles de identificar, conservadas en alcohol

En el centro una mesa con instrumentos quirúrgicos, las paredes estaban salpicadas de manchas café, muy aterrados. Al final avían dos monitores que hormigueaban sin un sistema aparente (como cuando la tv no tiene señal XD) . Una puerta a la derecha, de donde salían lastimeros quejidos sofocados

-párese que detrás de esa puerta hay zoobys- kisame avanzó hasta la puerta abriéndola lentamente- no puedo ver nada… pero huele horrendo ahí dentro

-huele a muerte… tu no podrás ver nada, deja que entre yo…- itachi torno la vista en rojo, aun inmadura, carente de tomoe, pero útil, capacitada para ver en la oscuridad como todo vampiro que se respete- kisame.. si la cosa se pone fea corre y pide ayuda

-quien rayos nos ayudaría?? La poli XD

-llama a sasuke…- coto entrando de una vez

--

En ese lugar casi no se percibía movimiento, pero definitivamente habían muchas personas atrapadas tras las rejas a cada lado del interminable pasillo, podía escuchar sus gemidos miserables, seguro sufrían enormemente

Ya llevaba un rato andando cuando el olor de deidara le llamo la atención, igual de sigiloso como antes se aproximo a una de las celdas, era raro que no hubiera seguridad, bien podía ser una trampa, pero dentro solo se encontraba su rubio amigo recostado en la pared aparentemente dormido, con una mano en el hombro izquierdo, de donde la tela blanca de su playera estaba empapada de sangre

-pst… Deidara… oye… pst- el rubio reacciono al instante, levantándose de un salto y aproximándose con dificultas hasta estar apoyado en los barrotes

-itachi… que haces aquí??

-que no es obvio, bien a sacarte de aquí…- cogió la llave maestra que cargaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abrió las rejas haciéndolas crujir- sal rápido…- le paso el brazo derecho por sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar – cuidado con tu hombro… kisame nos esta esperando afuera- corrían atropelladamente por ese espantoso lugar

Pero al estar llegando a la habitación del laboratorio, les llego un fuerte olor a sangre, se detuvieron alertas, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a un joven no muy corpulento de cabello gris en coleta y unas gafas redondas

-madre mía, si orochimaru-sama se enterara de todo el jaleo que se a formado por el error que cometí… - dijo ajustándose los lentes

-error?? – itachi presintió algo muy malo

-i-itachi este tipo busca a tu hermano…- el moreno miro a Deidara no comprendiendo lo que decía- me atraparon porque creían que era el rubio que se la pasaba con él… buscaban a naruto para atraerlo a esta trampa…

-que??!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

--En la mansión Konoha

La puerta del cuarto de naruto se abrió aparatosamente, una sombra se acercó lentamente al chico durmiente, ignorante del sharingan que lo vigilaba

El individuo levanto la mano lentamente para tocar al rubio en el hombro, pero ni logro rozarlo cuando el Uchiha se le abalanzó enzima quedando aprisionándolo contra la pared

Naruto se levantó asustado mirando a todos lados, cubriéndose inconcientemente el vientre con las manos

-sa-sasuke??- pregunto cuando vio al par de hombres al lado de su cama

-tranquilo tranquilo tranquilo!!, soy kisame joder… suéltame- grito el azul al sentir sus costillas rotas siendo presionadas

-que haces aquí??- pregunto soltándolo, era raro que Kisame visitara la mansión a no ser que estuviera buscando a itachi y ese era el cuarto suyo y de naruto – aquí no esta itachi… y de donde vienes? Con tantas heridas…

-mis heridas no importan… itachi esta en problemas…

-Que!!??- gritaron al unísono sasuke y naruto

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(jinjuriki: bueno seguro mas de una querrá joderme por meter a itachi en problemas, pero miren el lado bueno!! Ahora saldrá mas seguido… a que si jubi…. Jubi??

Jubi: snf… snf…. Espera dame un minuto…

Jinjuriki: estas llorando?!!!

Jubi: soy un ser vivo tengo derecho a hacerlo… es que lo del bebe y naruto pidiendo al teme que no le obligara a abortar… es tan profundo T-T

Jinjuriki: te gustan los bebes??... joder yo que pensaba que no tenías ningún punto débil

Jubi: si… y como no, si mi amigo Kyubi va a nacer… un Kyubi chibi *o*

Jinjuriki: él no va a nacer!!

Jubi: que si

Jinjuriki: que no

Jubi: que si

Jinjuriki: que noooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jubi: vale pero no grites!!¬¬U)

* * *

Ramen-chan: primero y antes que nada… déjame decirte que tu historia esta demasiado buena… naruto no puede tener tan mala suerte-^U… que no te viste los capis en los que naruto demostró tener buena suerte??... cuando estaba con Jiraiya buscando a Tsunade??... bueno muy linda estaré pendiente ok??... bueno… me agrada que te guste que me salgan las historias largas… esta en especial me salio larguisima… usualmente se vuelve tedioso…. Y lamento si te decepcioné al poner a un naru con panza XD… pero es que ya era hora ¬¬… bueno aki este capi…. Chévere cuídate mucho…

Sasuke Uchiiha: por ultima vez… deja mis ojos quietos… olvida lo del atentado… y que fino que tengas descendencia de brujas ^w^… con lo que me gustan esas locas… bueno…. Aki naru salio con panza y todo... pero a cambio itachi salio metido en líos… supongo que me odiaran… es que dentro de unos capis pondré algo muy malo… incluso para una mente retorcida como yo… que tal si me pones sugerencias para una muerte lenta y dolorosa??... se me agotan las ideas… bueno cuídate… y que en este hallowen tu bruja familia la pase fino fino….

Kryn hoshi: deja de disculparte por lo de la ortografía joder…. Con lo de itachi… supongo que en este capi me querrás joder… pero es que ya le tocaba participas un poquito no crees??... su sharingan va a equivaler uno tan fino como el de sasuke cuando tenga pareja XD… y bueno el lado oscuro de sasuke llevará a su relación con naruto a un precipicio sin fondo… ya veras por que pero todo mundo me odiara por eso T-T… con lo del Kyubi uke … pos era de esperarse no??... se supone que lo que esa maldita bola de pelos quería era concebir en naruto un mega cuerpo con súper genes y pos… ahí estaba sasuke.., solo sin nada que hacer y con la baba cayéndose por su rubio contenedor… como no se le iba a lanzan enzima??... ok me disculpo si no llegué a cumplir con las llamadas de atención con respecto a lo de la ortografía pero hay veces en que a uno se le pasa XDXDXDXD… cuídate mucho.. y feliz hallowen

Cari-kun: me alegra mucho pero mucho que te guste… pero déjame preguntarte algo… es que ya metí la pata una vez con un chico que se apoda sasuke uchiiha… y pos… creí que era mujer… y como tu pones… cari-kun… eres hombre o mujer???... porque que yo sepa y si no es así disculpa mi ignorancia… el kun es para los chicos no??... bueno contéstame esa y estaremos en paz ok?? Bueno espero tus rr y feliz hallowen


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

**Algo anda mal **

-pero…

-no dobe, en tu estado jamás permitiría que te esforzaras… será mejor que te quedes- sasuke rodeo la cintura de su dobe para darle un beso, pero el rubio no se dejo

-itachi-san también es mi amigo, y quiero ayudar, no me importan tus razones…

-y supongo entonces que tampoco te importa el niño… o si??- naruto bajo la mirada, el teme tenia razón, no era de su estilo perderse de una aventura pero con el niño en su vientre no podría esforzarse, para eso seria mejor quedarse

-bueno… pero también es necesario que me dejes al cuidado de tus padre??!!- cara de no-me-la-calo, maraca kitsune- esto es rebajarme a lo mas hondo, si se supone que me quedare para que demonios quieres que mikoto-san y Fugaku-sama me cuiden, que acaso no te da vergüenza??

-ellos son mis padres, y ahora tus suegros… como no estaré en la mansión ellos se encargaran de protegerte en mi lugar, no confió en mas nadie…

-no te preocupes hijito…- ante la voz femenina, los dos chicos se viraron para ver a mikoto con una de sus maternales sonrisas- estoy segura de que todo ira bien, confía en nosotros naruto-san- el rubio suspiro resignado antes de mirar a su reloj de pulsera

-yo que tu me largo cuanto antes… y no regreses sin itachi-san…- se cruzó de brazos y avanzó al interior de la mansión, no queriendo parecer preocupado, pero sasuke fue mas rápido y antes de que pudiera verlo, ya estaba entre sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente.- Teme…

-yo también te amo… - luego se enserio mirando fijamente a su padre.- regresare pronto, cuiden de naruto- y sin mas desapareció vuelto una sombra

El rubio se quedo parado en la entrada de la mansión por unos minitos mas antes de que mikoto lo tomara de un brazo para que entrara, insistiendo en que el sereno era malo para su salud y la del bebe

* * *

-entonces las fuerzas españolas contraatacaron y lograron una victoria para….- dictaba Iruka sen sei para sus alumnos, de los cuales un cierto kitsune no le prestaba la mas mínima atención

---

En el recreo, naruto se sentó con sus amigos de siempre, Gaara intentando por todos los medios controlarse ante las salidas de sai, hinata buscando algún tema de conversación para que kiba no la presionara en su noviazgo…

A su cuarto suspiro Gaara no aguanto más la curiosidad y le pregunto

-como van las cosas con el bastardo??- pero su amigo no le respondió, estaba completamente ido, jugando con su comida pero sin probar bocado- oye!- ante el grito el chico pareció reaccionar y miro al pelirrojo confundido- que tienes?? desde esta mañana no has estado del todo presente…

-na-naruto-kun, estas bien??- pregunto la Hyuug tomando entre sus pálidas manos una de las morenas del rubio- acaso estas perdiendo el apetito por tu…

-no, no tiene nada que ver con eso chicos, no se preocupen

-como no nos vamos a estar preocupando?? Cuando un glotón como tu pierde el apetito solo significa dos cosas- kiba tenia dos dejos en alto, refiriéndose a sus palabra- o que algo te pasa o que el mundo esta por acabarse, y como el cielo aun no se cae creo que es la primer… vamos hombre suéltalo, que pasa??

-bueno…- naruto apretó su cubierto bajo la mesa con nerviosismo- es que…- en eso una presión en su vientre le desubico momentáneamente, y sin siquiera avisar se levantó corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo ante las miradas confundidas de sus amigos…

-lo sabia el Uchiha no le satisface- todos miraron a kiba como el gran idiota que era antes de seguir a lo suyo sin darle importancia ni a su comentario ni a la fuga de naruto

-----

(En el baño de hombres)

Cuando cayo al piso de rodillas escupiendo sangre supo que la cosa iría a peor, se levantó con esfuerzo sujetándose con una mano el vientre y con la otra apoyándose de las paredes para no caer de nuevo, llego a los lavados para enjuagarse la boca y humedecerse la cara, tratando de despejarse un poco

-que …pasa??...- se subió la camiseta hasta el pecho mirando el sello que le marcaba como contenedor- que haces zorro estupido??- pero no hubo respuesta, solo otra oleada de dolor mas intenso

Esta vez callo por completo, quedando enroscado sobre si mismo, por el dolor, sobre las baldosas blancas del baño, apretando los dientes y soportando cuanto podía

Extenuantes gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente al tiempo en que jadeaba por algo de aire fresco, cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas grito con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de todos los alumnos y maestros de la academia

Aparentemente aquello le ayudo pues el dolor fue mermando hasta desaparecer por completo, mareado se levantó nuevamente llegando al lavado que había dejado abierto, todo salpicado por gotas rojas así como una parte del piso del baño

Trato de limpiar todo lo que pudo y salio de allí, queriendo respirar y salir de dentro del edificio, llego a una de las terrazas de los variados edificios que componían la academia. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su corazón estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo, y que no hubiera nadie cerca se hecho a llorar con todas sus fuerzas

-no… NO!!....porque??....- llámese instinto maternal o solo sentido común, pero el rubio sabia que lo que llevaba en sus entrañas no era solo un niño- sasuke… que ago ahora??

* * *

Una sombra se movía sigilosa por los pasajes oscuros de aquel tétrico sótano, al llegar al borde de unas escaleras percibió el olor característico de cierto idiota hermano suyo, a su lado Kisame sosteniendo su espada firmemente antes de que los dos asintieran en acuerdo y precipitarse al oscuro pasaje

-ten mucho cuidado ese chico cuatro ojos es muy hábil –dijo el azul olisqueado el laboratorio, ya que lo encontraron vació y sin rastro de desastre- esto me da mala espina…

- están aquí, lo se, solo itachi apesta a ese perfume barato…- llego a la puerta que daba a los calabozos y antes de siquiera tocar el pomo esta se abrió rápidamente, sasuke hecho un salto hacia atrás en posición de batalla

-aguanta Deidi… ya todo estará bien… eh??- tanto sasuke como kisame se quedaron pegados al suelo ante un itachi algo rasponeado pero bien cargando a deidara de manera nupcial, cosa que les dio a entender que la comadreja había controlado la situación él solo- que hacen ustedes aquí??

-que no es obvio??... hemos venido a ayudarte pero veo que no necesitaste nuestro apoyo.- kisame coloco su espada a sus espaldas antes de ayudar a su amigo cargando al rubio artista desmallado- que a pasado??

-nada del otro mundo, una peleita con el cuatro ojos, unas maldiciones aquí y aya, mi deidi que se la quiso dar de listo y bueno… la rata escapo por conveniencia pero todo bajo control por??

-entonces nunca estuviste en verdaderos apuros no??- sasuke agarro por el cuello de la camisa a su hermano. Dime porque se escaparía si no logro acabarte primero…

-no lo se, miedo?? Que se yo…

-mmmm- el azabache entrecerró los ojos antes de dejar al otro en paz, evaluó la situación antes de concluir una cosa.- Itachi… para que querían a deidara?'

-eh??

-que para que lo quieran??

-es… es que la verdad no lo querían a él precisamente…

-que??

-sasuke no se por que pero el tal orochimaru te quiere a ti y quería atrapar a naruto-kun para que tu cayeras en una trampa

-naruto esta en peligro??!!!

-también tu idiota… te aconsejo que te des prisa y…

-maldita sea!! –salio corriendo rápidamente sin esperarse a que su hermano terminase de hablar

-bueno tiene motivos para estar preocupado… después de todo un bebe es cosa seria…- kisame rió por lo bajo antes de subir las escaleras seguido por itachi

-un bebe?? Que bebe??

- el de tu hermano claro

-que??!!! A engañado a naruto-kun, ese miserable ya vera cuando lo cache, es que le voy a partir hasta la…

-de él y de naruto-kun –termino el azul preocupado por que a itachi le diera algo

-na- naruto-kun puede tener hijos??- se quedo con la boca abierta como mas no podía, eso tenia que ser mentira

-mmmm mi cabeza…. hum- deidara recobro el sentido en ese momento, para un segundo después arrepentirse por haberlo hecho, ya que itachi lo miraba con una carta de depredador sexual, que hace parecer la palabra "sádico" estupida

* * *

-enserio estoy bien mikoto-san- dijo por enésima vez mientras se esforzaba por tragar su sexta tasa de te

-pero como puedes decir eso??, primero pierdes el apetito, luego me llegas con la ropa llena de manchas rojas y te niegas a decirme que tuviste una perdida de sangre y luego…

-déjalo mujer, que no ves que atosigas al chico- por primera vez desde que naruto tiene memoria le agradeció algo a fugaku, sacarlo de ese meollo tenia que ser el único favor que ese cascarrabias le había hecho- además si crees que tiene problemas con el embarazo ve y dile a Tsunade-sama

-No!!- el grito del joven que salio sin calcular su volumen, llamo la atención de sus "suegros" que lo miraron sospechosamente- quiero decir, mi Oba-chan a de estar muy ocupada, para que molestarla, además…-traga saliva- me apuesto que este rico te que me a hecho mikoto-san me ayudara mucho…- y se zampó la tasa de un tiro, tratando de no vomitar

La mujer sonrió complacida y miro a su esposo retadora, este solo resoplo y se retiro un poco no queriendo parecer derrotado

----

* * *

Hacia frío, demasiado. Se sentía atrapado por una densa niebla, y el bosque oscuro a su alrededor estaba en silencio sepulcral donde se dejaba escuchar el llanto de un niño al final del camino

Los lloriqueos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes, conforme avanzaba su cuerpo se hacia mas pesado, era como si algo tratase de evitar que llegara al final del camino

Sintió su corazón detenerse cuando logro llegar y apreciar la espantosa imagen que tena frente suyo. Allí delante permanecía una mujer de cabellos rojos algo desaliñados y húmedos de sangre, sentada en el claro sobre la nieve manchada de rojo, de espaldas y cantaba la misma canción que le calmaba cuando niño

Su voz era dulce y hermosa, pero no expelía lo mismo de su presencia, irradiaba muerte por cada centímetro de su piel. Pudo darse cuanta a trabes de los largos cabellos que le llegaban mas abajo de le cintura, que bestia un fino vestido blanco de tirantes, y entre sus brazos acunaba a lo que supuso seria el niño que lloraba escandalosamente

Dio un paso casi por inercia, encontrándose hasta los tobillos en un charco de sangre. Su corazón bombeaba aceleradamente, aumentando el ritmo volviéndose doloroso cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras se incorporaba. Le pareció que el llanto del niño acrecía a lo insoportable

Aturdido callo de rodillas salpicando su jukata color cielo del liquido carmín. Se tapo los oídos en un vano intento de parar el ruido, cuando inesperadamente este paro llamando su atención, volvió la vista a la mujer pero esta ya no estaba. En su lugar permanecía un bultito de tela negra y sucia de donde se movían dos pequeñas manitos

Su instinto maternal le movió hasta el pequeño, después de todo dentro de unos meses tendría a su hijo. Le cargo nervioso de que esa mujer le hubiese hecho algo y por eso se hubiera quedado callado y con miedo retiro lentamente la gastada tela para observarlo

Ese niño era su viva imagen, cabellos rubios piel lisa y suave, pudo notar entre sus ojitos entreabiertos el negro noche de los ojos de su amado. Esa criatura no era nada más y nada menos que su propio hijo aunque deseo de inmediato estar equivocado, ya… que estaba muerto

-qu… que esto??- sentía las manos temblando del miedo y las lagrimas se le escapaban solas, pero si él aun o tenia a su hijo

-porque??- escucho tras de si, la mujer de antes estaba en el suelo arrastrándose hacia él, aparentemente no podía levantarse y dejaba un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba provenientes de sus piernas y de la parte baja de su vestido, era como si… como si acabase de dar a luz- tu… tu eres un monstruo… lo mataste!!!

-que??... este niño… no él ya estaba… yo no…- retrocedía a cada arrastrada de la mujer, le temía a ese rostro, todo lleno de arrugas, sucio y lleno de sangre que salía de sus huecos ojos cual lagrimas- no fue mi culpa!!

-mataste… MATASTE A TU PROPIO HIJO!!!- naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, eso era imposible, él aun no daba a luz- decidiste abandonar la esperanza… preferiste salvarte tu solo que luchar!!

-no… no!!... mi bebe esta vivo… vivo en mi interior- cuando quiso darse cuenta tenia una mano en el vientre y con la otra sujetaba al otro niño muerto- que es esto??... que me a pasado!!!???- pregunto aterrado cuando noto que en su vientre yacía un enorme agujero por donde salía mas sangre todo ese lugar estaba lleno de ella- QUE LE HA HECHO A MI BEBE??!!!!

- tu… me lo arrebataste todo… si no fuera por ti yo aun estaría con mi amado Minato, viviendo feliz con los demás… tu nos mataste a todos…. Y aun así…- en este punto ya el rubio no tenia a donde seguir huyendo, y lo había cogido de los tobillos – aun así mi amor por ti fue tal que entregué hasta mi propia vida para traerte al mundo… para que vivieras… no sabes que tan decepcionada estoy de ti…." Hijo mío"

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esa mujer era su madre… y lo que dijo…

Miro a la criatura que tenia entre las manos, ese… era su hijo, no cabía duda, estaba fuera de su cuerpo y se parecía a sasuke y a él mismo, negó insistentemente con la cabeza era una mentira, todo era una mentira, porque razón él mataría su hijo…?

El kyubi… lo hico porque sabia que nacería el Kyubi

No avía excusas para lo que hizo, esa mujer, su madre se lo dijo, aun y cuando su nacimiento represento la muerte de todos ella lo protegió hasta el final y le permitió nacer, aun y cuando él debería ser el demonio… es cierto pudo haber hecho lo mismo que sus padres, quizás… quizás ese niño pudo haber nacido inocente, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para salvarse dejando morir al niño, era una escoria…

-que has hecho dobe??- no… la voz de sasuke detrás suyo, él estaba ahí- porque??... era nuestro hijo, Tu Hijo!!- la mirada de desprecio que le lanzo el vampiro termino por partir su atormentada mente

Sintió como sus manos le quemaban y presencio como el cuerpo sin vida del niño se desmoronaba en polvo dejando solo una energía roja, que poco después se transformo en el zorro, este rugió fieramente abalanzándose hacia el estomago del rubio y entrando en él como si lo estuviera poseyendo, pero naruto estaba muy consiente de lo que pasaba y mineras todo su cuerpo cambiaba a su forma demoníaca, miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos carmesí como sasuke se daba la vuelta decepcionado y se alejaba lentamente, pero cuando trato de ir tras él las manos que lo detenían por los tobillos no le dejaron

- no me dejes sola… no me hagas estar mas sola…- los llantos de dolor de la mujer no tenían aturdido, su confusión y desespero lo cegaron y antes de darse cuenta se sumergió en un mundo de oscuridad- no… naruto… quédate conmigo... quédate aquí… naruto naruto…

--

-Naruto!!!- el aludido despertó bañado en sudor, la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, enfrente sasuke lo miraba con preocupación, aunque se le notaba algo agitado- cálmate dobe, te has hecho daño…- le tomo las muñecas suavemente, despegando las uñas de su vientre, todo arañado y rojo- porque…? Que estabas soñando??- el rubio dudo un momento antes de responder

-no… no me acuerdo teme, no se. Se me olvido- sasuke suspiro algo más calmado terminándose de sentar en el borde de la cama, se masajeo un par de veces las sienes antes de mirarlo con reproche

- cielos dobe, te dejo dos días solo y comienzas la secuencia de auto destrucción??... no sabia que me amaras tanto- lo ultimo lo dijo con tono creído, sacándole un puchero al chico- además…- poso una mano en la pansita del rubio, que aun seguía plana incluso con sus tres meses- y si le hubieras hecho algo??

Naruto rápidamente hecho una mirada a su estomago colocando las manos en esa zona, casi creyendo que el agujero seguí ahí, la pesadilla había sido demasiado real

-naruto??- sasuke lo miro desde tan cerca que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello

-solo fue una pesadilla, Mikoto-san dijo que son normales en algunos embarazos… todo esta bien- mintió, no queriendo contarle lo de sus dolores internos – cuando has llegado??- trato de cambiar de tema

-justo ahora… se supone que estamos en peligro, pero no te preocupes- dijo cuando naruto se sobresalto, y luego coloco una cara de superioridad- ahora que estamos unidos nadie será capas de tocarte

-y en donde esta itachi??

-mmmm tiene asuntos pendientes con su novio- mirada insinuante- como tu y yo ahora…- se le acercó de manera sexy cazando sus labios

- teme…- el moreno le beso cariñosamente, poniendo a peso su cuerpo sobre el rubio hasta recostarlo en la cama- no… no podemos…

-Shhh…. Quien dijo algo de eso??.... kukuku… eres un pervertido dobe- naruto se puso rojo como un tomate, pero si es que tenia razón, en que demonios estaba pensando?- aunque si tu quieres bien puedo complacerte…

-eh??... Aah!!- sasuke se había subido a horcajadas sobre el chico, atacando su cuellos como el vampiro que rea, sacando algunos incitantes gemidos cuando sus afilados colmillos tuvieron contacto con la morena piel- sa… sasuke…no

-tranquilo, se que no podemos… - lo mordió levemente el cuello, clavando los colmillos en la superficie de la piel extrayendo un par de gotas rojas, las cuales lamió obsesivamente, sintiendo su sabor- vamos a dormirnos de una vez

Naruto asintió, suspirando aliviado. Luego de salir del baño, en donde se lavó la cara para despejarse y de un frió vaso de agua, se acomodo junto a su teme quien lo abrazo protectoramente, acobijazos bajo las mantas

-buenas noches naruto…

-bu-buenas noches…

Esa noche el rubio no volvió a pegar los ojos, estaba demasiado asustado todavía como para dormir, más el extraño e incomodo calor que se alojaba en sus entrañas le estaba quemando

---

En la mañana (hora de dormir para los vampiros) no aguanto más y se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar al moreno. A sabiendas de que la mansión estaba en su letargo diurno y no podría salir hasta que esta apareciera nuevamente tras su misterioso acto de magia, no podría salir a respirar aire fresco

Suspiro algo decepcionado, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era salir un rato para distraerse. De repente vio como Riyu pasaba sigilosamente por una de las salas de estar, con ropa informal y portando una mochila pequeña

La siguió por unos segundos antes de verla parada frente a la puerta principal, estaba demasiado concentrada en el inmenso reloj de la puerta, el que anunciaba la llegada del amanecer y el único que podía abrir las puertas una vez serradas. Sin embargo cuando la rubia saco de su mochila una llave de plata y la encajo en la cerradura abriéndola un segundo después, quedo asombrado el ver como la habitación se llenaba de luz

Eso era realmente increíble, nunca vio el castillo lleno de luz solar, sus colores eran mas vellos de lo que nunca recordó, lastima que no pudo apreciarlos por mas tiempo, ya que Riyu se había escurrido al exterior y a duras penas logro salir antes de que la puerta se serrara, claro que la chica lo vio salir y por ende se alarmo como si fuera una ladrona pillada con las manos en la masa

-jo-joven naruto-kun… que hace usted despierto a estas horas??

-lo mismo debería de preguntaste yo ¬¬- se le acercó mirándola desde arriba, aun y cuando hubieran pasado 9 años, y ambos estuvieran con sus cuerpos desarrollazos el chico era mas alto que ella- dímelo…

-es… es que Tsunade-sama me a dado la llave especial de la mansión

-y para que sales de día??

-es que me encargo un pedido y…

- déjame adivinar… sake???

-acaso es tan obvio??

-emmmm. Si ¬¬

-lamento si lo e incomodado con esto joven naruto-kun, ahora no podrá entrar mas, la puerta solo se abre dos veces en un día con esta llave así que tentar que esperar hasta que yo regrese con el pedido de Tsunade-sama

- no hay problema, tenia ganas de salir de todas formas… pero no me apetece acompañarte a buscar el sagrado sake de mi Oba´-can- se rasco la cabeza algo decepcionado negando un par de veces.- que te párese si quedamos aquí en unas horas??... así tu haces lo que tengas que hacer y yo a lo mió, vale??

-como usted ordene joven naruto-kun

Ambos rubios se despidieron hiendo cada quien a lo suyo. Naruto llego a un parque que quedaba cerca de la academia oscura, sentándose tranquilamente en uno de los bancos cerca del lago

se quedo meditando en silencio dejándose llevar por la fresca brisa de la mañana, hacia mucho que no la sentía, desde que sus estudios comenzaron en la academia oscura no había podido salir mas de día, si mal no recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo fuera de día fue cuando se escapo a la casa de Gaara

-cuanto tiempo…?- se pregunto a si mismo- cuanto tiempo durara esta tranquilidad??

* * *

-itachi-san, porque no dejas que deidara-san se valla??- Kisame ya tenia suficiente, el estar de pared entre el artista y su amigo no era el mejor pasatiempo de su vida, en especial cuando las miradas que recibían le prometían sufrimiento si declinaba en contra de alguno. Deidara lo miraba como diciéndole "si dejas que ese pervertido me toque te volveré sushi", e itachi, con sus ojos rojos le decía "vamos tiburón mal ubicado, quítate y déjame llegar a donde deidi"

-de ninguna manera, en este momento deidi se encuentra muy débil y es necesario que YO lo cuide, después de todo- pose guai- yo era el mejor medico de mis viejos años, de cuando era el mejor, el mas guapo, el mas codiciado el mas irresistible el…

-Cállate imbecil!!!- deidara lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, si tomar en cuenta su brazo abaleado- escúchame bien intento de Uchiha, deja que me largue o en este comente sentirás mi ira!!

-y que se supone que vas a hacerme??.... te recuerdo que no tienes tu pistola y en este lugar tan pequeño no te puedes trasformar en Anibest…. Kukuku si tan solo tu y yo fuéramos pareja….- deidara desencadeno una serie de signos peligrosamente coléricos "el tick en el ojo, la vena palpitante en la cien, la sonrisa sádica" o si esa sonrisa….

-eres un…- ya estaba por abalanzársele enzima cuando kisame tomo repentinamente su espada y se puso en guardia- que pasa??

-acaso vinieron otra vez por nosotros??- pregunto itachi levantándose del suelo

-no… es otra cosa, no se siente como la presencia del tipo de las gafas…. Es más bien…

-ese es el hedor de orochimaru, podría sentirlo a kilómetros de aquí- el artista se encamino al mueble del la sala, en la habitación que habían alquilado para pasar el día allí y luego irse en la noche- es extraño que se movilice en el día… debe estar siguiendo algo…

-no me digas que ira tras sasuke??... es un verdadero tonto, que no sabe que la mansión Konoha desaparece en el día??- pregunto kisame sentándose también

-quizás lo que busca no esta en la mansión…- dijo itachi, quien rápidamente tomo su celular y llamo a su hermano

--

Rrrrip….rrrrip….rrrrip

Sasuke se medio levanto todavía soñoliento para tomar su celular que descansaba en su mesa de noche, al ver la llamada dudo un momento si contestar o no pero al fin respondió con tal de seguir su zuño mas tarde

-diga…- se volvió a enrollar en las sabanas cubriéndose por completo, solo de imaginar que era de día y estaba despierto le molestaba

-sasuke…

-quien mas??

-deja de ser tan pesado joder

-al grano…. Que quieres??

-sasuke en donde esta naruto-kun??

-como que en donde esta?? Esta aquí conmigo por supuesto…-se estaba cansando, si era una broma

-estas seguro??

-Claro que estoy…- cedió la vuelta lentamente casi cayéndose de la cama cuando no vio al rubio allí- pero que…?

-sasuke orochimaru se esta moviendo. Busca a naruto-kun y permanece a su lado recuerda que mientras que no salga de la mansión no abra nada de que preocuparse

-ese es el problema… no lo siento en la mansión

-QUE???!!!

-----

Ya avían pasado dos horas y naruto creyó que ya era suficiente tiempo, así que se levantó desperezándose un poco

-mmmm…. Creo que todo lo que necesitaba era aire fresco…- inhalo largamente, queriendo llenar sus pulmones una ultima vez antes de partir, pero lamentablemente lo que percibió casi logra hacerlo vomitar, se tapo la boca, y serró los ojos algo mareado, con su embarazo cualquier olor fuerte lo mareaba pero eso era el colmo.- que demonios…?

-valla valla valla…. Miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí, pero si eres la persona que estaba buscando…- naruto se levantó con algo de dificultad, ya que el olor le quemaba la garganta, miro al desconocido que se acercaba asustándose desmesuradamente al percibir su monstruoso poder, que emanaba veneno en el aire

Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de enzima, su intuición le decía que si le quitaba el ojo de enzima le iba a pasar algo realmente malo

-quien es usted??- se atrevió a preguntar enderezándose como pudo y tratando de esconder su miedo

-Oh!!... claro que descortés de mi parte….- el sujeto era muy pálido y de cabellos negros y largos, sus ojos de un espeluznante amarillo y sus facciones venenosas y amenazantes- mi nombre es orochimaru, un gusto en conocerte alfil naruto-kun…- este dio una elegante reverencia y siguió avanzando, en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual

-como es que me conoce??- el rubio era incapaz de moverse, eran esos ojos amarillos lo que lo tenían congelado de temor, pero si había algo que sabia, era que en ese momento ya no tendría mas ayuda, sasuke no podría venir a salvarle y estaba completamente solo

-solo es por mi trabajo…. quiero que vengas conmigo ahora mismo y si te llegas a resistir me obligaras a usar la fuerza…- para entonces ya la serpiente estaba frente al chico, levantó la mano acariciando las zorrunas marquitas de una de sus mejillas, comprobando que definitivamente ese era su objetivo

Ante el contando naruto pareció reaccionar, se aparto en un ágil movimiento y mostrando sus dientes en un gruñido de desagrado

-creo que no me vas a poner las cosas fáciles… bueno…- en eso el tipo paso de ser el sujeto escalofriante a una enorme serpiente negra con detalles morados, siseo moviendo su lengua bípeda un par de veces mirando al ahora pequeño chico- será por la fuerza entonces…

La serpiente se abalanzó contra el rubio, pero este la esquivó con rapidez. El chico corrió hacia su derecha pero en un santiamén la víbora lo tenía acorralado nuevamente

Ya no tenia otra opción… no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente. Respiro hondo antes de abrir sus ojos con el mas intenso y cargado azul que nunca mostraron, su cuerpo brillo en amarillo antes de que se trasformara en Anibest, ahora que lo pensaba esta era la primera ves que se trasformaba por completo

Su verdadera forma era realmente impresionante, era un precioso zorro del tamaño de un lobo, con 9 colas doradas y ondulantes así como el resto de su espeso y sedoso pelaje, sus patas eran muy finas pero no por eso frágiles, sino marcadas en músculos, con garras no tan largas y patas redondas, su "carita" tenia unos grandes y flameantes ojos, con la nariz rosada y las orejar en punta pero no tan largas para acabar con su hocico no muy largo y sus graciosos bigotes

Gruñía fieramente pero la apariencia de su cara no le ayudaba mucho, era tan lindo que no paresia peligroso

-muy impresionante, todo lo que se espera de el ultimo zorro… -orochimari afilo su mirada antes de abalanzarse una vez mas hacia el zorro, pero este como antes lo esquivó, yendo a parar al hocico de la culebra, y desgárranos su ojos-Aaaah!!

La serpiente se contorsionó deshaciéndose de su atacante, naruto callo perfectamente en sus cuatro patas, gruñendo y esperando otro ataque

-pagaras por esto mocoso!!- la serpiente olisqueo el aire con su lengua y como si no necesitase los ojos se dirigí aun mas rápido hacia el chico

Pero al contrario de lo que este esperaba la víbora se detuvo a medio camino abriendo la boca y expulsando una gran cantidad de serpientes más pequeñas, todas dirigidas hacia él

Trago saliva, plantándose mejor en su lugar esperando a que las sabandijas le alanzaran y cuando estas estuvieron muy cerca salto esquivándolas a todas menos a la original quien lo coguió al vuelo aprisionándolo en sus anillos de músculos, buscando estrangularlo

Mientas mas forcejeaba mas le costaba respirar y su corazón latía con mas pesadez, sentía su cabeza explotar y los pulmones quemándole, pero eso no era lo que le estaba preocupando, si sus entrañas seguían siendo exprimidas de esa manera…

-suéltame… déjame ir… por favor déjeme…- gimoteaba entre alaridos sacando fuerzas de dios sabe donde para seguir luchando, no permitiría que algo le pasara a su hijo- Grrrr…. Suéltame!!!

-lo siento mocoso…. Pero te ha cargado mis ojos y aunque curaran en cualquier momento te are pagar por tu insolencia…-apretó su constricción aun mas si podía decirse escuchando el melódico chillido que escapo de su presa

-no…- ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, sentía como algo dentro suyo estaba por reventar, se aterro tanto que las lagrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus ojos…

Ya no pudo aguantar mas la desesperación y en un acto que ni el mismo conocía abrió la bocha chillando dolorosamente a los oídos de la serpiente, comenzando a formar una esfera azul frente suyo, esta parecía un pequeño torbellino que llamo la atención del ingenuo de orochimaru sin esperarse que esta saliera disparada a su persona

Claro que no le dio tiempo de esquivarla y cuando esa extraña esfera lo alcanzó, salio propulsado hacia atrás en una especie de explosión tajante

Naruto callo al suelo demasiado aturdido como para centrar la vista, sus sentidos fueron normalizándose lentamente y logro ponerse de pie con esfuerzo, las patas casi no soportaban su peso y le temblaban cortantemente. Cuando miro hacia delante se encontró al la víbora recalcándose sobre si misma, en un conjunto de anillos sin fin, retorciéndose de dolor

-tu!....- cuando dejo sus movimientos miro con sus recuperados ojos al muchacho realmente enfurecido, su cuerpo estaba hecho tiras, las escamas estaban tironeadas en barios lugares y en el centro de su pecho había un semi agujero que aun expelía humo- quien demonios te a enseñado el rasengan???!!

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, agotado, esa técnica le había sacado mucha energía, "rasengan" se llamaba, intuyo que era de su familia, porque él no sabia nada de nada con respecto a los hechizos, culpo a su desesperación, de hecho estaba seguro que no podría repetirlo ni aunque quisiera…

Definitivamente tenia que salir de allí, aprovechando que su rival se encontraba mas herido que él, una de sus patas traseras se movió hacia atrás para emprender la huida, deteniéndose al sentir algo extraño resbalas por sus muslos internos

-que…?- miro entre sus patas, alarmándose al ver un liquido no tan rojo como la sangra humedeciendo su parte trasera, estaba perdiendo liquido!! De seguro fue por la presión de ase un rato- no….

Se dio la vuelta corriendo a una velocidad impensable directo a la mansión, necesitaba ayuda, se sentía débil, pero eso no era suficiente excusa para dejar morir a su bebe…

--

Orochimaru castañeo los dientes, por haber dejado escapar a su presa, ahora tendría que crear otra estrategia para atrapar a sasuke, desde que el chico logro obtener el sharingan era su blanco perfecto, seria su nuevo cuerpo

Claro que la serpiente no sabia que aparte de solo un simple sharingan, se trataba de una carga genética avanzada, de seguro que se llevaría una grata sorpresa, pero…

El tipo regreso a su forma original, que no paresia muy lastimada realmente, se dio la buenita para emprender su retirada cuando sintió un olor realmente exquisito a sus retorcidos gustos

-que tenemos aquí??- pregunto al aire arrodillándose frente a un par de gotas de liquido algo rosáceo que permanecían en el piso, justo donde el rubio había estado parado- mira nada mas con lo que me e conseguido…- al fijarse mejor, había mucho mas en toda la zona, de hecho parte de él mismo olía de esa manera

Seguro fue cuando lo estaba asfixiando, que sufrió una hemorragia interna

-si sasuke-kun es el compañero de naruto… eso quiere decir que este niño que esta esperando es una fusión exitosa entre dos especies… esto es tan interesante…

Su cara se lleno de la mas horrible mueca de satisfacción jamás vista, aparentemente sasuke ya no era su punto en concreto, si ese niño llegara a nacer jamás podría tocarlo, ya que por supuesto nunca saldría de la mansión konoha…

-tengo que hacerme con ese niño antes de que siguiera llegue a este mundo…

---

(jinjuriki: serás hijo de…. Que no sabes que una hemorragia antes de las 24 semanas es muy peligroso??!!.... no cuentes los pollos antes de nacer, ojala a mi naru no se le muera el bebe T-T

Jubi: en mi opinión debería de morirse…

Jinjuriki: QUE!!! Como se te ocurre, de parte de quien estas??

Jubi: es que si se muere a naru se le acaban los problemas y listo…. Y no me vengas con regaños, si en cierto, primero se desase de mi primis Kyubi, luego se le terminan las confusiones y no tendrá porque explicarse con el teme ya que fue un accidente y tantan todo solucionado….

Jinjuriki: eres una perra sin sentimientos, a veces cero que en lugar de águila eres una rata… bueno yo no se ojala las cosas salgan bien, y ni te cuento como deben estar los nervios de sasuke

Jubi: nah… por mi que se muera ese desgraciado… de hecho ojala se mueran todos

Jinjuriki: emo )

Lamento la tardanza, es que esta semana la tuve ful, bueno aki este capi disculpen la mediocridad pero es que no tenia mas tiempo, ojala les guste y espero que hallan pasado su hallowen fino fino

Kryn-hoshi: bueno en primer lugar, no soy muy partidaria del narusasu no se . a mi siempre me a gustado a naru como uke XDXDXD, bueno itachi tiene que salir en algún momento no te preocupes, espero que te guste a mi naru en su forma de Anibest, mas cuchi un zorrito agresivo y demasiado tierno para tomarlo en cuenta XDXDXD… lastima que orochimaro casi y lo mata XDXD… lo del hijo es una sorpresa y naruto aun no se vuelve vampiro aunque no me gustaría trasformarlo en uno…. Ya mas adelante se vera eso te lo prometo ok??... bueno cuídate chévere pues chau…

Ranmen-chan: bueno porque no has escrito mas de tu historia??... bueno eso me lo explicas luego … con lo de naru… bueno normal (ta por tener un aborto) bueno no tan normal de hecho esta malísimo!!!... si soy perra XDXDXDXD… quiero que continúes con tu historia y no te preocupes por lo de las confianzas ya veras que pasa en el capi que viene querrás matar a sasuke XDXDXDXD

Chetza: bueno esa es mi forma de escribir y me alegro que te agrade… pero en el próximo fic que are se narrara directamente desde la mente de sasuke y espero que sigas ahí cuando lo empiece

Sasuke uchiiha: lamento decepcionarte pero ya se me ocurrió una muerte para el sujeto en cuestión aunque de todas maneras me encantaría que me dijeras tus ideas para una muerte lente y dolorosa muajajaja… con lo de desollado y bañado en limón XDXDXD… te quedo de lo loco pero ya se me había ocurrido se mas original XDXDXD…. Solo lo ago para molestarte… mira… se que a ti te gustaría ver a un chibi bebe de naru y sasu, pero realmente no creo que valla a nacer algo tan lindo como lo describes… me da cosita pero… bueno lo demás es secreto y ni con tus brujerías me lo vas a sacar mujajajaja que mala soy XDXDXD bueno cuídate y chévere espero tus ideas adiós….

Luna: lamento la demora y que raro que me hallas encontrado de este lado del genero XDXDXDXD… bueno que te párese si a partir de ahora lo lees por aki si??... así yo me veo como borrar la otra historia para que no me sierren el fic … y lamento no escribiste la semana antepasada pero es que subí el fic aprisa y no me di cuenta que tu respuesta no estaba lo lamento T-T bueno nos leemos XDXDXDXD

Kitsune_neko: y dale con itachi esta historia debería llamarse My Love Itachi… XDXDXDXD… bueno las cosas son que lamento la demora… y espero que este ,mediocre capi no te deje con las ganas porque sino abra problemas para mi seguro XDXDXDXD…. Espero actualizar el fin de semana que viene si dios me lo permite pero no te procures el show tiene que continuar XDXDXDXD…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

**Nuestro Hijo**

-Dios vendito!!- riyu se tapo la boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, en frete suyo se hallaba su joven amo trasformado en Anibest, chillando y quejándose con dolores- jo-joven naruto-kun pero que le a pasado???!!!

El otro no dijo nada solo se abalanzó sobre la rubia arrebatándole sorpresivamente la llave de la gran puerta de metal que abría la mansión, para luego abrirla y entrar rápidamente y sin perder un segundo.

Riyu entro pocos segundos después, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, después de todo sus ropas avían sido manchadas con sangre de su joven amo o eso creía ella

* * *

-Itachi no tan rápido!!! Te recuadró que mi hombro sigue herido joder!! Hum…- deidara siendo arrastrado por el brazo corría tras itachi que paresia demasiado enojado para el gusto de sus otros dos compañeros- si te vas a poner así entonces déjame de una puta vez…

-cállate!!- itachi se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sin dejar de avanzar, cargo al artista en su espalda para aumentar la velocidad- Kisame!! Apresura el paso o te dejo atrás!!

El aludido solo obedeció, no quería retrasar a su amigo, después de todo, luego de la disputa telefónica que tubo con su hermano había llegado a la conclusión de que todo el esfuerzo por salvar a naruto había sido en vano y todo por la culpa de sasuke, según itachi

-crees que orochimaru lo halla atrapado??- pregunto el azul alcanzando por fin al vampiro

-no lo se pero desde aquí detecto el olor a sangre…no… es otra cosa…- entrecerró los ojos sospechando cierta posibilidad

- en todo caso… la cuestión es llegar a tiempo hum…- deidara tubo que aferrarse mejor a los hombros de itachi cuando este acelero al máximo

* * *

Naruto se contorsionaba de dolor, agitando sus colas tan descontroladamente que todo lo que estaba a su paso quedaba hecho añicos, a su lado Tsunade con cara de preocupación le sostenía la cabeza tratando de calmarlo, pero nada parecía funcionar, el chico estaba completamente trastornado, rugiendo y siseando tan dolorosamente que las ventanas amenazaban con romperse

-que demonios paso!!???- grito la mujer a una aterrorizada riyu-Habla!!

-n-no lo se Tsunade-sama, solo se que salio cuando…

-Salio???!!!

-s-si, se escabullo y… le dije que me esperar pero… pero no lo hizo, cuando se tardo fui a buscarlo pero a había regresado convertido en Anibest, estaba herido pero no se de donde

-donde esta el uchiha??!!- Tsunade concentro energía en sus manos, estudiando a su nieto en busca de la fuente de su dolor

-no lo se… él…

-shisune!!- llamo. Y su asistente apareció poco después- prepara las cosas, tendremos que meterlo al quirófano

-pero… Tsunade-sama que tiene??

-si no me equivoco… esta sufriendo una hemorragia…

-como es eso posible??

-yo que se, apresúrate!!!

-h-hai- shisune desapareció tan rápido como sus habilidades vampiresas le permitieron, para ir preparando el quirófano para la operación

-riyu ve y busca a sasuke, él es el único que puede hacer entrar en razón a naruto en este momento- tsunade abrazo mas fuerte a su nieto cuando este trato de levantarse, parecía demasiado adolorido y desesperado como para quedarse quieto en un solo sitio

-si señora!!

La pequeña fue en busca de su joven amo como Tsunade se lo había pedido

Desde que regreso a la puerta de la mansión y no encontró a naruto allí supo que algo malo estaba pasando, pero nunca se imagino una situación así, de manera en que cuando lo vio llegar todo vuelto una bola de descontrol su temor tubo fundamentos para ir en aumento

Luego de que el chico consiguiera ingresar a la mansión lo siguió hasta que lo encontró tirado frente a la puerta de su señora Tsunade, la cual acababa de salir y al encontrarse con tamaña escena no tardo en caer en la misma desesperación que ella, afortunadamente esa mujer tenia un auto control totalmente impresionante, sabiendo conllevar la situación como la líder que era…

----

Cuando llego a la habitación que compartían sus jóvenes amos, no encontró a sasuke allí, así que decidió buscarlo en alguna otra parte de la mansión, por fortuna no tardo en encontrarlo, aparentemente se encontraba en las mismas que ella, buscando a su dobe

-joven sasuke-sama, naruto-kun se encuentra en un estado critico Tsunade-sama me a mandado a por usted debe ir de inmediato!!!

-pero que..? …- en eso reparo en las manchas rojas de la vestimenta de la joven, así como el olor característico de estas, era… sencillamente era el olor que tienen las madres en estado- que… Que Demonios Esta Pasando??

-por favor sígame, naruto-kun no aguantara mucho tiempo y usted es el único que puede hacerlo reaccionar- la rubia lo tomo de la mano corriendo a rastras con él un par de pasos antes de que fuera ella misma la que termino arrastrada cuando el vampiro acelero su paso

-----

-shisune sostenlo bien!!- Tsunade estaba alcanzando su limite, era increíble como después de tres dosis de anestesia su nieto podía seguir luchando, y eso que tanta cantidad podría llegar a ser fatal con un paro cardiaco o respiratorio- maldición, donde demonios esta sasuke??

Y hablando del rey de roma, el aludido venia entrando rápidamente, solo para quedarse congelado en su lugar cuando vio la hermosura que era la forma Anibest de su dobe, pero tubo que dejar sus cavilaciones para mas tarde, los chillidos de dolor que escuchaba mas los gritos de su superiora no fueron cosa fácil de ignorar

Se acercó rápidamente, sintiéndose desesperado y sin saber porque

-que tiene??

- no lo se, pero si no lo calmamos pronto y lo preparamos para la cirugía la hemorragia será tan grande que el niño podría morir….

- Aaaah!!- shisune fue repelida por una de las colar del animal, cuando trataba de detenerlo

Sasuke supo que ese estado de frenesí solo se debía a la desesperación del rubio por ayudar a su bebe, le tomo por las peludas mejillas, utilizando algo de fuerza cuando el otro se resistió, tenia que hacerlo reaccionar, solo así podrían ayudarlo

-mírame dobe!!...- pero nada, el zorro asustado trataba de soltarse, chillaba y gemía, y sasuke pudo notar la presencia de lagrimas aun cuando estudia en aquella forma- que me mires naruto!!!...- por una milésima de segundo las dos miradas se cruzaron entre ellas

-sa… sasuke!!.... – el zorro movió sus colas mas fieramente cuando otra punzada de dolor le invadió- lo mate… sasuke no!!!… lo Mate!!... Mate a nuestro hijo … lo Mate… Mate a mi bebe!!! … No!!- sasuke apretaba los dientes negando una y otra vez con la cabeza

-él esta bien… mírame!!... va a estar bien, tienes que calmarte, tu no has matado a nadie!!- pero nada, naruto solo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, "lo mate. Mate a mi bebe", mezclado con mas alaridos – Si No Te Calmas Realmente Morirá!!

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el dolor llegó a un punto que raya el sufrimiento, pero más que el dolor, sentía que su alma se partía en dos ante la idea de perder definitivamente a su hijo

Por fin el zorro se calmo, y sus frenéticos movimientos pararon, Tsunade que no desaprovecho la oportunidad y tomo cartas en el asunto iniciando de una vez por todas, la urgida intervención

En ningún momento sasuke paro de ver a los ojos a su dobe, que ahora regresaba lentamente a su forma humana, dentro de ellos pudo notar el terror y preocupación, pero también el arrepentimiento por el destino de su niño. Eso comprimió el corazón del vampiro hasta llegar a un punto doloroso

Sus razones para vivir estaban pendiendo del bisturí de su superiora, nunca creyó que ese sentimiento pudiera llegar a tocarlo, el sentimiento de estar perdiendo algo mas valioso que la vida, ni siquiera cuando naruto fue secuestrado por el bastardo de pein, ni cuando lo vio al borde de la muerte se sintió así, que era eso que se empeñaba en romperle el alma???

* * *

Itachi entro a la mansión sumamente preocupado, el olor que había sentido hacia unos minutos atrás se había esparcido por toda la mansión, dándole a entender que sus temores eran ciertos, naruto estaba en problemas

Unas ganas enormes de despellejar a su irresponsable hermano le asaltaron repentinamente, pero tubo que contenerse ya que esa no era la prioridad por el momento

Se giro para intercambiar una mirada cómplice con su azul amigo, el cual asintió dándose la vuelta para desaparecer

Poco después el moreno llevó a su artista amado a la enfermería de la mansión notando la ansiosa actividad dentro de esta, alguien ocupaba el quirófano y ese solo podía ser cierto rubio amigo suyo, no…. Más halla que un amigo naruto era como un hermanito para él

Se aseguro de que alguien asistiera a su deidi-chan y luego se acercó a la sala de espera, en donde encontró a un impaciente y frustrado sasuke, que daba vueltas de aquí para halla como un león enjaulado

Itachi se le acercó silenciosamente, dispuesto a reventarle la cara, por lo idiota que había sido, pero sus ganas se esfumaron tan pronto vio la tristeza en esos oscuros ojos, sasuke estaba realmente preocupado, nunca recordaba haber visto a su hermano así, quizás fuera el hecho de que sus dos personas mas importantes estuvieran en peligro, pero si ese fuera el caso porque no lo noto de la misma manera cuando el rubio fue secuestrado?

Algo le dijo que era mejor callar que decir un mal comentario

Ambos permanecieron en silencio sepulcral durante la media hora mas que se tardo Tsunade en salir de la cirugía, la mujer tenia los guantes bañados en sangre así como parte de su bata

Se acercó a los ansiosos hermanos, para darles las noticias, estaba cansada y deseaba alejarse de esos dos para no entrar en discusión especialmente con cierto azabache, pero eso no seria educado

Respiro hondo antes de empezar…

-naruto esta fuera de peligro… hemos podido detener la hemorragia pero aun no sabemos como va a repercutir esto en el feto en desarrollo, es una lastima para mi el decirles… que…. Que si las cosas no salen bien…. Es muy probable que naruto pierda el niño…- sasuke empalideció al punto del colmo mientras que itachi apretaba los dientes recordando las ganas acecinas que sentía hacia su hermano

-puedo verlo??- preguntó aparentemente traquido el menor de los uchihas escondiendo su mirada tras su azulado flequillo

-en este momento naruto esta muy débil y tu presencia solo lo alteraría mas de lo que ya esta…. No me malinterpretes, pero es obvio que se siente culpable de lo ocurrido y si tu llegas a juzgarlo la conmoción podría lastimarlo mas…- la mujer avanzó hasta ponerle una mano en el hombro al joven sonriéndole con amargura- solo nos queda esperar y rezar para que las cosas estén bien, lo lamento mucho…

-como fue que paso esto??.... – dijo en un socorro inaudible- porque??!!- grito esta vez

Tsunade no creía prudente discutir con el joven, era obvio que ese niño no sobrebebería, ella misma se sentía inútil pero era mejor callar, solo un milagro salvaría a ese bebe

-será mejor que te calmes, si mi nieto se altera al oírte las podría decaer

Lugo se retiro dejando a los jóvenes solos, itachi abrió la boca para decir algo pero sasuke fue mas rápido

-fue orochimaro verdad??- el mayor dudo unos infantes antes de responder

-si…- sasuke solo asintió dándose la vuelta para caminar a la salida pero itachi lo tomo del brazo- a donde crees que vas??

-no es obvio??... voy a ir a matar a ese maldito degenerado por haber osado lastimar a mi familia!!!-se soltó bruscamente del agarre en su brazo caminando mas rápido aun

-entonces eso es todo??...- sasuke se detuvo bajo el marco de la salida sin voltearse, pero atento a las palabras de su hermano- piensas irte y dejar solo a la persona que mas te necesita??... por favor sasuke, reacciona, no te das cuenta??? De que te serviría ir a por ese sujeto cuando el lugar en donde mas te necesitan es aquí, con tu pareja, con naruto y tu hijo…- se acercó a su hermano colocándole la mano en el hombro como queriendo trasmitirle sus sentimientos, y demostrarle que una vez todo estuviera bien él mismo lo ayudaría si venganza era lo que buscaba

Pero sasuke no quería su ayuda, de hecho no sabia porque precisamente, pero quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes, algo dentro de él le decía que si no se iba causaría una locura

Respiro hondo ignorando las buenas intenciones de su hermano mayor terminando de marcharse sin decir una palabra, así estaba bien, ya era de noche y necesitaba salir y pensar, quizás era cierto lo mejor era estar allí con su dobe, pero al mismo tiempo le temía el estar con el, y no tenia nada que ver con los poderes del Kyubi ni mucho menos, era solo que presentía algo malo de todo aquello

* * *

-así que no pudo con él??- pregunto el chico ajustándose sus gafas, frente suyo su amo y señor, orochimaru

-no me menosprecies, si hubiera querido lo abría matado en el acto, pero es que la sorpresa que me llevé me distrajo lo suficiente como para darle a ese mocosa la oportunidad de escapar

-así que una unión exitosa entre ambas especies he??, esto es muy interesante, pero no cree que pudo haberle hecho daño? Si eso es así el feto pudo haberse perdido- se acercó a su maestro con las píldoras que desde hace mucho eran lo que le mantenían con vida

-es por eso que quiero asegurarme de que este nuevo cuerpo este en buenas condiciones- tomo las píldoras y se las trago con agua, tosiendo un poco de sangre podo después, ya no le quedaba tiempo- tenemos que asegurarnos de que mi nuevo contenedor será el mas poderoso…

-que quiere que haga??- kabuto se ajusto las gafas escondiendo su sonrisa, era obvio lo que tenia que hacer pero prefería esperar a que se lo ordenaran

-hm… ingresa a la mansión y verifica el estado del nieto de Tsunade… si esta en condiciones de traslado tráemelo, así será mas sencillo

-y si no??- orochmari rió sádicamente, pasando su lengua bípeda por sus labios

-eso lo dejo en tus manos....

El chico se inclino antes de desaparecer rápidamente, nada podía hacer esperar a su amo

* * *

No entendía porque, pero hasta hora llevaba mas de tres personas y seguía con ansias de mas

-mierda- respiro profundamente para evitas lanzarse contra otra persona y desangrarla por completo, matar sin razón aparente no podía ser la solución para su enfado –por que me siento si??...-miro las palmas de sus manos tratando de entender- porque??... es como si…

De repente sonó su teléfono, aliviado contesto sin tardar un segado

-diga…

-sasuke??,… en donde demonios estas imbecil??

-ha… eres tu itachi

-como que "eres tu"??... escúchame enano, naruto-kun acaba de despertar y deberías ser tu el primero en verlo

-no dijo Tsunade-sama que no seria bueno que yo…

-nada de eso, naruto-kun es tu compañero y tu lugar es con él así que mueve el trajeron, te espero…

-. No creo que pueda…- hablo muy bajo pero itachi logro oírlo

-que no puedas que??...

-nada olvídalo, ya voy…

Al colgar, sasuke se dirigí con su velocidad inhumana hacia konoha, quizás era la sensación de estar demasiado lleno de sangre, pero la pesadez de sus piernas no le daban un buen presagio, era como si su propio cuerpo deseara escapar y alejarse de naruto

---- º

-llegas tarde- le reclamo su hermano- y apestas a sangre… en donde estabas?? Por dios, cuantos te has cargado??

Sasuke paso de èl como si fuera una pintura en la pared y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su dobe, pero el mayor lo agarro por la muñeca antes de que el pomo girara lo suficiente para abrirla

-espérate idiota, primero tengo que decirte algo…-cuando tubo los ojos de su hermano clavados en su persona prosiguió- es probable que no te hallas dado cuenta, pero tu no estas del todo estable en este momento

-soy perfectamente capas de controlarme

-si, pero no ahora, he hablado con nuestro padre y me a explicado un par de cosas, se supone que estas mas arisco que de costumbre porque sientes la presión de tu compañero… en realidad yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien- dijo cuando sasuke descoloco su expresión- lo que quiero hacerte entender es que ahora tu paresias un demente si no te controlas de acuerdo??

Sasuke asintió y termino por entrar

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, pero podía notarse la figura de unas cuantas maquinas, a los lados de una cama, cuyo inquilino aparentemente dormido permanecía inmóvil bajo las sabanas

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, y la sensación de asfixia crecía cada vez que daba un paso mas cerca de su rubio compañero

Cuando estuvo a su lado, le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla, con mucho cuidado, para no lastimarlo mas. Al rato sintió movimiento y retiro la mano, escuchando un gruido de protesta por falta de caricias

- despierta dobe…- Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando ver su cansancio, pero al descubrir a sasuke a su lado no pudo evitas asustarse

-sa…sasuke… yo- aun y cuando su voz salía débil de su reseca garganta, tenia que hablar sino, se volvería loco- lo lamento, sasuke yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, sasuke se abia subido al brode de la cama y plantado tremendo beso, impidiendole hablar

Al principio no supo que hacer, por un lado se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, ero por el otro deseaba ser protegido por sasuke, deseaba fervientemente su compañía, y antes de darse cuanta ya se estaban asfixiando en un beso profundo y necesario

- lo lamento sasuke, perdóname…- dijo ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho de su compañero luego de separarse de ese fogoso beso

-tu no tienes por que disculparte de nada… soy yo el encargado de protegerte… si hubiera hecho mi deber esto no abría pasado…

Se quedaron callados, durante un rato, minutos que a naruto se le hicieron eternos, estaba por decir algo para romper aquel desesperante silencio cuando sasuke se movió un poco, colocando la mano en el borde de su fina bata de hospital subiéndola lentamente, encontrándose son una cicatriz que ya estaba desapareciendo

-tienes moretones por todos lados- dijo sasuke pasando su lengua por la piel canela del rubio

-eso no importa, si algo le pasa a nuestro hijo, no me lo perdonare nunca…- sasuke dejo sus caricias, para besar al chico que comenzaba a llorar asustado

-tranquilo… todo va a estar bien

Como pudo, naruto movió una de sus manos, para abrasarse a su amado, en respuesta el vampiro se recostó a su lado con cuidado de no tocar algún cable o de hacer presión en algún lugar incorrecto

Tímidamente naruto tomo la mano de sasuke y la coloco en su vientre, intercambiando miradas amorosas, donde poco después el rubio agotado aun, callo profundamente dormido. El vampiro se quedo pensativo un rato, serró los ojos acumulando algo de energía en su mano para luego sentir las vibraciones del ser que aun vivía dentro de ese cuerpo tibio

-no te rindas… - susurro antes de dormir también

* * *

Itachi caminada, hacia la habitación de deidara cuando sintió un olor indiscutidamente familiar, sonrió para sus adentros, así que la rata cuatro ojos estaba en la misión. Casi al infante asiló deidara vuelto una bola de ira contenía

-ese maldito esta aquí…- dijo el artista siendo contenido por un par de enfermeras

-si… y creo saber en donde esta…

---

Sasuke respiro profundamente antes de abrir los ojos con el sharingan brillante y amenazador, algo no estaba bien en aquella habitación pero lo que menos quería era armar una de las buenas con naruto en ese estado

Se levantó ojeándolo todo, en busca de algo anormal, pero la calma permanecía imperturbable, quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico

Un sonido a sus espaldas llamo su atención, pero solo se trataba de su dobe, que se estaba despertando al dejar de sentir el frió cuerpo del su teme

-que ocurre?- pregunto aun adormilado

-nada…- se le acercó tranquilamente para taparlo mejor, esa noche hacia frió, ya que el invierno estaba llegando- duerme, necesitas descansar de acuerdo??

-hai…- el pequeño serró los ojos, mas tranquilo tardando nada en dormirse nuevamente

Sasuke suspiro aliviado, quizás ese presentimiento no era nada, o eso esperaba

Salio de la habitación pero tomo posición defensiva apenas vislumbró la figura que permanecía inmóvil frente a él

-es un gusto conocerte al fin en persona sasuke-kun…- se ajusto los lentes con expresión seria-pero lamentablemente no estamos en las mejores condiciones de socializar…

-quien eres tu??-rugió

-Hm… veo que será difícil tratar contigo en tu actual estado de ánimo así que iré al grano, deseo ver a naruto-kun para hacerle un chequeo. Eso es todo- sasuke entrecerró los ojos desconfiado

-y para que querrías hacerle tal cosa??

-creo que no confías en mi… bueno eso no te lo puedo decir, lo que si es cierto es que probablemente naruto-kun este en peligro de perder al niño y yo tengo una solución para eso, el trato es… tu me dejar verlo y yo salvó al chico… trato??

Sasuke desconfiaba por completo de la palabra de ese sujeto, pero también era cierto que le despertaba dudas hacerla de la supervivencia de su hijo, antes de darse cuenta estaba sumergido en un verdadero dilema, y el otro al darse cuanta que sus palabras habían surtido el efecto planeado continuo

-si lo que quieres es asegurarte que naruto-kun estará bien podrás estar en la habitación en lo que lo examino, no hay problema con eso, pero mas te vale elegir rápido, quien sabe cuanto tiempo le quede a ese niño…- kabuto sonrió para sus adentros cuando la cara del vampiro se trastorno a una de completa confusión, así que aprovechando sus desvaríos camino hasta la puerta, llamando así la atención de sasuke- vamos, se le acaba el tiempo- esto ultimo si lo dijo bastante serio

Sasuke no dijo nada pero tampoco hizo algo por detenerlo, los dos entraron a la habitación, en donde naruto seguía dormido

Kabuto se le aserró bajo la atenta mirada del vampiro, sabia que si daba un paso en falso moriría tan rápidamente que apenas si seria consiente de ello, así que con mucho cuidado procedió a examinar al chico antes de que este despertara o que llegara alguien

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde solo se escuchaba el remirar calmado de naruto, el pitar de las maquinas y vaivén de kabuto al moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación

-bien, esta en mejor estado del que creí, pero aun así la cantidad de fluido que perdió en la hemorragia a puesto al feto en gran riesgo, si hay una infección o simplemente el organismo se rinde y lo expulsa, se perderá definitivamente, sin mencionar que puede que ya la hemorragia lo allá afectado de alguna manera…- se ajusto los lentes pensativo, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con su misión- bien no me queda de otra, tendré que llevármelo

-que??-sasuke se puso en posición de ataque automáticamente, siseándole al otro y mostrándole los colmillos hasta que este se alejo de naruto, y así se puso delante de él defendiéndolo- no lo llevaras a ningún lado

-espera, no me entiendes, si no lo llevo a mi laboratorio no tendré los materiales necesarios para curarlo- sasuke no se tragaba ni una solo da las mentiras de ese chico, así que rugió mas alto dándole una advertencia, no lo aria pasar por idiota- hmmm… se me acaba el tiempo- sentía que varias personas se acercaban y no podía fallar en esa misión- de acuerdo, al menos déjame suministrarle esto..- dijo sacando de un bolsillo una jeringa y mostrándosela a sasuke- con esto preveré cualquier intento del organismo para deshacerse del feto, eso es todo

-y que te hace pensar que te dejare??- kabuto sonrió creídamente para luego apuntar hacia naruto

- el que le quieres proteger, esa es la respuesta, todo depende de eso

Nuevamente sasuke no dijo nada, y se quedo inmóvil cuando el otro avanzó hacia la cama, jeringa en mano

Kabuto ya estaba por inyectar a naruto cuando este abrió los ojos al no reconocer el aroma del tipo a su lado como el de sasuke, estiro de su bazo rápidamente e intento levantarse pero alguien lo sostuvo desde el otro lado

-sasuke?? Que… que pasa??

-será mejor que te vallas- dijo el vampiro ignorando al rubio por completo

-estas tomando una errada decisión…- callo ante la mirada acecina que le propinaba el moreno y luego sonrió con aire de derrota- es tu elección- se acercó la ventana y antes de saltar por ella miro a esos dos con algo de diversión- pero que no se les olvide que me verán por aquí de vez en cunado…

En eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación, hacinado saltar sorpresivamente a naruto, pero sasuke lo abrazo para que se calmara, se trataba de itachi y deidara

- en donde esta??. Todo este lugar huele a esa maldita sabandija- gruño itachi mirando de un lado a otro

-tranquilo. Ya se ha ido… - contesto sasuke haciendo el amago de recostar a naruto, pero esta se negó

-quien era sasuke?- este dudo un momento en contestar

- se llama kabuto

-y que quería aquí ese tipo- pregunto deidara enojado- ese idiota es peligroso, fue quien me disparo en el hombro y el que nos dio tantos problemas

Sasuke bajo la cabeza, para pasar de aquello, pero tanto naruto como itachi sabían que algo se guardaba

-no me digas que tu fuiste el que lo dejo entrar- propuso itachi acercándose a su hermano, sasuke solo apretó mas el abraso alrededor de naruto y tenso los dientes

-sasuke??- naruto lo miraba algo preocupado pero su voz tubo un efecto relajante en el moreno haciéndolo reaccionar

- no te preocupes- dijo besándole la frente tiernamente- vino a hablar conmigo pero le ignore

-hablar??- itachi estaba cada vez mas desconfiado de esa situación- de que??

Pero esta vez sasuke no respondió, simplemente abrasó mejor a naruto, y le mando una mirada significativa a deidara, quien entendiendo tomo a itachi por el brazo y lo saco de ahí

Naruto noto como le temblaban los brazos a su teme y supo que estaba realmente asustado, era la primera ves que lo notaba tan desesperado y se culpaba de ello, ya que por su culpa su bebe pendía de un hilo

Salio de esos pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente para darle paso a Tsunade

1

-sal sasuke- fue su directa orden, y aunque naruto no deseaba que el vampiro se separara tupo que dejarle, ya que su Oba-chan estaba mas seria que de costumbre- te quiero en mi oficina…- se aseguro de que no los oyera

Cuando la puerta se serró la anciana se dirigió con enojo hacia su nieto, y en un acto que la sorprendió hasta a ella mima, le cruzó la cara de una cachetada a su nieto, claro que no con su fuerza monstruosa, pero si con todo el disgusto impreso en esa acción

Naruto sorprendido, y enfadado al mismo tiempo se giró hacia su Oba-chan dispuesto a entablar una discusión con ella cuando esta hablo sin esperar reclamos

-sabias que era el Kyubi- naruto abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido-. Y aun así… y aun así no dijiste nada, crees que esto es un juego??, estamos hablando de tu vida, y mas por enzima de eso las consecuencias que llevarían al nacimiento de esa cosa!!

-Oba-chan… - naruto bajo la cabeza derrotado, era obvió que no podría ocultarlo por mas tiempo- se… que esto es un peligro, pero se trata de mi bebe…

-esa cosa no es tu hijo… no lo entiendes, es solo un monstruo- naruto serró los ojos con fuerza, dejando salir las lagrimas, como era capas de decirle así a la vida que crecía en su vientre??-lo lamento, pero tendré que obligarte a dejarle ir…

-al menos…- se escucho la voz de su nieto casi en un susurro- al menos no se lo diga a sasuke…- Tsunade parpadeo confundida, tratando de entender- no quiero que odie a nuestro hijo…

Tsunade asintió, savia que naruto prefería llevarse la culpa como si la perdida se tratara de algún accidental, a que sasuke se llevara la noticia de que toda esa patraña se trataba del Kyubi

--

Pero lo que no sabían era que tras la puerta sasuke se había enterado de todo, apretando sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar

Se dio la vuelta furioso, camino al único lugar donde podrían ayudarlo…

.

* * *

-mmm. A orochimaru-sama no le gustara nada el que halla fallado en la misión…-kabuto se desplazaba rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, cuando se vio empujado repentinamente hacia un lado – que??...

Sasuke le sostenía por el cuello a barios centímetros de suelo, con el sharingan activado al rojo vivo, y una mirada acecina

-quiero que me ayudes y no acepto un no por respuesta….

(jubi: uy… si es que nos salio traicionero el chico…

Jinjuriki: cállate que ni sabes lo que va a hacer

Jibu: yo te diré lo que va a hacer, tratara de despellejar a alguien para desquitarse eso es todo

Jinjuriki: porque con tigo todo es violencia??

Jibu: te recuadro que tu también te contagiaste con ella

Jinjuriki: te equivocas ya estoy curada

Jubi: si como no quien es la que va a matar literalmente a …. Mmmmm!!! (jinjuriki tapándole la boca a jubi)

Jinjuriki: a bueno ya que te quedaste callada tan obedientemente me despido…)

* * *

Lamento la demora… pero es que entre la flojera y las clases no me a dado chanse XDXD… alguna de ustedes querrá matarme por esto pero creo que no podré publicar sino hasta las vacaciones de diciembre… pero miren el lado positivo quizás hay si tenga tiempo de concluir la historia…

**Me gustaría dejar un avisó **

Quien sepa como borrar una historia del perfil dígame, que yo de tonta tengo la misma historia dos veces y lo que menos quiero es que me sierren la cuenta por algo así…

Me e dado cuenta que ya no me dejan tantos comentarios como antes, y quizás eso sea una de las cosas que me a desanimado últimamente, así que me encantaría y se los agradecería en el alma que me dejaran rr porfa

**Sasuke Uchiiha: **deja lo de las noches de pasión con quien sabe quien, que por andar amenazando sin pruebas de algo grave, que mira que el lindo "chibi" de sasuke y naruto no resultado ser nada mas ni nada menos que el Kyubi a ver como te quedo el ojo… joder… una que se esfuerza haciendo algo para que vengan y lean y apenas hay algo que no les gusta le amenazan…… bueno déjalo… ya un amigo me dijo como era la muerte ideal para "esa" persona pero tus ideas son bizarras y sádicas, sigue así XDXDXDXD… bueno entre locos nos entendemos y gracias por ser uno de los tres que me han respondido en este capi

**Chetza: **me guste que te guste mi historia DXDXDXD… es un lio pero a resultado que el bebe si es Kyubi después de todo, y ya veras el lio que hace sasuke con eso XDXDXDXD…. Lamento demorarme después de que dijeras que anhelabas la conti pero ya vez ,,, esto pasa cuando a una no le dejan rr, que una se desanima T-T… bueno por eso gracias por ser una de las tres que me a dejado RR en este capi

**Kitsune _neko: **lamento la demora, pero como ya he dicho quien sabe cuantas veces ya, una se desanima cuando no le dejan rr, es mas, te agradezco que me dejaras algo, pero tratare de comprender eso que dijiste que la historia es interesante, pero no dices …" es buena, eres buena escribiendo" o algo así T.T ignórame ya toque el colmo T-T… bueno aki este capi para que no digas que me tarde … a ver si la semana que viene ago algo de esfuerzo y publico

Quería decirles que mi próxima historia será una en base a la vida real, nada de ninjas ni vampiros ni nada, solo vida real, y Será en base a mafiosos y eso el anuncio es mas o menos asi:

(sabia que nunca tuve que ir a esta fiesta, y ahora que la droga invade mis venas y que ese desconocido moreno esta apunto de violarme no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que deseo matar a sakura por traerme a esto….)aunque estará sujeta a cambios

Bien algo corto pero luego se desarrollara la cosa el estreno será la tercera semana de diciembre espero…. Bueno chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

**Hay que hacer algo**

-lo siento naruto-kun buscamos por todos lados pero mi tonto hermano no esta en ningún lado……!!.... pe-pero no te preocupes… seguro vuelve pronto- se apresuro a decir itachi, puesto que su rubio cuñado estaba realmente decaído y según Tsunade se trataba de algo grave, por lo que él mismo se ofreció a buscar a su irresponsable hermano, pero por mas que busco junto con deidara no lo encontró- … además tiene que regresar rápido o sino se tostara al sol j eje je… ^^U….

Pero por desgracia sus palabras solo tuvieron un efecto negativo en naruto, el cual se puso mas deprimido si cabía mencionar, a la derecha de itachi, deidara lo fulminaba con la vista, es que ese idiota no se daba cuanta de lo que decía??, ahora tendrían que hacer algo o seguro que su rubio amigo se pondría a llorar

-porque mejor no vamos por algo de comer??- el artista tomo la mano de naruto entre las suyas mirándolo amistosamente- quieres algo?? Comer le sube el animo a las personas hum…

El kitsune negó despacio con la cabeza, aun sin levantar la mirada, solo quería estar solo durante un rato y pensar. Sasuke seguro estaría por quien sabe donde tratando de ser fuerte para no desplomarse ante él, y lo más doloroso era que seria el mismísimo naruto quien la rompiera las ilusiones, era una escoria, no…. Era peor que escoria…

-"sasuke lo siento"…-

Itachi comprendió la indirecta rápidamente, tomando a deidara de la mano con cara de circunstancia y sacándolo de allí, mas les valía no seguir siendo inoportunos.

----

-crees que naruto-kun este bien solo hum?- pregunto el artista cuando estuvieron lejos de la enfermería de la mansión

-no lo se, pero hay algo que ese niño no me quiere decir, y además… me párese muy extraño la ausencia de sasuke y el silencio de Tsunade-sama… aquí se esta pudriendo algo y no nos lo quieren decir

-decir que??- los dos chicos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de una jovencita, que en el caso de itachi, conocía muy bien

-sakura-chan, que haces aquí, pensé que estarías muy ocupada con las cosas de tu matrimonio…- itachi avanzó hacia ella, para darle un abrazo amistoso, que aun así causo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en cierto artista.- mira nada mas como estas de guapa, tanto tiempo llevo sin verte??- sakura rió con las mejillas un tanto colorada, itachi podría ser un pever, pero al menos no era un patán

-bueno, es que ustedes han estado mucho de viaje y yo no los he contactado con lo ocupada que me encuentro

-y como esta lee??

-bien, aun esta un tanto enfurruñado porque le obligue sacar sus cosas de entrenamiento de la casa, pero ya se consiguió a un tal, Gai que le ofreció un dojo en donde guardarlas

-bueno y eso solo es el comienzo del emparejamiento…jajaja… contamos con que lo tengas manejado- dijo con tono cómplice

-tranquilo yo me encargo…- levantó el puño afírmanos sus palabras antes de comenzar a reír junto al mayor por sus bromas- jajaja… si, han pasado muchas cosas…. Y… en donde esta sasuke-kun y naruto??

De repente un silencio de por demás incomodo se apodero de la sala, y sakura noto como esos dos desviaban la mirada temerosos de algo

-que a pasado que no me quieren decir??

-emmmm…. Pues veras, hay cosas que se han complicado un poco- mencionó muy quedo itachi- digamos que ni sasuke ni naruto-kun están pasando sus mejores momentos ahora…

-a que te refieres…?- la peli-rosa achico la mirada sospechando de algo que no le querían decir

-no creo que sea prudente que yo te diga algo…. Porque no hablas con Tsunade-sama??-astuto itachi como siempre, si sakura hablara con Tsunade seguro esta le contaría todo, y con TODO, se refería a eso que no les había querido decir- no somos los indicados para decirte…

-hay Dios, díganme que no se han peleado- se llevó las manos a la boca en un acto de sorpresa

-no!... esos dos serian incapaces de pelear hum- corrigió deidara

-entonces??

-sakura, ven con nosotros…- guió itachi a una confundida peli-rosa

* * *

En ese momento a orochimaru se le cruzaban dos ideas por la cabeza, y no sabia cual de ellas seria la que más le convenía, por lo que se tuvo que controlar

Kabuto había sido obligado a llevar a sasuke ante su persona, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el joven cazador le pidió ayuda para salvar la vida de su hijo no nato

Y por un lado estaba el cuerpo de un vampiro saludable que recién había adquirido el sharingan, y por el otro tenia la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse con el futuro cuerpo de una criatura que seria la unión exitosa de ambas especies

Que gran dilema…

-estas cociente de que corres un gran peligro al estar aquí pidiéndome un favor, cierto??

El vampiro solo asintió, no era como si tomara a ese sujeto de amigo de toda la vida, así que mientras menos conversa mejor

-bien, supongo que estoy en el deber de ayudarte, pero mis favores tienen un precio- sasuke arrugo la cara, eso no sonaba nada bien- no te alteres aun no estoy decidido en cual será tu costo, pero puedes contar con que tu descendiente estará en buenas manos…

Sasuke asintió dejando de tensar la mandíbula, la presión lo mataba

-en primer lugar, tendrás que traerme al chico…

-no- orochimaru entrecerró los ojos atento- él no puede salir de la mansión, no al menos por voluntad propia ya que en cualquier momento le obligaran a abortar… -la serpiente repaso sus labios con la lengua en clara señal de diversión

-pues solo tienes que robarlo…-el cazador bajó la cabeza, aquello seria una locura- mientras mas te tardes, mas peligro corre ese chico y la vida en su cuerpo, no creo que quieras ponerte en plan suplicante y mucho menos dar explicaciones, el solo hecho de que estés aquí hablando conmigo es una alta traición,….

A sasuke aquello no le importaba, ya lo había dicho una vez, él se enfrentaría al mundo entero por naruto, y estaría dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo

-no podré hacerlo solo…- dijo mirando a kabuto, quien se ajusto las gafas fastidiado, y orochimaru rió por lo bajo

Ese chico tenía una determinación temible, no querría ser uno de sus obstáculos, ya que seguro lo destruiría

-bien… que comience el show….

* * *

Naruto permanecía con la vista fija en el techo, recostado en su camilla con la camiseta alzada hasta su pecho dejando ver su vientre, sakura tenia sus manos con energía verde cerca de su sello, tratando de verificar el estado del feto, aunque con todo el desastre que tenia el rubio en sus entrenas le era difícil saber

-no lo entiendo, es como si todos tus órganos internos estuvieran siendo quemados lentamente- como medico aquello era inexplicable

Itachi estrecho la mirada, quizás…

-en donde esta sasuke de todos modos??... se supone que tendría que estar aquí apoyando a naruto!!- regaño la chica, y naruto solo serró los ojos con fuerza, si es que él no quería ver a sasuke por nada del mundo, se sentía miserable

Ya había hablado con su Oba-chan, esa misma mañana, cuando el sol saliera, ella le suministraría una hormona que altera el organismo he induce al cuerpo a deshacerse del feto, era la manera menos dolorosa y traumática posible, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que estaría entregando la vida de… su bebe?.... aun era su bebe?, o era el kyubi?

-naruto cálmate, así no puedo hacer la revisión- dijo sakura cuando el chico se revolvió debido a una de esas oleadas de dolor, que le recordaron que lo que crecía en sus entrañas no era un simple niño- ¡!!!??..... na-naruto acaso esto es….

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta, dando paso a una Tsunade más que seria. Sakura se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a comenzar una seria discusión acerca de lo que descubrió en el interior de su rubio amigo pero la anciana fue más rápida y antes de que soltara una silaba, la arrastro por el brazo hasta su oficina. Dejando a itachi y a Deidara realmente sorprendidos

Cuando llegaron Tsunade se reclino en su silla tras el escritorio, y suspirando se propuso a hablar

-se que tu también lo sabes, ya naruto accedió a tomar las medidas necesarias, pero no podemos dejar que nadie lo sepa es una de las condiciones que me a puesto y yo no soy quien para cuestionarlo- la rubia apretó sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio se sentía mal, pero ese era su deber como líder

-me esta diciendo que naruto va a permitir esta locura??, o usted lo obligo??!!- le recrimino la joven apuntando a la mayor con el dedo- esto es injusto ese niño tiene derecho a nacer!!!

-tampoco es fácil para mi!!!- sakura bajo la cabeza impotente, esa situación tenia que ser irreal- escucha sakura, se que naruto y sasuke son muy amigos tuyos, pero tienes que entender, no podemos permitir que ese demonio nazca. Si lo hiciera no solo el sacrificio de todo el clan Namikase abra sido en vano, sino que también estaremos lastimando a naruto, no lo entiendes?? Seria muy doloroso saber que la vida del que creías tu hijo resultara ser un monstruo

-pero…. Es que… tiene que haber algo, ellos…. Ellos no se merecen algo así!!- lagrimas surcaban el rostro de la muchacha, apretando tanto los puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos- y pensar que naruto quiere guardarse ese secreto solo….

- el solo quiere proteger a sasuke, causarle el menor daño posible, aun a costa de su propio dolor… se párese tanto a su padre, igual de idiota- la mayor se levantó, para ponerle una mano en el hombro a su alumna- tenemos que ser fuertes, así lo a querido naruto

Sakura asintió a duras penas, era increíble lo mal que se podían poner las cosas de un momento a otro

* * *

-itachi deja de das tantas vueltas hum- dijo Deidara, que sentado en la cama del cuarto de itachi veía como su compañero no dejaba de revolotear por toda la habitación partiéndose la cabeza y sacando cuentas, una y otra vez

-es que no me cabe en la cabeza, simplemente no puede ser!!! AAaah!!.... esto no puede estar pasando!!

-de que hablas??- pregunto el artista un tanto intimidado por la furia del vampiro

-por un lado esta lo que sea que naruto-kun tiene dentro y por el otro….

-te refieres al niño??

-no, me refiero a un tal Ky…. Kyubi si eso, y luego eso de que esos dos, naruto-kun y sasuke se unieron, y luego lo del bebe… todo tiene que tener una explicación pero no logro sacarla, tengo muy poca información

-hum…. Quizás tendrías que hablar con tu hermano

-y acaso lo has visto por aquí?? Demonios, cuando lo vea le partiré la cara, solo faltan dos horas para que amanezca, y mas halla del peligro que corre a incumplido con el pobre de naruto-kun….

-bueno eso es…- de repente ambos se quedaron estáticos, era el colmo que por segunda vez en aquella noche sintiera el olor de kabuto en la mansión

-esta en la mansión, tenemos que encontrarlo vamos!!- dijo itachi siendo seguido de cerca por deidara

* * *

En la enfermería, naruto reposaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia, aunque de vez en vez arrugaba el entrecejo por los dolores en su vientre

De repente, la ventana de la pequeña habitación se abrió lentamente dando paso a una negra figura, que se le acerco rápidamente

Los ojos rojos con el sharingan destellaron con algo de remordimiento, haciendo que el moreno sacudiera la cabeza, para centrarse, en ese momento seguramente los miembros de la mansión estarían buscando a kabuto, a quien le encargo ser la distracción. Así él tendría tiempo de llevarse a naruto sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Luego de desconectarlo de las maquinas y de abrigarlo bien con una gruesa manta, lo cargo de forma nupcial, para aproximarse a la ventana, ya estaba por saltar de esta cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a un itachi algo agitado

-tu, que se supone que esta haciendo??!!- grito el mayor avanzando y tomando a su hermano por el brazo, con fuerza desmedida- a donde piensas llevarte a naruto-kun en ese estado??!!

Sasuke le reto con la mirada, roja hasta más no poder, intimidando un poco al mayor

-suéltame, lo menos que quiero es alguna discusión innecesaria- itachi apretó los dientes incrédulo, como se atrevía??

- déjalo en la cama sasuke, no se lo que intentas, pero tienes que comprender que no lograras salvar a tu hijo haciendo una locura

-eso es lo que no entiendes!!- grito el menor, soltándose de un tirón del agarre en su brazo- si no hago esto… no habrá nada que salvar ya- miro el bello rostro del rubio entre sus brazos, tenia una expresión de dolor y angustia que le partía el corazo- prometí no hacerle llorar nunca mas….

-sasuke…- itachi trato de acercarse, pero sasuke solo se agacho dejando a naruto en el piso, levantándose antes de que itachi pudiera responder, ya había sido atacado por su hermano

Sasuke permanecía con su mirada gélida e indiferente, mientras miraba como su hermano trataba de aguantar el dolor, le había atravesado el pecho con sus garras, lo tenia contra la pared e inmovilizado de aquella manera, esa herida no lo mataría pero si lo incapacitaría por un rato

-lo siento, pero no dejare que te metas- activó el poder especial del sharingan, sumergiendo a su hermano en una inconciencia forzada, cuando lo soltó itachi resbalo por la pared hasta tocar el piso y quedarse allí inmóvil

A sasuke solo le quedo volver a tomar a naruto en brazos y salir de allí por la ventana

---

Cuando ya estuvo a una buena distancia de la mansión, otra presencia se materializó a su lado, dejándose ver en el cuerpo de kabuto

-bien ya solo resta volver antes de que el sol salga …- el peli-plateado revisó su reloj de pulsera – solo faltan 45 minutos hay que darnos prisa

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo apretó mas a naruto contra si, y aumentó la velocidad

* * *

Deidara entro al más que silencioso cuanto en donde se supondría tendría que estar naruto, encontrándose con la cama vacía y a itachi herido e inconsciente

-itachi!!....- el artista corría su lado para revisarlo, y como sasuke había predicho, la herida no le había afectado puesto que ya se estaba curando, pero eso solo desconcertaba mas al rubio, puesto que no entendía porque estaba inconsciente – eh!!.... háblame idiota, dime algo lo que sea hum!!

Pero al no tener respuesta, la asfixiante angustia se apodero de él, salio de la habitación corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo, tenia que encontrar a Tsunade o a la tal sakura y pedirles ayuda. Ya sabia que era mala idea dejarlo ir solo a la enfermería, ya que por alguna razón itachi creía que naruto estaba en peligro y decidió dividirse, de manera en que el artista buscaría a kabuto por la mansión y él iría a la enfermería

Menuda sorpresa que se llevó

Pero de algo estaba seguro, temía por itachi, y a la mierda el sentimiento que tuviera por ese pervertido degenerado, tenia que reconocer que nunca había estado tan asustado por alguien en la vida

* * *

_Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel espacio tenebroso, escuchando el llanto de un niño al final del camino, pero esta vez tenia un miedo atroz que no le permitía caminar con seguridad, y ni siquiera supo como llego al final de ese camino encontrándose nuevamente con esa extraña mujer de apariencia enfermiza y ese niño que se suponía estaba muerto_

_-has venido nuevamente…- escucho, y la mujer se dio lentamente la vuelta, fijando inevitablemente su mirada en aquel deforme rostro, que le revolvió el estomago – muy mal… ,muy mal… aun insistes en destruirlo??- pregunto al tiempo en que arrullaba mejor al "niño" entre sus brazos_

_-no puedo hacer nada!!- grito exasperado, como podía aquella mujer juzgarlo por eso??- no tengo salida, si nace… seria un peligro….. y se que le falle!!, le falle a sasuke y le falle a mi bebe, pero no puedo hacer nada…- callo de rodillas al piso, atosigado por el desespero_

_Se abraso a el mismo tratando de controlar su miedo, pero era casi insoportable todo el dolor que sentía, tan miserable, ya que estaba entre la espada y la pared_

_-preferiría morir…. Mil veces, preferiría morir a sacrificar la vida de mi hijo, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, él es el kyubi…. y se que aunque supere esta perdida jamás lograre tener a mi hijo, ya que siempre será él… será Kyubi – ya las lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, acabando en el suelo_

_De repente sintió una mano en tu hombro, y aunque temía por quien estuviera en frente, sentía que era necesario acudir a ese llamado. Se incorporo lentamente, viendo que ya la mujer que antes le infundía temor ahora era realmente hermosa _

_Cabello rojizo y lago, ojos verdes y bella sonrisa, tenia un aire maternal que le conmovía, y una aura que inspiraba confianza_

_-no temas, siempre hay algo que hacer hijo mió- le tomo el rostro entre sus finas manos, chocando sus miradas, la azulina con la jade- si actúas con amor las cosas se resolverán… _

_Y naruto no pudo soportarlo mas, se hecho a llorar siendo acogido por aquella que decía ser su madre y en la que, inexplicablemente había tomado como apoyo _

_-regresa, y arreara las cosas…- escucho la voz nuevamente, pero esta vez no quiso abrir los ojos, ya que sabia a que se refería- te amo naruto, mi pequeño hijo…._

-----

* * *

-

Sasuke estaba en la recamara que kabuto le había indicado, le había dicho que le esperara junto con naruto a que él tuviera las cosas listas, para la "intervención". Y aunque no confiaba en esos tipos sabía que esta era la única forma que le quedaba para hacer algo

Los movimientos en la cama a su derecha le indicaron que su compañero ya estaba entrando en si, se aproximo rápidamente, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo le explicaría lo que estaba pasando

-sasuke??- naruto se incorporó un poco, mirando a todos lados y alarmándose al no reconocer aquel extraño lugar- sasuke!!...- volvió a llamas, asustado, puesto que es su estado adormilado no pudo ver al moreno

-tranquilo, no pasa nada- unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon dándole apoyo, sasuke estaba algo preocupado, pero trataba de no exteriorizarlo para no alterar mas al rubio- como sigues??

-bi-bien… sasuke en donde estamos??- naruto miro por sobre el hombro del vampiro notando que aquel lugar no era uno de los mejores en los que hubiera estado precisamente, pero rápidamente se olvido de aquello- sasuke el niño, no- no es lo que yo creía yo…. no se como decírtelo…

-se que es el Kyubi- respondió cortante el mayor cosa que paralizó a naruto por un momento

-Oba-chan cree que es mejor que lo pierda, pero… yo no estoy dispuesto a entregarlo- esas palabras sorprendieron a sasuke, su dobe estaba realmente decidido a luchar, y eso inconscientemente disparo una chispa de orgullo en sus ojos- no me rendiré…. Yo se que podremos hacer algo…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una presencia que le erizo los pelos de la nuca a naruto. lentamente giro la cabeza, suplicando que no fuera quien creía que era, pero ya no le quedaron mas esperanzas cuando ante ellos se hallaba la maldita víbora venenosa que desato todo su desespero, o eso quería creer

-kukuku, tal parece que naruto-kun ya se a levantado…- orochimaru hizo el ademán de asacarse, pero naruto fue mas rápido y ya había tomado su forma Anibest, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos – calma, calma, no vengo aquí para luchar

Sasuke poso su mano sobre la cabeza del zorro llamando su atención, a lo que este correspondió con un gesto de cabeza, pero sin quitarle el ojo de enzima a la víbora

-naruto, solo…. Cálmate- el vampiro se coloco frente al kitsune tomándolo de las peludas mejillas- él…. Prometió ayudarnos

-que??!!- el rubio retrocedió instintivamente separándose del moreno- sasuke, él fue….

-se que es un peligro, pero creí que estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvar a nuestro hijo…yo…. Ya tome una decisión…- sasuke quería que naruto entendiera lo desesperado que se encontraba, pero el rubio solo negaba una y otra ves con la cabeza, retrocediendo hasta toparse con uno de los rincones de aquel cuarto sin ventanas- naruto…

-sa-sasuke, como pudiste….- el chico, nervioso, confundido y asustado comenzó a temblar, se sentía traicionado, si precisamente fue aquella víbora la que prendió su angustia acumulada, y sasuke le avía servido en bandeja de plata ante aquel sujeto- sasuke no…. Esto, esto es…… Nng!!- de repente el zorro se encogió sobre si mismo cuando fue asaltado nuevamente por una oleada de dolor, definitivamente la criatura en su cuerpo sentía también el peligro e intentaba defenderse

-Naruto!!- sasuke dio unos pasos hacia él, y no había siquiera logrado alcanzarlo cuando una enorme bola azul casi y lo alcanza. La esquivó con rapidez y miro el lugar a donde fue a parar. La pared a sus espadas quedo completamente destrozas. Incrédulo miro hacia su zorro, más que enfadado, furioso. Con sus ojos rojos y un aura acecina rodeándole- que fue eso??

-kukuku…. Tal párese que volvió a usar el Rasengan, es impresionante. Un Namikaze tan inmaduro no seria capas de realizar esta técnica- orochimaro paso su lengua repulsivamente por sus labios, se le acababa de ocurrir la idea perfecta para saber quien seria el mejor candidato para ser su nuevo cuerpo- es evidente que la criatura dentro de su cuerpo esta haciendo lo imposible para que no la perturbemos, sin embargo si esto continua la vida de naruto-kun estará en riesgo- sonrió triunfante al ver la cara preocupada del joven vampiro- tendrás que detenerlo, en mi estado me es imposible luchar…. Si no le detienes los daños en el cuerpo de naruto-kun serán tan grandes que no será capas ni de contener al feto ni de resistir las heridas, y posteriormente morirán los dos….

A sasuke se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, pero que demonios pasaba allí?,

Acaso las palabras que dijo la serpiente se referían a…?... luchar contra naruto??... contra su amado dobe, que no solo estaba muriéndose de dolor sino que estaba embarazado??

Antes de que el vampiro pudiera procesar una respuesta lógica a todo este dilema, el zorro a sus espaldas rugió salvajemente arrojándose contra sasuke, a quien ya no le dio tiempo de moverse

-Aaaaah!!!!!!

* * *

(jinjuriki: madre de dios!! Ahora hasta el teme saldrá pagando factura en este capi??... jejeje eso le pasa por ser tan estupido….

Kyubi: en mi opinión ya era hora que aparecieran los conflictos maritales….

Jinjuriki: Aaaah! Que haces tu aquí??... en donde esta jubi???

Kyubi: se resfrió y no pudo venir… así que ahora aquí estoy suplantándola y dando mi opinión acerca de…

Jinjuriki: a quien le importa tu opinión zorro estupido?? Por tu culpa mi lindo kitsune esta pariendo (literalmente) para no morir de un ataque al corazón de la angustia!!! Debería darte vergüenza

Kyubi: como si me afectara algo de lo que me estas diciendo ¬¬… al final me saldré con la mía ya verán

Jinjurike: nunca en la vida creí decir esto pero…. QUIERO A JUBI DE BUELTA!!!

Kyubi: ¬¬U)

Bien aki va otra disculpa acerca de que me y tarde mucho y todo eso… pero con este lio de los estudios…

**Chetza**: como no vas a crees que no van a traicionar a sasuke?? Si ya le metieron un kunai por la espalda y ni han pasado 5 minutos en la guaria de orocchimaru?

El caso es que lamento la demora feliz día del amor y la amistad

Neko-aida: me alegra que te guste mi historia y plis los rr me hacen happy así que espero algunos mas tuyos

Sxn-lady: orochimaru quiere ver cual es el contenedor que mas le conviene, no quiere a naruto solo a su bebe… y pos supongo que en el caso de sasuke pidiendo ayuda es comprensible… es su hijo por dios XDXDXD

Kitsune_neko: lamento la demora neko… pero es que las clases me tienen loca… espero que este capi sea suficiente… pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido XDXDXD… no quiero perderte como lectora y amiga

Nirumi: sigues sin actualizar… acaso estas esperando que me encolericé?? No me hagas enojar… sabes que adoro tu historia y te estas tardando… otra vez¬¬ pero que voy a estar exigiendo yo si soy mas incumplida…

PERDONENME ONEGAI!!!

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: padre?? Dios tendré que instruirme mejor con el lenguaje de los demás países jejeje


End file.
